In Wonderland
by OverCastDay
Summary: [ Complete ] Typical: Girl ends up in M.E... but then again elements of this story are not so typical. In any case, please r/r. Thanks!
1. Down the Rabbit Hole

A/N: This is my first LotR fic- what can I say? I've been inspired by some wonderful authors. I'm sure I've gotten a few details wrong (and I'm sure I'll keep getting things wrong in the later chapters) so please be patient with me. Constructive criticism is appreciated but no flames please (what's the point, really?) So please - R/R!

Disclaimer: Legolas, Mirkwood, etc all belong to J.R.R Tolkien. Karalynn is my creation.

*The phrases and most of the titles used in this story are from "Alice in Wonderland" 

by Lewis Carroll.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One: Down the Rabbit Hole**

_( "Dear, dear! How queer everything is to-day! And yesterday things went on just as usual. _

_I wonder if I've been changed in the night? _

_Let me think: was I the same when I got up this morning? _

_I almost think I can remember feeling a little different. _

_But if I'm not the same, the next question is, Who in the world am I? _

_Ah, that's the great puzzle!" )*_

She slowly became conscious of disembodied voices floating in the space above her head. At first she thought that they were dream voices- figments of her still half-unconscious mind. They weren't so much voices as they were a song- musical and melodic sounds that formed words. 

Words that she was beginning to understand.

"...found her...."

"...sleeping? In the dirt? In the middle of..."

" ...no weapons... "

"...young... human... but strange, I can not... "

" ...perhaps she's lost then and.... "

Everything was dark, pitch black and she could see nothing. She heard birds chirping in the distance and the faint rustle of leaves. A soft cool breeze seemed to spread over her face and for a moment she simply lay there, taking in everything she could in the darkness.

Am I blind? she asked herself. 

Am I.....

_( ...Who am I?... )_

At that thought, her eyes fluttered open and she gasped in agony at the sudden shock of bright sunlight searing her still fragile vision.

"She has awakened!" a male voice said to the right of her. She lifted up her arm and covered her eyes, blinking rapidly in an effort to dissolve the pain there. 

She struggled to sit up when she realized that she was partly surrounded by three young....

Three young...

_( ...?... )_

Men? 

Women? 

She raised her head, still shielding her eyes and looked up, confused. They were tall, even from her lowered place on the ground she could tell that they were of no ordinary _(but what is ordinary?) _height. They looked human but of what sex, she wasn't sure. Two of them had long blonde hair that went down past their broad shoulders. The third one, the one standing in the middle, had light brown hair worn in the same fashion as the other two. Their faces were delicate and oddly fragile seeming, as if they had been carved out of white marble stone. She could not quite see their features but she had the impression of an ethereal sort of beauty. It was more of a feeling than anything else. An aura of calm observance hung about them and for a moment she thought...

_( ...Angels?... )_

But then dismissed it as she looked at their clothing. They all wore green and brown clothing that seemed oddly old-fashioned to her. A tunic, leggings and boots.

All three had bows and a quiver of arrows slung across their backs.

_( ...Robin Hood... )_

She frowned as the strange name floated up to her thoughts. She had no idea what that meant. She went back to studying the trio who stood before her.

Broad shoulders.

They were men, then.

Men with the faces of angels.

They looked down on her kindly, though without smiling and she felt safe. That was strange though. She felt no fear as these men looked down on her and yet she felt as if she should be frightened. Or at least on guard.

"My lady." the blonde one to her left said finally. "We found you here in the forest apparently sleeping. You have no trace of any wounds, as far as we can see, but we thought it best not to touch you for fear of seeming disrespectful. We suspect that you have been here for a few hours."

He glanced at the other blonde man who spoke next, in a hesitant tone.

"There are no signs of an attack or a struggle and we thought that..."

He tilted his head to the side and looked at her curiously.

"Have you lost your way, my lady?" he asked, after a moment. "We would be happy to escort you back to your traveling group. Or even back to your village if you so..."

"Village?" she repeated. 

Village.

That didn't seem right.

The man frowned and glanced at the two other men. He looked back down at her.

"Your town?" he said and she slowly shook her head. It just didn't feel right. Those terms seemed... seemed... archaic.

But she didn't know why.

"What is your name then?" the brown haired one asked.

_( "I shall only look up and say "Who am I then? _

_Tell me that first, and then, if I like being that person, I'll come up: _

_if not, I'll stay down here till I'm somebody else"--but, oh dear!' cried Alice, _

_with a sudden burst of tears.... )_

She frowned. Where had that come from? She felt a very faint twinge of panic race through her body.

"I don't know." she whispered. "I don't know who I am."

The three all looked at each other and though their features remained impassive, she sensed that they were growing anxious. They began to speak quietly to each other. Their voices were too soft to be heard and so she looked down at herself and wondered at her clothing. She was not dressed like the men and that felt right to her. Their clothing was strange; not hers. She wore black pants and boots and when she looked down at her torso, she saw that she was wearing a dark red shirt underneath a long gray coat. 

Simple. Neat. And comfortingly familiar.

She reached up and touched her head. Her hair felt soft and smooth. She moved her hand down its surface and grabbed a few strands bringing them up to her eyes so that she could see.

She had black hair.

Long black hair.

"Let us escort you back to the palace. We will be able to help you there perhaps even figure out who you are. It shall grow dark soon and these woods are no place for a young woman to be alone in."

She looked up, startled at the sound of the voice. She had been so caught up in her discovery of her hair color that she had nearly forgotten they were there. It had been the blonde man who had spoken first. He bent down and held out his hand to her, smiling slightly. His large eyes were a deep shade of blue and she felt comforted by the kindness she saw in their depths.

"Palace?" she repeated. She realized that she was repeating almost everything they said and cleared her throat, slightly embarrassed. "What palace? Where?"

The man looked back at his companions briefly and then looked back at her.

"Do not be afraid." he said softly. "We mean you no harm, dear lady. We only wish to help you."

She looked down at his hand, still outstretched and released the strands of her hair. She tentatively placed her hand in his and was surprised at how soft his skin was. 

One thing she could remember- men did not usually have such soft skin.

He pulled her up to her feet easily and she was surprised to see that she was almost at eye level with him. He seemed to have noticed it too for she could swear that she saw a hint of surprise in his eyes.

Perhaps these men weren't as tall as she had originally thought. Or perhaps she was taller than most women.

"My name is Legolas." he said, pointing to himself. "Legolas Greenleaf."

He gestured to the brown haired man.

"That is Faran Silverfall." he said and then gestured to the other blonde man. "And that is his brother, Fortinbas."

"Faran and Fortinbas." she repeated slowly. The names sounded strange; foreign. She rolled them around on her tongue, getting a feel for the stretched vowels. Yes, these names were different from the ones she was used to even though she couldn't remember the ones she was used to in the first place.

"Are you able to walk?" Legolas asked, a trace of worry in his voice. "Do you feel any pain in your legs?"

She took a step forward and shook her head. 

"I can walk." she said simply and Legolas nodded at his other two companions.

"We shall be off then." he said, beginning to move forward. "It is only a short distance from here and night falls soon."

She followed them, looking around often to marvel at the immensely tall trees surrounding them. They were patient with her, it seemed that they indulged her as a parent would a child as she walked a foot or so behind them, taking in the beauty of the forest. There was something strange about the way the men moved- something that felt odd and out of place with her sense of normalcy but she pushed it away as she looked around. She felt a faint tugging in her mind, as if she had seen trees before though not like these. She had been in a forest before, she was sure of it- but this....

This was different.

The very air seemed to be alive as it caressed her and the trees seemed to emanate a sense of consciousness as she moved passed them. This was a new place and she suddenly realized that she did not belong here. 

The thought bothered her and she frowned deeply.

_( ...Where do I belong then?... )_

As she mulled over this new and disturbing thought, her foot rolled over a small branch and she felt herself falling forward, forward...

But she never hit the ground.

Legloas seemed like a blur as he whirled around and caught her in his arms, pressing her against his body in a sudden, unexpected embrace. Her heart pounded in her chest as she glanced up in surprise at not hitting the forest floor. He had been so quick! 

She turned her head and opened her mouth to thank him when she saw it.

His ear.

_( ...oh God, oh God, not human... )_

It was small and delicate, like the rest of his features and the curve of his lobe was normal except for...

_( ...not human! not human!... )_

...the fact that it sloped gently upwards in a pointed tip. Her eyes widened in shock and she saw herself reflected in his eyes. She jerked back violently and Legolas was forced to let her go. He, Faran, and Fortinbas looked on, alarmed as she stumbled backwards. Her heart leapt into her throat and her chest grew constricted with absolute fright. Her eyes darted from one man to the other, noticing for the first time their pointed ears. 

And realizing that they had made no sound as they walked- not even a twig had been broken underneath their silent feet.

These two thoughts slammed into her mind with such force that she moaned.

"My lady, please, don't..." Legolas stepped forward and she moved away, inadvertantly hitting a tree trunk with her back.

"No! Don't come near me!" she cried out. 

Her eyes looked around frantically, looking for a way to escape. 

"You have no reason to fear us..." Faran said. His formerly expressionless face was now pained as he moved towards her and she held out her hand to keep him away from her. 

Legolas nodded at him and Faran stopped.

"You're not human!" she screamed out. Now she was afraid. The small tremor of panic she felt earlier had risen and grown up to full-pledged terror. She did not know who she was nor where she was nor where she had been but those issues were nothing compared to the ones that were looking at her now. Creatures like those... things?... were not supposed to exist- she was sure of that. They were not real but somehow these creatures were.

How could that be?

"No, we are not human." Legolas said gently. "We thought that you knew this. Please don't be frightened of us. We have not harmed you and we will not, I give you my word as...."

"Oh God, oh God!" she moaned, bringing her hand to her forehead. "This is some horrible dream, right? A nightmare? I'll wake up and I'll know who I am and... you're not human! You're not human! What are you?"

"Elves." Legolas said, in the same soft and gentle voice. He took a step forward and held out his palms to her in a gesture of peace. "We are elves, the.."

But she did not hear his next words.

She blacked out.

------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So what does everyone think so far?


	2. Fairy Tales

A/N: Am I getting this right? Er... I hope so! =) Please r/r, as always...

-----------------------------------------------------------------

****

Chapter 2- Fairy Tales

__

( "And yet--and yet--it's rather curious, you know, 

this sort of life! I do wonder what can have happened to me! 

When I used to read fairy-tales, I fancied that kind of thing never happened, 

and now here I am in the middle of one! 

There ought to be a book written about me, that there ought! 

And when I grow up, I'll write one--but I'm grown up now..." )

She groaned as she felt herself once more rising to consciousness.

No, let me stay asleep, she thought but eventually her mind unfolded itself into wakefulness. She opened her eyes and blinked up at the curved ceiling above her. A scene of summer clouds had been painted there and they looked so real that for a moment it seemed as if the clouds were actually moving.

But she blinked again and realized that it was merely the skill of a very talented painter. 

"Michelangelo. Reubens. Di Vinci." she said the names as they floated up to the surface of her mind. A familiar name. A safe name. "Luke.. no, Lah.. Leh.. Leonardo? Leonardo Di Vinci?"

"Is that your name?"

She sat up with a start and her eyes grew wide at the sight of the man, no- the elf, sitting on a chair near her. 

It was Legolas, the man, no- elf, from the forest. 

She was no longer in the forest.

She quickly glanced around her, trying to orient herself and found that she was in a small yet richly furnished bedroom. A large window to her left had been thrown open and the early morning sunlight filtered through cheerfully. She looked down around her body and saw that she was in a bed, covered with thick, dark blue blankets and sheets. It was the softest material she had ever encountered, of that she was sure, and she moved her legs around underneath the material to marvel at the feel of it against her skin.

She looked down at her arms and realized that she was no longer wearing the familiar clothing from before.

She was in a nightgown and this made her uneasy.

Someone had changed her? 

Touched her?

Removed her clothing?

She looked back up at Legolas and moved as far away from him on the bed as she could without falling out. Though his face remained calm and expressionless, she sensed that her actions somehow pained him. 

But she didn't care.

He was an elf.

This had to be a dream- all of it.

"Do you remember your name now?" he asked. 

She didn't answer. Her widening eyes took him in, studying every detail of his body. He no longer wore the brown and green clothing from the forest. Now he was clad in a light blue tunic, the color of the painted sky above her, and a small silver belt hung around his waist. His pants were also silver in color but of a darker shade. The style of his outfit was unfamiliar and this caused her even more anxiety. His long blonde hair was the same but now a very thin, golden circlet lay on top of his head, ending in a bejeweled point on his brow. 

__

( ...royalty?... )

That didn't make sense to her. Her eyes moved to his ears and confirmed the fact that she had not been dreaming earlier.

This was real.

He was an elf.

"Not human." she whispered out loud. 

"Do you remember your name?" he repeated the question, patiently ignoring her comment.

"No."

"Do you remember my name?"

"Yes. Legolas." she said, rolling her mouth around that strange name again. "Legolas Greenleaf."

He smiled suddenly and she smiled back before she could roadblock it with her lips. Though she no longer felt the stark, maddening terror that had consumed her earlier- she was still wary. 

"That's right. You remembered." he said, obviously pleased. "I heard you say a name when you awakened. Leh-oh-nardo? Deh-vinshi?"

"That's not my name." she said. She lowered her eyes and frowned. "It's someone's name. Someone... I looked up at the ceiling and saw the painting and it just..."

She shrugged helplessly and saw a flash of sympathy flit across his face.

"Where am I? How long have I been unconscious?" she asked. "Why can't I remember what my name is? Or anything else for that matter?"

"You have no memories whatsoever?" he asked, tilting his head to the side curiously. 

She shook her head. 

"Names and.. and things... I know the names of people and things but I don't remember anything else. They just float up but they... they mean nothing, I think." she said. "Feelings... emotions... I feel things are either right or wrong, familiar or not. That's all I know."

Legolas sighed and waved his hand in the air, as if brushing away her anxiety.

"Trouble yourself not, my lady." he said in a kind, warm voice. "The healers examined you while you slept and said that your memory loss might be due to a fall or head injury. Yet they can find no such injury on your body. They do, however, feel that you will regain your memories soon- that perhaps a great shock has momentarily clouded your mind."

"That's not exactly comforting." she muttered and Legolas smiled.

"No, I suppose it's not." he said. "I'm sorry. I only meant to offer hope. To answer your first two questions, you have been unconscious since yesterday afternoon. You are in the palace of King Thranduil, ruler of Mirkwood. I have informed him of your.. situation.. and he wanted me to tell you that you can stay here for as long as you wish. He has already sent out messengers to go to the human kingdoms to inquire about you. Hopefully by this week's end, we shall have more information about who you are."

She stared at him, stunned.

"King Thran-duel? Thranduil?" she said. "King? Palace? Elves? This sounds like some sort of fairytale that my mother..."

__

( ...My mother... )

A flash of light appeared before her eyes and her head began to pound viciously as an image arose in her mind. She grabbed her head and fell backwards onto the bed, twisting around with the sudden and frightening pain.

__

( Mother.

She was sitting on her mother's lap, listening to her voice as she read the fairytale outloud.

"Once upon a time and long ago..."

Mother.

She laughed and held out her arms as her mother bent down and picked her up, twirling her around and around...

Laughing. Happy. Safe.

Karalynn is safe in her mother's arms.

Mother's face.

Her pretty gray eyes and her soft black hair... such pretty eyes.... 

Such pretty gray eyes. )

She cried out and she felt tears gathering in her closed eyes, partly because of the painful throbbing and partly because of the memory. Her hands clutched at her hair and she tried to stop the pounding by blocking out the memory, by stopping the flow of images. She arched her back and kicked the sheets away as if she were trying to outrun the pain.

It was too much to deal with all at once.

She felt herself being picked up and then....

.... and then being rocked back and forth soothingly in someone's arms. She opened her eyes, dropping her hands from her head. Legolas was staring down at her intently, his blue eyes serene and dark. He was singing softly in her ear and it was then she realized the pain was gone.

It seemed to her that his song was of a different language. It was beautiful and lilting, the melody haunting but simple and her head lolled against his chest as he sang. For the first time since she had woken up in the forest, she felt no fear, no trace of anxiety. 

Only contentment and peace.

"Are you alright?" he asked, after the last note of the song had died on his lips. She looked up at him and found that worry was now stamped clear on his face. 

"Yes." she said. "I saw... I saw my mother, I think. Maybe? I think it was my mother. Just a brief flash of her but... it was like it was being drilled into my head. Into my brain... "

Legolas frowned and his grasp on her tightened.

"You were in great pain." he said quietly. 

Something in his eyes and in his tone made her sit up and pull away from him and he loosened his grasp on her. She moved a few feet away from him on the bed and they looked at each other in silence. For the first time, she noticed how beautiful he really was. How perfectly formed his features were, how smooth his skin was, how small and pink his mouth was. Instead of comforting her though, his beauty made her nervous. He was like a... like a...

__

( ...mannequin, doll, fake, unreal... )

It was too odd and more than a bit unsettling to realize that he was nearly perfect. 

Perfect?

__

( ...there's no such thing as perfect where I come from... )

"Karalynn." she said suddenly. She blinked and inhaled sharply. "My name is Karalynn."

Legolas said nothing for a moment and then smiled at her once again. 

"Karalynn." he said her name as if he were touching her with his voice. "Do you remember anything else, Karalynn?"

She shook her head. She watched as he reached out for her with his hand and then jumped when she heard a voice from behind say:

"Ah, the maiden is awake."

Karalynn turned around and froze. It was another elf- a female this time. She was beautiful, like Legolas, with an angelic countenance and peaceful aura. Her eyes were a dark green and her hair was an almost white blonde. Yes, she was beautiful but unlike Legolas, her beauty was not disconcerting. 

She smiled at Karalynn and Karalynn smiled back easily.

Karalynn felt the bed shift as Legolas stood up and she leaned on her arm as she watched him walk towards the door. He glanced back at her and nodded towards the elf-woman.

"This is Kythe." he said. "She'll be helping you get dressed. She is one of my most trusted friends and I'm sure that she will help you get settled this morning."

He paused and his features seemed to soften slightly.

"Please trust her." he said. "Trust us. No harm will come to you. I promise that. I'll come back in an hour's time to escort you to the dining room. I'm sure you must be hungry."

He hesitated for a moment, as if unsure of whether or not to keep speaking and then finally turned away and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

Kythe turned to Karalynn and sat down on the bed next to her.

"My name is Karalynn." she said and Kythe smiled. She clapped her hands together in joy.

"You remembered your name!" she exclaimed happily. "The Prince, Faran and Fortinbas were ill with worry yesterday evening when they brought you in. They were.."

"Prince?" Karalynn repeated. Kythe looked at her oddly and then sighed.

"Aye, I suppose he hasn't told you then." she said. "Of course, I should have expected that. Growing up, he hated the title. Thought it made him sound..."

"Prince?" Karalynn said again. "Legolas?"

She began to feel nauseated once more. 

Had she fallen into some kind of fairytale? Fairytales... the kind her mother used to....

__

( ...fall into the rabbit hole, Alice, and see what wonders await you... )

She stopped the thought before the painful image of her mother could rise up again. She looked down and forced herself to clear her mind. 

She jerked back, startled when Kythe touched her hair. 

"Oh, I'm sorry." she said, blinking. "I just... they said you were human. Your hair is as black as night and that should be enough to prove it to me but... somehow that just doesn't seem right. You speak Sindarin so well... and your eyes are... Are you half-elven, perhaps?"

Karalynn shook her head. 

"I didn't know elves existed for real until I saw..." She gestured at Kythe's pointed, seashell ears. "Until I saw your ears."

Kythe flushed slightly and smiled. She pointed to Karalynn's ears. 

"May I?" she asked. Karalynn didn't know what she was asking but she was sure that Kythe meant no harm. 

Karalynn nodded her permission. 

With exaggerated slow movements, she reached up and brushed back a few strands of Karalynn's hair, tucking them behind her ears. Her touch was gentle and soft and Karalynn sat as still as she could, feeling as if she were being tested for some reason.

"Yes, you are human." Kythe said, sounding still unsure. She looked into Karalynn's eyes and frowned slightly. "But your features are..."

Karalynn touched her face, alarmed. 

"What?" she asked. "Is something wrong with my face?"

Kythe shook her head and her eyes widened. 

"No, no, quite the opposite." she said. Her face broke into another smile. "Karalynn, do you know what you look like? Have you seen your reflection in a mirror yet?"

Karalynn shook her head at both questions and Kythe jumped up. She reached towards the small bedside table that Karalynn had just noticed and picked up a small ornately decorated mirror. Kythe handed it to her and sat down again.

"Perhaps seeing your face will help you remember more things." Kythe said. 

Karalynn lifted the mirror up and looked at her face. It was like staring at the face of a stranger. 

She frowned and the stranger frowned. She blinked and the stranger blinked. 

But the stranger was her.

She was pale and a little gaunt. She touched her cheek and traced the slight curve inwards. Her lips were full and small but dry. She licked them self-consciously and continued to study her face. Her features were small and delicate, like Kythe's but yet different. She wasn't ethereal and otherworldly as the elves she had seen but to her surprise, she found that she was beautiful in a startling way. Her eyes were perhaps the most unusual aspect of her face. They were a strange gray color- almost silver and as Karalynn turned her head slightly, they seemed to change color in the light. 

Her eyes were like glass.

__

( ...pretty gray eyes... )

"I've seen many humans in my lifetime." Kythe said softly. Karalynn slowly lowered the mirror and looked at her as she spoke. "Many humans. Some of them were ugly and some of them were beautiful. Estel is one of the beautiful ones. He was handsome in his own way, of course. You are one of the beautiful ones but.... it's different, isn't it? Your beauty, I mean. I think you can sense what I mean."

Karalynn nodded slowly, unable to put into words how she felt. Kythe was right. She knew instinctively that she was human but something about her face nagged at her. Something about her eyes whispered to her mind.

Kythe noticed the expression of deep uneasiness in Karalynn's face and she jumped off the bed gracefully, whirling around to grab her hands.

"But nevermind that right now, my dear." she said, grinning sweetly. "Let us get you washed and dressed for breakfast. The Prince will be coming soon and we musn't keep him waiting..."

Karalynn set the mirror aside and got to her feet as Kythe pulled her towards a small door adjacent to the window. 

"I'll clean you up and dress you in one of the gowns that the King has provided for your use." Kythe said happily. She turned around and looked at Karalynn, narrowing her eyes. "A gown of gray would bring out your eyes but that is too drab a color for such a fine morn. Perhaps a gown of silvery blue? I have feel that the Prince might like that- it would match his own clothing. What a fine vision that would make! Or maybe..."

As Kythe chattered happily about gowns and the color of her eyes, Karalynn's thoughts wandered. 

Had Kythe said something about speaking another language well? But what other language? She only spoke English like the rest of them. 

Ah, English. 

That was a language, right? Karalynn was sure it was the only language she knew. So what had Kythe meant?

__

( ...Sindarin?... )

"Kythe." Karalynn said. Kythe opened the door to what looked like a bathroom and paused. "What is Sindarin?"

Kythe looked at her strangely, still smiling.

"It is the language of the Northern elves." she said. "The language you're speaking right now, Karalynn."

Karalynn felt her breath grow cold and she exhaled loudly.

"No, I'm speaking English." she said slowly. Kythe's smile grew confused.

"Ing-Glesh?" she repeated, twisting up her mouth to say the word. "My lady, we are conversing in Sindarin. And I must say that for a human, your pronunciation is..."

Karalynn shook her head violently and pulled her hand back. Kythe looked at her, alarm creeping into her features.

"Karalynn, are you frightened?" she asked in a gentle tone. "Please don't be. What have I said to..."

"No, this is English!" Karalynn insisted. "We're speaking English. I know because I _only_ know English."

"And I only know Sindarin." Kythe said quietly. She held out her hands to Karalynn. "Come. I see that I have badly frightened you and for that I am sorry. Perhaps the King may be of more help than I have been. I'm sorry. Let me make amends, dear friend."

Karalynn stared at for a moment before sighing heavily. It was clear that Kythe was being sincere- about everything. Especially about Sindarin. 

She forced herself to push aside the confusion in her head and took Kythe's hand.


	3. Alice and the Caterpillar

A/N: I'll be the first to admit it- I have no idea where anything else is in M.E. I was looking at the map in my book and hopefully what I wrote corresponds with everyone's knowledge of the area. 

I believe that the kingdom of Mirkwood is in a cave or in caves (is it? I don't know.) but for the purpose of this story, it isn't. 

Thranduil... his personality is completely off, I know. Creative license- you gotta love it.

R/R! Thanks!

------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Chapter Three: Alice and the Caterpillar

"Father." Legolas said, entering his father's library. 

King Thranduil stood at one end of the large table and raised his head. On the table before him was a large book, heavy and well aged. 

"Are you looking over the ledgers again, father?" Legolas said, raising his eyebrows. "And before breaking fast with your family. What would your subjects think of you, your Highness?"

Thranduil smiled and waved his son in further.

"They would think me to be a king heavily invested in his kingdom." he said. "Dedicated to his people so much so that he holds off on his own nourishment for them. But I won't have you at my heels like a little dog about it. I shall be at the table the same time every morning, which is more than I can say for you."

Legolas smiled, enjoying his time with his father. He was the eldest son of three and it was not often that the first born had time to banter with his father. Usually, when he was with his father, it was in front of a crowd- the royal cabinet members or the elves of Mirkwood. 

Though he had inherited his mother's slim figure and delicate features, he was his father's son- with his ever alert eyes and noble bearing. His mother had been a gentle creature, soft hearted and equally soft spoken whereas his father was quick-witted and sharp. But he was also highly intelligent and a deep river of kindness ran through his heart. He guided his kingdom with a firm but caring hand and Mirkwood flourished under his rule.

He was the kind of ruler that Legolas hoped to be someday- the kind of elf that he aspired to be. 

"So what brings you to my presence this early, my son?" Thranduil asked. The faint gleam of merriment still lingered in his blue eyes. "I would have expected you to be swinging from tree branch to tree branch by now, trying to ignore your royal duties."

Legolas ducked his head to hide the flush in his cheeks.

"The girl has awakened." he said, raising his eyes. "She remembers her name but not much else."

Thranduil nodded and closed the book in front of him.

"Does she still seem afraid of us?" Thranduil asked thoughtfully. 

Legolas paused. 

"She seems a bit apprehensive." he said. "But I don't sense the same fear as I did from yesterday."

"Strange." Thranduil muttered, stroking his smooth chin with his hand. His blue eyes glittered like jewels. "Afraid of elves. And she didn't seem to know that you, Faran, and Fortinbas were elves."

"Father..." Legolas hesitated and then forced himself to go on. "She had a bit of a fit this morning. She grabbed her head and then began to thrash about on the bed as if she were in intense pain. It was odd. She was speaking about her mother before..."

"So she remembers her mother?" Thranduil said. 

Legolas shook his head.

"No, she said the word mother as if it held no real meaning for her." he said. "But after the fit, she told me that she had a vision of some sort concerning her mother or someone she thought to be her mother."

Thranduil's face grew still and emotionless as he thought. 

"And she speaks Sindarin." Legolas continued. "With no trace of accent. As if she were born speaking the language. Yet when I sang to her, she didn't seem to recognize the words."

He closed his mouth and looked at his father, troubled.

"Ah, a mystery." Thranduil said. "Will she be coming to the breakfast table? I would very much like to meet this girl."

"Aye." Legolas said, nodding. "I have asked Kythelin to help her prepare for this morning."

Thranduil picked up the book and placed it back on the shelf where it had been before. Legolas' thoughts flew around in his mind and he struggled to find the right words to speak next.

"Father." Thranduil turned around. "Father, she is not an elf but... but..."

"But?" Thranduil asked. This time it was his turn to raise his eyebrows. His usually eloquent first-born son seemed to be having trouble speaking this morning and it amused him though he did not show it. "Get on with it, Legolas."

"But she could easily pass for one!" Kythe said merrily, walking into the room.

Legolas turned around and Kythe bowed to the King.

"Good morn, your Highness." she said in a softer tone. Thranduil smiled at her and nodded. 

"Good morn, Kythelin." he said. She stood up straight and looked slyly at Legolas. 

"I believe what your son meant to say was that the girl, though obviously human, can pass for an elf with a bit of help." she said. She flashed a smile at the King. "She has very dark hair, typical of humans but her facial features are exquisite. She has the eye color of an elf and the height of an elf. All that she truly lacks is the ears, my Lord."

Legolas sighed.

"That's not what I meant to say, Kythe." he said, sounding mildly annoyed. He looked at his father. "What I meant to say was that the girl has a strange air about her. Not dangerous- just different."

"Ah, I'm sure that is exactly what you meant to say." Kythe said, nodding. She bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing.

Legolas threw her a dangerous look, allowing his emotions to show clearly on his face. 

"Kythe, where is Faran?" he asked sharply. "Surely you'd rather be chattering away to your beloved betrothed than trying to put words into my mouth."

Kythe's cheeks flushed faintly and she smiled. 

"For once, Legolas, my dear friend- you are right." she said. She gave him a pointed look. "Karalynn is in her bedroom waiting for you. I have reason to believe that you will be quite pleased with her appearance. I suggest you make haste there now."

She curtsied again to Thranduil.

"Your Highness, may I take leave of your presence?" she asked.

"Of course, my child." he said. "I shall see you at the breakfast table."

She smiled at him and walked towards the door. Then she stopped and turned around.

"Your Highness, perhaps I should tell you this now." she said. "I think Karalynn believes we are all speaking another language. She insists that it is not Sindarin we are speaking but another language, Ing-Glesh. The poor dear looked disturbed when I told her that it could not be so for I only know Sindarin and yet I understood her speech."

Thranduil nodded and Kythe opened the door and walked out.

Legolas raised his eyes towards his father again.

"And the mystery deepens, my son." he said quietly.

------------------------------------------

"Karalynn."

She gasped at the sound of his voice and whirled around, nearly losing her balance. She hadn't heard him come into the room and her heart pounded in her chest at the sudden intrusion of her thoughts. The window of her room had opened up to a small balcony and after Kythe had left, she had stood at the edge of it, looking over at the scenery below her. 

Well, not really looking.

She had been too deep in her thoughts to really take notice of anything. A chaotic mix of random words and phrases seemed to echo in her mind like voices in a cavern. 

__

( "Who are you?' said the Caterpillar. 

This was not an encouraging opening for a conversation. 

Alice replied, rather shyly, `I--I hardly know, sir, just at present-- 

at least I know who I was when I got up this morning, 

but I think I must have been changed several times since then." )

"`What do you mean by that?' said the Caterpillar sternly. `Explain yourself!'" Karalynn said the words out loud softly. She frowned before going on. "`I can't explain myself, I'm afraid, sir' said Alice, `because I'm not myself, you see.'"

But what did all of that mean? 

She knew vaguely that it was a story but of what, she didn't know. She couldn't remember. But somehow the words seemed appropriate to her situation.

Strange, this story of a girl named Alice who didn't know who she was....

Strange, indeed.

And why did it constantly whirl about her head?

"Alice in Wonderland." Karalynn said. "That's the title, isn't it? I think. Something about a... white rabbit. Down the rabbit hole... the Cat with the grin and the Caterpillar's advice... "

And then she heard Legolas' voice, snapping her out of her thoughts.

He walked noiselessly towards her and she took a step back involuntarily when she regained her balance. 

He paused for a moment as he stared at her and stopped walking.

"My lady," he said, holding out his hand. "I apologize for surprising you. Elves tread silently and most creatures can not hear us moving about. I should have made some signal of a sort before I said your name. Come, breakfast awaits."

Karalynn stepped forward again and forced herself to move the rest of the way to him. His eyes were too intense and his beauty so disturbing that it was almost repulsive. But his was one of the only faces she knew at this point and she had to hold on to anything even remotely familiar.

Once again she was struck at how soft his hands were and she was too distracted to notice the way his gaze lingered over her body.

"You look.. beautiful, Karalynn." he said, smiling slightly. 

"Thank you, _Prince_ Legolas." she said simply. 

Only a very faint trace of surprise showed on his features as he took her hand in his. 

She didn't know what she looked like, not really. There were no full length mirrors in her room and even if there were, she doubted she would have cared. She had the feeling that she had been indifferent to her looks in the past. Or perhaps she was simply too over-stimulated to even care. Too many things had happened to her, too many questions unanswered and the way she looked was the least of her concerns.

Kythe had indeed chosen the silver-blue gown and set it out on the bed as Karalynn took a quick bath. The bath had been embarrassing for her for it was simply too much. The water had been sprinkled with rose petals, scented with oil and the soap was speckled with gold and silver bits. Karalynn had been too intimidated to use most of the toiletries that had been set out. When she was finished and dry, she had thrown on the garments set out and Kythe had helped her fix her hair. 

Apparently, bathing and dressing were ordeals that one needed help for. 

"My father is eager to meet with you." Legolas said, pulling her gently out of her room. "Kythe, Faran and Fortinbas will also be there as well as my two younger brothers."

Karalynn said nothing, still thinking.

He placed a hand at the middle of her back as they walked down the long hallway.

"You will be in good company." he said. "My father and brothers are kind souls. I assure you that you will be in the company of friends."

Karalynn looked around the hallway, barely hearing his words. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen- or at least she thought so now. The floors were marble and the heels of the shoes that Kythe had given her clicked on the surface like little bells. Large stone pillars lined the hall and each one was covered by a veil of small, white flowers. Past each pillar she could see that trees were lined up along with them. Living columns to protect the open hallway of the palace. 

It was breathtaking.

Karalynn drew away from him and stopped walking. She stared up at the ceiling above her in awe. Like her room, the ceiling here was painted. A changing view of the seasons- the young blue of a spring sky, the bright blue of a summer sky, the slightly gray-tinged sky of fall and the nearly white skies of winter. 

"The paintings you see here are all works of Gwynedd Autumnwind." Legolas said, walking closer to her. "He is the royal artist."

"I've never seen anything...." Karalynn began and then she looked at Legolas. "Where am I?"

Legolas frowned. "You are in Mirkwood, my lady." he said. "I told you that..."

"Yes." Karalynn said. "But where is Mirkwood? This is just one palace, right? One kingdom? What land is Mirkwood in?"

Legolas blinked, not understanding her question.

"Mirkwood is a woodland realm." he said. "We are bordered by the Anduin River to the west and the Grey Mountains to the north. This entire land is called Rhovarion by..."

Karalynn was shaking her head.

"No, none of this seems right." she muttered. Her brow wrinkled with thought. "Those names are not familiar. They're too different. Too..."

Her gray eyes met his again. 

"This entire land. What is its name?" she asked.

Understanding flooded his eyes and he smiled at her.

"Oh." he said. "You are in Middle Earth, my lady."

Earth.

Yes, that sounded right. Earth was okay. But... Middle Earth? 

Middle Earth had kingdoms, kings and elves.

Earth, she was sure, did not.

Middle Earth did not sound familiar.

Earth did.

The things of Middle Earth felt strange to her and suddenly she was sure that she had no right to be there. But if she didn't belong in Middle Earth.... then did she belong in Earth?  
_( ...but what is Earth?... )_

( ...where is Earth?... )

"I don't belong here." she said slowly. 

"We will find out where you live, Karalynn." Legolas said, frowning as his eyes moved over her face. She found that she didn't like his gaze directed so closely at her and looked away. 

He took a step closer to her and tucked his finger underneath her chin, lightly forcing her face towards his. "We will return you back to your home. We will find a way to help you recover your memories. I promise you that."

"My home is not in Middle Earth." she said. Her eyes grew darker as she looked at him. "I don't belong in Middle Earth."

"Of course you do." he said. "You've simply forgotten from what township you come from. My father's messengers will come back within the week, Karalynn. You belong here. Middle Earth is your home."

She said nothing as he looked into her eyes. He seemed to be searching for some sign of agreement and she would not give it him. Somehow, in some way, she knew that everything she saw around her was wrong. Or rather, she was wrong and everything around her was right. Maybe she didn't belong to Earth as well but she knew for sure that she did not belong in Middle Earth.

Yet she didn't even know if she had a home at all. 

She did not tell Legolas these thoughts as he gently took her arm and led her down the hallway.


	4. The Mad Tea Party

****

Chapter 4: The Mad Tea Party

Legolas couldn't help but stare at her.

Karalynn was looking down at the plate before her as if she had never seen food before. But inspite of her distraught expression, she was very lovely to look at.

Absolutely enchanting, in fact.

The color of the dress seemed to give a strange sheen to her eyes- there seemed to be a hint of blue to their gray depths. Kythe had pulled back her hair, exposing Karalynn's long, elegant neck and though the collar of her dress was conservative, her arms were bare. Legolas could see that the rest of her skin was smooth and unblemished. She did indeed resemble an elf and she was a sight that he could not take his eyes from. A human with the beauty of an elf. 

Her face was luminous and pale though her cheeks were lightly darkened by shadows. 

How long had it been since she had last eaten a meal? 

There was a trace of a frown on her lips and Legolas realized that he had only seen her smile once in nearly two days. 

The table had been quiet for almost the entire meal. 

When Legolas had entered the diningroom with Karalynn in hand, everyone had stopped speaking and looked up to study the mysterious, gray-eyed woman. For a moment, there had been an awkward silence as Kythe, Faran, Fortinbas and his siblings had looked over Karalynn with typical elfin interest. He knew that most humans took this the wrong way, for the faces of elves often revealed nothing to them but an impassive haughtiness. Only his father had not stared at her, choosing simply to smile and nod at her before turning back to his meal. Legolas knew that his father had done this out of kindness and for that he was thankful.

Karalynn's hand had trembled slightly as Legolas led her to her seat beside him at the head of the table. 

"Father, may I present to you our guest, Karalynn." Legolas had said, when he pulled out the golden gilded chair for her. 

King Thranduil had smiled at her again and she had bowed her head to him quietly. At that point, Legolas, along with everyone else, had noticed that a faint sheen of sweat had appeared on her brow. She was nervous and tense and the temperature of her skin had lowered slightly as Legolas held her hand.

Kythe, Faran and Fortinbas had averted their eyes but his brothers had not.

"Karalynn, the two elves who sit across from you are my brothers." he said, as he had moved to sit down beside her. "The one next to my father is Daurwyn and the one next to him is Lohr."

Karalynn had raised her eyes and to his surprise, she seemed to grow paler and her eyes had widened slightly. Legolas could not figure out why she had seemed so uneasy- his brothers were not at all threatening and they were gifted with handsome features as well. 

Karalynn had bowed her head to them as well.

"Pleased to meet you, King Thranduil." she had said so softly that it was almost a whisper. "And you, Daurwyn and Lohr. Thank you for having me as your guest this morning." 

Daurwyn, sensing her uneasiness, had smiled kindly but said nothing. Lohr had grinned openly at her. He was only a youth still, barely forty years old and he still had yet to learn how to control his impulsive nature. 

"Kythe was right." he said, smiling at her as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "You're very beautiful, Lady Karalynn. It's unfortunate that you've lost your memory but I'm glad that Legolas found you yesterday..."

"Lohr!" Legolas said, frowning. "That is not something you say to a guest in this household! Especially in front of an audience. Apologize this..."

Lohr's smile had disappeared and he stood up quickly, bowing his head in shame.

"I apologize, my lady." he muttered.

Legolas had thrown a glance at Karalynn and found that her cheeks had become a brilliant crimson. She had said nothing and stared at the plate of food in front of her.

"Karalynn, we are happy to have you here this morning." his father had broken in, smoothly, in a low voice. "Please, do try to feel at ease. Lohr is still a child and is sometimes prone to outbursts of that nature. However, I'm sure that he did not mean to dishonor you or embarrass you. After this meal, I would like to speak to you in my study. We can discuss your situation and perhaps find a solution. But for now, let us forget those matters and enjoy this meal."

Karalynn had nodded and continued to stare at her plate.

And the rest of the morning had passed in that same manner.

Now, Legolas looked down at her plate and saw that she had barely eaten. In fact, he had only seen her pick up her fork twice during the meal and the rest of the elves at the table were almost finished, including himself. 

"Karalynn, are you enjoying your meal?" he asked, leaning towards her.

Karalynn raised her eyes and looked at him.

"Um, yes." she said weakly. As if to prove it, she took a piece of meat from her plate and raised it to her lips, chewing it quickly and swallowing.

Legolas suddenly realized that the added pressure of being in front of more different faces had only added to her discomfort. Not only had she lost her memory, she was being forced to eat with creatures that she hadn't even known existed until a few hours ago. Legolas glanced at his father and it was almost as if his father had known all along what was wrong with the girl. His wise blue eyes met Legolas' own as soon as he had looked up and Thranduil nodded slightly at him as if to punctuate his thoughts.

"Karalynn, would you like to have your meal elsewhere?" Legolas asked her quietly. "I can have a table set up in your room."

She shook her without looking up.

"No, Prince Legolas." she muttered. Now her voice was a whisper and no human ear could have detected it. "I do not want you to go to the trouble of all that."

" 'Tis no trouble at all." he said. He touched her arm and to his surprise, she recoiled slightly. "You need your strength and you have not even taken a bite of your..."

"Thank you but no." she said. 

"Really, Karalynn, it is no..."

And then to everyone's surprise she stood up, knocking her chair to the floor. Her face was now a ghastly shade of white and her eyes grew wide at the sound of the clatter she had caused. Everyone stared at her in shock and even Thranduil's face was marked with emotion.

"I'm so s-sorry!" she cried out, covering her mouth with her hand. The other hand clutched her stomach and she backed away in horror. "I c-can't... I h-have to...excuse me!" 

She turned and ran towards the door, stumbling once in her haste. 

Legolas glanced at his father and without saying a word, got up to run after her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

( ...Oh God, oh God, what have I done?... )

Karalynn's thoughts were hysterical as she ran down the hallway. Her shoes clattered loudly and she kicked them off, not wanting to cause even more of a commotion than she already had.

The meal had been torture for her. 

She was ravenous by the time Legolas had opened the doors to the dining room but when she had seen the people, no- _the elves_, that were seated around the grand table, the hunger had left her body instantly.

They were like dolls!

Perfect and beautiful and absolutely frightening! It was like having a meal with living statues. Only their eyes had seemed alive. All of their faces had been still and smooth and expressionless and... oh, the horror of being watched by a table of dolls! And to make matters worse, strange phrases and half-stories had pounded in her head relentlessly, screaming for her attention. She literally felt as if her head were about to split into two. 

Kythe had smiled at her often and for awhile, that had been enough to settle Karalynn's jangled nerves but finally she could not take it anymore. The mixture of hunger, terror, and nervousness had made her light-headed and weak.

Though she had taken only a few bites, she felt as if she were going to empty the contents of her stomach at any moment.

She had to leave the table before that happened.

She ran and ran, not knowing where she was headed. She only knew she had to get as far away from those creatures as possible. 

Karalynn made a sharp left and ran out of the hallway and into a grassy field. In the near distance, she could see the edge of a forest and that looked like heaven to her. She wanted to hide so badly. To go to sleep and wake up where she belonged, where there were no elves or kings or....

"Karalynn!"

She only had a second to register that someone had said her name before a hand grabbed her arm and spun her around. 

Legolas' blue eyes were dark with worry as he looked at her and she tried vainly to pull her bare arm back from his soft hand. 

"Karalynn, everything will be okay." he said firmly as she struggled away from him. "Come, let me take you to the..."

" _'There was a table set out under a tree in front of the house, and the March Hare and the Hatter were having tea at it: a Dormouse was sitting between them, fast asleep, and the other two were using it as a cushion, resting their elbows on it, and talking over its head!_' " Karalynn said the thoughts in her mind out loud. "I don't know what it means! But these thoughts keep... and dolls at the table and... I don't know where Middle Earth is and..."

To her dismay, Legolas grabbed her other arm and his grip was like steel in a velvet glove.

"We'll help you figure it out." he said. "All of it. But later. You have to eat, Karalynn, you need your strength. I'll have your food sent to your room so that you can stay in bed and I'll stay...."

But before he could say another word, she doubled over in pain and emptied the meager contents of her stomach onto his body.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Read and review please...


	5. Dreams and Nightmares

A/N: A big hug to those of you who have taken the time to read and review this little fic. I've fixed the little typo (good eyes, Orphelia-Rose) and please, don't hesitate to tell me if I've missed anything else. I cringe when I see little things like that....

Keep r/r please!

****

Chapter 5: Dreams and Nightmares

"Poor child."

Legolas sat in a chair at Karalynn's bedside and he looked up as Kythe walked in.

Her green eyes settled on the sleeping figure in the bed and sighed.

"Poor, poor child." Kythe repeated in a soft voice. "I suppose it was all too much for her to handle, wasn't it?"

Legolas said nothing as he turned back to Karalynn. He reached forward and placed his hand over her forehead. Her skin was slightly clammy and warm to the touch but she was sleeping peacefully under his watch.

After Karalynn had become sick, she had fallen to the ground, crying and muttering words of nonsense. Legolas had quickly taken off the ruined tunic he wore and for once he was grateful that he had worn another garment underneath it. He had carried her back to her bedroom and after laying her down on her bed, summoned the royal healers.

They had cleaned her up and given her sleeping potions to drink after declaring her illness a mere case of nerves. Thankfully she had taken the medicine without a fight or trace of resistance.

The king himself had gone to see that Karalynn was alright and he had decided that he would speak to her after she had fully recovered or when the messengers had returned- either way, their meeting would be delayed and at least one source of tension would be set aside for her.

Legolas had watched her sleep for nearly half the day, unable to move from her bedside. 

He felt responsible for her now; after all, he had been the one to find her first- unconscious and vulnerable in the forest. It was his fault that she had reacted so- his fault for not thinking about her situation fully. He was not as wise or as old as his father but nor was he as naive and child-like as Lohr. He should have known how a human would react, especially one in her place. He should have taken heed of the physical signals that her body had been giving him- her damp and overly pale skin, her trembling hands, the way she had recoiled at his touch and avoided making eye contact with everyone else at the table. She was acting like a trapped animal, backed into a corner. But no, instead he had been too busy noticing the way her eyes seemed to change color in the light. Too busy noticing the perfect curves of her lips. Too busy wondering if her eyelashes were as lush and as soft as they looked.

He should have known better.

Kythe noticed his expression and sighed.

"Ah, Legolas." she said, moving closer to him. "I see that you are practicing the art of berating yourself once again. Don't you know that it is my job to point out your failings? Not yours."

Legolas looked at her solemnly.

"She doesn't think she belongs in Middle Earth, Kythelin." he said quietly. 

"That's nonsense." Kythe said but Legolas shook his head.

"I'm beginning to think she's telling the truth." he said. "She mutters about tales that I've never heard of. You know as well as I do that I have poured over all the collections of stories and myths of Middle Earth growing up but yet not one word of the stories she utters sounds familiar to me. And haven't most humans been in the company of elves? Or at least heard of them? We are not the stuff of fairy tales but she reacts to us as though we are."

Kythe put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. 

"Legolas, she is ill." Kythe said kindly. "She needs rest to clear her mind. When she wakes up refreshed, I'm sure that everything will become clear for her. Of course she doesn't feel as if she belongs here. She's lost her memory, after all. And as for her strange tales, I'm sure it's due to distress. Perhaps she had a nightmare last night and that is causing her to think these strange thoughts. Dreams often have that affect, you know, as do injuries of the head."

Legolas smiled slightly. Kythe's words were comforting and rational. 

"Thank you." he said, glancing back down at the still figure. 

"Anytime, my friend." Kythe said. Her green eyes suddenly twinkled. "Perhaps you should look into the mirror as you watch over her, Legolas. It reminds me an awful lot of the way Faran looks when I'm around."

His blue eyes darted up to hers and a brief flash of indignation flitted across them. But it soon disappeared and he only smiled at her.

"Silly Kythe." he said. "Do all the young female elves romanticize this much? I suppose now you'll be comparing me with Beren and Luthien ."

Kythe bit her bottom lip and managed to smile at the same time. 

"Why would I do that?" she asked innocently. "Silly Legolas, Beren and Luthien were in love. What would that tale have anything to do with you?"

Legolas said nothing and turned back to Karalynn.

"I didn't say that it had anything to do with me." he muttered. "I was just making a comment on how you seem to think these days. Always trying to infuse some romantic nonsense into ordinary things...."

"I do not!" Kythe protested.

".. like some love-struck female elf." he finished. He glanced up and grinned slyly. "Which, I suppose in a way, you are."

Kythe's cheeks flushed momentarily.

"Hush, Legolas." she said, narrowing her eyes slightly. "Keep speaking in this manner and you might wake the child."

"You weren't worried about that a moment ago." he pointed out. "Waking the child up... indeed. Will you continue to use such transparent reasoning in the future?"

Instead of arguing with him, Kythe took another step closer and examined Karalynn's face. 

"She isn't a child though." she said thoughtfully. "Not by human standards, at least. She looks to be the same age as Estel is now, doesn't she? In her second decade?"

Legolas smiled. 

"Ah, so you have managed to turn the conversation over to Estel once again." he teased. "The pretty mortal man that has all the maidens in Middle Earth batting their eyelashes in a flurry."

"He is not pretty but handsome." Kythe said. "The chil.. Karalynn, is pretty. In fact, she is quite beautiful. Wouldn't you agree, Legolas?"

He remained silent and turned his face away from Kythe once more. 

"Don't you have somewhere else to be now, Kythelin?" he said, suddenly sounding serious. "I'm afraid that the sound of our voices will soon wake Karalynn and she needs to rest."

"Now who is using transparent reasoning?" Kythe said. "I can see right through your words, my friend. But however, I do have somewhere else to be- you are right. I shall come by and see how our dear guest is doing in the evening. Fortinbas and Faran are also eager to see how she is doing."

Kythe smiled suddenly and added, "And I'm sure your brother Lohr would like to see her as well."

Legolas made a sound of disgust and Kythe moved swiftly to the door before he could retaliate. 

When he was sure she was gone, he let a smile pass through his lips and chuckled softly. Lohr was a source of amusement for him. Though he often rebuked his younger brother for his impulsive ways, he felt that Lohr did and said the things that older elves wanted to do and say but couldn't. He wanted his brother to grow up to be a wise and respected elf but deep inside Legolas hoped that a small part of his nature would remained unchanged.

Legolas had gotten angry at his brother in front of Karalynn for her benefit, not his. He wanted to save her dignity in front of the others but he knew that Lohr had only said what everyone else had been thinking- that she was indeed, a lovely vision to behold. 

She was like a dream to him. Unreal yet visible.

He leaned forward and brushed a few strands of her fine, silky hair away from her face. To his surprise, her lips parted slightly and she exhaled a small sigh. 

He pulled back his hand slightly, waiting.

Legolas had intended his touch to be whisper soft, as light as air, so as not to wake her. Her movement was a bit of a surprise to him and he watched her face carefully for signs of impending consciousness.

Have I woken her up? he thought sadly. Should I call for the healers to bring the sleeping draught again?

But though her eyes fluttered slightly, they remained closed. Legolas relaxed slightly and then frowned.

It sounded as if she had said something.

He leaned forward, until his ear was at her mouth and then he heard it:

"Lord is my... shepherd... shadow of death... fear no evil... thou art with me... cup... runneth over..."

Legolas' frown grew deeper. The words sounded ominous and dark. He leaned back slightly and saw that her features had twisted up into an expression of pain. Her head moved slightly to the side and her hands clenched and unclenched themselves into fists. Her chest hitched and her breathing became erratic.

"Daddy... Momma..." she whispered in anguished tones. "In this... in this hour... this hour of..."

She was having a nightmare and he saw that her body was getting ready to have a fit like the one she had earlier that day. He remembered the intense pain she had been in and quickly placed his hand over her forehead.

He bent down again, placed his mouth near her ear and began to sing softly.

__

"Sleep, sleep, peaceful slumber,

Overcome your tired mind.

Let your heart no longer wander,

May your worries now unwind."

Her face began to grow smooth again and her hands slowly relaxed. Legolas stroked her skin with his thumb and closed his eyes.

__

"Sleep, sleep, my sweet child,

Let your troubles become light.

Let the stars above in heaven,

Soothe your soul this night."

He sang the lullaby over and over again until he felt her body become still underneath his hand. He heard each soft breath escape from her lips and the rhythm was slow and steady and peaceful. She was safe now but Legolas lingered near her face, unable to pull himself away from her. He tilted his head to the side, studying her features with half-closed eyes. Even in slumber, her face was an open canvas of her emotions. It was refreshing to see that- lips that smiled or frowned or grimaced easily, eyes that were thoughtful and reflective instead of merely watchful, cheeks that paled or flushed brightly. 

Were all humans this intoxicating?

Had any human caught his attention in this way before? 

Legolas blinked and watched with wonder at the way her ears curved into a half-circle without a trace of a tip. That small but obvious physical deformity that marked her as a mortal and not like him. But it was so perfect, so exquisitely formed that he wondered if her ears were mere accidents and she was an elf in human form. 

It would have been so easy. 

So easy for him to lean in and press his mouth against hers. He wondered what the skin of her lips felt like. Would they feel like the smooth iciness of a female elf's lips? Would they be warm or soft or like velvet? He was only an inch or two away from her face now and all he had to do was....

No.

He leaned back slowly and shook his head.

Stupid fool, he thought, annoyed at himself. You stupid, idiotic fool.

You bring a helpless and vulnerable human back to the palace as a guest and what is the first thing you think of doing when you are alone with her sleeping body?

He shook his head again and hardened his face, not allowing his thoughts to go any further.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sat on top of a grassy hill overlooking a small brook. It was warm and sunny and the sky above her was cloud-free and breathtakingly beautiful. 

She looked down at her hands and then down at her body and saw that she was wearing only a flimsy white nightgown and nothing else.

__

( ...but where is my robe? Momma says I'll catch a cold if I don't... )

"But it's warm out here." she said aloud. "I'll be fine."

She heard a soft rustling in the space behind her and turned around. A white rabbit with pink eyes was making its way towards her. She blinked, seeing the dark blue waistcoat it wore but strangely enough, she was not surprised when she clearly heard it say:

"Oh dear! Oh dear! I shall be late!"

Then the rabbit pulled out a watch from its waistcoat pocket and glanced at it hurriedly before jumping away from her.

Without thinking, she ran after it and it led her down the hill and towards the brook. 

"Wait!" she yelled out. "I want to talk to you! Wait!"

But the white rabbit with the pink eyes and the waistcoat did not stop nor did it even look back at her. It took a big leap forward and then seemed to disappear before her eyes!

She ran to where the rabbit had disappeared and saw a large rabbit-hole in the dirt.

__

( ...dark, deep, dangerous... )

She looked down, suddenly afraid and then looked up at the blue, blue sky. 

Did she really want to go after the rabbit? Did she really want to jump into that dark and nasty hole?

No. 

She took a step back, meaning to turn around and leave, when she felt a rough hand behind her shove her forward.

__

( ...fall into the rabbit hole, Alice, and see what wonders await you... )

And then she was tumbling... falling... down 

down, 

down.

Suddenly it was no longer warm or sunny. The sky was now an hideous shade of gray and ominous clouds loomed above, pregnant and heavy with rain. She couldn't remember landing or hitting the ground but now she was here, sitting in a flat field. 

All by herself. 

She looked around, dazed and unhurt and realized with a start that she had changed. Now she wore black and red and gray clothing... familiar... but yet not comforting. Not at all comforting. She hated these clothes. 

She looked around again and gasped.

All around her were small, thin blocks of granite. Stones. Markers...

...for the dead.

She scrambled to her feet and backed away from the nearest one in horror. The sky above her brightened momentarily with lightning but she didn't hear the rumbling growl of thunder.

What she did hear were words... words that frightened her to the very core of her being.

__

( ..."The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want. He maketh me to lie down in green pastures: he leadeth me beside still waters."... )

She moaned and shivered. A heavy and cold wind whipped her gray coat around her knees.

__

( ..."Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me."...)

She brought her hands up to her ears but it was in vain.

__

( ..."Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies: thou anointest my head with oil: my cup runneth over."...)

She wanted to scream out, to cry, to do something that would make the words stop but she knew nothing in the world could do that.

__

( ..."I will dwell in the house of the Lord for ever. Amen."... )

In her terror, she cried out to the only two people that had never betrayed her- the only ones who had always protected her, loved her, cared for her...

"Daddy! Momma!" she yelled, searching the cemetery with frantic and tear-filled eyes. "Daddy! Momma! Help me!"

__

( "In this hour of grief and sorrow, I call on Heaven with all its power!" )

"Make it stop!" she screamed out. "Make it stop! Please, make it stop!"

And then it did.

The words fell away and a simple, haunting melody echoed in the wind. Her hands dropped from her ears and fell to her sides as she stood still, listening.

The voice was familiar and sweet and...

It was a lullaby.

She could not understand the words but she knew a lullaby when she heard one. She used to sing them to her dolls at night when she...

When she...

When...

__

( ...When?... )

She couldn't remember.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Twilight and Misunderstandings

A/N: Okay, now I'm really nervous knowing that people are actually reading and reviewing this fic (not that I'm complaining! I adore you all for it!) I'm afraid that I won't live up to everyone's standards.... but I am very thankful to those of you who are bearing with me on my first LotR piece. 

If I get anything wrong (grammatically or contextually) please tell me. I'd really like to get the details right and whatever information I don't have at hand, I make up. I apologize for this. I'm sure that matches didn't exist in M.E. but I didn't want Legolas rubbing two sticks together to make a fire for the candle. It seems... well, crude. So I just threw in a match instead. 

And the lullaby in Ch. 5 is mine... all mine. ( Can't you tell? It's pretty horrid =/ )

So enough rambling.... on with the tale!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Chapter 6: Twilight and Misunderstandings

Karalynn opened her eyes sometime between twilight and the coming of dawn when the land seemed on the brink of waking up.

For a moment she was cast in shadows and silence but the air around her felt warm and safe. She sat up and was amazed at how much better she felt. She reached up and touched her head tentatively to make sure that it was still attached to her body. The pounding was gone, for now, at least and for that she was grateful.

Then she looked around and frowned.

Through the shadows, she could just make out shapes and figures that looked vaguely familiar. She narrowed her eyes instinctively and scanned the room.

Her hopes fell as she realized that the past two days had not been a dream.

She was still in the kingdom of elves. 

She rubbed her eyes and yawned, feeling the fingers of sleep still beckoning to her but she fought its tantalizing touch and forced her eyes open. Her next breath turned into a small gasp when she saw the figure at her bedside.

Karalynn kicked her covers aside and shifted over to her right side, trying to figure out if it was a man or woman or... well, something else. Her eyesight slowly began to sharpen and she caught a glimpse of gold on white and then a sparkle of blue in the moonlight.

She leaned forward, hands clutching the mattress underneath her for leverage and saw a face.

His face.

Golden hair against pale skin and...

Legolas? she thought, confused.

What was he doing in her room? And why wasn't he speaking to her? Hadn't he seen her wake up?

She shivered.

His blue eyes were open!

Panic, bright and sharp bubbled up inside of her and the calm that protected her when she had woken up was slowly disappearing. She drew back hastily and was about to open her mouth to cry out when Legolas blinked.

She almost screamed, the wind rushed up from her lungs and flowed up into her throat, but as quick as lightning, Legolas had flown from his chair and covered her mouth with his hand, pinning her body down on the bed with his weight. Her aborted cry stuck in her throat and her eyes grew wide at the sight of him.

"Shh." he said quietly, looking intently down in her face. "I have frightened you. I'm sorry. Most humans are unnerved by the way elves sleep but I thought that I would wake before you. I didn't intend for you to wake up and find me in such a state."

She blinked.

"Are you calm now?" he asked after a moment. "Do you no longer feel the need to scream?"

Karalynn nodded and he removed his hand from her mouth. Her mouth felt dry and cold and she ran her tongue over her lips, trying to bring moisture and warmth to her skin. His eyes seemed to widen slightly as he watched her and she thought it odd. Her body was slowly beginning to become warm again too and for a split second it felt... nice.

And then she realized the reason why.

Karalynn looked away from Legolas' face and shifted her body uncomfortably from underneath him. She felt his breath quicken in surprise and he quickly got up, releasing his hold on her. 

"I'm sorry." he said quietly. "I meant no..."

"I know." she said, not really seeming to hear him. She sat up again and looked around. "Have I been asleep since yesterday?"

"Yes." Legolas answered. "You needed your rest."

"I haven't been doing anything except sleeping." she said. "You must think I'm some kind of a... well, you must think that all I do is sleep."

"You've been through a lot." he said simply. "How do you feel?"

She paused. "Good." she said. "Surprisingly good, actually."

Her stomach growled and her cheeks grew hot with embarrassment.

"And hungry, it seems." he said. 

"Well, I won't lie to you." she muttered. 

He walked silently across the room to a small corner table and picked up a match. He struck the head against the edge of the stone next to it and when it sparked a flame, he brought it to the tip of the large, tall candle in the middle of the table. He picked up the candle and began to light all of the candles around the room, until the room was lit up with an eerie sort of warmth. 

Legolas set the candle back down on its table and turned to her. His blue eyes seemed deeper somehow, darker- perhaps because it was candlelight that was reflected in their depths and not sunlight. In any case, Karalynn was unnerved but fascinated by the way the flames seemed to dance in his eyes. He stared at her for a long time, his face expressionless and still and Karalynn found that she had to look away after a few seconds. 

"I shall have the servants prepare a meal for you." he said quietly. "You haven't eaten since yesterday morning and even that was nothing more than a few bites...."

Karalynn's cheeks grew hotter and she moaned softly, covering her face with her hands. Suddenly, she remembered exactly what had happened yesterday morning, in painful detail. 

"Oh no." she muttered into her fingers. "I threw up on you, didn't I? I'm so sorry. I don't know why I did... well, I guess it was because I was nervous but that's no..."

She felt his warm fingers gently tugging on her hands and she lowered them reluctantly. She stared at the covers, at her legs, at her hands- anything but his face as he drew closer to her.

"Do not apologize for being ill, Karalynn." he said kindly but firmly. His fingers stroked the tops of her hands slowly as he spoke. "If anyone should be apologizing, it should be me."

"But..."

"I will accept no apologies from you." he said in a tone that left no room for argument. "I am the eldest son of the King and my word is as good as his decree."

She raised her eyes and saw that a faint trace of a smile was playing on his lips. His eyes were large and... and did they seem almost black now? 

Deep and dark and...

__

( ...as dark as the rabbit hole...)

She pushed that unpleasant thought out of her mind. In the flickering light, Karalynn found that it was easier to look at him up close. His features seemed softer, kinder as the shadows and light fought for status on his face. He looked more human, perhaps, and that made all the difference. She studied him without fear and though it was still strange to her- the perfect lines and curves of his features- she found that she could bear the weight of his gaze with a significantly reduced amount of unease. His skin was so smooth it was like silk- poreless and radiant. Without being conscious of it, she frowned and reached up to his face, curious about the feel of his skin. Her eyes met his briefly, in question, and he nodded slightly at her request. 

Her fingertips glided gently down the curve of his cheek and traced a line to his chin, stopping at a point just below his lower lip where his flesh curved inwards. His skin was unfamiliar, strange but pleasant. She felt a thrill go down her body as if she were exploring new territory and had discovered something unusual.

"Weird." she muttered, meaning the sensation she felt. "This is very weird."

Legolas blinked and drew back slightly. Karalynn dropped her hand and looked up at him, surprised that he had moved at all. A faint air of distaste surrounded him and she saw a sad light enter into his eyes as he looked down at her.

"I will go rouse the servants, my lady." he said, a bit stiffly. "I shall be back in a moment's time."

He turned around and before she could say another word, he stepped out of her room and closed the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had been called many things in his lifetime.

Beautiful, enthralling, ethereal.

Weird was not one of them.

Weird was a common human word. Not something the elfin ear was used to.

She found him weird- which, in his mind, was simply another word for foul or... or offensive. 

But it was not her words but her actions, her face, that had caused him to pull away from her.

As Legolas walked down the hallway to the servant's quarters, he found himself remembering the way her eyes had looked as she touched him. She had been surprised, but that was to be expected. Elf skin was far smoother than human skin, or any other creature for that matter. But the way her mouth had curved down, and the lines on her brow had indicated a faint revulsion on her part. He remembered the first time his brother Lohr had touched the slimy flesh of a forest snail. He had been young, nearly still a baby when Legolas had held out the snail for him to touch.

Karalynn's expression had been nearly identical to Lohr's.

And he had actually begun to think that she was growing comfortable around him. He knew rationally that he should not take it to heart- that perhaps it was because he was male that she reacted so negatively to him. She had acted the same way towards the other male elves. And maybe elf skin in general was a peculiar phenomenon to her. But he could not help feeling a little upset at her expression- which alarmed him. Why should a human expression bother him so? Why should anything about her bother him so? He was an elf- one of the First Born and the son of a King. Feelings of this nature were foreign and unwelcome to creatures like him.

But.... why did she exhibit disgust at the feel of his skin? 

After all, he had calmed her with his hands not once, but twice. 

Shouldn't she be aware of his touch by now? Though she had been unconscious both times- shouldn't her body have known him by now?

And when would she stop looking at him with that strange look in her eyes? 

He walked up to a simple, polished wooden door and knocked once.

An elf in plain clothing opened the door and blinked at the prince. For a moment, he stood there, blinking before realizing with a start who it was.

"Your majesty!" the elf said and bowed his head. "Is something the matter?"

"Nay, Durion." Legolas said quietly. "I apologize for coming to you at such an early hour but I need a small meal prepared as soon as possible."

"Yes, your majesty." the elf said, bowing again. "What sort of meal would you have?"

Legolas paused. 

"It isn't for me." he said after a moment. "It's for the hum- a guest who has been ill. Some soup and bread would be well but I leave the rest to you."

"Yes, your majesty."

"Have it taken to the blue guest room when you're finished." Legolas said, stepping back from the door. "Be careful not to disturb her but do not sneak up on her. Make her aware of your presence at all times, is that understood?"

The elf man bowed again but Legolas did not miss the look of confusion in his eyes.

"The guest has a bit of a nervous disposition and does not like to be surprised." Legolas said simply. 

"Yes, your majesty."

Legolas walked away and went further down the hallway to where the larger suites were. He passed his father's room, his room, his brother's rooms and continued on down the hallway to where the lesser members of the royal court dwelled. 

He stopped at one particularly exquisite carved door and knocked on it twice.

Kythe opened it instantly, frowning when she saw who it was.

"What happened?" she asked before he could say a word. "Did Karalynn...."

"Kythe, please." Legolas said, holding up his hand. "I ask a favor from you."

Her green eyes searched his face worriedly and nodded.

"Yes, old friend. Anything."

"Go to her bedroom and help her eat." he said. "She has woken and she may need help."

Kythe's frown grew deeper. "Legolas, I thought that you wanted to stay with her." she said. "I thought that you..."

"She feels more comfortable with you, Kythe." he said flatly. "Besides, I am tired. I have gotten no rest since I came back with the brothers and I have many things to do when the dawn breaks. Will you do this for me?"

"Legolas, of course." Kythe said quickly. "And not just for you but for her, as well. She is a strange little creature but sweet."

She tilted her head and looked at him. 

"But Legolas, I thought that you and..."

"Kythe, please." he said quietly.

Kythe remained silent for a moment and then nodded once.

"Aye, Legolas. I shall go there at once."

"Thank you." he said. 

He turned around and walked down the hallway to his own room.


	7. Rain

A/N: Thanks for those of you who are still reviewing. :: Hugs :: 

-Holly: Thanks for your suggestion. I'll keep it in mind... um, I didn't really mean for this to be an action/adventure sort of fic. I put it under the "Romance/Mystery" section for that specific reason. It's more of a musing, reflective piece and I do admit, the pace is slower... but I'll see what I can do. Hope that doesn't put you off and thanks for reviewing!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: Rain

Karalynn laughed and spun around lazily in the grassy field, raising her arms up high as if to touch the bright sun above her.

"Are the days always this beautiful here?" she asked, grinning up at the sky.

Kythe looked up at her from her seat on the grass and smiled.

"There are some days that the sky grows gray and the wind screams a chilling song." she said. "On some days, the snow falls down on the land, covering it like an icy blanket but thankfully, those days are few. So the answer is, most of the time but not always."

Karalynn stopped spinning and turned to look at her, still smiling. 

"Such a long answer for a simple yes or no question." she said and Kythe laughed merrily. 

In the three days since the dining room occurrence, Karalynn had emerged from the shy, frightened young woman into a happily curious child-like creature. She no longer cringed at the sight of elves but she did not exactly embrace all of them warmly either. Instead she preferred to stay at Kythe's side and if Kythe wasn't available to her then Lohr would do. Her memory remained firmly lost to her but she seemed eager to re-learn everything she had lost. She no longer insisted that she belonged in another world nor did she argue the fact that Sindarin was Ing-Glesh or some other strange language. 

Kythe was quite pleased with her progress and she found herself growing attached to the human girl as the days passed. It was like having a child without the mess or bother of infancy. In fact, Kythe found herself feeling great affection for the mortal which was surprising but altogether pleasant for her. The other elves of the kingdom stayed away from her and Karalynn which was just fine to the both of them.

Kythelin knew that she was regarded as a strange and unusual sort of elf. She was more prone to showing her emotions than the others were. She laughed and frowned more easily than the rest of the Mirkwood elves. She was quick to jest and tease and was often looked down upon for it. 

But she didn't care- not really. Not anymore. For she had a close childhood friend in the Prince, her eternal love in Faran, and now she had her- the mortal woman with the heart and mind of a child.

Karalynn.

Karalynn twirled around again, making her long skirt billow out slightly. Today Kythe had dressed her in a light blue gown made of the lightest, softest material that she could find. She loved picking out the human girl's clothing- she loved the way the color blue made her gray eyes stand out. She loved fixing her hair and fussing over her as her mother had once done to her. And Karalynn allowed it, in fact, she seemed to thrive on the motherly attention. Although Kythe knew that Karalynn was not a child, she could not help but act that way towards her.

"Ring around the roses, a pocket full of posies. Ashes, ashes, we all fall DOWN!" Karalynn sang happily, falling down to the ground.

Kythe's smile faltered slightly as she heard Karalynn laugh. 

That strange rhyme was unfamiliar to her- in fact, it sounded horrid to her ears. It was a reminder that Karalynn didn't really know who she was or where she was from. Kythe knew that human women in Middle Earth did not act like Karalynn did. They did not run about or play like Karalynn did. In fact, Kythe felt as if the girl was somehow reverting back to a younger version of herself. Perhaps her mind was trying to shield her from her memories by forcing her back to the child she had been once. 

But why Karalynn's mind would need protection, Kythe did not know. 

During the day, Karalynn would laugh and giggle at the slightest provocation but at night.... at night Kythe would watch her thrash and moan as nightmares plagued her sleep. Sometimes her nightmares would become so bad that she would scream or burst into tears even when unconscious. She would mumble strange words and utterances and only when Legolas sang to her would Karalynn grow calm and peaceful.

Ah, Legolas.

At the thought of him, Kythe's green eyes scanned the nearby trees for her old friend. Legolas would never approach Karalynn during the day. He preferred to stay away from her, watching her from a distance. But at night, when dreams troubled her mind, Legolas would come immediately to soothe the weary human. Though they never discussed it, Kythe knew that Legolas had his reasons for keeping the space far between them. The girl had unsettled him somehow- made him unsure of himself. Kythe suspected that he felt rejected by the girl. That in some way, Karalynn had pushed him aside because of something displeasing in him. 

But Kythe knew the truth. 

Even by elven standards, Legolas was a dazzling sight. Handsome and beautiful in every way. Karalynn had merely been entranced by his beauty, reacting to him like a child would- in wonderment and awe and fear. Especially in her weakened state, she had inadvertently pushed him away and though Kythe could not believe it at first, Legolas had been hurt by her rejection. Karalynn had not meant to do so, of course.

Didn't Legolas understand this?

There. 

Kythe saw the dim shadowy figure of the Prince and sighed softly. Did he really think that she wouldn't see him? Or did he mean for her to see him? Despite the distance, Kythe knew that he was protective of his human "foundling" and she thought it unfortunate that he stayed so far from her. She decided that she would have a talk with him later. 

Kythe's eyes traveled back to Karalynn who had now gotten up and begun to twirl and sing again.

__

"Will you walk a little faster?" said a whiting to a snail.

There's a porpoise close behind us, and he's treading on my tail.

See how eagerly the lobsters and the turtles all advance!

They are waiting on the shingle--will you come and join the dance?

Will you, won't you, will you, won't you, will you join the dance?

Will you, won't you, will you, won't you, won't you join the dance?"

Kythe stood up and walked up to her.

"Karalynn, I must say, though I am well-versed in song and music, your melody and lyrics confound me." Kythe said lightly, hiding the faint trace of nervousness she felt. "Tell me, where did you learn that?"

Karalynn stopped twirling and looked at her, her gray eyes twinkling. Her cheeks were pink and flushed from her actions and she shrugged.

"I don't know." she said. "It just came to me, I guess."

"Oh, you made it up then?"

"No." Karalynn said, shaking her head. "It just... it was just in my head."

Kythe said nothing. She leaned forward and pushed the strands that had gotten loose from Karalynn's braid away from her face.

"Ah, Karalynn." she said, sounding exasperated. "And I spent so much time fixing your hair this morning too."

Karalynn covered her mouth and giggled. 

"Sorry, mother." she said and Kythe froze.

"What did you call me?" Kythe asked quietly. Karalynn giggled again and danced away from her.

"Mother!" she called back. 

Kythe smiled suddenly, radiantly. The name pleased her very much.

"Kythelin! Karalynn!" a light voice from behind Kythe called out. Both of them turned around and Karalynn uttered a cry of joy as she ran towards the slim, golden haired figure that made its way towards her.

Kythe smiled as Lohr picked the girl up and spun her around a few times before setting her back down. Lohr was obviously taken with Karalynn as much as Kythe was. It was to be expected after all- in his youth, Karalynn's mortality was still a novelty, something to be marveled and wondered at instead of mourned over. And Karalynn was a child to Lohr as well which pleased him to no end. Finally, he had someone who would look up to him instead of look down on him. 

Kythe watched the two younger souls laugh and felt a sudden pang of deep sadness. She looked over her shoulder and found that Legolas hadn't moved from where he stood. 

He was watching all three of them now.

She moved gracefully towards Karalynn and Lohr, smiling brightly. 

"Hello Lohr." she said. "I see you've found time away from your training to visit Karalynn."

Lohr smiled back at her and she could not ignore the way his blue eyes sparkled irrepressibly as he glanced at the human girl in his arms. 

"I'm sure Laielen won't miss me." he said. "After all, I'm one of his slowest students. He told me so himself."

Kythe frowned. "He dare insult a son of King Thranduil?" she asked.

Lohr laughed and shook his head. "Dear Kythe, you know as well as I do that he would say no such thing to me." he said. "I was only jesting. Archery practice is finished for now. After lunch, I begin my book lessons."

Kythe raised her eyebrow.

"And how are those going, Prince Lohr?"

Lohr said nothing but the faint tinge of pink in his cheeks told Kythe all that she needed to know. Lohr would never be the great scholar that Daurwyn was, nor would he ever be the great warrior that Legolas was. The youngest son of King Thranduil was somewhat of a disappointment in the eyes of the rest of the elves (though they would never admit it in open air), doomed to remain in the shadow of his father and older brothers. 

But Kythe thought that Lohr was still young. He had yet to find his true calling- his gift. 

And so they made a strange triad in the field- the outcasts of Mirkwood. 

"I see." Kythe said softly. "Do your book lessons not catch your interests then?"

Lohr remained silent and looked away from her inquisitive eyes. He grinned suddenly and ruffled Karalynn's hair with his hand. 

"Those lessons can not hold my attention as much as a certain human can." he teased and he tugged on the now loose black strands of Karalynn's hair. She hit him away playfully and Lohr only tried to reach out for her again.

"Lohr!" Kythe said sternly. "Her hair! Stop that..."

But Karalynn only laughed and began to run away with Lohr in hot pursuit. Kythe watched quietly as the elf prince and human girl ran around the field, laughing and yelling at each other. They looked so happy, really, there was no point in trying to stop them. With his silken hair and blue eyes, he resembled Legolas greatly except that he lacked the more serious air of his elder brother. Finally, Karalynn was caught and spun around in his arms and Kythe sighed as her hair finally freed itself from the clasps that had been put there that morning. 

"Karalynn!" Kythe said loudly. "Come here, child!"

Karalynn wiggled out of Lohr's grasp and made her way towards Kythe. Her cheeks were pink and flushed and her eyes danced like twin stars in her face. Kythe patted her cheek affectionately.

" 'Tis time to have your lunch prepared." she said. "Will you be dining in my room or in yours?"

Lohr ran up to them and grinned. 

"Have the servants bring her lunch to my room." he said. "Father won't miss me at the table, after all."

Kythe looked at him disapprovingly but said nothing. Karalynn never ate in the royal dining room. After the first encounter, King Thranduil had allowed her to have her meals away from the rest of the elves but the presence of his son would be missed. And the absence of Lohr might cause another elf to wonder....

Kythe decided then that it would be a good thing to have Lohr stay with Karalynn for the afternoon. It would give her time to speak with a certain watcher in the woods.

"It shall be arranged." Kythe said after a moment. She looked at Lohr and nodded. "Be sure she eats a good portion of her meal. I will not have the King think I am starving the poor girl."

"I'll do even better than that!" Lohr exclaimed. "I'll make her eat everything on her plate!"

Karalynn rolled her eyes, an endearingly human habit that Kythe laughed at now. 

"Good. Better," Kythe said. "Now go off and wash up. The both of you are filthy with grass and dirt. Lohr, ask Mithothiel if she would fix Karalynn's hair. I'm afraid that I do not have the time to undo the damage you have done."

Lohr's blue eyes grew wide. "But it was like that when I...."

"Lohr!" Kythe said, in mock anger. "You deliberately mussed Karalynn's hair. I saw you! Now go on and clean yourselves up so that you may at least look presentable before lunch."

He laughed cheerfully and grabbed Karalynn's hand, pulling her towards the palace. But before Kythe could turn around, Karalynn called out to her-

"Take shade, mother Kythe. Your dress is far too beautiful to be spoiled by the rain!"

And before Kythe could even form a reply, Lohr pulled her away, running and laughing as they went. 

------------------------------------------------------------------

"I wonder." Kythe said out loud, as she made her way her way towards the edge of the wood. "I wonder if that spot of yellow in the trees is the light playing a trick on my eyes or if it is indeed the golden haired son of the King. I do wonder..."

Kythe stopped as she heard a faint rustle in the branches above her and then turned around when she heard the grass bend underneath a light step behind her. Legolas walked towards her quietly, his face serious and still and his blue eyes thoughtful and brooding.

"Do you enjoy being a spectator, Legolas?" she teased slightly. "I thought that you were more inclined to join in the activities then to watch from a distance."

Legolas said nothing. He stood still, watching her.

She gestured to the quiver on his back and the bow in his hand.

"Or perhaps you were protecting the kingdom of Mirkwood from an attack?" she mused. "Tell me, Legolas, is the threat from spiders or orcs or..."

"Kythelin, I am in no mood for jest." Legolas said. 

Kythe's smile disappeared as she looked at her friend. 

"Then I shall stop." she said seriously. "And get to the point at hand. Why do you continue to stay away from the girl, Legolas? Her body is healed- so why are you compelled to keep a distance?"

"She is comfortable with you and my brother, Kythe." Legolas said simply. "I feel no need to disrupt her fragile state of mind."

"Fragile state of mind?" Kythe said, surprised. "She is happy, Legolas. You saw her today- she was dancing and laughing..."

"Like a human child." Legolas pointed out. "You know as well as I do that she is not well. Not at all. You said yourself that she looks to be in her second decade and yet she behaves far younger than her face implies." 

Kythe said nothing as Legolas seemed to struggle with his next words. His eyes grew dark and the corners of his mouth drew downwards.

"My father's messengers are due to arrive at any day now." he said. "I wish for her to remain as happy as she has been before they come. Their arrival and whatever news they have to bring will upset her, Kythe, You know that. This is all she knows right now- you, Lohr, Mirkwood. She will be forced to deal with her situation once more and I will not be the cause of any disruption to her peace before then."

"You won't cause her distress, Legolas." Kythe said softly. "She is getting used to the elves now. You've heard her laugh. You've seen her smile. The fear she exhibited during the first two days were not directed at you personally. You just happened to be the only one in her presence at the time."

"I did not take her behavior personally." Legolas said, suddenly indignant. Kythe sighed, knowing that he did. 

"I was mistaken then." she said. "But if you do not approach her now for her sake, then do so for yours."

Confusion clouded his eyes momentarily. 

"My sake?"

Kythe nodded. 

"Aye, for your sake." she repeated. "Do you think that I have not noticed your shadow lurking about each corner wherever she goes? Do you think the weight of your gaze on her has escaped my notice?"

Legolas stayed silent. His grip tightened on his bow so much so that his fingertips looked almost blue with the effort.

"And she needs no protection, Legolas." she said in a soft voice. "But I wonder- do you?"

Legolas looked away, saying nothing in comment.

"You have strange notions, Kythe." he said after a moment. "I need no protection from anything. Or anyone. Least of all, from a frail, mortal..."

"Did I mention anything about her?" Kythe said, tilting her head slightly to the side. "Why would you need protection from her? Now who has the strange notions, Legolas?"

He exhaled sharply and his eyes glittered with something that resembled anger. 

"Let us stop playing these games." he said in a flat voice. "What did you come here to tell me?"

"Go see her. Spend time with her. Before we find out where she comes from." Kythe said. "I know you want to and there is no point in trying to mask that."

"She does not want me around."

"And how would you know that? Has she said a word against you?" Kythe asked. 

"No..."

"Legolas, when the messengers come, your father will want to take her back to her home." Kythe said. "And you will never see her again. Why not enjoy her presence now, while you still have the chance? Or would you rather continue to hunt her from a distance, like you would a doe?"

Legolas seemed to consider her words and his grip slowly eased on his bow. 

"She will not accept me as she has you and my brother." Legolas said softly. The sadness in his tone was apparent. 

"And now you have the gift of prophecy." Kythe said, keeping her face emotionless. 

Legolas turned around and walked away from her, leaving Kythe to stare at his fading form. It was odd- the way his face had been shadowed with sadness as he spoke of Karalynn. She had never known Legolas to...

A deep roll of thunder interrupted her thoughts and Kythe glanced up, startled. The sky had begun to grow gray and dark clouds had suddenly gathered overhead. As she looked up with astonished eyes, drops of rain fell down on her face and in a few minutes, her skin was completely covered with water. 

__

( "Take shade, mother Kythe. Your dress is far too beautiful to be spoiled by the rain!" )

Kythe uttered a small cry of fright as a heavy rainfall poured down from the heavens.


	8. When the Wind Blows

**Chapter 8: When the Wind Blows**

Legolas knocked on Karalynn's door.

"Come in!" she called out from behind the thick wood and Legolas pushed the door open. 

She was sitting on the floor with a small, red book in her hands. Outside her closed window, the inexplicable summer storm pounded down on the earth but inside her room, the air was cozy and warm. 

Legolas had decided to wait until after lunch, when Lohr was busy with his studies, to go to Karalynn. He reasoned that she would be more relaxed and open to receiving visitors after she had eaten and rested.

"Kythe, I can not read this book." she said, without looking up. Her soft pink lips were set in a pout and her gray eyes were focused on an open page in front of her. "The letters don't make sense to me. Are these even letters? They look like little slashes and dots! The characters are..."

Her voice faltered as she looked up. Legolas could see the surprise on her face as she struggled to get to her feet. He held out his hand and she took it shyly but without fear.

"Your Highness, I'm sorry." she said, in a quieter voice. Her eyes seemed to stare at his chest as if she were trying to avoid his gaze. "I thought that you were Kythe."

"You call me your Highness and yet you do not use the title with my brother Lohr." Legolas mused. 

Karalynn's pale cheeks turned a bright pink and Legolas realized that his teasing was lost on her. Of course- Kythe and Lohr were more expressive than most elves and so Karalynn was not used to the delicateness of elven features.

He allowed his face to soften and smiled. 

"I.. I'm sorry, your Highness, I meant no disrespect to Loh- your brother." she said quickly. "I shall use his title from now on."

"You don't have to do that." he said, moving closer to her. "With Lohr or with me. In fact, I would prefer you not to."

"Yes, your Highness." she muttered. 

Legolas sighed. 

It was true- she was no longer afraid of him and nor did she seem to be repulsed by his presence but this shyness was almost worse. Maybe Kythe was wrong, maybe he should stay away from her. It was obvious that she was flustered with him standing in her room but inside, he knew he wanted to see her. Wanted to be near her when she was awake instead of when she was sleeping, unaware of his presence. For three days now he had watched her actions every moment he could. His father had given him few duties to perform and so he had many free hours to spend studying the human girl before him. 

She seemed to have completely blocked out whatever thoughts she had of her past. Many times she would utter unfamiliar snippets of tales or sing songs that were not known to his ears but that seemed almost reflexive now. She seemed to be absorbing the ways and customs of the elves of Mirkwood at a fast pace and that disturbed Legolas. 

It was as if she were desperately trying to make a connection with anyone and anything around her by completely letting go of her memories. There was no struggle in her face anymore- no uneasiness or confusion. In fact the only emotions she seemed to exhibit were wonderment and awe. 

What disturbed Legolas even more was the way she acted as the days passed. She was indeed acting like a little child now and Kythe was falling into the role of her mother. He had been around humans before, many times, and had had many opportunities to study their ways and customs. Human women that were Karalynn's age behaved in sharp contrast to the way she did. First of all, they seemed to be concerned with their appearance and men. Legolas doubted if Karalynn even thought twice about looking in the mirror much less the differences in males and females. Second of all, she often danced and sung about, begging Kythe to tell her the tales and myths of Middle Earth at almost every hour of the day. In fact, her appetite for such story-telling was almost voracious in its intensity. Only human children seemed to exhibit that sort of hunger for stories. Lastly, the way she looked at everything- with wide eyes and open mouth- reminded him strongly of the way human infants looked when they were exploring new places and people. Everything seemed to be new to her and he often found her touching, tasting, listening to things that most creatures would have found to be commonplace.

But the same things that bothered him, drew him to her. She was a fascinating mix of mystery and innocence, beauty and wonder. He was held captive by the way she ran across the grass in her bare feet or by the way she would reach up to the sky, as if she were greeting the sun with her hands. Sometimes, when Kythe or Lohr were not nearby, she would run to the trees at the very edge of the wood and throw her arms around their massive trunks, as if trying to embrace the spirits within the bark. She was a creature full of joy at the world around her... but at night...

At night, she was different. 

When she slept, the peacefulness that she had during the day was gone. In her sleep, she would scream and weep as if she saw terrors beyond imagining in her mind. Legolas had a feeling that her nightmares were connected to her past and though he knew it wasn't possible, he did not want to return her to wherever she had come from.

He wanted to keep her in Mirkwood. He wanted to learn all her secrets so that they could share them together.

"Your Hi.. I mean, Legolas?" she said, hesitantly raising her eyes to meet his. She blinked a few times as if she did not know what to say. "Legolas, is something wrong?"

Legolas exhaled sharply. 

Had he been staring at her as he was lost in his thoughts? 

He felt his cheeks growing hot and so he gestured down to the book she still held, trying to divert her attention from his face. 

"You say you can not read that book?" he asked. She handed it to him and nodded.

"Kythe gave it to me last night." she said. "She told me that it was her favorite tale and that I might like it. But... I can't read it."

"Can you read, Karalynn?" Legolas asked.

She paused, frowning. 

"I... I think I can." she said, thrown off by his question. "I assumed I can. I didn't think about it though so perhaps... perhaps maybe I can't."

Legolas opened the book and laughed softly. 

He should have known Kythe would give her this particular book to read. 

"The book is written in Sindarin." he said. "Perhaps you can read the common language of Westron and not the elfin characters. It takes many years of learning to be able to read these characters."

Karalynn looked relieved and Legolas was glad. 

"Could you... I mean, if you're not busy... " she began slowly. 

Legolas lifted his eyebrows.

"Would you like me to read to you, Karalynn?" he asked, reading her face like a book.

She nodded happily, all shyness gone now. He sat down on the floor and she followed him. He opened the book but before he could even read the first word, she had tugged on his arm, pulling it down on the soft carpet of the floor. Without a word, she crept into his lap like a little girl and laid her head against the crook of his neck. Her long legs settled comfortably on top of his thighs and her arm rested on his chest. 

For a moment, Legolas sat, surprised and shocked at the way her body seemed to wrap itself around his. But then surprise grew into warmth then warmth grew into need and Legolas curled his arm around her back, drawing her closer to him. Her eyelashes tickled his skin as she blinked and he bent his head down towards her, wanting to feel her hair against his cheek. For a moment he did nothing but marvel at the way she gone to him so easily and how perfectly she fit against him.

Karalynn tapped her finger on the cover of the book impatiently, bringing his attention back to his task.

Legolas opened the book with his other hand and read the title first, before turning the page.

"Tinúviel." he said softly. "The Nightingale. The tale of Luthien and Beren."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Karalynn laughed brightly as Legolas swung himself gracefully up onto the lowest branch of the tall tree. When he had reached the thickest part of the branch, he bent down and extended his hand to the laughing girl below.

"I can't!" she said, her cheeks growing pink. "It's too high!"

"Take my hands and I'll lift you up." he said, smiling faintly. "Just jump up and you'll reach my hands."

"I'm too heavy!" she exclaimed. 

Legolas knew that she was afraid he would drop her. Though the height was not at all far from the ground, it was enough to make a human think twice. Both of his hands were a distance above her head and he was leaning down to even be able to reach her.

"Do you doubt an elf's strength?" he teased. "Would you disobey a direct command from a prince of the land?"

She would pose no real effort on his part but he knew that appearances were deceiving. Though he was lithe and slender, his arms were strong and sure. Karalynn looked at him reluctantly. 

"If I fall..." she said, narrowing her eyes and he laughed, flexing his fingers at her.

"You won't." he said. "I won't allow anything to happen to you."

She grinned at him and then jumped up with outstretched arms. At the briefest touch of her skin, Legolas' hands clamped over hers and he pulled her up easily next to him on the branch.

"Ah!" Karalynn said, clapping her hands in delight. "We're so far up!"

Legolas only smiled and stood up, leaning against the trunk. He reached up to another branch and motioned for her to follow him. It was an easy climb- the limbs were thick and steady and Legolas was there to pull her up and support her when she needed help. 

Finally, at the near top of the tree, Legolas stopped and sat down on a wide branch, letting his legs dangle from both sides. Karalynn sat down between his legs and he wrapped his arms around her waist, both providing her security at this dizzying height and allowing himself the fulfillment of her touch.

Though it had only been a few days since the time he had gone to her, it felt like longer. Kythe and Lohr now had to fight with Legolas over who got to the spend the most time with her during the day and Legolas almost always won. 

He did everything he could for the girl- reading to her when she asked, walking around the palace grounds when she wanted and sometimes he even rolled around on the grass with her when she was in the mood to play. She was addictive- he wanted to wrap himself around her all the time and though a part of his mind warned him of the dangers of his developing emotions, he paid it no heed and allowed himself the joy of her presence. After all, they had so little time left to spend together.

Legolas knew that as each day passed, the inevitability of losing her was coming closer. 

The first two messengers the king had sent out had arrived the day before and fortunately, they had nothing to say of where she had come from or who she was. Legolas had gone to his father's council room in fear and trepidation that the messengers would announce the name of her family and township. When they hadn't, he had almost exhaled a sigh of relief.

He did not want to let her go.

Legolas had decided that once he found out where her home was, he would visit her as often as he could. He did not want to even think about her mortality or consider the fact that the more time he spent with her, the more he was losing a part of himself to her. Death and sickness and loss were subjects that he had successfully pushed out of his mind for the time being. 

He lived in the present and for now, it was all he needed.

Karalynn looked down at the sight below her. Her gray eyes grew wide with shock and amazement at how high she was and her hands blindly grabbed for his. He held her tightly and laughed when she began to laugh. 

"We are not so far up that we can touch the birds as they fly about." he teased her lightly. 

"Oh, but I wish we were!" she said happily. 

She closed her eyes, threw back her head and inhaled deeply, as if drinking in the fresh air. Legolas' eyes traveled up the length of her graceful neck, to her jaw and circled around her face. Legolas felt his body grow weak at the sight of her thick lashes against her smooth cheek. He wanted to lean forward and press his mouth against her pale skin, wanted to run his tongue against the soft pink lines of her lips. He wondered what she would taste like, feel like, sound like when he kissed her- if he ever got the chance to. 

In the five days that had passed, Karalynn had not shown any trace of feeling for him.

Of course, she had been kind to him. She had often reached out to him, pulling him with her hands and eyes to hold her and take care of her. But she had done the same to Kythe and Lohr. She loved innocently as a child would, and like a child her love seemed to be pure and untainted by passion or lust.

Without opening her eyes, she leaned her head against him and began to sing softly.

"_Rock-a-bye, baby. On the treetop._"

The melody was unfamiliar and the words disturbing but her voice was sweet as she sang. 

"_When the wind blows, the cradle will rock..."_

Though he was an elf, Legolas was not wholly without desire or cravings. He had been with females before and he had experienced the carnal release of physical pleasure. In fact, most of the female elves at his father's court would have been happy to have the prince in their beds for even one night. Legolas thought that he had long since lost the need or interest to feel such things anymore and had gone a long time without casting his mind on such thoughts.

"_When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall...._"

Yet now, with Karalynn in front of him and in his arms, he found that he was wrong.

For the first time in many years, he no longer wanted to be alone. 

"_And down will come baby, cradle and all._"

Yes, his emotions were becoming quite dangerous.

"That's not a very pleasant thought." he said. "A cradle falling from the treetop? "

She smiled and nuzzled her cheek against his chest.

"It's a lullaby." she muttered. "Being up here reminded me of it."

"A lullaby." he said, in disbelief. "Are you sure?"

She said nothing and shrugged. He began to rock her gently in his arms, thinking that she was tired and wanted to fall asleep. For a moment, she lay still, her breathing soft and deep and Legolas closed his eyes, feeling her drowsy warmth seeping into his body.

Suddenly she sat up and he opened his eyes in surprise.

"Karalynn?"

"Something stirs in the wind." she said, blinking. She turned her head to look at him and Legolas stared into her eyes unflinchingly. 

"What is it?" he asked.

"One rider." she said. Her eyes seemed to become glassy and distant and Legolas frowned. He did not like the strange expression on her face. "One rider is coming near to the gates of your kingdom. An elf."

Karalynn tilted her head to the side as if listening but Legolas' ears could not detect anything.

"One of your father's messengers." she said softly. "He is not riding quickly. I'm afraid that indicates he has brought no news about me."

Legolas tightened his grasp on her.

"I hear nothing, Karalynn." he said. "What makes you say these things?"

"The wind tells me." she said simply. "It whispers things in my ear sometimes."

A dark shadow swept over him.

"What does it tell you now, Karalynn?" he asked carefully, watching her face. 

Was she going mad? 

Was the creature that he was beginning to care for so deeply- going mad?

"It tells me that the summer rains are not yet over." she said, looking dazed. "In two days time, the clouds will once again come over this place because the land calls it."

She paused.

"The land is thirsty and it calls for water."

Legolas' mind whirled with her words. This was the first time she had uttered such things and it disturbed him. The intensity of her nightmares had increased during the past few nights and sometimes Legolas had to sing to her for hours before she would calm down. Had her nightmares affected her mind in some way? Were they the reason why she had regressed to such child-like behavior? Or were they now leaking into her waking hours, causing her to hear voices in the wind and earth?

"What else does the wind tell you?" he asked.

A slight breeze blew past them and Legolas tightened his arms around her waist.

Her eyes darkened slightly and her smile faded. 

"Now it is telling me that it is sad." she said. A trace of fear passed over her face. "It tells me that... that I am not of your world. I don't belong here… and it pities me."

Suddenly she winced and the distant look disappeared from her eyes as she looked at him.

"You're hurting me!" she cried out. 

Legolas looked down and realized that he was almost crushing her soft body with the force of his grip. He instantly loosened his arms and she inhaled deeply. Her eyes looked at him warily now and he was sorry for the look of reproachfulness she gave him.

"I am sorry, dear one." he said earnestly. "I did not mean to hurt you."

She smiled and he knew that he had been forgiven and the incident forgotten. Karalynn leaned against him and he reached up to stroke her hair. 

His heart was troubled.

Legolas decided that he would have to speak to his father about what she had said to him. Though he knew that she probably did not want her words to be repeated to anyone else, Legolas considered the health of her mind at stake. Along with her memory loss and strange child-like behavior, something else was wrong. Something was threatening her thoughts, her mind, her very sanity and though Karalynn seemed at ease with it, Legolas was not. 

Suddenly his sensitive ears heard it.

The faint slow trot of a horse approaching Mirkwood, where the gates stood tall and proud. His heart seemed to stop in his chest and his hand paused above her hair. 

_( "One rider is coming near to the gates of your kingdom...." )_

She had been right!

Legolas said nothing, lost in thought and he pressed his lips down on the soft silky strands. 

What was happening to her?

_( "The wind tells me. It whispers things in my ear sometimes." )_

She lifted up her head carefully and he leaned back as she looked up into his face.

"Have I said something wrong?" she asked. "Are you upset with me, Legolas?"

The innocence of her words and the pleading in her eyes softened his heart once more and he smiled at her. He touched her cheek with his fingertips and shook his head.

"No, of course not." he said. "I could never feel anything of that nature towards you. I was merely wondering if being at this height bothered you."

Karalynn smiled at his words and shook her head. 

"No, I'm glad that you brought me up here." she said quietly. "Thank you for being so kind to me, Legolas."

He said nothing as his fingers made their way up, past her cheek to her ear. He traced the soft edge of her lobe and then upwards to the rim of her delicate flesh. Had he thought this a physical deformity once? No, how could anything so perfectly formed be a deformity? 

No human or elf could ever match Karalynn in his eyes- he was sure of that now.

Legolas brushed a few strands of her hair behind her ear and traced a line down the side of her neck. She looked at him curiously, as if she did not suspect what the feel of her skin beneath his fingertips was doing to him. He carefully drew her up to his face and searched her eyes for any sign that she was uncomfortable with his touch. He brushed his fingertips gently against her warm, slightly moist lips and sighed. She blinked at him, surprised, but she did not move and that encouraged him. He leaned forward slightly so that their lips were only a short distance apart and stopped. 

"Say the word and I shall move no further than this." he whispered. "I do not wish to force anything on you but you must know- you have enchanted me as no other has before you. May I kiss you? I leave the choice to you."

They stared at each other for a moment and her lips opened and closed. 

Legolas waited patiently, feeling the soft warmth of her breath on his lips.

"No." she said quietly. 

Disappointment coursed through his body but his face betrayed none of it as he closed his eyes briefly and nodded. He took a deep breath to steady himself.

"As you wish, my lady." he said after a moment, pulling away.

She blinked at him and frowned slightly.

"I'm sorry." she whispered. "I..."

Legolas smiled slightly at her and shook his head. 

"No apologies are needed." he said. "Nor explanations."

She lowered her eyes and nodded.

Misery, strong and wild, filled his head but he did not hold it against her. After all, she had never shown any sign of interest in him before and he had been aware of that. Yet he had allowed himself to hope and that was folly. Legolas had left the choice to her. If she did not want him, then he would have to accept that.

But acceptance would not lessen the ache inside his chest. 

This rejection was personal and it cut deep.

"I want to go down now." she said in a small voice. 

Legolas nodded at her, forcing his face to remain neutral and sat up. She moved away from him and he swung one leg over the branch and jumped down to the branch below. With his hands on her waist, he helped her down to where he stood. Without words, they continued on down the tree in that manner- with Legolas leading the descent and then reaching for Karalynn to help her down.

When they finally jumped down to the soft dirt, she turned to him and placed her hand on his chest.

"Legolas, please." she said. Her face was lined with worry and sadness. "Please don't push me away after this. Don't be angry with me. Please? I... I need to..."

Legolas took her hand and brought it up to his mouth, kissing her fingers gently before releasing her. 

"Karalynn, nothing has changed between us." he said. "I only hope that you are not angry with me for asking this of you. If my friendship is all that you desire, then you shall have it without fear of me asking anything more from you."

His words only seemed to distress her more and she opened her mouth to speak again when something else caught her attention. Her head whipped to the side and Legolas saw a small white rabbit peeking out of its hole and looking around.

Without warning, it jumped onto the grass and darted across the field.

Legolas heard a small gasp escape from Karalynn and he looked down at her, frowning.

Her gray eyes had grown large and glassy once more and her face seemed to pale in the sunlight. Her mouth trembled and slowly, the rest of her body followed.

"Karalynn." he said her name softly, trying to snap her out of the trance that she had suddenly fallen in but she paid him no heed. 

"Karalynn!" This time his tone was sharper.

She blinked slowly but did not look up.

"_White rabbit_." she muttered. "_Pulled the watch out of his waistcoat pocket. Oh dear, oh dear, I shall be late_."

Legolas grabbed her arms and forced her to face him. Her eyes seemed to look at something that he could not see and he suddenly got the feeling that her mind had fled from her physical body. Her eyes were empty, shallow orbs. 

"Karalynn!"

"_Alice_." she said in a distant, disjointed voice. "_Alice took up the fan and gloves, and, as the hall was very hot, she kept fanning herself all the time._"

She was making no sense now! Legolas shook her slightly, trying to get her attention and her head moved with the action.

"_Follow the white rabbit_." she continued on. "_White rabbit. The white rabbit. Where is he? _Should I jump? Daddy? Momma? Where..."

A crimson liquid began to trickle down her upper lip and Legolas' eyes widened at the sight of it. She was bleeding! Her nose was bleeding! Without a second thought, he wiped it away with his fingers but the flow seemed to continue. 

Without warning, her eyes rolled up into her head and she shoved him away from her, grabbing the sides of her head as if something was hurting her there. He stumbled back at the force of her push, horrified at the thickening crimson mess that poured down her mouth and chin. 

"Stop it!" she screamed out. She was squeezing her eyes shut and her body doubled over. "Stop! Stop! I don't want to see! I don't want to see! I don't want to jump!"

"Karalynn!" he cried out. 

Legolas grabbed her and though she struggled viciously against him, he pulled her to his chest and tried to pull her fingers apart to release her hair.

"_In this hour of grief and sorrow_!" she screamed. "_I call on Heaven with all its power_!"

The wind began to howl fiercely and it blew at Legolas with chilling violence. He gave up on trying to pry her fingers apart and wrapped his arms around her, trying to shield her from the sudden harsh cold. He felt as if it were trying to pull him away from, trying to take him apart in order to attack her so he dug his fingers into her flesh, unwilling to let the suddenly hostile element harm her.

"Stop it! Stop it!" she yelled. "Make it stop! I don't want to jump, I don't want to jump! _The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want. He maketh me to lie down in green pastures: he leadeth me beside still waters._ I... I...."

The wind grew more forceful and it carried her screams across the field and into the palace. Legolas raised his head and saw that a few elves were running towards them. 

"Prince Legolas!" one of them called out to him. "What is happening? We heard screams..."

"Call my father!" he cried out. "Get the healers! HURRY! She is bleeding!"

The wind stopped abruptly, as quickly as it had come, and for a moment, Legolas was dazed beyond comprehension. The elves finally reached him and their wide eyes reflected the shock they felt as they looked at him.

Legolas glanced down and saw that his clothing was covered in fresh blood and then he gasped out loud as he saw the limp, blood-spattered figure he held in his arms. 

She was no longer conscious.


	9. Healer

A/N: Thanks for r/r, everyone! And this is so a flaming Mary-Sue (for those of you who think it's a little Mary-Sueish... come on now- it's completely Mary-Sueish! LoL. Stop being nice.) I admit it- but like I said, it's not typical. Karalynn has some major flaws and by the end of the story... well, nevermind. It's fun to read though, eh? Some issues I left hanging in this chapter will most likely be answered by the next chapter so... please bear with me and be patient. 

__

Lady Alarien: *squeals* I was waiting for someone to bring up the names of the characters (Kythe, Faran, Fortinbas.) They're actually twisted derivations of concepts or characters from "A Wrinkle in Time" and "A Wind in the Door." But... "A Swiftly Tilting Planet" is my favorite book out of that series. Mad props to you for noticing!

Now on with the tale....

****

Chapter 9: Healer

( ...jump... )

__

She looked around in fear and shock as she realized that everything around her had changed. 

The trees were gone.

Mirkwood was gone.

Legolas was gone.

She was back in the plain, flat grassy field- alone and terribly afraid. The sky was blue and the sun was out but she was so cold. 

So very, very cold.

She shivered violently and hugged herself, trying to bring warmth into her suddenly frozen limbs. Her head started to throb painfully and she winced at the strength of it.

( ...jump... )

__

Suddenly a black hole appeared at her feet and she stumbled backwards, in fear of it.

( ...jump in!... )

__

Her foot slipped on something behind her and she caught herself before she could fall. She turned around and realized with dawning horror that another hole had appeared behind her.

( ...fall into the rabbit hole, Alice, and see what wonders await you... )

"No!"_ she screamed at the voice that seemed to surround her. She began to run, barely avoiding the holes that were becoming more numerous in the dirt around her._

( ...Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death... )

"Stop it!" _she screamed in panic. _"Stop it!"

( ...don't you want to see?... )

( ...don't you want to know who you are?... )

( ...come see... come jump... )

"No! No!" _she brought her hands up to her ears and kept running. _"I don't want to see! I don't want to jump!"

__

Her legs began to grow tired and weary and finally she collapsed to the ground, unable to run anymore. She started to cry as the holes grew in number and she brought her knees to her chest, hugging her legs with her arms and wept.

And she waited there, sobbing, knowing that the fall was inevitable.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Your Highness, please, you must leave."

Legolas looked up at Rinwethiel, the healer, and shook his head. 

"I will not leave." he replied. "Do what you must but I will not leave."

Kythe stood in the corner of Karalynn's room, watching Legolas and Rinwethiel look at each in silence from their places at her bedside. His arms were firmly around Karalynn, who lay unconscious on the bed and Kythe knew that his grasp was as solid as steel. The front of his tunic was caked with dried blood and the tips of his golden hair were clumped together with the dark red substance. His face was pale and nearly colorless but his eyes were a violent shade of blue- nearly purple. He looked coldly at the healer who sighed and nodded her head. 

"Yes, your Highness." she said resignedly. "But please, let her go and allow me to touch her head so I may know what ails her."

"Legolas." Kythe said softly. "My dearest friend, please. Release her from your arms lest you do more harm than good."

He looked up at Kythe and she felt a wave of emotion wash over her. The fear in his face was as clear as the sky outside and it was almost a tangible thing- reaching across the room for Kythe to feel. She nodded kindly at him and he exhaled loudly, loosening his grasp on Karalynn's unresponsive body. The healer held out her hands over Karalynn's head, slowly lowering them and closed her eyes.

Legolas sat back on his knees, watching with a pained expression.

Kythe had been in her bedroom, sewing, when she had heard the frightening screams drift into her room. At first she thought that it had been the wind- it came about suddenly and without warning, nearly breaking the glass on her windows. But soon she heard light rapid footsteps making their way out into the field below and realized that the screams had not been a figment of her imagination. 

She had known then that something was wrong with Karalynn.

After Karalynn's comment about the strange rainfall that came without warning nearly a week ago, Kythe's mind had been burdened by a shadow of fear not towards the girl but for her. As of late, she had watched over Karalynn like a hawk- afraid that something bad was going to happen to her. Even when Karalynn was with Lohr or Legolas, Kythe could not help but worry about the child-like human. 

And now something bad had happened.

Kythe had run down the hallway just in time to see Legolas and a few of the guards, including Faran, rushing towards the palace. In Legolas' arms, the girl had lain, pale and covered with blood.

Just as she did now.

There had been no time to clean the gore off of Karalynn's face and so it looked as if she had been badly beaten. The lower part of her face was covered with her blood and her cheeks were streaked with tears. The blood had dripped down onto her chest and Kythe knew that the dark blue gown was damaged beyond repair. She looked like a broken doll that a cruel child had poured red dye over and Kythe felt tears sting her eyes at the wretched sight of her.

__

( ...my child, oh my child... )

Yes, Kythe thought of her as her child though she knew rationally that it was horribly wrong of her to do so. She felt that she had a stake in Karalynn's life and for good or bad, she would love her as her own. 

"What is wrong with her?" Legolas asked with uncharacteristic impatience. "What has happened to her?"

Rinwethiel's hands trembled.

"I dare not try to repair the damage by myself." she whispered. She looked at Legolas solemnly. "The girl has been trying to keep a door closed in the darkness of her mind for many days now. This door is threatening to burst open and yet she tries to prevent it. The more she fights it, the more it fights her. The door is slowly breaking and with it- her mind."

"Why can't you help her?" Legolas demanded, sitting up. His blue eyes were like ice as he glared at the healer. Kythe had never known Legolas to be angry with anyone outside of combat and she knew that the healer was only receiving the sharp end of his fear. 

"Legolas..." Kythe said softly, taking a step towards him. He glanced at her briefly and then looked back at the healer, frowning.

"What can be done?" he asked, softening his voice. 

"I feel that parts of her mind are dying off as she keeps the door closed." Rinwethiel said, lowering her hands. "The injury is beyond the power of one elf to mend. Her physical injuries I can perhaps work with but that is only a small part of the problem. The poison that works within her is her own doing, from her own struggles with herself. That is something one healer can not fix..."

Her voice faltered slightly as she looked at Kythe.

"What will happen to her?" Kythe asked the question that Legolas could not. 

"This is beyond my powers" Rinwethiel said, speaking more to the prince than to Kythe. "She will not regain consciousness. In a few hours time- a day at the most, the girl will die."

Rinwethiel lowered her head sadly. 

"I am sorry, your Highness. I can not stop her course."

Legolas said nothing and Kythe suddenly felt as if the air around her had grown cold. Tears stung her eyes as she turned to the window. How could the sun shine when a life like this was fading? 

It was not happening. It could not be happening! 

Legolas' face paled and he scrowled at the healer, his face dripping with disgust and fury.

"What good of a healer are you?" he hissed, to Kythe's dismay. "That you can not even save the life of one human? Are your powers so weak that you can not even help her to open her eyes once more?"

Rinwethiel hung her head at this rebuke but said nothing as the prince reached out and grabbed the limp body once more. He looked down at Karalynn's face and clutched her arms, as if he were trying to wake her up with the intensity of his gaze. He grabbed the edge of his sleeve and tried to wipe the blood from her mouth and chin but it had clotted and stuck to her soft skin like a mask.

Legolas lowered his hand and looked up at Kythe, his blue eyes pleading and anguished.

"A warm wet cloth." he said softly. "I have to clean her face, Kythe. She would not want this filth on her face...."

Kythe covered her face with her hands, unable and unwilling to look at the world around her anymore. Tears stung her eyes and she squeezed them shut, willing herself blind to keep from seeing the life of the girl slipping away like smoke. 

"Let me help."

She looked up in surprise at the sound of the soft but firm voice of Lohr. 

He stood in the door and for a moment, the room was silent. His entire form seemed to be bathed in a faint white light and at first Kythe thought that it was a mere trick of her teary eyes that made him look so radiant. But as he walked into the room, the light followed him. Never had Lohr looked more like a prince of elves than he did at that moment and Kythe felt a ray of hope enter her heart.

Lohr approached his brother with his hands stretched out but Legolas eyed him warily, tightening his grip on her arms.

"What can you do, brother?" Legolas asked. Kythe saw the grief etched on his face. He had already accepted the healer's words as true. "She is dying and there is nothing we can do but watch it happen."

"Will you give up that easily, brother?" Lohr asked quietly. "Do you lay down your arms when the enemy strikes but one blow?"

Anger filled Legolas' eyes. 

"And what will you do Lohr?" Legolas asked. "Rinwethiel said herself that it is beyond her powers to help Karalynn."

"She said that it was her beyond her powers as one healer." Lohr said patiently. He looked at Rinwethiel. "But two... two can perhaps have some effect."

Legolas looked at Rinwethiel and Kythe could see that though there was still doubt in his eyes, hope had entered him too.

All elves had the natural ability to heal and most elven children were taught how to heal at an early age. To some, it was a necessary ability for survival and yet very few mastered the art. Healing was one of the few things that elves considered a true gift- to have a talent for it was rare indeed and the elves who could do it were often appointed to lofty titles and positions.

All the elves at the court had been taught the basic skills in their first years. Legolas and Kythe themselves knew how to lay their hands on a slightly hurt individual and bind their wounds but not one of them had excelled beyond those basic skills. 

Except for Lohr.

Kythe suddenly became aware of the thought that perhaps, Lohr, in this moment of impending loss, had found his purpose at last.

"You have never healed a person this ill before, your Highness." Rinwethiel said, looking up at him. "There are other healers, more skilled, in the kingdom. How can you be sure...."

"They will not be able to come in time and you know that. I felt her pain." Lohr said. His eyes traveled down to Karalynn's face. "From across the stone walls of the palace, I could feel her pain as if it were in me. And something compels me to try. I can not explain it, but I wish to help her. I know I can help her... and she is my friend."

"With such little experience, it might hurt you as well as her." Rinwethiel said in a low voice. 

"Then I shall take that risk." Lohr said simply. "It is mine to take."

Rinwethiel looked uncertain and then her eyes shifted to the figure behind Lohr and widened. 

"Let him try, Rinwethiel." King Thranduil said. 

Kythe looked up, startled at the sight of the King as he walked into the room. He closed the door behind him, locked it and then looked at everyone in the room. His eyes fell on Legolas, lingered there for a moment, and then moved to Lohr. 

"Lohr, I give you permission to help the girl as you will. You know the dangers involved but I know that the choice is already decided in your mind."

"Thank you, Father." Lohr said gratefully. He went to the other side of Karalynn's bed and Legolas looked at him.

"Legolas." Lohr said quietly. "Please."

"You shall have my eternal gratitude if she awakens." Legolas said softly, looking up at him. His hands freed her from his grasp and he moved away without being asked. 

King Thranduil nodded once at Lohr who moved down to his knees at Karalynn's bedside.

"What should I do?" Lohr asked Rinwethiel.

"Hold your hands over her head." she said and he did so. She held his hands and they formed a bridge over Karalynn's still face. 

"Now slowly lower your hands and let her aura fill you." Rinwethiel said softly. Lohr closed his eyes as she spoke. "Feel her spirit, travel up your hands and let it spread throughout your body. Do not be afraid when something dark fills your mind for that is where her wound lies. Let yourself feel her, Lohr..."

Kythe watched as the two healers lowered their joined hands down onto Karalynn's head and Lohr uttered a sharp sound when his skin came into contact with Karalynn's. 

"Slowly, Lohr." Rinwethiel said. Her eyes were closed too and her voice sounded distant to Kythe's ears, as if she were speaking into a glass. "Slowly.... there. The darkness is coming... do not be afraid. I am here and we shall bear it together. Do you hear that, Lohr? Can you hear the sound of...."

As Rinwethiel spoke, their hands began to emanate a soft, gentle light.

Kythe was lost in the sweet light of the healers- it was beautiful and calming and wonderful. She could feel her own fear and grief fading away as she stared into the light and it seemed that time slowed to crawl as the light grew brighter and brighter....

...and then Kythe gasped.

------------------------------------------------------------

__

She was sitting in a grassy field, with her knees drawn up to her chest and her head in her arms. 

Lohr approached her, not at all surprised to find himself no longer in Karalynn's bedroom.

He was in her mind.

"Karalynn."

"Be careful. The holes are everywhere now." _she said without raising her head. Lohr looked around and realized that the field was littered with dozens of large rabbit holes. He blinked and then there were hundreds. He stood still, not wanting to accidentally fall into one of them._

"Karalynn, look up at me."

"The rabbit wants me to follow him." _she said, as if she didn't hear him._ "But I won't. The last time I fell down the rabbit hole, I saw... I saw horrible things."

"What things?" _Lohr asked_. 

"I can't say."

"Karalynn, look up at me."

"Where is daddy and momma?" _she asked. _"I want to go home."

"I'll take you home, Karalynn." _Lohr said patiently_. "I'll find your mother and father. Just look up at me and take my hand."

"You lie." _she said._ "I can't go home. I have no home. I'm lost."

"I promise you, Karalynn, we will help you find your way home." _Lohr said._ "Legolas will do everything he can to help you. He is waiting for you now."

__

She stayed silent and Lohr looked around carefully before taking a step towards her. 

"My brother cares for you, Karalynn." _he said softly_. "We all do but Legolas does more. If you look up and take my hand, I can take you to him."

__

She said nothing.

"Take my hand, Karalynn." _Lohr pushed gently_. "Look up and take my hand. That is all you have to do."

"There are more holes now, aren't there?" _she asked. Lohr looked around and nearly lost his balance. _

There were more holes- in fact, the field was slowly becoming one huge hole and Karalynn and Lohr were standing on a decreasing piece of land.

"Yes, Karalynn, there are more holes so we must hurry." _he insisted more strongly now_. "Look up, Karalynn. Just look up and take my hand."

"Why do you keep calling me that?" _she asked. _

Lohr paused.

"Is that not your name?" _he asked._

"Maybe. Maybe not." _she replied sullenly_. "I don't know anything anymore. My head hurts. The holes are growing larger, aren't they?"

__

Lohr looked around and shivered. His heart began to pound in his chest and held out his hand to her though she could not see it.

"Yes." _he said. _"Look up and take my hand!"

"I don't want to jump. I don't want to fall into the holes."

"Then take my hand!"

__

She looked up and got to her feet, reaching for Lohr's outstretched hand.

Their fingers met just as a hole appeared underneath her feet and everything was gone.

They were gone.


	10. Once Upon a Time

A/N: Yes, yes I'm aware that Legolas never traveled to Lorien before the FotR but... trust me, this is going somewhere. And what happened to Legolas' mother... who knows? Like I said, creative license- gotta love it. And thank you, thank you, thank you for reading and reviewing. Once again, this is my first LotR fic so I'm still stumbling through, trying to make my way with this story.

By the way, I'm a bit ill at the moment, so the next update should come a little later than usual. Sorry!

****

Chapter 10: Once Upon a Time

She woke up to the sound of a sharp gasp.

"Her eyes are stirring!"

"Lohr, you did it!"

Kythe's voice. Happy, bright but... somehow it sounded thick, as if she had been crying recently. 

Soft fingers on her brow, playing with her hair. She sighed involuntarily at the comforting touch. She wanted to open her eyes- really, really wished she could open her eyes but it was a struggle to even think clearly much less move.

"What say you, Rinwethiel? Is the girl healed?"

Rinwethiel? Who was that? And was that King Thranduil's voice? 

No, it couldn't be.... could it?

" 'Tis a temporary thing, your Highness. The door in her mind is stilled- for now. But I am afraid that her life has been prolonged for only a few more weeks. A month at the most."

"We have to take advantage of that time then, Father. We must..."

Lohr? Was that Lohr's voice? 

"Legolas, I want to meet with you in my study after Karalynn is taken care of. The third messenger has arrived and has come bearing news of...."

Ah, so the King was there. 

King Thranduil, Lohr, Kythe, Legolas and... Rinwethiel? Their voices mingled together like bells and Karalynn tuned them out, trying to focus on herself.

Something warm and wet moved over her mouth and chin, scrubbing her flesh and she winced at the feel of it. She tired to move away but found that her body was too heavy. Then she realized- she was being cleaned of something, like a child whose food had gotten all over his face. 

But what was she being cleaned of?

"Your Highness, if I may speak- Lohr has proved himself well today. He has the potential to become a great healer if he is taught..."

Healer?

What was going on?

"I am proud of you, my son.... "

The words seemed to blur together in a river of voices and Karalynn turned her head, trying to pull herself out of the darkness she was in. A part of her wanted to fall asleep again but for the most part she did not want to. The nightmares had scared her off from sleep and she wanted to avoid being unconscious for as long as she could. The fingers in her hair paused and then moved down to her cheek, caressing her skin softly in encouragement. 

"Open your eyes, Karalynn. Open your eyes."

A soft breath against her ear. 

Legolas? Was that him? Yes, she was sure it was him.

Her eyes fluttered open- finally! and she found herself staring up into a pair of large blue eyes. They twinkled down at her like twin stars and the absolute joy she saw in them made her blink in surprise. 

"She is awake."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Legolas waited for his father to sit down on his plush, gold-gilded chair before sitting down himself.

They were in King Thranduil's study, along with Vanalaith, the messenger who had arrived just before Karalynn's "attack." 

Legolas still didn't know what to make of the events of that morning. His mind whirled around with chaotic thoughts though his face betrayed none of his emotions. Seeing the girl, drenched in blood and unconscious made him feel...

__

(scared terrified frightened )

....helpless. He hated feeling helpless. It had been hundreds of years since the last time he had felt as if he were powerless and the feeling was not welcome- especially now.

Especially when it came to Karalynn. 

When she had opened his eyes, the relief he felt had flooded his entire body so much so that for a moment, all he could do was stare at her. She had blinked at him, in confusion, before asking what had happened.

She seemed to have no recollection of her "attack," nor of the strange dream-like trance that Lohr had somehow entered into with her. But whatever had happened to her had taken its toll. She seemed exhausted and sullen. The simple, child-like happiness that had radiated from her like a light was gone and in its place was a quiet, grim withdrawal. 

His father and the healer had left the room to give the three of them some time with Karalynn and Legolas had felt as if a part of her mind had drifted off while they spoke to her. While Kythe fussed over her like a mother would, Karalynn had looked off into blank space, as if she were either seeing or hearing things that they could not hear. She was distracted and distant and something in her eyes worried him greatly. 

The girl who had woken up seemed vastly different from the girl he sat with in the tree earlier that day.

Kythe and Lohr had gone off to find a servant to make food for the girl and Legolas had stayed behind in Karalynn's room, not wanting to leave her side at all. They had sat in in silence and though Legolas had tried to calm her down enough to sleep, she seemed to force herself awake.

Yes, something was terribly wrong now. The shadows in her eyes seemed to hint that something of great weight lay in her mind.

__

( "I'm afraid, Legolas." )

She had whispered it in his ear when he tried to hold her and she pushed him away. 

__

( "The holes... they're growing." )

But when he had asked her what she meant, she only shrugged and said she didn't know.

__

( "Don't let me fall." )

Legolas looked up and saw that his father's piercing blue eyes were focused on him like two bright lights in the dark. Without shifting his gaze, he spoke.

"Vanalaith, tell my son what you told me this morning." 

Vanalaith glanced at Legolas and nodded.

"Yes, your Highness." he said. "As you know, I was assigned to the far south-western area of Middle Earth for there have been some news of late that human tribes have passed through there. I decided to make way through Lothlorien and follow the Silverlode out but I was not allowed to pass through."

"Not allowed?" Legolas said, frowning. "Who dares to stop a messenger of the King of Mirkwood?"

King Thranduil held out his hand and then gestured for Vanalaith to continue.

"The elves of Lorien, those who dwell in the golden trees of that wood." Vanalaith said, nodding once at Legolas. "Though they did not harm me, I was not allowed to leave until they took me to their queen. They said that she awaited my presence for she had words to give me for the King I serve."

Legolas glanced at his father, clearly agitated now. 

"The Lady of the Wood? Galadriel?" Legolas said incredulously. "What would she have to say about..."

"Patience, my son." King Thranduil said smoothly. "I, too, was angry that one of my messengers had been prevented from his way but after I learned what the Lady had to say, my anger faded. So shall yours. Listen, Legolas."

"Lothlorien is... it is a golden place, your Highness." he said. His eyes grew misty with remembrance. "I was blindfolded and then led through the Naith of Lorien. They led me upwards into the very trees, until I was sure I would touch the sky..."

Legolas suddenly had a vision of Karalynn, leaning her head back and drinking in the air. The memory brought the twin emotions of pain and joy to his chest and he clenched his jaw as Vanalaith spoke.

"....and then she was there, your Highness." Vanalaith said in a whisper. His blue eyes darkened slightly. "Bathed in golden light so strong that I had to shield my eyes in the beginning. She spoke to me through my mind- as only elves of great power can do. She.. she told me to bid the girl to come to her. The girl whose mind had been lost in the fall."

Legolas sat up at his words, startled. 

"She said 'fall?'" Legolas said. "The Lady Galadriel said that Karalynn had fallen?"

"Nay, Prince Legolas." said Vanalaith. "She only said to bring to her the girl whose mind had been lost in the fall. She said that the elements were calling to her- for the girl and she hinted at knowledge of whence she came from and how to help her. I was fed and allowed to rest but I was not allowed to go further West. I was made to go back here immediately to tell my tale."

Legolas said nothing, deep in thought, and he barely acknowledged Vanalaith when King Thranduil dismissed him. For a moment, he sat in his chair and stared at nothing while his father studied him.

"What say you, my son?" he asked finally. In his voice was a tone of command and Legolas looked at his father, grim.

"Karalynn will not be able to survive a journey to Lothlorien." Legolas said. 

King Thranduil nodded. "I agree- the girl is severely weakened." he said. "But what of the Lady's words?"

Legolas shook his head. "Nay, what good is it to bring the girl to her if she perishes before reaching the Golden Wood?" Legolas said. A trace of anger crept into his voice. "You saw her father, the way she drew into herself even as Kythe tried to coddle her. Her eyes are haunted with shadows and if she has another attack in the middle of the trip... or if we ourselves are attacked..."

"Ah, so you have already decided upon yourself to go with her?" King Thranduil said. His face betrayed nothing and Legolas blinked in surprise.

"Would you have someone else take her?" he asked. "She knows me and is comfortable with me..."

"And you would not want to be without her presence, is that it, my son?" 

Legolas closed his mouth.

"Perhaps the issue here is not what lays before you in the journey to Lothlorien." King Thranduil said. "Perhaps it is what lays inside yourself, in your heart..."

"Nonsense, father." Legolas said, but his voice faltered slightly and he reddened at his weakness. " 'Tis my duty to her."

The King's eyes suddenly became brighter.

"She is a mortal, my child." he said softly; kindly. "One that seems close to death."

"Can the Lady Galadriel help her?" Legolas asked, trying to ignore his father's words. He gripped the arms of his chair tightly and forced his face to stay as emotionless as his father. "If she is as powerful as the stories say she is, perhaps it is enough to risk the journey."

"Perhaps."

"What will you do, father?" Legolas said. 

"Karalynn is not my charge, Legolas." King Thranduil said quietly. "Nay, I only allowed her a place to stay but it is not I who found her. That was you. The decision is yours to make, my son, and my only advice is this- it is folly to disobey a command of the Lady Galadriel."

Legolas nodded and looked down. "Then the best course would be to go to Lothlorien with Karalynn." he said flatly. "With Faran and Fortinbas, since they are the two best warriors in the kingdom. And perhaps, to ease Kythe's mind about the safety of her friend. She will not like this. She will be angry. I will wait until Karalynn has rested for a few days until we leave. But it has to be done."

"My thoughts, my son." the King said simply. "You will make it safely. I am sure of that."

"I hope you are right, father." Legolas said. "And if the girl is healed... then perhaps she may be able to go... to go to her home."

"Perhaps."

Something inside of him crumbled at the thought of her absence and he steeled himself against the rush of pain that it brought. He was still aware of his father's piercing gaze on him so he remained blank and calm on the outside. But it was difficult to fight his emotions while his father looked upon him and so he stood up and bowed his head.

"May I take leave, your Highness?" he asked. 

The King waived his hand and nodded. "Go rest my son, this day has been an arduous one for you and I know that you have many things still on your mind."

"Thank you." Legolas said. He turned to leave but changed his mind midway to the door.

"Father?"

"Yes?"

"It was hard... for you to see mother die in the attack... but the pain did ease, did it not?"

King Thranduil looked at his son and shook his head. "Nay, my son. The pain still lingers in my heart like a wound, left opened and unhealed."

Legolas turned away and walked out of the room, closing it behind him.

King Thranduil sighed heavily and anguished for his son.

----------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, before the sun rose to kiss the land with its life-giving rays, Legolas slipped out of his room and began to walk down the hallway towards Karalynn's room. Though elves rarely slept, Legolas had tried to drift into unconsciousness for his mind was tired and his heart sore. He wanted to forget her, for even a few moments, but found that it was impossible. He had to see her, be near her, even if she was sleeping.

He paused outside her bedroom, surprised to see a thin line of light underneath her door. He tilted his head to the side, listening and realized that someone was stirring within her room.

It was late. Perhaps Kythe had...?

But no, the footsteps were heavier, slower than an elf's step and he frowned, reaching up to knock on her door.

"Come in." Karalynn's soft voice called out to him. Legolas opened the door and blinked in surprise. Every candle was burning brightly and the room was illuminated as if it were daylight. She stood at the foot of her bed and turned to look at him when he walked in. She had been walking back and forth in her nightgown.

"Can you not sleep?" he asked, closing the door behind him. "Do you need a sleeping draught, perhaps?"

She smiled wanly and shook her head.

"No. No sleep." she said. Her voice was hoarse and dry and Legolas gestured for her to lay down on the bed.

"You need water, Karalynn." he said softly. She leaned against her bed, unwilling to lay down and Legolas said nothing as he walked to a small table near her bedside, laden with dry food and drink. Kythe had set it there that evening, in case she became hungry during the night and as Legolas took the cup of water, he noticed that it had lain untouched since then.

He handed her the cup and she took a small sip, handing it back to him after a moment.

"Sleep, Karalynn." he said, studying her face. "You need to rest."

She looked up at him and he could no longer ignore Rinwethiel's words...

__

( ..."But I am afraid that her life has been prolonged for only a few more weeks."... )

Her pale skin was stretched tightly over the sharp curves of her face and her eyes were hollow and sad. The morning they had shared together seemed years ago- a distant memory compared to the blood that had poured out of her. When had she become so breakable?

"No." she said quietly. She bit down nervously on her finger and looked away. "I have to stay awake. No sleep."

"Karalynn..."

"Everytime I fall asleep, I have nightmares." she said. She stood up and began to pace once again. "No, Legolas. And this morning... I wasn't even sleeping when... I just don't want to fall asleep anymore, that's all. No sleep. No sleep at all. No no no...."

Legolas said nothing as she walked back and forth on the carpet. She took her finger out of her mouth and began to wring her hands, blinking rapidly to keep her eyes open. He could feel the weariness radiating from her body but above that- her fear. 

Finally, after a few moments, he held out his arms to her causing her to stop walking and stare at him warily.

"Karalynn." he said softly. "Come. You don't have to sleep then but lay down."

She shook her head, stepping away from him. "No, no, Legolas." she said, nervously. "If I lay down, I'll fall asleep. No, I'd rather keep walking, thank you."

"I will keep you awake." he said. "I won't let you fall asleep. But you must lay down, dear one. Before you collapse again."

"No." she said quickly. But her eyes were filled with longing as she looked at his arms. Legolas knew then she wanted to be held, wanted to lay down and be comforted but in her agitated state, her mind was unwilling. 

Suddenly, a gust of wind hit the window, rattling it slightly and she tilted her head up, eyes bright and suddenly alive.

"Do you hear that, Legolas?" she asked. Legolas closed his eyes briefly, listening for a sound- any sound, but heard nothing.

"Nay, I hear nothing." he said, lowering his arms. She smiled slightly but it was more of a grimace than an expression of joy. "What do you hear, Karalynn?"

"An infant." she said. "A baby, crying. It... its hungry, I think. I recognize that sort of cry. It's a hungry cry. Did you know that there are different sort of cries? There's a tired cry, a restless cry, a hungry cry...."

Her eyes grew desperate as she looked at him.

"You really don't hear it, do you?" she asked. Her eyes filled with tears when he shook his head. She covered her face with her hands and began to whimper helplessly. Legolas crossed the distance between them and hugged her tightly. If she would not go to him, then he would go to her. She fell against his chest, weeping and Legolas ran his fingers through her soft, cool hair until he felt her body relax and her cries grew weaker.

"Shh." he murmured in her ear softly. "There's nothing to fear, Karalynn. I'll watch over you. But you must rest."

"So tired." she mumbled. "Just so tired. Wish this was a dream and I would wake up."

Legolas moved back slightly and bent down, slipping his arm underneath her knees. He lifted her up and walked to the bed, setting her down on the soft mattress gently and with great care. He pulled the covers up to her chin and made sure that she was comfortable. As he moved to turn away, she grabbed his hand forcing him to stay and look down at her.

"Don't go." she whispered sadly. "Please."

"I was going to sit down...."

"No, please?" she said. Her eyes pleaded with him- he had no idea that mortal eyes were so expressive- and he nodded.

"Aye, Karalynn." he sighed. 

Despite the dread in his heart, he lifted up the blankets and moved in beside her. The more he lingered like this, next to her warm and pliant body, the more he was in danger of losing his entire self to her. He could not indulge himself this way but yet he could not stand up and leave her- and it was not his sense of duty that compelled him to stay but his heart.

And that scared him.

For his father was right- she was a mortal, in danger of dying. And he would lose her no matter what. Though the paths they could take were varied and endless- the result was sure and final.

__

( ..."The pain still lingers in my heart like a wound, left opened and unhealed."... )

Could he be as strong as his father? Could he say good-bye to her and continue on with his life? Or would that signal the end of him? Would the loss be so painful....

"Tell me a story, Legolas." she asked him, clutching his night shirt tightly. Sleep was threatening to overtake her and she was fighting it by clinging to him fiercely. "Tell me an adventure story with... with battles and fights and frightening things."

He slid his arm underneath her head, propping her up so that their faces were at level with each other and smiled slightly.

"Ah, so the lady wants a battle story." he said lightly. "Perhaps one full of orcs, giant spiders and heroes, villains."

Karalynn smiled back, a genuine smile and nodded. The tired light had faded from her eyes and now she seemed happy again, hungry and eager for words.

"The lady asks, so shall she have." he said. 

"You won't let me fall asleep then?" she asked, a trace of worry creeping back into her face. He brushed her hair away from her eyes and shook his head. 

"Nay, dear one." he said. "I promised you, did I not?"

She relaxed and nuzzled her face against his chest happily. 

"Nearly four millennia ago, near Lake Esgaroth, lived a..." Legolas began but she moved sharply and shook her head against his chest.

He frowned and looked down at her.

"What is wrong, dear one?" he asked. "Have you heard this tale before?"

"No, but all stories have to start with 'Once upon a time.'" she said, looking at him as if he were thick-headed. "You have to start with 'Once upon a time.'"

Legolas laughed softly and shrugged inside. It was easy to forget the worries that loomed over them when she acted like this. His dear little human and her strange ways. 

"All right." he said. "Once upon a time, nearly four millennia ago...."


	11. Bound

A/N: Have no idea if I did this right. Takes full responsibility for mistakes. 

:: Nods and scampers back to bed ::

**Chapter 11: Bound**

After three days, Legolas decided that it was time to tell Kythe and Karalynn about Lorien.

Kythe far surpassed his expectations of anger.

She was furious.

"I will not allow it!" Kythe exclaimed.

Legolas stared at her in surprise as she glared at him from the chair beside Karalynn's bed. She stood up and her dark green eyes flashed with a deep anger. Karalynn looked just as shocked as Legolas felt for she turned her head to look in awe at the tall female elf next to her.

He had entered their room while Kythe was feeding her. From the looks of the thin broth left in the bowl near her bedside, she hadn't eaten very much and Legolas was sorry that he had interrupted them at this moment. Now, more than ever, Karalynn needed nourishment. 

"You have no say in this matter, Kythe." Legolas said firmly, regaining his ability to speak. "Karalynn must go to Lorien..."

"I will not let her go!" Kythe said, shaking her head. "She is far too weak to undergo such a journey and..."

"The Lady Galadriel calls for her..."

"...her death will be on your head if she goes!" 

Legolas drew in a cold breath and his eyes moved to Karalynn's face at Kythe's harsh words. She seemed to grow even paler at the declaration and she squirmed uncomfortably underneath her covers. For a moment, he considered going to her and something inside of him ached to cradle her in his arms. Karalynn drew her arms around herself as if she were trying to take up less space and it only made her seem more vulnerable and fragile.

But if he wanted to touch Karalynn, he would have to go through Kythe first.

Legolas knew she was right, after all. Karalynn was too weak- physically and mentally to go through the darkness of Mirkwood. The girl was bundle of raw nerves and even now, her gray eyes darted from wall to wall, afraid of anything that might resemble a shadow. She had barely eaten since he met with his father and even when he tried to feed her, she would turn her head nervously, frightened by any small sound or creak that was unaccounted for. 

Karalynn hadn't slept properly for three days...

Despair haunted her eyes and she took to moving around constantly to stay awake. Despite her protests, Legolas had tried to rock her to sleep many times. He tried singing, which had always worked before but even that failed to calm her now so he was reduced to telling her tales as she sat up, in wearied silence. Lohr had even tried to help her sleep but she would force her eyes open until she eventually passed out into a dreamless void from pure exhaustion. 

With each day that passed, Legolas' fears about the trip increased but so did his conviction that she had to go to Lorien.

If Karalynn stayed in Mirkwood she would die. If she traveled to Lorien, she _might_ die. There was a difference between the two. One offered him hope, while the other did not and for this, Legolas was willing to take the chance. 

But still... his heart failed him each time he looked at the ever fading girl. Kythe was right- painfully right. If Karalynn died, her death would be on his head, a heavy burden to be placed on his shoulders and in his heart and soul for all time.

Karalynn's eyes met his and for a moment, something passed between them. Something unspoken and unsaid- rather it was like a touch of a finger and Legolas closed his mouth, knowing Karalynn would speak on her own behalf.

"What say you, Legolas?!" Kythe demanded, angry at his silence. "I never knew you to be a coward, too weak to stand up to your father! And you pretend to care for this girl when instead...."

Karalynn reached up and touched Kythe's hand and the words died on her lips as she turned to look down.

"I want to go." Karalynn said in a hoarse voice. "I will go. I have to. I want to know what happened to me, Kythe and if this is what I have to do...."

Kythe sat down on the edge of the bed and clutched Karalynn's hand with both of hers.

"You don't understand." Kythe said. "Mirkwood is filled with creatures that seek to harm and kill anything that comes along. It is a cold and nasty place, Karalynn. You will not survive if you go through the wood!"

Karalynn's eyes moved back to Legolas and he saw a sad understanding in her gaze. Kythe did not want to let go of her friend- the human she now considered her child and Karalynn knew this. If Karalynn arrived in Lorien unscathed it would not matter- Kythe would still have to let Karalynn go back to her home. 

To death or otherwise, Kythe would lose Karalynn just as he knew he would too.

And Legolas was all too aware of this impending loss. He turned away from Karalynn, unable to bear the sight of her face anymore. He had been able to deny himself of the emotions he felt or could feel for the girl. He was strong enough, or foolish enough, to hold off on the temptation to completely love the mortal but his resolve was slowly crumbling.

Kythe was not able to do the same. She had not the strength to keep her emotions- her love for Karalynn, in check and all of them understood this.

She had loved Karalynn fiercely and openly, from the beginning and now she was being forced to give her up. It was like being witness to a crime- to wrench an infant from its sobbing mother. It was cruel and unbearable but necessary.

"If this Galadriel you speak of knows how to stop this." Karalynn said softly. "If she knows who I am and where I come from... I have to go. If I stay here, then I'll never have peace. I'll never have rest."

Legolas heard Kythe sob and he closed his eyes, hating the sound of his friend in pain. 

"No, I won't let you go!" Kythe cried. "It's not fair! Why can't Galadriel come here? She is not ill! Why must she force you to go to her?"

Karalynn said nothing.

"Legolas, this is on you! You shall take the blame if anything goes wrong! I am against this with every ounce of blood that runs through my veins and I shall hate you for all eternity if you take her out of this palace!"

Legolas heard the creak of the bed as Kythe stood up and then the slam of the door when she walked out.

For a moment, he stood still, listening to her footsteps slowly disappear down the long hallway outside. When he heard the slam of Kythe's bedroom door, he opened his eyes and sighed.

"She's not mad at you. Not really. She's just scared." Karalynn said. Legolas turned to her and nodded.

"Aye. I know." he said. "Nor is she mad at you."

Karalynn smiled wanly and shrugged. 

She tilted her head to the side and began to rock herself back and forth. Her hands opened and closed and she blinked rapidly. The quiet, composed girl she had been a few minutes ago was slowly fading as he watched and the now familiar hysterical light entered her eyes.

"`_Oh, you can't help that,' said the Cat: 'We're all mad here. I'm mad. You're mad.'_" she said. "I think I'm going mad, Legolas. I am, aren't I? That's what everyone thinks anyway. All the other elves. Because I hear things they can't and babble sometimes. Yes. I am mad. They're right, just like the Cheshire cat!"

Legolas frowned.

"You must rest, Karalynn." he said in a harsher tone than he meant. "Stop this now or you will perish before the preparations for the trip even begin!"

"I didn't know that Cheshire cats always grinned; in fact, I didn't know that cats could grin." she said in a suddenly flat voice. Her eyes seemed to glitter. "Do you know what Alice saw in Wonderland, Legolas? She saw a cat that grinned! The cat could disappear at will and sometimes only its grin remained to be seen. Imagine that, Legolas... a grin without a cat. Alice said..."

"Karalynn, stop..."

"...that she had seen cats without grins but she had never seen a grin without a cat before." Karalynn smiled suddenly and Legolas could not stand to look at her anymore. 

"Wasn't that a clever thing to say?" she asked, innocently, still smiling. "A cat without a grin but never a grin without..."

Legolas strode over to the side of her bed and grabbed her shoulders, unable to endure her words any longer. He shook her slightly, lifting her body from the bed and bringing her to her knees. His fingers dug into the thin material of her nightgown and she winced at his touch.

"Stop that!" he cried out at her. "Stop talking nonsense! Why are you doing this to yourself?! Why are you doing this to me?! Why...."

Karalynn's eyes grew wide and Legolas immediately released her from his grip, startled at his own actions. He stared in horrified silence as she fell back onto her bed and brought her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs. 

"I am sorry. I did not mean to..."

She started to rock back and forth violently, placing her hands on her ears to block him out. 

Legolas uttered a cry of disgust and despair and he placed his hands on Karalynn again, forcing her hands away from her head and making her look up at him.

"Stop this." he said in a soft voice. "Stop. Stop moving. Stop saying these things. Just stop."

Her gaze was full of misery and despair and her mouth trembled slightly. Legolas blinked and sat down on the bed without letting her go. 

"I wish I could." she whispered. "I keep seeing things- hearing things, that... that I can't explain but... and this story keeps winding itself in my mind... everyday it gets louder and stronger. And the voice tells me to jump and it's getting harder to ignore it and.. I have to keep moving, you see, because it helps me keep my mind off of..."

Her voice broke off and she suddenly grabbed Legolas' hands, shaking them off of her arms and clutching them with her thin, cold fingers.

She looked at him pleadingly.

"Can this Galadriel you speak of really help me?" she asked. "Will she make everything, all of it, go away? I lied to Kythe, Legolas. I don't care about going home anymore. I don't care about finding out who I am. I just want the nightmares to stop. I want to stop hearing things that no one else hears. I would do anything, go anywhere to stop this. I don't want to be crazy. I'm tired. I'm so very, very tired...."

Her eyes grew shiny with tears and Legolas watched quietly as one crystal clear drop slowly made its way down the gaunt curve of her cheek. He brought her cold hands to his mouth and kissed them gently, setting them back in her lap. Then he reached up and cupped her face, wiping her tears with his thumbs.

"The pain will end." he said softly. "I promise you that the pain you feel will be erased. If Galadriel can not help you then I will find a way to make things right for you. I stake my life on this promise, my love, I swear it to you. I bind my future to you with this promise, Karalynn."

She was either too tired to notice his words or too relieved to hear what he was really saying for Karalynn only nodded and settled back on her pillows. Legolas waited for her to say something to him; he expected her to ask what he meant by his words but she didn't.

Instead she held out her hand to him and he took it without hesitation, squeezing it gently.

"When do we leave, Legolas? I want to leave as soon as possible."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legolas hitched the small bag over the neck of the horse and smoothed out the large piece of fabric over its smooth dark brown back. Elves usually rode bareback but he knew that Karalynn would be uncomfortable without at least something to sit on. She would be riding with him naturally so she would be in no danger of slipping off- the fabric was more or less to settle her mind and not for any other specific use. 

He glanced at Faran and Fortinbas who were readying their own horses and then at the healer who was arranging the myriad of colorful bottles in his bag. 

Lohr had begged King Thranduil and Legolas to allow him to go and Legolas had been tempted to let him. But as the King had said, Lohr was still too inexperienced a fighter and healer to do much good. Though Rinwethiel had taken him under her wing and despite the fact that his powers were already strengthened greatly by the few lessons he had been taught- it wasn't enough. Instead, Legolas had opted to bring the best healer in Mirkwood with him- Rinwethiel's father, Nuratar, who was also a good friend of the royal family. 

It would be the three warriors, the healer and the girl.

Legolas secured his bag and patted his steed kindly on the neck. It turned its broad head towards him in greeting and Legolas smiled, nodding his head in return. 

"You shall be carrying two for the next week, my friend." he said. "But fear not, she is a gentle lady. And I suspect, though she may be afraid of you at first, she will treat you with the respect you deserve."

His horse lowered its lashes, as if to signal its understanding of the matter at hand.

"Be kind with her, Belleth. She is weak." Legolas said seriously. "Tread as lightly as you can. 'Tis a careful road we must take for the lady."

They were standing in the open field, at the edge of the kingdom and the dark wood, where the stables were. It was dawn, for that was the best time to start any journey- at the beginning of a new day when hope still springs fresh from the earth. 

Legolas and the rest had woken up early to make sure that everything was settled and in place and now that everything was- they were ready to leave.

"Where is Kythelin and the lady?" Fortinbas asked, glancing at Legolas. 

"They shall be here soon." Legolas said, unperturbed. "And so shall my father and my brothers. Remember, we have woken up far earlier than needed. There is still time before the sun is high up."

Fortinbas nodded and smiled slightly. "Aye, Prince, you are right." he said. "It is just my impatient heart calling out for the road. It has been far too long since I last journeyed out from the kingdom and I long for a new adventure."

Legolas smiled indulgently and nodded. "Yes, Fortinbas, I know." he said.

Faran made a small sound of disgust and rolled his eyes at his fair-headed brother. "You would not be so eager to go if you actually had reason to stay." he said. 

"I am not so weak as to forgo adventure for a maiden, brother dear." Fortinbas said at his brother's irritation. He looked at Legolas and winked. "I believe my brother has gone soft-hearted on us, Prince. He would not leave the Lady Kythelin for an hour if I held my blade at his throat or offered him a handsome share of my wealth."

Instead of laughing, Legolas looked at Faran in quiet appraisal.

"Faran, do you wish to stay?" he asked softly. "I asked for you and your brother's companionship on this journey but I do not wish to force it upon you. Though I do hope you would go of your own free will for your skills as a warrior are sorely needed."

Faran stood up straight and shook his head proudly.

"No, Prince Legolas. I go of my own accord." he said firmly. "I was merely jesting with Fortinbas. I said I wanted to accompany you on this trip and so I shall- of my own free will. Nay, Kythe would have my head if I did not go. She loves the girl and though she is dismayed at the idea of letting her go to Lorien, I believe my presence here will ease her mind."

"Then I owe you both my thanks." Legolas said, looking at Faran and then at Fortinbas. His eyes moved to Nuratar. "And you, great healer. Thank you for coming with us."

Nuratar looked up at Legolas from his bag and waved his hand in the air, as if to clear the Prince's words. 

"No words of thanks are needed, dear Prince." he said. "For like the young Fortinbas said, I long for a new adventure as well. And my daughter tells me that the girl is a soft-hearted creature, full of mirth and kindness. I go along to help her."

Legolas smiled quickly. "That she is, Nuratar." he said softly. He glanced at Fortinbas and Faran. "Alas, here I am, hoping that our ride to Lorien will be an uneventful and worry-free one when my companions seek adventure!"

They all chuckled and Nuratar looked past Legolas, pointing at the palace with his hand.

"Aye, they are coming." he said softly. 

They all turned around to see King Thranduil and Daurwyn walking towards them. Behind them, a little further away, was Kythe, Lohr and Karalynn. 

At the sight of the human, Legolas' eyes misted over and he studied her thin frame as she made her way across the grass to the stables. She wore a simple dress, undecorated and suitable for riding. For once it was a dark green color instead of the usual blue that Kythe dressed her in. The long brown cloak she wore was still unclasped and he could see her struggling to keep up with Lohr and Kythe though they moved slower than usual. Her face was pale and drawn but there was a glimmer in her eyes, a spark of life that Legolas was relieved to see. She seemed alive- moreso than she had in the days past and Legolas felt hope stir up in his chest at the sight of her.

"Father." Legolas said when King Thranduil and Daurwyn had come near. He bowed deeply to King Thranduil and smiled slightly at Daurwyn. When he stood up, Kythe, Karalynn and Lohr had caught up.

"My son, are you ready?" King Thranduil asked, sweeping his eyes over the horses and elves. 

"Yes, father." Legolas said. He tugged self-consciously on the strap across his chest. His weapons were in place and his bow would rest near his leg when he rode, for easy access if needed. "We have food enough for a few weeks, water bags, bedrolls and..." Legolas glanced quickly at Karalynn. "And medicine."

King Thranduil nodded and looked back at the three behind him. To Legolas' surprise, he held out his hand to the girl and smiled kindly at her.

"And you, child." he said in a gentle voice. "Are you ready?"

Karalynn took it shyly, her pale cheeks reddening slightly and nodded.

"Yes, King Thranduil. I-I think so." she whispered. She looked at him from behind her thick lashes and smiled.

The King led her to Legolas, holding her hand out for him to take. Legolas took it and looked at his father curiously. There seemed to be more meaning infused in the moment and Legolas looked at his brother for help. Daurwyn's dark blue eyes seemed sad and serious and Legolas felt as if he were missing something important.

"Here, my son." King Thranduil said softly, looking at Legolas carefully. "The hand of your mortal charge. For though you are of my own flesh and blood, I have no say over whose hand you take. For better or worse, Legolas, this is your path- the one of your own choosing. And though it causes more heartache than joy, your decisions are not for me to question over but for yours. Whether 'tis folly in my mind matters not for you shall be the one to carry the burden of consequence. This is your journey, my son. Crown prince of Mirkwood, you know your duties to your kingdom and you know your duties to yourself. Here is her hand, Legolas...

Legolas suddenly realized that his father was not talking of the journey at hand but of the one that he had already begun upon. His father was telling him that he had to make a decision, right then and there about Karalynn. Succumb to his emotions or still them. His father was offering him no hope and no advice and though there was no rebuke in his words, there was no happiness in them either. His father was warning him, perhaps, and even that was cloaked in shades of gray.

Like the gray of her eyes.

Everyone else except Karalynn understood this and she glanced around, in sweet innocent confusion. King Thranduil still held out her hand but her eyes were studying Faran and Fortinbas and Nuratar.

"What say you, my son?" King Thranduil asked quietly. 

Legolas took her hand, drawing Karalynn close to him and slid his arm around her waist. She looked down at his arm and then up at the horse and Legolas could see that she thought he meant to lift her up on the tall creature. It was not an embrace to her, nor was it a symbol of his affection and love for her. But to everyone there, his choice had been made. He was not admitting outright that he loved her nor was he saying that he would enter into marriage with the mortal girl but there was now a bond between them- unbreakable and true. He had made his claim on her for all of them to see and by doing so, prevented anyone else from claiming Karalynn or himself. It was a spiritual union not sealed by any physical act but it was final and complete in the presence of the King.

And Legolas knew that there was a chance she would never realize any of it.

He didn't care.

"I have chosen, father." he answered. King Thranduil nodded and stepped back and Daurwyn offered a small smile to his eldest brother.

"I don't think you can carry me that high, Legolas." Karalynn said in wonderment, still gazing up at Belleth. "And frankly, I don't think I can jump that high."

Legolas laughed and the King smiled widely at the girl's words. He heard Fortinbas stifle a chuckle behind him and Legolas tightened his grip on her waist.

"You will not have to jump, dear one." he said. "There is a stool nearby for that purpose. See, here? By my foot. No, you shall not have to exert yourself at all." 

Karalynn blushed brightly and covered her mouth with her hand, obviously embarrassed.

The group moved into action and Legolas helped Karalynn up onto the horse. Faran, Fortinbas and Nuratar got up on their own steeds and Legolas was the only one left on foot. He embraced his father and Daurwyn and Lohr tugged on his eldest brother's hair impishly before releasing him from his own tight grasp. Finally, only Kythe was left for Legolas to bid goodbye to.

She walked away from Faran, after giving him a long, tearful kiss and moved towards Legolas. Her bright green eyes were still filled with anger as she glared at him.

"Fear not, old friend." he said. "I shall let no harm come to your child."

"I believe that it is too late to say that, elf prince." she spat. "This journey is all your doing, Legolas, and whatever happens to her will be too."

"I know, Kythe." Legolas said, saddened that his childhood friend was still mad. "But whatever is in my power, I shall do for her."

He lowered his voice so that Karalynn could not hear his next words.

"She will not be out of my sight for even a second, Kythe. 'Tis not a choice of mine anymore. I have already bound my fate with hers and she shall be under my constant protection. You heard my father and you heard my answer. Please, let your heart be relieved and may we leave on good terms."

Kythe's eyes softened and she sighed heavily. 

"I meant what I said." she said. "I will not forgive you if..."

"I know."

She held out her arms and Legolas hugged her back, grateful for her forgiveness. When they drew apart, she walked away and Legolas swung himself up onto Belleth gracefully, behind Karalynn. Karalynn clutched at the horse's mane, frightened at the movement he had caused and he grabbed her waist, steadying her against him.

"Not so tightly, Karalynn." he whispered into her ear. "Belleth will not allow you to fall but please, loosen your grasp on him."

"I don't think I've been on a horse before." she whispered back, turning her head slightly towards him. "This just doesn't feel right. It's too high."

"But you've climbed tall trees before."

"Yes, but trees don't breathe and move." she said. Her eyes were wide with fear and Legolas glanced down at Lohr, gesturing with one hand for him to come.

"Yes, brother?" Lohr said.

"Give me that cord around your waist." Legolas said. "I have better use for it than decoration, Lohr."

Lohr laughed as he unwrapped the long leather cord from his waist and handed it to his brother. Legolas wrapped it around his back and then brought the two ends to the front of Karalynn's waist, tying it tightly around them.

She looked at him, blinking.

"Now you are secure, Karalynn." he said confidently. "You will not fall off and you need only to hold lightly to keep your balance."

Karalynn smiled cheerfully and loosened her grip on Belleth's hair, to which the horse neighed as if grateful for the release.

"Goodbye!" Legolas called, waving one hand. His other one was kept securely around Karalynn's waist. "We shall all see you in a few weeks time!"

And the five travellers rode off into the forest of Mirkwood, as the sun slowly made its way into the lightening sky.


	12. Secrets

A/N: The last part of this is a bit surreal and strange. It's meant to be so because it's mainly from Karalynn's pov. It'll become clear later but for right now, just float along with her mind and don't try to make sense of it. Oh- and I'm pretty sure Legolas did have more siblings and that he was possibly the youngest (there is an essay on his birth order, actually) child of King Thranduil. By the time I read the essay, I had already written ch.3 and so on. If you readers would like me to change this fact within this story, I could. It'll just take some time...

But anyway... twists and bounds ahead! Read on!

**Chapter 12: Secrets**

They rode along in silence for hours. The sun was now high above their heads but the trees blocked most of its rays from reaching them. They were among shadows and it seemed fitting to retain the silent air they were wrapped in.

Karalynn had now grown accustomed to being on top of Belleth for she often let go of her grasp on the thick white mane to reach out towards the foliage around them. Though Legolas did not like the way she wanted to touch everything, for the most part he allowed it. She was an inquisitive thing, wanting to experience everything around her and knowing his own elven curiousity, he indulged her own. 

Yet when they had come upon a black squirrel, he pulled her hand gently and shook his head when she looked at him.

Some things were simply not to be experienced.

Karalynn was leaning wholly on Legolas for support, using him like a wall or the backing of a chair to rest upon but he did not mind. It only meant that she was at ease with being close to him. She often scooted closer to him and once or twice tried to tighten the leather cord that bound them together. She was fidgety and active but agreeable and quiet. At times, Legolas often found his face unbearably close to her hair or neck and he would lean back slightly to prevent brushing against her in that manner. Once or twice she had closed her eyes for long periods of time and at first he thought that she had fallen asleep. He hoped she could find rest, even if it was while riding on a horse but something inside of him told him that it wasn't sleep that beckoned her to close her eyes. It was as if she were listening to something inside of her, something internal that no one else could hear but her.

And that worried him more.

The wood was known to all Middle Earth to be a dark and dangerous one, true- but for some reason, they passed the beginning of that day in relative peace. 

There was a warm and sweet smelling breeze at their back and many times, the branches above them would part to let down a solitary beam of friendly sunlight. They still had yet to find the first signs of the larger, more wicked creatures that lurked in the cold shadows of Mirkwood but that was fine by them. The longer they did without these dangerous things, the better.

Finally, they all decided to take a break- for the girl's sake alone, for it was well past noon and she had yet to eat or drink.

They found a small clearing and settled down there, not bothering to tie their horses down for elven horses were trained to be obedient to a fault. 

Faran, Nuratar, and the girl sat down on a large felled log and Legolas was grateful to both elves for entertaining her as he fixed her meal.

Legolas unfolded the top of his bag and drew out a piece of bread, cheese and fruit. Fortinbas approached him, holding their water packs, with a curious expression on his face and Legolas looked at him expectantly.

"Is it true what they say about the girl?" he asked Legolas in a whisper. 

"Is what true?" Legolas asked back.

"That though she looks to be a grown human female, she has the mind of child?" he said. "They say that she is one of the touched ones- one of the idiot creatures that Elbereth had pity on at birth and bestowed other gifts upon to make up for all that she lacked."

Legolas narrowed his eyes and willed himself not to express the rage he felt at Fortinbas' words. There was no malice in his tone and his expression was one of mere curiousity. Fortinbas had been nothing but kind to the girl and Legolas knew he meant no insult to her nature.

But still, it burned Legolas to hear Karalynn spoken of in that manner.

"She is not fool, if that is what you mean to say, Fortinbas." Legolas said, his tone much harsher than he meant it to be. "She has a perfectly good mind and eloquent speech, if you listen closely. Her spirit is troubled but she is not dull-witted and I will not have you speaking of Karalynn in that way again, is that understood?"

Fortinbas paled and looked as if the Prince had slapped him across the face. He lowered his head, much humbled, and closed his eyes.

"Your Highness, I apologize." he said earnestly. "I meant no injury with my questions. It is obvious that I have offended you. I meant no harm."

Legolas sighed and silently rebuked himself.

"I know, Fortinbas." he said, closing his bag. "But she is not a fool."

"That is my feeling." Fortinbas said and Legolas felt that he was being honest. "Her thoughts seemed scattered at times and she often looks as if her attention has wandered to things elsewhere but I feel that her intellect is intact nevertheless. And she is unfailing gracious and kind. I should not have asked the question, your Highness, because I knew in my heart that it be false."

Legolas nodded simply and said nothing. Fortinbas seemed hesitant to say his next words and Legolas peered at him closely.

"I feel that your questions are not finished." he said and Fortinbas nodded.

"Aye, Prince." he said. His voice dropped down to a volume barely above a whisper. "Something troubles my mind about the past few hours we have spent riding."

"What is it, Fortinbas?"

"The wind, your Highness. Have you noticed that it is at our backs?"

"Yes, but what of it?"

"Well, this time of year, it usually comes from the opposite direction." Fortinbas said. "During these months especially it hails from the south but... it seems to be coming from the northeast now."

Legolas said nothing, pondering over this. A dim part of his mind had known this and troubled over it, but with the girl in his arms he had pushed it away as a mere trifle.

"It seems as if the wind is with us, your Highness." said Fortinbas. "And it is a warm wind too- not the normally chill air that comes this time of year. It parts the branches and clears the way for us. 'Tis an odd thing."

Legolas looked into his friend's eyes and frowned.

"And why do you think this is, Fortinbas?" he asked sternly, in a slight tone of command.

Fortinbas lowered his head, as if ashamed of his reply. 

"Your Highness, perhaps the girl is blessed by some sort of spirit guardian." he said weakly. "There are tales about such creatures, as you know. Immortals and mortals who have somehow found favor with the spirits and are protected by them. They are said to be endowed with great beauty and..."

"Nonsense, Fortinbas." Legolas said, shaking his head. "Mere tales. I am sure that there is another explanation for the direction of the wind, one that does not involve spirit guardians or spiritual favors."

"Of course, your Highness." Fortinbas said. Legolas closed his bag and turned around to walk back to the rest of the group with Fortinbas behind him. Karalynn and Faran were involved in some kind of game and Nuratar was watching them with a faintly amused expression on his face.

"Now, you place your hands over mine." Faran said, holding out his hands and Karalynn did as he said. "And I will try to hit your hands. You must not let me touch you or else I win. Understand?"

Karalynn nodded, grinning. Faran smiled back at her. His hand twitched and she moved away, giggling.

"You didn't even try to hit me!" she cried out and he laughed. 

"Nay, I tricked you, little one." Faran said. "That is the point of the game. You must try to anticipate my movements. Feel my body with all your senses, not just your eyes."

"Okay." Karalynn said, placing her hands over his again. He stared into her eyes for a long time, without moving or blinking and suddenly his hands moved like a blur. She tried to move away but he was too fast for her and hit her lightly on the tops of her hands.

Karalynn burst into giddy laughter and the elves looked at one another, smiling at the contagious sound. 

"Ah, let me try again!" Karalynn exclaimed and Faran nodded, holding out his hands once more.

"Before you continue on with your game, Karalynn, you must eat lunch." Legolas said, sitting down next to the girl. She smiled at Faran and shrugged and he patted her on her shoulder.

"After lunch, little one, we shall play again." he said, smiling. He stood up and walked away to give them privacy.

Legolas broke off a small piece of bread for her and she ate it without question, chewing as she looked around. When she had swallowed, he gave her a piece of cheese and she took that without question too. Legolas studied her in wonder. She seemed happier in the woods, despite the thick limbs of the trees and semi-darkness of the place. Most creatures, elf and human alike, found the dark wood to be oppressive and heavy. The open air seemed to do her good- in fact, a bit of color had returned to her cheeks and her eyes sparkled brightly as she munched.

To Legolas' amusement, she began to swing her legs from the large log they sat on. 

"You are happy." he said quietly. Karalynn looked at him in surprise, swallowed her mouthful and then grinned. 

"I feel better." she said, tilting her head to the side. "The voices have died down a bit and... and the baby has stopped crying. It's happy too, I think."

Legolas' smile faded from his lips and his stomach sank to hear her words. 

"The baby you speak of..." he said, his voice faltering. Karalynn continued to smile.

"It comes and it goes." she said, blinking. She seemed unaware of his discomfort. "Sometimes I hear it crying but right now.... it's cooing. I think that's the word for it. Cooing? Yes. The holes have stopped getting bigger and that's a comfort, you know. There's less chance of me falling if there are less holes. When I close my eyes the field is the same. At least I'm not being forced to jump anymore. I don't care what wonders await me. I don't want to jump."

Legolas lowered his eyes feeling the old pain wash over him. What if.... what if she was crazy? Or an "idiot creature blessed" as Fortinbas had said. She hadn't seemed so in the beginning but now it was hard to ignore. What if it wasn't any dark or sinister force that was behind her strange babblings but merely the condition of her weakened mind?

What if she had been born that way?

He felt her soft hand on his cheek and he raised his eyes to find that she was looking at him sadly, with an expression of gentleness in her gaze.

"I've hurt you, haven't I?" she said softly.

"Nay, dear one. I.. I am merely tired." he said in a whisper. Her mouth curved down slightly and she shook her head.

"Legolas, you weren't made to lie." she said. "How many times have you told me that elves don't get tired?"

He said nothing but pressed her hand firmly against his cheek with his hand. 

"I should keep my mouth shut, shouldn't I?" she said. Her shoulders drooped slightly and she seemed to wilt like a flower deprived of water. "I'm sorry. Next time I won't tell you about it. I promise."

"No." he said, sitting up. He took her hand and kissed it gently before bringing it down to his chest. "Listen to me, Karalynn. I want you to tell me everything you feel or see or hear. You will not hurt me with anything you say and you know I could never think less of you."

Something flickered in her gray, gray eyes as she looked him. There was nothing even remotely childish or child-like in her gaze and Legolas suddenly felt as if, in that one moment, her mind was whole and complete.

"No, you wouldn't think less of me, would you?" she said quietly. "It's not in your nature to be so cruel. But I worry you and I do hurt you and I don't want to do that. You have been nothing but kind to me from the beginning, Legolas. Thank you. But I guess there are some thoughts that I have to keep to myself from now on."

He shook his head but she only smiled that sad, slight smile of hers and pulled her hand back from his grasp. Before he could say a word, she took the loaf of bread from his lap and broke off a small piece, popping it into her mouth.

Her eyes suddenly grew playful once more and her smile became impish and sweet. 

The moment had passed and Legolas wondered if it had happened at all. 

Karalynn ate a bit more after that and Fortinbas gave her the water pack to drink from. She dripped some onto her chin and dress and Legolas had to wipe her clean with with the edge of his own cloak. When they ready to depart once more, he wrapped her cloak tightly around her, pulling her hood over her head. She fussed a little when he did that but was as agreeable as always. 

Without the stool, it took longer for Karalynn to get up onto Belleth's back and she scrambled up his thick side in fearful expectation of a fall. After she had finally gotten up on the great steed and Legolas had walked away a little, she glanced furtively around before leaning forward and whispering a sincere apology into the horse's ear.

"I'm sorry, Legolas' horse. Didn't mean to scratch you like that and thank you for not kicking me away. Oh well, you probably don't understand me anyway and I should stop talking to you because Legolas might get mad and think I'm talking to myself. Oh, he's looking this way...."

She sat up and pretended to tug at her cloak while Legolas walked back from Faran, Fortinbas and Nuratar. They all had heard everything she said to Belleth and Legolas tried to hide the smile that was threatening to burst from his lips. Belleth bent his head and looked up at his master with an equally amused sparkle in his eye.

Legolas swung himself behind Karalynn without trouble and tied Lohr's leather cord around them once again. 

"We shall not be resting until late into the path of the moon." he said to Karalynn as he urged Belleth to move forward. Faran and the rest moved behind him. "We shall ride faster to cover more ground before the shadows completely overtake us. It will not be a pleasant trip in the evening, dear one, so try to get some rest."

"You mean, as much rest as I can from a moving horse?" Karalynn teased lightly, twisting her head around to look at him. 

Legolas nodded seriously.

"Yes, Karalynn." he said. Though he was glad that she was still light-hearted, he meant what he said. "Sleep. I shall sing to you if you want."

She shook her head and frowned. 

"No sleep, Legolas. No." she said stubbornly. "Tell me a story instead. I'll close my eyes if you do but I won't sleep."

Legolas sighed. He would have liked it if she slept but he knew that she would fight against slipping into unconsciousness no matter what he did. She was very strong-willed and determined for someone who was supposed to be so simple and child-like.

"Aye, Karalynn. A story you shall have then." he said. He felt her shift her body into a more comfortable position and she leaned against him snugly, eagerly awaiting his tale.

"Ah, I will keep my end of the bargain if you keep yours." he said, looking down at her impatient eyes. "Rest your eyes and I shall speak, but no sooner than that."

He allowed himself a small smile when she rolled her eyes, irritated, but she did close them with a sigh.

"Good." he said. He glanced up at the thick branches above them and decided to use a quieter voice for the story- one that would not attract too much unwanted attention. He brushed a few stray strands of hair away from her cheek and positioned his mouth at the very edge of her ear.

"Once upon a time... " he began in a faint whisper.

--------------------------------------------------------------

They rode hard and fast for the next four days. 

The branches grew thicker together though they did not bar the path that the riders were following. 

As they reached the heart of the dark wood, they began to see signs of the deadly gossamer strands, floating inbetween the limbs of the trees. They saw no sign of the sun now and though they did not admit it, the elves were anxious at its loss. At night, they were kept safe by virtue of their elven fire and during the day, it seemed that a warm wind sped them along their way.

Legolas was beginning to see the sense in Fortinbas words. It was beginning to gnaw at his mind- how good luck and fortune seemed to be with them as they traveled. Though elves usually had no trouble using the things of nature, they expected to have some difficulty in building a fire. The fallen limbs were somewhat damp and scarce. Yet, each time Nuratar or Faran would attempt to make the fire, the pieces of wood they had would spark together with barely a touch. 

And the way the wind seemed to part the small obstacles in front of them, as if urging them on....

There should be no wind in the forest. None at all. Not in the very depths of the wood where they were.

It was not right.

Karalynn had fallen into a frequent unsettling silence. During the day, she would close her eyes more and more but Legolas knew that she wasn't sleeping. She was listening to that internal 'something' that he suspected grew stronger within her. At night she would stare at the fire in a slight daze and the flames would dance in her eyes. Sometimes the corners of her mouth would tilt upwards, in a smile and she would mutter things that Legolas could not understand. Physically, she remained frail but relatively well. Nuratar would check over her everyday to make sure she was carrying on as usual. 

But it was not her physical state Legolas fretted over.

"What do you hear?" he would ask her, at random times during the day. 

"Nothing." she would reply, though her eyes would dart away revealing her lies. "Nothing at all, Legolas. Please don't worry."

As they rode on Belleth, she would sing softly sometimes. Short, simple songs that Legolas had never heard of.

_"Twinkle, twinkle little star...."_

_"Are you sleeping, are you sleeping? Brother Jon... brother Jon... "_

_"Row, row, row your boat..."_

Stranger than her silences were her songs. 

They had all noticed this change in the girl but none so keenly as Legolas. There was a distance growing between them and he disliked that more than the thick spiderwebs that were growing more and more frequent alongside them.

--------------------------------------------------------------

_( ..."Alice was beginning to get very tired of sitting by her sister on the bank,"... )_

This voice was kind and sweet and familiar. It seemed to ride on the wind.

In fact, she thought that it might be the wind itself. Speaking to her through the air.

Karalynn enjoyed listening to it and she closed her eyes to block out everything else around her.

This was her favorite story. She knew it by heart. She stopped wondering how she knew she liked it- she just did.

Her favorite part was when Alice was in the Queen's rose garden.

_( ... "A large rose-tree stood near the entrance of the garden: the roses growing on it were white, but there were three gardeners at it, busily painting them red." ... )_

Imagine that! 

Gardeners painting white roses red! It was such a funny idea and it tickled her mind to think about it. 

She listened to the voice (such a comforting sound really) as they rode along and it eased her entire body to hear the tale retold over and over again. It was like a soothing balm to her ears. Sometimes she would hear the baby laughing at the parts that she herself thought were funny and that made her smile. Karalynn had long stopped wondering who the baby was or where it was or... anything else really. She had long let go of the questions that had plagued ever since she had arrived-

_(fallen)_

-into Mirkwood. Middle Earth. Wherever she was now. But still... she missed her momma and daddy, whoever they were. Something seemed to nag at her mind though she tried to push it away. There was some distant sort of pain that she did not want to think about. Actually, it was frightening and scary and-

_( ...fall into the rabbit hole, Alice... )_

-and she did not want to think about it. But it occupied a small, dark part of her mind no matter what. She ran from this pain, hid it away so that she would not have to bother with it and wrapped herself up in the warmth of the kind voice.

_( ..."Alice did not much like keeping so close to her: first, because the Duchess was very ugly; and secondly, because she was exactly the right height to rest her chin upon Alice's shoulder, and it was an uncomfortably sharp chin. However, she did not like to be rude, so she bore it as well as she could."...)_

No, Legolas was not at all like the Duchess of Wonderland. He was beautiful, just like an angel and soft and gentle with her. His blue eyes reminded her of someone. Someone who had been kind to her as well- perhaps a long, long time ago and this reminder made her happy. Legolas made her feel safe and she liked him for that. Had she been afraid of him once? That was nonsense now- there was nothing frightening about the golden haired elf...

( ...but elves don't exist!... )

...who took care of her and sang to her in his melodic voice. She missed Lohr and Kythe though-

_( ...momma, daddy, where are you?... )_

-but it was okay because Legolas was here. 

Her kind, sweet friend Legolas.

She shifted a little in her seat. Her thighs hurt and her back was beginning to get sore. Legolas softened his body against her, simultaneously wrapping his warmth around her and taking a bit of her discomfort away. She leaned her head against where his shoulder and collarbone met and snuggled happily there.

Ah, that was better.

The things she knew for sure she separated into two categories- what she liked and what she didn't like. She liked the story of Alice. She liked the sound of the baby laughing. She liked Kythe and Lohr and Legolas. Faran and Fortinbas, even. She liked blue eyes (such a familiar color!) She liked the short, little songs that ran around her head sometimes.

_( ..."Yea, though I walk through the shadow of the valley of death,"...)_

No. No. No. She did not like that. In fact, she positively hated that little... poem, or whatever it was. She hated that other voice- the one that beckoned to her in her sleep. She hated the white rabbit and its pink eyes and watch.

Above all, she hated the nightmares.

( "In this hour of grief and sorrow, I call on Heaven with all its power!" )

Which was why she kept herself awake all the time.

"Karalynn, is something wrong?" 

She opened her eyes and looked up to find those comforting blue eyes looking at her. She smiled and sat up.

"No." she said. "I'm fine."

"You started to moan a little and you looked unhappy for a moment. Did you dream again?"

"I wasn't asleep."

"But you were upset nevertheless."

"No."

"Karalynn..." Ah, now he was getting annoyed at her so she smiled sheepishly and hoped that would be enough to make him soften.

It was. 

He smiled back and kissed the back of her head without saying another word.

There were many things she had to keep secret from Legolas.

Karalynn raised her hand and the wind grew stronger. She glanced at Faran and saw that his light brown hair had lifted up from his shoulders and he was fighting to keep it behind him. She dropped her hand and Faran's hair settled back down on his shoulders. 

Karalynn giggled.

"What is so funny, dear one?" Legolas asked. 

She shrugged and said nothing.

She had discovered on the first day of the trip that certain things happened when she wanted them to. She could make the wind grow soft or fierce with just one movement of her hand. Her mind felt clear and refreshed when the wind blew through her hair and so she welcomed its presence. It seemed to help keep the pain and the darkness away from the surface of her mind where it hurt the most and that was good. It was like having another companion along for the trip, one that seemed to watch over her and only she could hear.

She thought about the previous nights that had fallen upon them. She liked fire and had discovered that by concentrating on the bright flames, she could make them dance merrily for her. It was like the flames were there for her own personal amusement. The more she concentrated, the higher they grew and so she helped the elves make fire as soon as possible. She didn't really know how she helped them- only knew that by thinking really hard she could create a spark when Faran or Nuratar tried to start one. The fire was also her friend- a funny, lively friend somewhat unlike the protective wind.

She didn't want them to find out she could do these things. She liked having her secrets and it made her feel powerful to have them. She cared not for the things she could do for she assumed that everyone else could them too. She just wanted to have something to call her own- even if it was only knowledge of a few simple things. There was nothing that she kept back from Kythe or Lohr or Legolas and because of this, she felt exposed and weak. And Legolas obviously did not like it when she told him things so she decided to keep silent on this small and insignificant matter.

Karalynn felt Legolas stiffen behind her and she looked to the road. A large pile of logs was sprawled across the path and even she could see that the horses could not pass over it. 

"What shall we do?" Fortinbas asked Legolas, as they slowed down to a trot. Karalynn glanced at the other riders and saw that they all had slowed down as well. "'Tis too large for even the three of us to move one log. I can see that from here."

"We must go around it." Legolas said.

"But that would mean straying from the path, your Highness." Faran said. "You know that if we stray but an inch off of our road, the darkness...."

"There is no other way." Legolas said firmly. 

As the elves talked amongst themselves, Karalynn glanced at the logs again.

Could she move them? Would they be too heavy? 

Why didn't they just move it themselves? With their own minds?

Karalynn frowned and moved her finger up, testing her own strength. The wind around her grew strong and one log rolled just an inch or so from its original spot. 

That was too easy.

She stifled another giggle and flicked her entire hand up in one swift movement. 

A great gust of wind blew past them and for a moment there was confusion among the elves. The wind had blown their hair past their eyes and stray leaves and branches whirled around the legs of the horses. It was like the sudden attack of a whirlwind.

But Karalynn did not let her hand down. 

The logs ahead of them began to roll off of their path, slowly but surely, and there was a cackle of movement in the air as they resettled into new spots beside the road.

When they were all gone, she let her hand fall back to Belleth's soft mane. It took a few seconds for Legolas, Nuratar and the brothers to find their bearings but when they did, Fortinbas let out a small, strangled cry of surprise.

How very unbecoming of an elf! Karalynn thought, amused.

"Your Highness... the obstacle... it is..." he said, looking at Legolas with large eyes. "Legolas!"

They all stared at the now clear path, stunned to silence and Karalynn picked a stray leaf out of Belleth's hair and let it fall to the ground.

"Legolas, did she...."

Karalynn felt his hand touch her cheek and she raised her head to look at him.

"Karalynn, what happened to the pile of logs in front of us?" Legolas asked. There was no play in his eyes now and they seemed darker than they had in the days past. She had the sinking feeling that her friend was angry with her and so she hunched over and dropped her eyes.

"It rolled away." she said quietly. She wanted to cry- he was mad at her! His face was too serious and devoid of any other emotion. With Kythe and Lohr, it was easy to read their faces because they were like her. But the other elves, like Legolas, always seemed to be so... blank. She liked it when he smiled or laughed because then she knew what he was feeling. Right now, all she had to go on were his eyes and they were filled with trouble. She felt sick to her stomach and she wanted to jump off of Belleth and hide but the cord was still wrapped tightly around her waist. 

"Did you see the logs roll away?"

"Yes."

"Did you make the logs roll away?"

"No."

"Karalynn."

She looked at Legolas and shook her head violently. 

"No, I didn't." she insisted, needing him to believe her lie. She didn't want him to be mad at her. "I swear, the wind did it. It blew them away."

Legolas remained silent and she was painfully aware that all of them were staring at her now. She could feel their eyes on her like little needle pricks on the back of her neck. 

"Did you make the wind blow them away, Karalynn?"

And then it hit her- _they couldn't do the things she could do._ The wind didn't obey them as it did her and that made her panic. She was even more different than she thought she was and the knowledge of that increased the pain that had suddenly invaded her chest. It was just another reminder that she was not of their kind and that she didn't belong there. 

Karalynn felt herself grow limp and she blinked back the tears that were stinging her eyes. She stared hard at Belleth's white mane. Such pretty hair for a horse. White hair against brown skin.

"How could I do that?" she asked him, staring at the horse. "How could you ask me that? I can't make the wind do anything, Legolas. That's... that's silly, isn't it?"

Though she despised herself for it, she brought her hand to her mouth and began to chew on her fingernails nervously.

"Legolas, let us think over this matter when we settle camp tonight." Nuratar's voice said smoothly. "We must continue to ride on, no matter what has occurred right now."

"The girl, Legolas..." Fortinbas said in a hush. "She is one of the blessed ones, isn't she?"

"Don't be foolish!" Faran said sharply, but Karalynn detected a hint of fear in his voice. "She is just a mortal child, Fortinbas. How could she possibly move a pile of logs from atop a horse? There is magic involved but it does not come from her, brother. It's obvious we are upsetting the girl...."

They continued to talk for awhile and Karalynn shifted uncomfortably in her place. 

"Nuratar is right." Legolas said after awhile. "We must ride on. Let us talk of this later, when our minds are over the shock."

Without waiting for a reply, she felt him urge Belleth onward and the rest followed suit in silence.

After they had ridden for awhile, Karalynn found the strength to turn her head a little to the side.

"Are you angry with me?" she whispered.

She felt his grasp on her waist tighten slightly and then loosen with a sigh.

"No, dear one. I am not angry with you or with anyone." he replied. 

But she couldn't shake off the feeling of dread that had settled in the air between them. 

Now more than ever, Karalynn was determined to keep her secrets from Legolas. 


	13. Elements in Keeping

A/N: Okay before anyone jumps on my back about how this has now turned into the ultimate Mary- Sue fic... I ask you to be patient until the very end of the story. I admit, what Karalynn did is... well, typical but I'll throw this in as well- her apparent "gift" will also be her downfall. It's what she can do that ultimately robs her of... well, okay that would be divulging too much! =) I hope everyone enjoys this chapter :: crosses fingers :: It's not one of my best but it had to be done! And thank you all once again for reading and reviewing. Reading the comments is what links me to everyone else and I'm grateful for that connection.

To Jazz and Catherine: I hope the both of you received my emails regarding your questions! I should have written "article" and not "essay" :: bad writer, bad bad writer ::

And this is where I disappear and the tale continues.... 

**Chapter 13: Elements in Keeping**

The attack came on the sixth day.

They were now past the midpoint of Mirkwood but at the very darkest of areas. The web strands were as thick as coiled ropes and it was getting harder and harder to pass through them, even though they followed the path.

The wind had stopped helping them, it seemed, and though it was a source of tension for them before, they all missed its presence. 

Strange and evil voices tittered close by and the darkness was now almost complete. It was difficult for even Legolas to see clearly and he knew this meant that Karalynn could barely see at all.

She was scared.

Ever since the day the logs had "rolled" off of their own accord, she had remained quiet and withdrawn from the rest of the group. She no longer chatted or sang or even looked anyone in the eye. It was as if she were too ashamed to lift up her head and Legolas was sore-hearted over this. He tried to sing to her, tell her stories in an effort to get a reaction from her but she seemed to be in a deep trance of her own doing. Faran seemed to sense the feeling in her and he tried his best to speak frequently with the girl, trying to draw her out. Fortinbas tried to make her laugh though the thick and heavy air weighed down on his chest too but she refused all of them. Instead, she withdrew deeper and deeper into herself. During their rides, she kept her hands firmly on Belleth's mane which struck Legolas as odd. She was usually so active and playful, carving pictures in the air with her graceful hands. Now she seemed sullen and Legolas could only hold her tightly to feel some sense of their former closeness.

She showed signs of life only when they made fire each night and even that was in the form of a small, wordless smile. 

Now it was morning and they had packed up quickly for they only had three more days left in their journey and were eager to be gone. Legolas had just finished closing the pack of food they had when he heard it. The soft tip-tap-tapping of a dozen feet on bark. A swoosh of air above him. But still, even with his keen senses, Legolas had barely enough to time to look up when a strong, sticky length of thread wrapped itself around his hand and jerked him roughly back. It was then he heard a cry of anger and fright- Fortinbas!- and Legolas moved swiftly to free himself. The attack was expected after all- they could not possibly get through Mirkwood without some idiot creature trying to drag them back to its lair for lunch. 

With his other hand, he grabbed at the blade in his side and sliced through the spider string. He grabbed the bow at the side of his pack and then pushed his horse to run off into safety. It was followed by the other steeds.

He whirled around and found his friends being attacked by four large creatures. They hung down from the tall limbs and were spinning webs around the surrounding trees, trying to trap the five of them in a small space. One of the spiders was trying to snatch at Faran with two of its spindle-like limbs and Faran was struggling to keep it away from him but his legs were coated with its sticky thread. One of Nuratar's hands had also been wrapped with the thread and he was fighting to free himself as one spider made its way towards him. 

Legolas grabbed his bow and took an arrow from his quiver, notching it and releasing it within seconds at the spider that was nearing Nuratar. His aim was true and lethal for it fell down dead a mere distance away from Nuratar.

"Nuratar, my blade!" Legolas cried out and threw it at Nuratar, who caught it and cut himself loose quickly. He scrambled to his feet to help Faran fight.

More large shadows filled the space above them and the tittering voices grew louder.

The spiders were growing in number.

Legolas' eyes searched the area frantically for Karalynn and Fortinbas and found them at the base of a tree. Fortinbas had pushed the girl against the trunk and was valiantly trying to protect her as two of the spiders made its way at them. He looked to be bleeding from his side and he was clutching at his wound with one hand as he swung his sword in the other. Karalynn, though trembling and crouched down on the ground, looked unhurt. She was whimpering softly into the sleeves of her cloak out of fright.

One particularly large spider was slowly crawling down the web that hung between the trees where Fortinbas and Karalynn were and Legolas aimed at and struck the creature before quickly running towards them.

"Away from the trees!" he cried. "Away from the webs! Fortinbas! Karalynn! Away from the webs!"

Fortinbas glanced at Legolas grimly and without a word, turned and grabbed the girl, dragging her away from the tree. With one fierce thrust, he shoved her into Legolas and turned around to fight the spiders that were following them.

Legolas quickly decided that giving her a weapon would not help for she was without the knowledge of defense. He clutched her arm and made her run with him to the center of the clearing, far away from any trees or limbs and forced her down onto the ground. She was shivering violently and she turned her tear-filled eyes to Legolas in a silent plea for safety. Legolas gritted his teeth and forced himself to harden his heart against her fear.

"Scream out if anything threatens to take you!" Legolas cried out at her and without waiting for a response, turned around and began to fire his arrows, one after the other. When his arrows ran out, he threw down his bow and drew out his other blade.

The spiders were beaten off again and again but they came back just the same. It would have been an easy battle if there had just been the four creatures. Even ten spiders would have been fairly easy to deal with. But the elves were surrounded. They would not stop fighting though it was clear that the odds were far against them. His arms were becoming heavy and painful and there were gashes on his limbs where the strings had burned through his clothing.... but still, Legolas would not give up. 

Hopelessness crashed down on him when he heard a horrible cry of pain.

Fortinbas screamed in anguish as one of the spiders thrust its limb through the open wound at his side. His sword fell to the ground as he struggled to break off its leg but he was impaled. 

Legolas watched in horror as the spider began to drag his friend away like a piece of meat stuck on a skewer. He tried to move towards him but his legs were now stuck to the spot by the deadly thread at his feet. 

Fortinbas' blood splattered across the small distance between them and onto his face. It was then Legolas realized that his screams were mingled with another.

Karalynn was screaming. 

With a sinking heart, he glanced down at the girl and cried out in dismay. Her face was smeared with crimson and gore and her clothing was splattered with blood. But it was Fortinbas' blood and his own that had fallen on her.

She was still unhurt.

It was not a scream of fear that wrenched itself from her lips, it was one of fury. 

Her gray eyes were focused on Fortinbas and her emotions seemed to grow to frantic heights in their depths. Karalynn looked crazed at that moment; insane with rage and incomprehension. In that split second- she was not child-like nor even beautiful. She looked dangerous- like a wild animal that had been trapped in a cage for too long and had just escaped. She stood up and it was as if time had slowed to a crawl. Every detail seemed to stand out clearly in Legolas' mind- the way her eyes had flashed as she looked on at the carnage around her. The way the drops of blood on her face were almost black against her white skin. The way her fingers were stretched out, long and thin, as she raised her arms towards the tops of the trees.

_"In this hour of grief and sorrow_ _, I call on Heaven with all its power!_ _  
And Earth below in all its glory. And the heat of the fire and the shade of the dark.  
And the powers of wind and air and storm. Rain and snow and waters weeping.  
Elements now, I have in keeping-  
Hear me now!"_

Her voice seemed to fill up the air around them. It was commanding and harsh and everything that _his_ Karalynn was not. Legolas lowered his blade in surprise and awe and he almost heard an audible snap! as his mind latched itself onto her fierce, pale face. For one split second, all was quiet. 

The spiders were frozen in place and Faran and Nuratar looked back at Legolas and Karalynn in surprise.

And then _everything_ moved.

The earth below them began to shake violently and Legolas felt himself being thrown off of his feet. He looked up at the space around them and heard the horrific high pitched screams of the spiders as they burst into flames. One by one, the spiders began to burn and fall from their places. Before they reached the ground, a vicious wind cooled them off and they broke into mere ashes filtering down like black snow. 

Legolas moved his head to the side and saw that Fortinbas had been freed from his captor. A bit of the spider's leg still protruded from his side and he had falled onto his back as well. He looked to be breathing but extremely unwell.

The earth stopped shaking but the wind around them continued to blow fiercely. This was not the sweet smelling breeze of the days past. This was a cruel and cold thing- vengeful and angry. The webs between the trees broke loose and the ashes of the dead spiders were blown away in a whirlwind. It stung his eyes and Legolas covered his eyes with his arm as the ashes flew past his face. 

And then, as quickly as everything had happened- it stopped.

There was silence. 

Legolas lifted up his arm and sat up in a slight daze. Faran and Nuratar were also looking around, confused at what had happened. There was no sign of the attack save for a few bits of white strands of thread that hung lazily in the branches above them. Nothing remained of the spiders and Legolas found himself wondering if he had dreamed it all.

Faran turned his head and exhaled sharply.

"Nuratar, my brother." he hissed and they both scrambled to their feet towards the hurt Fortinbas.

"Legolas, where are the horses?" Nuratar asked, as he knelt down beside Fortinbas. "My powders and potions are in the bag."

"I sent them away." Legolas said, blinking. He paled at the memory. "Before the attack became bad, I sent them..."

A soft wind blew past him, making his hair lift up from his face and the sound of approaching galloping touched his ears. Nuratar heard it too and raised his head, in question. 

The four horses- Belleth included, came into the clearing a few moments later and Nuratar, though he looked troubled and surprised, went to his own horse without a word to retrieve all that Fortinbas would need. Legolas watched him quietly and then got up to his feet.

Karalynn stood where she had before and Legolas walked up to her. Suddenly he was hesitant to go up to her, to ask her what had happened, what she had done. Because there was no denying it- this was her doing. 

Everything they had experienced as of late was her doing. It was not good fortune or luck or their own cunning that had been helping them and Legolas could no longer ignore the thoughts that had been filling his head about the girl. She was not dangerous, not at that moment at least, nor was she harmful to them but now he felt he had to tread carefully around her.

No matter what his heart said otherwise.

Her arms hung down limply at her sides and she stood perfectly still. Legolas wasn't afraid of her despite all that had happened. He wasn't afraid of her power, if that was what it was, nor was he afraid of the crazed expression on her face when she drew herself up and screamed out her 'spell.' She had once again become the frail, fragile girl that he had stumbled upon in the woods. There was a broken air about her- a sort of confused and vulnerable aura that surrounded her and it seemed to pull him towards her like a beckon for protection.

He stopped a few feet away from her and noticed that she wasn't seeing him.

"Karalynn." he said her name in a whisper.

She wasn't seeing him. 

Karalynn was looking at him but she wasn't _seeing_ him.

Her eyes were... they were horrible. Utterly blank and devoid of anything- emotion or thought. They were like slabs of granite set in her face. At the same time, there was a sense of intense weariness in her features. Like she had been drained of all energy and life. Legolas took another step closer and held out his hand to her though it hurt his arm to do so.

"Karalynn, the spiders are gone." he said. "It is over. Somehow you did that. They are gone and we are safe now, Karalynn. Take my hand and let me clean you up."

But she said nothing. Simply stared past him with that strange, empty gaze.

"Karalynn." he tried again. "Karalynn, take my hand."

Silence.

He waved his hand in front of her face and she seemed to take no notice of it. She didn't even blink or flinch as he brought his hand closer to her face. Legolas put his hand on her shoulder and the spell was broken.

Fear and absolute terror flashed in her eyes at his touch and she drew back sharply, uttering a small, startled cry. She took two steps back and her eyes moved shiftily from side to side in a panic. He wondered what she was seeing that made her so suddenly afraid and he tried to make himself as physically harmless as possible. He held out his hands, palms up and took a step towards her.

Karalynn, don't be afraid. Legolas said, dropping his voice as he did whenever he was speaking to a skittish animal. Take my hand. We will walk to where Nuratar and Faran are. Fortinbas is hurt, Karalynn. We must...

She turned around and ran from him.

---------------------------------------------------

It was dark.

_( Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death. )_

Karalynn pressed her hands against her ears and ran as fast as she could. She didn't know where she was going nor could she even see in the thick darkness of the forest but she didn't care.

_( I will fear no evil: for thou art with me. )_

she screamed against the voice in her head. This was the bad voice. The one she did not like. You lie! You weren't with me! You weren't with them when they....

_( Thy rod and thy staff they comfort me." )_

Stop it! she cried out. Stop talking to me! Stop saying these things! Stay away from me!

She ran.

She knew she had done something wrong- something wicked when the spiders had come. Something inside of her had snapped when she saw Fortinbas being dragged away. Something in her mind screamed at her when his blood jetted across the distance and onto her face and clothing. She only did what her mind told her to do. 

And now she was paying for it.

_( "Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies. )_

The throbbing in her brain was horrible. 

It was as if something were threatening to come out and split her wide open. She felt the old familiar agony welling up like a fountain and she knew- absolutely knew- that at any moment, it would gush out of her and engulf her in a blanket of pain.

Help me! she cried out, squeezing her eyes shut as she ran. 

Help me, please!

Suddenly the wind began to howl around her and she was slapped backwards onto the ground by a powerful but warm gust of air. She struggled to get up but the wind forced her down. In a dim part of her head, she thought that it felt like a caress. 

A loving but restrictive touch.

Let me go! she screamed, fighting to stand up. Let me...!

And then the wind died down and stopped completely.

Before she could sit up, a warm cloth was being pressed against her mouth and nose and she inhaled in surprise. She smelled the sweet scent of flowers and... and something else... something slightly unpleasant underneath the sweetness.

She heard voices above her- real ones, not the ones in her head and she opened her eyes. Dim shapes but... she could make out golden hair. Her body felt heavy and her eyelids felt as if they were being pushed down by some invisible force. She dropped her arms and lay quietly, letting a strange weakness wash over her. The throbbing was becoming distant again- distant and unimportant and that made her relax even more. 

She is falling asleep....

It should last for a few hours. The herb I made it with was very strong....

Is there enough for the both of....

Fortinbas' wound requires another sort of medicine. This is strictly for the girl... 

Will it harm her? If we keep her like this for three more.... 

She needs to rest. Her heart is beating far too fast for...

Karalynn felt herself being lifted up and then cradled gently in a pair of comfortable arms. Her head lolled against a chest and she could smell the faint scent of grass and Belleth in the air.

Legolas?

She tried to sit up and found herself looking into a pair of blue eyes. Blue eyes blinking. Bright, bright blue eyes in the dark. So comforting and so familiar. Blue eyes... nice blue eyes....

Matthew? Matthew, is that you? she asked, confused. She tried to touch his face but the darkness had finally overtaken her. 

She closed her eyes and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

---------------------------------------------------

Legolas carried the limp body back to where the horses were. 

Nuratar followed closely behind him.

At the sight of them, Faran exhaled loudly and looked relieved. He sat on his horse and bade it to move forward. Fortinbas was strapped to his back, unconscious but still alive. Nuratar had done his work well. He had pulled out the spider's leg and dressed his wounds within minutes but Fortinbas still needed to rest in order to recover. He could not ride alone, for obvious reasons, so it was decided that he would ride with his brother and that the extra horse would follow.

Now more than ever, they needed to get to Lorien.

Faran's blue eyes traveled down to the girl in Legolas' arms and frowned.

Is she.... he whispered and Legolas shook his head.

Nay. She stumbled and fell and we were able to catch up with her. Legolas answered.

She did not stumble, your Highness. Nuratar said quietly. Legolas looked at him. It looked as if she were pushed back. She would have continued to run if it were not so.

Legolas knew he was right. He and Nuratar had run after her and though elves were naturally faster than humans, she seemed to be propelled by pure fear-induced speed. They had seen her run into the darkness and they had heard her call out for help.

And they had both seen her fly back as if struck by an unseen hand.

Legolas looked away from Nuratar and back down into Karalynn's face. What more could he say about the things that had happened to them? What other thoughts could he have? She had perhaps saved their lives by using forces of nature that no one should have been able to command. He had heard her call out...

( _Elements now, I have in keeping! )_

...and he seen them apparently obey her command. But she was not a sorceress nor a wizard nor any other magical being. She did not possess that same powerful energy that he had come across in the past. She was a human, a mortal- in fact, she was a very weak mortal by their standards. She was a kind and sensitive soul who was quick to laugh and smile. 

_( "In this hour of grief and sorrow_ _, I call on Heaven with all its power!_ )

So exactly what had he witnessed?

And why had she called him by another name?

_( Matthew? Matthew, is that you? )_

Such a strange and ugly sounding name.

In that one moment of time, something had been in her face- a recognition of something familiar. In that one moment, when she looked at him and reached out to his face he knew she was seeing someone else. Her mouth had tilted up into a half-smile and her eyes, oh- her beautiful, expressive eyes, had sparkled with a deep and heartfelt joy.

But Legolas knew that it was not his countenance that had made her react so and the impact of that realization stung. He had lulled himself to believing that her life before was not as important as the one she led now. He had failed to question that perhaps she was already bound to someone else. Though she looked young, Legolas had known of marriages between humans at an even younger age. What if she already had a husband or was betrothed to someone else? In his arrogance, he had thought that the love of an Elf Prince would be held in higher regard than the love of a mere mortal man. Legolas knew he was in the wrong. He knew he should have waited until after seeing Galadriel to stake his claim on her but he was acting as one in love.

Which was to not think at all.

She is sleeping? Faran asked from his great height on the horse.

Legolas looked up and nodded.

Aye, we made her inhale one of Nuratar's potions. Legolas said. He says that we should keep her like this until we reach Lorien.

Faran eyed the girl quietly and Legolas grew uncomfortable with his stare. He turned his body slightly away from Faran and glared at him.

Are you afraid of her now, Faran? Legolas asked bitterly, knowing full well the many prejudices and suspicions that his kind held towards the novel and unfamiliar. Though elves were, by nature, wise and hospitable creatures, many of them possessed an exclusive sort of thinking. Legolas, defensive of his mortal charge, took Faran's gaze to mean that he had now joined the ranks of elves at Mirkwood who had shunned Karalynn for her mortal strangeness. 

Will you look upon her as a witch instead of the girl that Kythe loves so?" he asked. "Is she a danger to you now- the same girl that you played games with days ago?

No, your Highness. Faran said softly. I look down with pity on her for she seems like a broken doll in your arms. Nay, my prince. My heart is not so inconsistent as that. She has not posed a danger to us and in fact, seems the opposite. I will protect her, and now my brother, as I have done so in the past.

Legolas sighed with his entire being at Faran's words. That was one less worry that he would have to bear. He looked up at Nuratar who placed his hand over his heart in a silent response to the unspoken question. 

Prince Legolas. Nuratar said, nodding at the girl. We should ride on as soon as possible. Fortinbas needs another herb which the healers in Lorien will most likely possess and he needs to rest in a bed. As for the girl, I feel that her mind is at peace. For the moment. I only have enough of the potion to last for three more days. Fortinbas' injury is that of a physical nature. Hers is of a more complicated one. Her mind must stay unaware and blank. Should she wake up and we are still far from the Golden Wood when we run out of the potion, I see trouble for her.

Legolas nodded. 

Without needing words, Nuratar took the unconscious bundle from his arms and Legolas went to Belleth. When he was safely seated on his back, Nuratar lifted Karalynn up so that Legolas could set her in front of him. He pulled the hood of her cloak over her face and then tied Lohr's cord around her waist and his tightly. She slumped backwards onto his chest, lifeless and heavy.

We ride with no rest from now on. Legolas said. He looked to both elves on either side of him and tilted his chin up. Is that clear? We must make haste and neither sleep nor exhaustion is an excuse otherwise.

Both elves nodded their approval and they rode on the path without looking back.


	14. Elven Jealousy and Unwise Elements

A/N: Hello all. I deviated from my own form and wrote a very, very, VERY long chapter. I admit to rambling a bit and so I apologize now. This only contains two scenes but I'll warn you now, a lot happens in this chapter- a few answers are given but more questions are raised. This will all be settled when Karalynn meets Galadriel. 

About the location and setting.... I got most of my info from the FotR (Book 1.) Though I'm sure it takes longer to reach Lorien from Mirkwood, I fudged the time a bit. I admit that and take all criticisms that come my way. To the emails asking if Legolas and Karalynn will kiss.... first of all, thanks for being interested in the story! And second of all.... the answer is yes. Patience is a virtue, after all. Oh and if you combine the names Faran and Doláe... what do you get? Only "A Wrinkle in Time" fans will get this =)

**Chapter 14: Elfin Jealousy and Unwise Elements**

They reached Lothlorien in three days.

True to Legolas' command, they did not rest. They only stopped a few times to share a quick meal or to redress Fortinbas' wound. Fortinbas would slip in and out of consciousness, though for the most part he slept against his brother's back. As for the Karalynn, Legolas kept her unconscious for most of the ride. When it seemed that she was in danger of waking up, he would clasp the cloth over her mouth and nose, rendering her asleep once more. He allowed her to stay awake long enough to eat but that was all. He did not think it cruel or heartless to keep her in that state for in fact she did not resist him. She seemed to welcome the darkness that the herb kept her in and Nuratar explained to Legolas that it was because the void that she fell into was a dreamless one. 

Surprisingly enough, the wind did not cease. 

Even when Karalynn's mind was at rest, the wind seemed to spur them forward, helping them along their way. 

Though Nuratar and Faran spoke not a word of it, Legolas knew that they had also noticed the extra help they were getting. But if Karalynn was unconscious, then what force was compelling the element of wind to help them? He wanted to test the power of fire, to see if it too would help them but they were never on the ground long enough. Deep down inside however, Legolas had the feeling that everything around them would come to their aid if sorely needed.

None of it made sense to Legolas and he decided that he would not make judgment on the matter until the Lady Galadriel spoke of it. The others seemed to sense his decision and made no mention of the things that had come to pass days before.

Now they were in the Golden Wood and Legolas did not know what to expect. He decided to lead them away from the east bank of the Silverlode to where Vanalaith had mentioned first meeting the elves. Great and majestic trees surrounded them- so unlike the ones in Mirkwood that Legolas was entranced by the sight of them. Astonishingly gray trunks that reached up towards the sky to an unknown height. The riders now slowed their gallop to a trot, digesting the beauty around them. 

"I have never seen such trees before." Faran said, in wonder. He gazed up and squinted towards the sky. "These are strange growths, one that is wholly unknown to me."

"Aye." said Nuratar. "They are called Mellyrn and they bear a yellow blossom. Many in our kingdom have not seen these trees, only sing their names in songs."

He smiled wistfully.

"If only there were time enough to climb them." he muttered and Legolas smiled slightly. Nuratar had been reduced to child-like wonder though he was ages older than Legolas. "'Twould be a wonderful thing to study the twists and curves of their branches."

Karalynn stirred slightly in Legolas' arms and he shifted in his seat, making Belleth come to a halt. Nuratar and Faran both stopped also. Since they had arrived in the wood, he had changed her position so that she was placed sideways on Belleth. One of his arms was wrapped tightly around her waist and her head was resting heavily on his shoulder. It was easy to watch her face that way. He waited patiently as she struggled to wake up and slowly but surely, her eyes did flutter open.

"Where am I?" she muttered softly. 

She reached up and rubbed her eyes sleepily and Legolas pulled the hood back from her head. The fine strands of her hair surrounded her face like a halo, even though he had tried to smooth her hair back in a braid earlier. She raised her head to blink curiously at Faran, Fortinbas and Nuratar.

"We are in Lorien, Karalynn." Legolas said quietly. "We crossed its borders this morn. You have not eaten since last night. I suppose this would be a good time to stop."

He looked up at the others and they nodded.

"Aye, your Highness. 'Tis but a few miles from where Vanalaith met with the elves of this wood." Nuratar said. "I see no harm in allowing the girl to remain conscious for the remainder of the day as long as she does not fall asleep on her own."

Nuratar got down from his horse and Legolas followed. Faran removed Lohr's cord, borrowed from Legolas, from his waist and his brother's and Nuratar helped him set the still sleeping Fortinbas on the ground. Nuratar tended to his wound and Faran unpacked their supplies.

Karalynn was unsteady on her feet and Legolas had to help her take her first steps. She clung to him tightly, groggy and quiet from her long sleep, and Legolas set her down on the cool earth. 

He sat down beside her and she slumped against his arm. He took the time to study her form and he did not like what he saw. 

Though Kythe had given him more dresses for Karalynn, they did not have the time to change clothing during the trip for obvious reasons. And Legolas did not want to change the girl's clothing while she was unconscious. He knew how humans disliked to be seen without their clothing and he found it distasteful for him, or any other male for that matter, to touch her while she was unaware. She had changed only once in nine days and now her clothing was rumpled, torn and dirty from their travels.

He had, however, taken the time to clean her face daily and to make sure that she was still presentable. It was not his own vanity that compelled him to do so but the feeling that it was what Karalynn would have done for herself. 

But what Legolas did not like was the fact that she had lost an alarming amount of weight. She had not much of an appetite during the days before the trip and though she did eat a bit more in the beginning of their journey, whatever progress she had made then was completely undone by the last three days. Her cheeks were sunken in and her neck seemed breakable. Her limbs felt like sticks in his arms and he had to move even more carefully when he held her. He helped her take off her cloak and he frowned at the way her dress seemed to hang off of her frame. Humans were such fragile creatures, prone to physical sickness and ill health at the slightest change in surroundings. Karalynn had been through too much now and she was showing signs of deterioration.

No, Legolas did not like what he saw at all.

Faran walked over to them and handed Legolas a thick slice of bread and a water pack. He frowned down at Karalynn and looked at Legolas meaningfully before walking away.

Faran did not like what he saw either.

Legolas broke off a small piece and held it up to her mouth. Her lifeless eyes blinked and stared at the morsel without emotion.

"Eat, dear one." Legolas said gently. "You need your energy."

She blinked again and then looked away, disinterested.

"Karalynn, you must eat." he said, a bit more firm. 

"'_Soon her eye fell on a little glass box that was lying under the table._'" she said softly. "_'Alice opened it, and found in it a very small cake, on which the words `EAT ME' were beautifully marked in currants_.'"

Legolas' hand wavered slightly and he moved the piece of bread closer to her mouth. He forced himself to smile at her though his soul willed him to scream out in frustration.

"Later, I can find some cake for you to eat. I am sure the Lady Galadriel has such delicacies. But right now you must...."

Karalynn made a sound of disgust and pushed herself away from him. He lowered his hand and watched her as she struggled to get onto her feet. She walked away from him, away from all of them and Nuratar glanced at her in surprise.

Legolas stood up and followed her as she walked.

"Stop, Karalynn." he said when they had wandered a bit from the other three. "This is far enough. If you would like to be alone, I will leave but you should not walk any further. I am not familiar with this wood and neither are you. You could easily get lost."

Karalynn stopped and turned around to face him. She leaned against the massive trunk of a tree and she looked emaciated in comparison to its girth.

Her eyes were dark with shadows and red rimmed with exhaustion.

The child was gone from her features and in its place was a haunted creature. Legolas suddenly wished that they had never come to Lorien- he preferred her strange child-like behavior to this beaten figure before him. He wished that he had ignored Vanalaith and his message.

"I'm already lost, Legolas." she said. 

"Nay, we are in Lorien." Legolas said quickly. "In a few hours time, we shall be in the domain of Lady..."

"You know what I mean."

He closed his mouth and stared at her.

"Where does reality end and the dream begin?" she muttered, looking past him. "Maybe I'm dreaming you, Legolas, and this conversation is all in my head. Maybe in the real world, I am standing in the middle of the forest and you are staring at me as I rant and rave at the sky. Or maybe I'm in a padded white cell with a straitjacket tied around my body."

He frowned. 

"I do not understand what you mean by a straight... jacket?" he said. "But that does not matter. You are here, Karalynn, and I am real."

She sighed heavily.

"Why should I believe you?" she asked. "Things are floating around in my head and I don't understand them. I'm having thoughts that... that seem right but I just don't understand them. I'm not sure what's real anymore. My mind is like a foreign place to me. The voices are... the bad one is getting worse. The story doesn't comfort me anymore like it used to because the bad voice is...."

She trailed off and looked back at him. Her gray eyes grew dark and she motioned for him to come to her. Legolas moved towards her and stopped only a few inches away from her body. She reached up and touched his face gently, looking into his eyes.

"My friend, do you love me?" she asked. 

Legolas exhaled loudly and nodded. His hands crept around her waist and stayed there. Her own gaze, though unsettling, was fuller and deeper than he had ever seen them to be. They no longer reflected the familiar simplicity that he was used to. They were knowing but anguished. He was no longer dealing with a child. Something had happened to her during the time between the attack and now- something had replaced her smiles and laughter with an eerie self-possession. Legolas thought that perhaps keeping her under the influence of such a powerful sleeping potion had temporarily damaged her in some way and he felt a surge of self-hatred at the thought of inadvertently harming her.

"Yes." he whispered. "Yet you call me friend and that is not...."

"Would you do what I ask, if I pleaded with you with my heart and soul?" she said, cutting him off. "Do you promise to do anything I ask of you?"

"Yes, I could not refuse you anything." he said without hesitation. "But Karalynn, you do not understand what I mean to say. The love of a friend is not..."

She stopped him again by leaning forward and wrapping her arms around his shoulders in an embrace. He was undone by the way her body felt against his, that despite her frailness she was warm and soft under his touch. He wrapped his arms around her, drawing her tightly against his chest. Karalynn moved her head a little so that her mouth was at his ear and for a moment, he closed his eyes, relishing the feel of her soft breath against his sensitive ear.

And then she spoke the words that made his blood run cold.

"End this."

His grasp on her tightened slightly and he held his breath, waiting for an explanation. 

Had he heard her wrong? For surely, she could not mean....

"The two small blades you carry at your side." she whispered. "You can make it painless for me, Legolas. It doesn't have to hurt, right? I beg you, end this now."

With a cry of outrage, he pulled away from her and stared down hard into her face.

"You do not know what you say." he said firmly. "You are tired. Weary. After all, you have..."

"I know exactly what I ask of you. I've been thinking of it for a long time." she said quietly. It was unnerving- the way she spoke. It was as if she were speaking of something banal and uninteresting. "How can you expect me to live like this, Legolas? In between worlds- both of them foreign and alien to me. Something looms over me like a shadow. I try so hard to keep it away from me but it beckons to me. There are too many voices... too many things that I just can't... Legolas, I walk the line between nightmares and dreams... and the nightmares get stronger with each moment. How long do you think I can last like this? Drifting in and out of my mind. Release me, my friend. Keep your promise."

"I won't do it, Karalynn." he said, clenching his jaw. "Anything but this. How dare you think that I could bring even my hand up against you! What do you take me for- if you think I can use my blade against an innocent! You have somehow saved my life and yet you want me to end yours? How dare you even ask this of me! "

She pushed him away from her and his arms ached with the sudden loss. She fell down to her knees before him and looked up. Her eyes grew shiny and wet but she smiled though her mouth trembled.

"Then I'll beg you until you do." she said.

"Karalynn..."

"You just said that you could not refuse me anything." she said. "Prove it. This is what I want from you, Legolas. You have the power to release me from my nightmares."

"No."

"I beg you. Please." The pain in her voice was so strong that it seemed to fill the air around them, covering them both in a blanket of despair. "If you won't do it then at least give me your blades. Let me do it. But please, Legolas, help me to end this."

"No."

Her smile slowly disappeared and she looked at him sadly, trying to blink back her tears.

"Then you lied to me." she said quietly. "You're not my friend and you don't love me."

"That is not true."

"I don't belong here." she said, lowering her head. She sat back on her heels. "Everyday I become more sure of it. You don't believe me- I don't have to look at your face to see that. The only time I felt safe was when you would put me to sleep with that liquid that Nuratar gave you. There were no dreams- just rest. I think... I think death would be like that, don't you? Nothing bad. Just quiet. Peace and quiet. No voices. No stories. Just quiet."

"Karalynn, the Lady Galadriel will give you the answers you seek." Legolas said. He bent down and pulled her up, trying to ignore the way she staggered a bit on her feet. "Death is not... death is not the answer for you. The length of this trip... the attack... perhaps even Nuratar's potion have all combined to confuse your head even more. You are severely undernourished and weak. You do not know of what you speak of and in a few days time, this will all be but a distant memory to you."

She moved away from him and placed her hand against the tree trunk to steady herself. Her face was grim and somber.

"Remember this moment, Legolas." she said. "I asked you for help and you wouldn't give it to me. I reached out for you and you turned your back on me."

Anger bit into Legolas' heart and he stepped forward, furious but grief-stricken at the same time. 

"You asked me to kill you." he spat out. "You asked me to end your life and no, Karalynn, I will not give that to you. You did not ask me for help. You asked me to commit a crime against all that is right and good."

A cold breeze blew past them at that moment and Legolas looked around, startled and suddenly afraid. Karalynn closed her eyes and tilted her face upwards, as if listening to something. Though he didn't think she would harm him, his heart pounded in his chest at the thought of what she would do to herself. She had just asked him to commit murder, to take the very breath of life from her body, and he was still reeling in shock. Was her torment so bad that she wished to die? Could her words be simply the result of severe weakness? 

But Karalynn's mind seemed to be clear. In fact, she was more coherent now than she had ever been before. True, her body was weak but her mind was strong and Legolas hated to admit that she was asking him to kill her with clear thought.

"Karalynn, do not..." he started but she opened her eyes and held up her hand.

"Do you hear that, Legolas?" she asked, dropping her voice to a whisper. Her eyes moved away from him and up into the high branches of the trees. The loose strands of hair were swept back from her forehead as she blinked .

Legolas frowned. In his anger and confusion, he could not properly attend to his senses.

"Hear what, Karalynn?" he asked. "Stop speaking in riddles. I have not the patience..."

"They are coming." she said quietly. "Just a few more moments and they will arrive."

"Who?"

She closed her eyes and shook her head. 

"Who has come, Karalynn?" he demanded. "The spirits that do your bidding? Will you make them harm you? Is that what-"

"What an angry creature you are!" a melodious voice said behind him, amused. "The Prince of Mirkwood, I presume, by the ring on your finger and the proud way you hold your head. Though I am surprised to find royalty speaking in that way to a human girl."

Legolas did not have to turn around to know that he had just been informally introduced to the elves of Lothlorien.

------------------------------------------------------------

Such delicate features for a human. Doláe said softly. He tucked his finger underneath Karalynn's chin and raised her head to look at him. A bit disheveled and obviously far too thin for your stature yet your eyes are enchanting. I can see why he is taken with you, pretty one."

Karalynn looked at the Lorien elf who spoke to her.

she asked, perplexed. 

Legolas looked up sharply from where he sat and stood up, moving towards the elf and Karalynn.

Do not touch her. She is not accustomed to being handled in such a way by others. he said quietly but there was an unmistakable threat in his tone.

Doláe and Karalynn looked up at him and Doláe stood up, bowing his head slightly. 

Dear cousin, I was merely talking to the girl. he said. Please, put your thoughts to rest. No harm will come to you or your friends and especially not to the fair creature that the Lady has called to see. 

Though Legolas knew the elf was speaking truth, he made it a point to sit down very closely next to Karalynn.

They were all sitting in a large, open grassy space in the Naith of Lorien that Vanalaith had spoken about.

Doláe and Tharuial had been the elves that greeted Legolas and Karalynn in the wood and they had brought them back to Nuratar, Faran, Fortinbas and the horses. The words passed between them were few and short but friendly- Doláe and Tharuial would act as their guides through the Golden Wood and take the travelers back to the city of Galadhrim with them. Legolas was told that the journey would be short- lasting only that day, before they reached the city itself.

Doláe and Tharuial had allowed the horses to come along with them, for Fortinbas and Karalynn were still far too weak to walk the distance they had to cross, but now the Mirkwood elves were being told that they had to release them for the time being.

It made sense to Legolas- the horses would be safe in the area and soon they would be climbing upwards to places where such animals could not possibly go. Doláe and Tharuial would leave their own steeds behind as well. But he still felt sore over the loss, as did his companions. They had not been made to wear blindfolds, as Vanalaith had had to, for they were expected and welcomed. Legolas felt that this was a special errand for the two Lorien elves- one that they treated gingerly and with great respect.

Though he would never admit it, Legolas was feeling the faint stirrings of possessive jealousy- an emotion wholly new and unwelcome to him. The golden elves of Lothlorien seemed to be absorbed with Karalynn as she was with them. As they traveled both males- Doláe especially, would often touch the girl as if to see what materials she was made of. Tharuial had sung to her and Doláe had even gone as far as to pluck a flower for her delight. It annoyed him to see them act so familiar with her and to see her allow it. Legolas found himself wondering if Karalynn found them beautiful and attractive; he wondered if she enjoyed their presence more than she did his.

His thoughts was confounded by the uneasy silence that had settled between him and the girl. Since her plea and his refusal of it, they had barely exchanged words. He did not feel that she was angry with him nor did he feel any lingering anger towards her but it seemed that she was too lost in her thoughts to even acknowledge his presence. He was afraid for her and kept a close eye on anything that she could use against herself. 

They had traveled for a few hours and were now very close to the city. Doláe and Tharuial had given them time to rest and Nuratar took the time to study the different flowers that bloomed there. Fortinbas was awake and seemed well enough to continue on without the horses and all were resting nicely upon the sweet-smelling grass.

Perhaps you would take this time to eat. Tharuial said, walking towards Legolas, Karalynn and Doláe. His hair shone like gold in the bright sun and there was a faint radiance about him that Legolas had only seen in the Mirkwood healers like Nuratar. In fact, both Lorien elves seemed to cast a light all their own and Karalynn looked at them in wonder. Shall we break bread together, dear cousin? Long has it been since I have laid eyes upon Northern kindred and long has it been since I have laid eyes upon a human! Tis a day of wonders for me and it would be an honor to share a meal with you.

Doláe smiled, nodding and Legolas glanced at Karalynn in question.

I think it would be rude if I said no. she said softly to him and Tharuial laughed softly.

The girl speaks wisdom. he said. I have dried fruit and drink that I have carried from our homes and your healer has told us that there is still plenty of bread left in your pack. It would make a fine meal, if you would have it.

Legolas said, trying to decipher the strange expression on Karalynn's face. From the distant look in her eyes, she had withdrawn into herself again. Listening to something that none of them, even with their heightened elfin hearing, could detect. As Doláe and Tharuial walked away, Karalynn raised her hand, lifting up her index finger with the slightest of movements and the still air changed to a strong breeze around them.

"Karalynn." Legolas said quietly but her eyes did meet his. Instead she looked up towards the light blue sky and to his surprise, her gray eyes were cloudy and damp.

"Make it stop crying." she whispered and Legolas knew that she was not speaking to him. "Make the sounds go away. Please. Blow them away."

The wind grew fierce and for one second, it grew so strong that entire field of grass around them looked like the surface of rippling water. And then it died down and disappeared altogether. Karalynn lowered her hand and sighed, looking relieved. She brought her knees to her chest and lowered her head onto her arms, hiding her face.

"Karalynn, what did you do?" Legolas asked. "What has happened?"

But she didn't answer him. He was about to speak again when Faran called out to him a little distance away. Legolas bit his lip, uncharacteristically showing his indecision. He did not want to leave her side but to not answer Faran's call would be to add worry to his companions. They would know something was further wrong if it seemed he could not leave the girl for even a moment. Legolas stood up and then leaned down to kiss the back of her head.

"I shall return, dearest one." he said to her. "Perhaps there will be time to continue the words we shared earlier."

He lingered hesitantly, waiting for some kind of response but turned away when he received none. He walked towards Faran and Fortinbas who were sitting on the ground next to their horses. He smiled when Fortinbas raised his hand in greeting.

"I see that Nuratar's reputation has been well earned." Legolas said, studying his friend's face. Though Fortinbas was pale, he was not in any obvious pain. Like all elves, he was healing quickly despite the initial severity of his wound. "You look well, Fortinbas."

"I do not doubt it." Fortinbas said softly. His breathing was still slightly labored and he had difficulty moving his limbs on his right side. "But I would still like to fall into a deep sleep until this dull ache subsides. I am afraid that I will not be swinging my sword again for many days to come."

Faran slapped him good-heartedly on his other arm and grinned when Fortinbas winced. 

"Brother, somehow I believe that to be a lie." he teased. He winked at Legolas. "Legolas, mark my words. By the time we reach Galadhrim, my brother here will be chasing after some pretty elf maiden despite his injury."

Legolas laughed and shook his head. 

"Faran, what was the question that you wanted to ask me?" Legolas asked.

Faran motioned to the girl. 

"My brother and I wanted to know if the little one is all right." he said, becoming serious. "She seems to have become quieter in nature and no longer does she seek to play games or laugh."

Fortinbas nodded. "Aye, your Highness." he said. "I would like to thank her. My brother told me what happened and I... I feel that I owe her more than just my simple gratitude. Is it true that she called out to the earth and that it answered?"

Legolas hesitated and then nodded slightly. 

"Do you think then, dear Prince, that my thoughts on her were right?" Fortinbas said cautiously. "That she is... blessed, perhaps, by some guardian unknown to us."

"I do not know." Legolas answered. "She means us no harm, that much is clear, but that is the only thing that is clear. It seems to me that whatever she has done has brought an even greater burden onto herself. Faran is right. She has changed and it is not a happy change."

"That is sad news then." Fortinbas said softly. 

"Yes." Legolas said. He glanced back at Karalynn who sat unmoving and unchanged where she was. But that could not be possible. All mortal creatures moved when they took in breath and released it. They all changed position slightly even when they were trying to remain still. Legolas decided that it was simply a trick of his eye and turned away. "We shall eat and then make haste towards the city. I feel that it is not good to linger here when help is so close by."

"Aye." Faran said. He smiled slightly at Legolas. "Your Highness, you may go to her now. I can see that though your body is here, your mind is but a short distance away."

Legolas chuckled softly and shook his head. "I should have you imprisoned for such presumptuous thoughts but because you are my friend, I will let that comment go."

They all laughed at this and Legolas walked back towards Karalynn. Doláe and Tharuial were talking with Nuratar a distance away and Tharuial held up his hand and smiled as he passed them by. Legolas felt that it was time he continued the conversation he had with Karalynn earlier that day. He wanted to tell her how he felt, to make it clear once and for all that his feelings for her went beyond mere friendship. She did not seem to understand that and whatever attempts he had made in the past had been unclear and stalled. Before they reached Galadriel and heard her words, he wanted Karalynn to know that she would never be alone- not as long as he could help it. There was an inner voice inside of him telling him that the time when he would have to give her up was drawing close and he did not want what would be the last moment of peace they had together to be spent in unspoken feelings. 

_( "Matthew. Matthew. Is that you?" )_

If she was already promised to someone else then Legolas would deal with that when it came. But for now, he wanted to be sure that she knew how he felt. He would not impose any decision on her nor would he force himself onto the girl's affection. Though he had lost any ounce of arrogance towards the weight of his love for Karalynn, he hoped that it would be enough to make her want to live. 

_( "End this." )_

Oh, how painful those words had been to hear for him! She had already given up and he did not want her to feel as if she had nothing to live for- or no one to live for. Though there were more factors and complexities in their situation, Legolas wanted her to know. He needed her to know. The fact that he had felt that strange jealousy towards Doláe and Tharuial were enough to convince him of his need. As he approached her, he realized that it had not been a trick of his eye. 

She really hadn't moved since he left.

He frowned in worry and moved down onto his knees to be at her level. He touched her arm with his fingers.

"Karalynn." he said quietly. "Raise your head, my love. I wish to speak with you about matters important to us both."

"It hurts."

Legolas paused at her words and then leaned forward to be closer to her.

"What hurts?" he asked. "I will call Nuratar to see what he can do for you."

"My head. It hurts. It hurts bad." she muttered from within her arms. Her voice sounded suddenly childish and higher pitched as before and his fear deepened. "Make it go away, please? Make the hurt go away now."

"Lift up your head, Karalynn." Legolas said. He touched her head and he heard her inhale sharply. "Look at me, my love. I will try to make it go away."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

She raised her head and Legolas bit his lower lip to keep from crying outright. The entire lower half of her face was smeared with her blood. She had bled from her nose again and this time the flow was heavier, darker. Her arms and the fabric of her skirt where she had lain her head on was coated in the stuff but she looked at Legolas as if she had no idea what had happened. Legolas reached out and touched her lips and then drew back his hand for her to see. His pale, perfect fingers were now smeared with the violent shade of crimson. Her eyes grew wide.

"Where did that come from?" she asked, blinking. She raised her hand and touched her mouth, uttering a sound of fear and shock. "Oh God! Oh God! What happened? What did I do?! Legolas, help me! What did I do?!"

She started to kick and scream and she tore at her hair with her hands. Legolas grabbed her wrists firmly to keep her from hurting herself and he heard the sounds of approaching footsteps rapidly making their way towards them.

"Legolas!" Nuratar yelled out as he drew near. "What happened?!"

"I do not know, healer." Legolas said, trying to keep the struggling girl from twisting away from him. "She is bleeding from her nose, as before...."

The air suddenly picked up again and it grew cold and hard around them. Karalynn's hair was whipped back and forth and she cried out as Legolas pinned her back down onto the ground. Suddenly he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders, trying to pull him backwards, away from Karalynn. He glanced back and growled in anger.

"No! Do not pull me from her!" he screamed over the now howling wind at Doláe. "She will hurt herself! Keep your hands off of me!"

He saw Nuratar make his way towards Doláe and Doláe glared at him.

"Do not stop us if you value the girl's life!" he cried out at the healer. "You do not know what powers you deal with nor the strength of it. Stay back, Nuratar!"

Tharuial moved beside him and suddenly Legolas felt himself shoved back in the chest roughly. Legolas gasped at the feeling and involuntarily released his grasp on Karalynn. Doláe's arms tightened around him and he fought wildly against his captor who dragged him further away.

"Faran! Nuratar! Get them away from me!" Legolas yelled. "Do not let them harm her!"

But before Faran or Nuratar could stop him, Tharuial had thrown himself on top of Karalynn, stopping all her movements. The wind screamed and Legolas was suddenly aware of how _angry_ it sounded, as if the very air around them was trying to rebel against Tharuial's treatment of the girl. The earth below their feet seemed to tremble slightly and the dirt seemed to grow warmer. In the distance, Legolas could hear the frightened neighs of the horses as they lifted their hooves from the ground.

"Do not fight the darkness in your mind, Karalynn!" Tharuial screamed in her ear to Legolas' surprise. "Do not call out for help! Do not fight the darkness! Do not struggle against it!"

"I have to!" she wailed. The anguish in her voice was so thick that Legolas tried to move towards her again. He was stopped by Doláe's iron grasp. "It hurts! It hurts! Blow it away! Please make it go away!"

The wind howled and Tharuial screamed at Karalynn, "Do not call out for the wind to help you! Do not be afraid of the pain! Make the wind go away, Karalynn! Command it to go away!"

"Hurts!" Karalynn squeezed her eyes shut and began to struggle underneath Tharuial's weight. As she moved her head from side to side, drops of blood splattered onto Tharuial's face and hair. As Legolas watched, a few drops fell to the ground and a strange and horrible growl seemed to emit from the very depths of the earth. A sound filled with anger and indignation. "I don't want to see! Please, don't make me jump! Blow it away! Make it go away!"

"Command the wind to go away! Make the earth remain silent on your behalf" Tharuial yelled. "Do it now or you shall kill us all!"

"Go away!" she shrieked out suddenly. She opened her eyes and sobbed, her voice dying down to a hoarse sound. "Go away. Don't hurt them. Go away."

The wind stopped abruptly and the earth grew still and cool once more. For a few moments, everyone was quiet. Legolas glanced up and saw that Faran had indeed come to his prince's aid. He had drawn out his sword and held it in his hands, as if ready to strike at a visible enemy. His face was stamped with surprise and shock as was Fortinbas' who had remained near the horses to calm them. Nuratar blinked and looked at Legolas in question. 

"Your Highness..." he said weakly. Legolas looked up at Doláe and pulled away from his grasp. Doláe released him willingly. Without saying a word, Legolas got to his feet and moved towards Karalynn. Tharuial still lay on the ground beside her. He had moved off of her but he still had a protective hold over her arms. At the sight of the prince, Tharuial loosened his grasp on Karalynn but still eyed her warily.

"Do not call out for help." he said firmly to the girl. "Out loud or in your mind. Though you are tormented and in pain, do not call out to the forces around you."

Legolas glared at Tharuial and slid his arms underneath Karalynn, lifting her up and cradling her against his chest. Tharuial stood up and Legolas followed him with his heated gaze.

"She is in pain." he hissed. "How can you ask her not to cry out for help?"

Karalynn moved in his arms and he looked down at her face, smeared with the ugly drying substance. Her eyes were bright and innocent once again and she looked around her with a curious gaze.

"What happened?" she asked. She looked at Legolas and a trace of worry crept into her features. "Legolas, your eyes...."

He didn't stop her when she reached out and touched his cheek. His teardrops glistened in the bright sunlight on the tips of her fingers.

"Why are you crying?" she asked, with the empathy of a sensitive child. "Why are you so sad?"

"What is the last thing you remember, dear one?" Legolas asked softly. 

"Faran called you and you told me you would come back." she said, smiling slightly. She looked over his shoulder at Faran and raised her hand to wave at him. "And now here you are again! I don't remember you picking me up though. I guess it's because you elves move so much faster than I can see. But I don't understand why you're crying. And why is everyone looking at me so strangely? Have I done something wrong?"

Legolas kissed the top of her head to quiet her fears and then glared at Tharuial.

"What is it you keep from us?" he said, barely able to control the anger in his voice. "Why does she act like a child again and why do you tell her not to ask for help? Why do you withhold such secrets from us, we who care for this creature, and who are you to pull me away from her?"

He turned to Doláe.

"What sort of heartless beings are you, to lay hands on her and drag me from her?" he asked. 

"Prince Legolas, you must believe us when we say we mean her no harm." said Tharuial. "In fact, just the opposite. I apologize for handling the girl so roughly but you saw the fit she was in. She would not have calmed down otherwise."

"We are the Lady Galadriel's most-trusted advisors." Doláe said quietly. Suddenly his blue eyes seemed old and wise- older than his own father even. "We wish to withhold no information from you or your companions but 'tis the Lady's command that she speak to you privately. For now it is enough to say that the girl must not be allowed to call upon those that protect her. We do not mean yourself or your companions. I believe you know of what I hint at. If she is allowed to do so, I'm afraid it will mark the ruin of us all and her certain death. The elements she calls upon are strong and faithful. They are all-seeing but unwise at times. They will destroy everything they deem a threat, no matter friend or foe, in an attempt to protect her. More than that, I can not say until we reach the city."

Legolas hugged her tightly and looked at the two Lorien elves, digesting their words. Everything was so vague and the two elves that seemed to know what was happening were being purposely obtuse. 

"Legolas, I'm hungry." Karalynn whispered to him. Legolas forced himself to look down and smile at her.

"First we must clean your face, dear one." he said in a warm voice that belied his emotions. "It would not due to eat while you are dirty. And then we shall eat."

He raised his eyes and glared at Doláe and Tharuial.

"And then we leave right after to see the Lady Galadriel. Perhaps she will be more forthcoming than our companions have been."

"Prince Legolas, once again, we do not mean to act in such a way as to make you think we mean you harm." Tharuial insisted. "In truth, the things that protect her may act without her asking. It is safer, however, to make sure that she does not call upon them in any way."

Legolas stood up, carefully setting Karalynn on her feet. He wrapped one arm around her waist but never looked away from the two elves before him. They seemed sincere and their words rang with truth. The wind did help them during their ride to Lothlorien while Karalynn was unconscious. Yet that didn't matter to him. If they knew the truth about who she was... or _what_ she was, then they were in fact harming her. Legolas had a feeling that the elements were not as unwise as they assumed. During the spider attack, only the spiders had been harmed- not them. And the horses had been returned safely. Wasn't that proof that the elements knew friend from foe? 

The longer Legolas was kept in the dark, the longer he could do nothing to help her and it maddened him to know this. 

"And if the pain in her head returns?" Legolas asked in a low voice, too soft for human ears to hear. Karalynn looked around, unaware of the seriousness of their conversation and Legolas glanced at her, as if gesturing to her blood-streaked face with his eyes. "When she screams out in horror and bleeds, will you deny her comfort? If she does call on them and if they do bring her relief from the pain, would clasp your hands over her mouth to stop her? Or will you watch idly as she weeps, preferring to sacrifice her life for the information you hold about her? If you can help her, do so. If you wish not to, then lead us to the Lady Galadriel without delay and without further words for I do not wish to even hear your voices."

Faran made a sound of agreement and Nuratar's eyes shone with disbelief at the seeming cruelty of the Lorien elves. Doláe and Tharuial looked at each other for a long time before finally nodding at the prince.

"Aye, if that is your wish, Prince Legolas." Doláe said. "Then so be it. We shall speak no more on our behalf and lead you to the Lady without haste."

Legolas turned his back on them and looked at Nuratar.

"Come healer, examine her and assure me that she will be able to continue." Legolas said and Nuratar moved towards them, taking the girl from his arms and leading her back to his horse. Legolas moved to walk after them but paused in his step when he heard Doláe speak softly.

" 'Tis a shame the Prince of Mirkwood fights so fiercely for one that does not belong to him nor will ever belong to him."


	15. The City of Trees

A/N: Poor Karalynn. It's not her fault she can't think straight. Too many distractions... and too many things that don't _want_ her to remember anything. She thinks in weird little and she tends to jump around from thought to thought like, well, a little kid. 

Hmm. I wonder why.

**_Mica-Trunks_**: Water makes a feisty little cameo towards the end of this story. =)

**_Jazz: _**In the truest sense of the word- your email was a form of constructive criticism. The main word being _constructive. _That was extremely helpful and I would not have known that if you hadn't told me. Thank you.

By the way, if anyone wants to know what I'm talking about refer to page 10 of the review section. Someone pointed out that my spelling was wrong- but come on now, there are so many other _tactful_ ways of pointing things out like that. 

And this is where I disappear....

****

****

**Chapter 15- The City of Trees***

( "Rock-a-bye baby, on the treetop..." )

_She entered the room quietly as the song floated in the air. The walls were painted a light shade of blue and on the ceiling were little yellow stars. Stuffed animals and various toys filled bookcase shelves and a crib stood in the center, with a slowly moving mobile hanging above it. There was a bay window at the opposite wall and though it was closed, sunlight illuminated through. It was a sweet room, warm and welcoming. Perfect for an infant._

_She knew this room somehow._

_She had been in it before._

( "When the wind blows...." )

_A white rocking chair was next to the crib. It too was slowly moving, back and forth, as if someone had just gotten up from it. On the seat was a large book._

_She walked closer to it, her interest suddenly sparked by the book. She saw her hand in front of her, reaching out for the scruffy looking cover and smiled in joy._

_Alice in Wonderland._

_It was her favorite story._

_She picked it up and opened it, thumbing through the pages that had been committed to memory. Each picture, though now faded with time and overuse, were still as delightful to her eyes as before. Here was Alice and the Cheshire cat! Here she was having tea with the Mad Hatter! Here she was with the Queen!_

_The Queen._

_She frowned. Queen? There was another queen she had to worry about, wasn't there? A queen outside of this room. The queen of..._

_Loth..._

_She closed the book, feeling a weight settle down on her shoulders. She couldn't remember. For a moment she stood there, trying to pull the name out of her mind when a soft whimper snapped her out of her reverie. She turned her head towards the sound and realized that it was coming from within the crib._

_Clasping the book to her chest, she moved towards the crib and peered down._

( "The cradle will rock..." )

_An infant lay on its back, its eyes still closed but its mouth twisting down. A sweet little boy, probably not more than six months old, dressed in a light blue jumper and blue and white socks. _

_He sniffled and turned his head towards her, as if sensing her presence._

_He was going to cry soon, she was sure of it._

_She reached down with one hand and gently passed her fingers over his head soothingly. Caressing his soft, warm forehead with her thumb. The baby reached aimlessly with its hands and his face smoothed itself out, reassured by her touch._

"Shh." _she said quietly_. _She put the book back down on the seat and reached out for the baby with both hands_. "You're okay. Let's see if I can't get you back to sleep, okay?"

_The baby whimpered softly again when she picked him up but settled down nicely in her arms. He was warm and soft and she found herself feeling a vague sense of dread as she looked down at his face. He was an adorable child, pretty and delicately formed but something about him nagged at her._

"Where's your mommy, little guy? Or your daddy?" _she asked him softly, as she rocked him back and forth. _"What's your name, sweetheart?

( ...Tristan... )

_She paused, frowning. How could she have known that? She studied his head- though he didn't quite have hair yet he did have a faint wisp of coloring. From the look of it, he had dark brown hair. His eyes were still closed so she couldn't see their color but his features were eerily familiar. She looked up, not wanting to study his features anymore and spotted a small, framed picture on one of the shelves. She could make out three blurry faces from where she stood and with the baby, no-Tristan, in her arms, she made her way towards it._

( "When the bough breaks..." )

_One of the faces was Tristan's, smiling an open-mouthed, toothless grin. She smiled at the sight of him. The two other faces made her inhale a cold breath. Two older people, a woman and a man, were at either side of Tristan. They were both smiling. The man had rich black hair that was just beginning to silver at the sides and the woman...._

_...the woman had gray eyes._

( ...such pretty gray eyes, mother... )

_A sense of miserable longing swept over her and she tore her eyes away from the picture, finding it suddenly hard to breathe. So familiar and yet so painful- why did their faces make her want to cry?_

( "The cradle will fall..." )

_Her chest began to hurt and she turned back to the crib so that she could set the now sleeping baby down. She suddenly felt as if she could no longer bear his light weight. Her head began to spin and she winced as a sharp bolt ran through her temples. The wind began to blow at the window, pounding at the glass and she looked up, wide-eyed and scared. _

_It seemed as if it wanted to come in._

_She placed the baby in his crib and he woke up at the loss of warmth and comfort. She gasped as its round eyes peered up at her._

_Blue eyes._

_Dark blue eyes- the color of the ocean before a storm._

_Such striking blue eyes._

_His mouth opened and he began to scream- needing her once again, crying out for her to hold him, to pick him up. She felt pulled to the creature, drawn to its helpless crying and more than anything she wanted to soothe him once more. She almost did, her arms instinctively stretched down to get him but then the pain in her head increased, causing her to draw back._

( "And down will come baby...." )

"Stop it!" _she cried out at the window._ "Go away! You can't help me! You're not allowed to help! They told me not to call!"

( Who?)

( Who told you not to call for help? )

"Doláe! Tharuial" _she said without thinking_. "They said..."

_She stopped in surprise, realizing that the pain was gone and the wind had stopped too. The baby continued to scream however. She looked down at the crib, at the little damp, pink face and waving arms and reached out her hand to touch him._

_She froze._

( "Cradle and all." )

_On the fourth finger of her left hand was a thin, golden ring._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Karalynn!"

She blinked in surprise as Legolas shook her roughly. 

"Karalynn! Look at me! Focus your eyes!" 

She stared into his eyes and shivered. They were too close to her face, too blue and too round. She blinked again and suddenly felt the painful pressure of his fingers digging into her thin arms. She made a face of discomfort and he immediately released her, looking worried and more than a little afraid.

She rubbed her arms ruefully and looked around. Nuratar, Fortinbas and Faran were all eyeing her with the same worry that Legolas was- but to a lesser degree. For the first time she saw emotions, clear as day, stamped on the elves faces and she didn't like what she saw. Legolas looked as if he were ready to crumble apart, a doll ready to break, and she looked away, feeling guilty for what she had done. 

But what had she done?

Doláe and Tharuial were staring at her with a mixture of wariness and fear- but she had a feeling that the fear was not for her safety or life.

Her mind whirled, trying to sort out what had happened before that moment.

She vaguely remembered walking for a long time through incredibly large trees. She remembered seeing small lanterns hung upon their branches; pretty lights in shades of green, gold and silver. She remembered walking on a road paved with white stones and crossing a white bridge.

But that was all.

She looked around and found that she was standing in front of a large gate on which more unusually formed lamps hung upon. The walls surrounding the massive gate were tall and majestic yet somehow looked natural- as if they had sprung out of the earth in that fashion.

"We're here?" she asked, surprised. "You mean, we're here? We made it to the city? I don't remember...."

"A few moments before stepping before the gates, you stopped and would not walk any farther. Legolas said quietly. You did not answer when we spoke to you and a breeze blew across our way..."

"Did you call on them, child?" Tharuial asked suddenly. His eyes shone like jewels in the dim light and Karalynn realized that it was dusk. "Did you ask them to come? Did you speak to them in your mind?"

Karalynn looked away from Tharuial, distraught and unsure of herself. She remembered the crying baby and the book on the rocking chair...

"Did you call on them despite the warning we gave you?" Doláe repeated.

Legolas turned around.

"You will not speak to her any further." he said coldly. "Though we are in your city, you have no right to demand answers from her. She is of my kingdom, under my care and though you are the Lady's advisors, I am a prince. My rank is far above yours and I tell you now- do not speak to her."

Doláe and Tharuial stared at the prince, their faces flat and blank once more. Karalynn could feel the tension between them and it confused her. Weren't all elves supposed to be loving towards one another? They had seemed to get along in the grassy field that morning.

Why couldn't they be like that now?

She tugged at Legolas' arm. He turned back to her and now his eyes were warm and gentle.

"I didn't ask for help." she said solemnly, glancing at Tharuial and Doláe. "You told me not to and I didnt. I... I think I saw something though... in my head but it wasn't a nightmare or a dream. I think... I think..."

_( ...it was a memory... )_

Her heart began to pound in her chest and she brought her left hand to her eyes, examining her fingers. There was no ring there and though a part of her was relieved, her ring-less finger made her feel empty and sad.

Legolas touched her hand, gently twining his fingers with hers and then pulled her towards him.

"What did you see, my love?" he asked softly. 

She looked up at him suddenly aware of the endearment. 

Why did he call her that? 

She struggled with herself, trying to figure out why he had referred to her as his "love." Did friends often refer to each other in that way? Parents did so to their children, did they not? She couldn't remember for sure.

_( "Say the word and I shall move no further than this. I do not wish to force anything on you but you must know- you have enchanted me as no other has before you. I leave the choice to you." )_

His words, his voice. But when had that happened? 

Did he almost kiss her once?

Ah, now that was ridiculous.

But the thought tugged at her mind as she stared into his eyes. 

_( ...the color of the ocean before a storm... )_

It was too hard to think however and she gave up, pushing aside the strange feelings that were welling up inside of her.

"What did you see?" he asked again, touching her cheek with his other hand. He was doing it to reassure her but Doláe and Tharuial's gaze intimidated her.

"Nothing. I forgot." she mumbled quickly. 

She ducked her head and shifted to Legolas' side, trying to hide from the two elves. She really didn't want to cause trouble between them and she wished Kythe and Lohr were there to play with. She wanted to laugh suddenly- just for the sake of laughing. None of these elves laughed- save Fortinbas but he was injured. She missed being happy, missed twirling and dancing and listening to stories. She hoped the meeting with the Lady Galadriel-

_( ...the Queen... )_

would be quick. She wanted to go home, back to Mirkwood-

_( ...that is not your home... )_

and be at peace.

She ignored the voices this time.

She felt Legolas' arms wrap themselves around her and she moved against his chest willingly. It was a safe place; she knew his smell and his warmth and she felt that while she was with him she did not need to call out for help- from anyone or anything. Here in his arms was protection from pain and she closed her eyes, not wanting to see the Lorien elves anymore.

Perhaps if she could not see them then they would not be so intimidating.

Prince Legolas, since you commanded us not to speak to the girl, we ask you to remind her that she must not call for help. Tharuial said. Karalynn shivered at the stern sound of his voice. The city is protected with an ancient magic, old even when the forests in Middle Earth were young, but even that is not strong enough to combat the forces she might inadvertently loose upon us.

She felt Legolas' body tense up and harden but he did not speak. She pressed her face against the curve between his neck and shoulder.

Welcome to Caras Galadhon, where the Lord Celeborn and the Lady Galadriel dwell. said Doláe, after a short silence. 

There was a gust of wind as the gates opened and then another moment of silence as Faran, Fortinbas, Nuratar and the two elves walked past them. She felt Legolas' hold on her loosen and then his hands were pushing her away from his body gently. He looked down at her, his own features still and set.

I didn't ask for help. she whispered to him. She glanced away quickly to make sure that Doláe and Tharuial were at a distance. I swear to you, Legolas, I didn't. And I won't. I wouldn't hurt anyone.

His features seemed to soften and something in his eyes changed- a flicker of sadness, perhaps, or of anger. She couldn't tell.

I know, Karalynn. I believe you.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was more beautiful than he had imagined it to be. 

As they walked through the city, Legolas found his anger towards Doláe and Tharuial melting away into awe at his surroundings. 

It was truly a city of trees*- he could not see any of his kindred but he could hear their voices floating down from the great heights to his ears like leaves tumbling gracefully to the ground. Some of the sweet voices were singing and Legolas felt safe and protected for the first time in many days.

High above them, he could see many talans built among thick limbs and half hidden in the faintly luminescent leaves. 

I have never before seen such majesty. Nuratar said in a hushed voice. Awe and admiration shone in his eyes as he looked around and a faint smile flitted across his lips.

Legolas made a sound of agreement. Doláe and Tharuial walked ahead, Faran and Fortinbas and the healer behind them, and a few feet away Legolas and Karalynn followed. 

The very air seemed to shimmer with a life all its own and it seemed to caress Legolas' face like a warm touch. They were surrounded by a sense of magic and enchantment. 

He glanced at Karalynn, eager to see what her reaction was to the wonderful city and was surprised and dismayed at the expression on her face. She had paled considerably and looked frightened as she walked alongside him.

Legolas reached out for her hand and held onto to it tightly, to give her reassurance. Her skin was cold and slightly damp, sensations that he remembered meant fear. He couldn't understand why she would be fearful of anything here when they were so obviously sheltered from harm.

Perhaps Doláe and Tharuial had frightened her so deeply that their words had lingered in her mind and a faint sense of annoyance pulled at him. She had literally cowered before them, trying to hide from their eyes. That the two elves could not see the anxiety they caused in the girl irritated him. Legolas knew that most of his kind cared little for humans or their ways and it seemed that the older one of his people became, the less interest they had for other creatures in Middle Earth. The less they even noticed the effect they had on others. Legolas admitted that sometimes even he fell into long periods of disinterest of things outside of his kingdom. Yet for the most part, his heart was moved by the expressions and actions of mortal creatures. And Karalynn had stirred him deeply inside- when she laughed, smiled, danced.... even when she wept, Legolas lived through her, trying to experience her emotions as she did. She made him feel young again. Refreshed and renewed.

Legolas had hoped that he would find the same wonder and awe on her features as she had displayed so many other times before and not to find it now was a heavy disappointment.

He looked ahead at Doláe and Tharuial briefly, annoyed that they had ruined this moment for her.

The trees are beautiful, are they not, Karalynn? Legolas said, trying to lift her spirits.

Karalynn looked at him, her eyes wide and anxious.

she muttered. The trees. They are.

And the voices? They are wonderful to the ear, are they not?"

For a moment, a look of disbelief and confusion passed over her face.

No, Legolas. she said, blinking. How can you say that? They bother me.

Legolas frowned.

I have often heard others say that the sound of elves singing can bring joy to the hardest of hearts. Legolas said. They sing to greet us, dear one. Not to bother you.

The look of confusion deepened and she pulled her hand loose from his grasp. To his surprise, she brought her hand up to his ear.

Her fingers lingered on the soft flesh of his lobe and he stopped walking, exhaling slowly as she caressed his skin. He knew he should stop her before she touched the very sensitive tip but he was more than tempted to let her continue. Her gray eyes looked up at him, dull and unfocused, as she traced over his ear.

She stopped just before reaching the tip. Legolas gasped softly as a faint tingle tickled his skin. Something passed between them- traveling from her fingertips to his ear. 

she whispered, staring at him. Do you hear them? Can you hear them, Legolas?

He could.

_( ...do not go further... )  
( ...leave this place... )_

Legolas felt something inside of him freeze as he heard the unearthly voices whispering around him.

_( ...we promised to protect you... )  
( ...leave this place... )_

Ghostly, unnatural voices. Without gender but somehow musical in nature, high-pitched yet fragile seeming.

_( ...we can not protect you if you see Her... )  
( ...leave this place... )_

She dropped her hand from his ear and the voices were gone, replaced by the sound of elves around him. He felt a deep sense of emptiness at her withdrawal and looked at her in wonder. What had she done to him?

Did you hear? she asked, hopefully. A hint of forlornness was imbedded in her voice and Legolas realized that she was looking for someone to share with. The strain of hearing something no one else could had been lonely as well as frightening to the poor girl.

Legolas nodded slowly. 

Yes, Karalynn. I heard them. he said carefully. He paused and then closed his mouth.

There was something else now too- besides what he had heard. Whatever she had done to him, for that brief moment in time, he had been connected to her as he had been to no other. It went beyond any physical experience he had ever had, a brief flash of her entire soul. Her feelings, her thoughts, her confusion and fear... he had seen them for a moment like a bright light impressed into his vision. And like a bright light, it had left a lingering ghostly image of itself in his mind. There were no words, nothing substantial that he could write down to explain what he had felt but it was there, inside of him now. She was not so simple as she had seemed, her thinking was not as childish as he had suspected before and her sadness was much more complicated. He had felt a great and heavy burden in the darkness of her mind but before he could explore what was hidden there, she had pulled away.

He needed to feel her again, needed to touch her in some way to push away the feeling of loss that he couldn't shake off. He glanced up and saw that the others were far ahead of them now. He took her hand and pulled her along with him, trying to push away the feeling of strangeness that the voices had inspired in him.

Who were they, Karalynn? he asked as they moved along. He gripped her hand tightly, feeling better as they moved along. The voices. Do you recognize them? Where are they from?

Karalynn shrugged, miserable. Legolas glanced at her and found that there was now a struggle in her face. She was still hearing them and was fighting to ignore them. From the look in her eyes, they were persisting. 

"How did you do that, Karalynn?" he asked suddenly. "What did you do that allowed me to hear the voices that haunt your mind?"

She glanced him, eyes widening.

"I... I don't know." she whispered, as if the thought had not crossed her mind before. "I felt like... it was something I should do. So... I just did it and I don't know why."

She lowered her eyes and looked sad once more.

"But if I had known I could do that, I would have done so sooner."

Legolas said nothing, deep in thought, and pulled her along. Before long they saw a large fountain, lit up by more of the Lorien lamps, in the middle of a large circular lawn. The basin of the fountain was silver and the water that streamed into it seemed almost white in its purity. At the south side of his vision, Legolas saw a mighty tree, grand and immense. It seemed so large, so tall, that it hurt his eyes to look at it for very long. It might have reached up to the skies for all he knew. A ladder had been placed at its side and three elves, guardians of the tree most likely, sat at its base. Their long white cloaks shimmered lightly as if moonlight had been captured in the material.

Faran, Nuratar and Fortinbas stood at a short distance from the tree, obviously waiting for their prince and the girl. The other two elves were talking to the guards. At the last moment, Legolas had to literally drag Karalynn towards the tree. Though it hurt him to force her into compliance, he knew that they could not be seen hesitating to meet the Lady Galadriel. 

"Legolas, please. You _heard_ them. They don't want me to go. They're getting louder." she whimpered, trying to jerk her hand out of his grasp. Legolas looked at Faran, Fortinbas and Nuratar, knowing that they could see the girl's face more clearly though they could not hear her words. Soon, they would hear her resistance and so would Doláe and Tharuial . That could not be allowed- they would treat any form of hesitation with suspicion. Legolas hardened his heart and tightened his grip on her hand. 

"Please, Legolas. Please, can we go home? Can we turn around? _Please_?"

Her voice bordered on desperation and he did not look back at her, not wanting to see her human expressions. 

"Karalynn, we have come this far and I will not turn back because beings we can not see tell you they do not wish for you to continue." he said, adding a haughty edge to his voice. "It would be rude to my kindred to be seen trying to escape the Lady of the Wood. Ignore the voices as Doláe and Tharuial told you to- they can not harm you here.The voices were not threatening nor were they trying to hurt you. Stop acting like a frightened child!"

Karalynn stopped speaking and he felt her hand grow limp. She stopped trying to pull away and walked quietly behind him as he moved her along. He felt sorry for what he did but it had to be done. They had to know the truth about her and whether or not her feelings were hurt now did not matter. Later he would apologize.

Legolas did not want to admit, even to himself, that he had been jarred- even frightened, by the voices and so he focused his mind on Galadriel.

"Is something the matter, your Highness?" Faran asked when they drew near. 

"Nay." Legolas said simply. He released Karalynn's hand and she stepped away from him. He saw Faran look at the girl, like a father worried for his child, and then asked her softly.

"Karalynn, are you alright?"

"Yes." she whispered. Legolas winced inside when she began to rub her hand gently. He had handled her too roughly once again. He could see the dark red prints of his fingers in her pale flesh and knew that they would bruise.

"Are you sure, little one?" Faran asked. He glanced at Legolas and then back at Karalynn.

"Yes." she said. She bit her lip and looked away. A few feet away, one of the guards blew on a horn and it was answered three times from high above them.

Before Faran could say anything else, Doláe walked back to them. 

"I will go up first, and then Legolas, Karalynn, the healer and the two brothers." he said. He saw Karalynn rubbing her hand but said nothing about it. "It will be a long climb for the girl and so we shall make frequent stops. The Lady Galadriel has been eagerly awaiting your arrival for some days and so we should begin now."

They all followed Doláe to the ladder and before Legolas put his foot on the first step, he glanced at Karalynn. She looked away the moment their eyes met and he sighed as he began to climb.

----------------------

*- phrase taken directly from The Fellowship of the Ring, Tolkien. pg. 397


	16. Alice and the Queen

**A/N:** Another weird chapter. A lot happens in it and it seems long but... it's not. Length-wise anyway. I've taken liberties with a few things (as you'll see soon) but I did so to make the story flow smoothly. 

Read on...

**Chapter 16- Alice and the Queen**

_( "Do not be afraid." )_

The soft, musical voice entered her head and Karalynn looked up, surprised.

The Lady Galadriel, bright and glorious, was speaking out loud to Doláe as she sat on her simple throne before the silvery trunk of the great tree. Her voice echoed across the vast space of the grand chamber for all to hear and Karalynn frowned deeply at the sound of it. The voice in her head sounded exactly like the elf queen in front of her but how could that be? 

The words spoken in her mind were different from what her ears heard.

She decided that she had probably imagined it and ignored the words in her mind.

Karalynn blinked and forced her face to stay emotionless like Legolas. It would not do to make him angry at her again. Perhaps if she stayed quiet and tried her very best to be just like him and the others, he wouldn't be mad at her anymore.

But it was a struggle to stay still.

_( "He is not angry with you, young one. He is angry at himself." )_

Karalynn's lips parted in shock.

It was the Lady Galadriel- it had to be!

Despite the fact that she was looking at Doláe, speaking to him of things banal and uninteresting to Karalynn.

Karalynn glanced at Legolas and the other Mirkwood elves, fighting the urge to run to them and tell them what was happening. They all stared at the exchange between the Lady Galadriel and Doláe, their faces blank and unreadable. Lord Celeborn sat silently beside her, still and perfect like a marble statue.

Karalynn, Legolas and the rest had finished the long climb and were now sitting in a large, elegant chamber atop a wide talan. They were far above the ground yet the floor underneath her feet felt solid and secure. The walls were green and silver and the roof, which was raised high above their heads, was of gold. Cool, white starlight filtered in through small openings in the walls. Though the space inside the chamber could have easily seated more than a hundred elves, only the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn had been there to greet them. 

Five chairs had been set before the two golden rulers of Lothlorien, four placed together and one set apart from the rest.

It was in this lone chair that Karalynn had been made to sit in.

Doláe had remained standing as he spoke to the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. 

Karalynn wriggled in her chair, no longer able to contain her anxious body. She stared at her trembling hands and tried to force them to keep still. Her wrist was still sore from where Legolas had held her and she rubbed at the places where his fingers had been. She felt guilty for making him treat her in that way- it was her fault, after all. She had probably irritated him by trying to resist going up the tree to meet with the Lady Galadriel. She should have ignored the voices like Doláe and Tharuial had told her to. She had been acting like a foolish child- she could admit that.

But still.... Legolas' words had stung. 

She thought that when he heard what she did, heard the voices that told her to stay back, he would be more understanding. She thought that Legolas would take some of the fear away, as he always did before, but instead she had angered him...

_( "Legolas is not angry with you, young one. You must trust in that. Sometimes fear is twisted into anger and directed at those who are held most dear to our hearts." )_

Karalynn looked up again, in consternation. 

The moment she had set foot inside the chamber, the other voices, the ones that had frightened her- disappeared. For a moment, Karalynn had believed she was free of them. But now... but now she was hearing another voice and doubting her mind.

_( "You did not doubt the existence of the voices that had warned you to leave this place- why do you now doubt the power of mine?" )_

Karalynn blinked.

_( "You are not imagining my voice, young one." )_

As if to prove it, the Lady Galadriel turned her ageless, dark blue eyes towards Karalynn, briefly cutting off her conversation with Doláe. Karalynn trembled slightly at the weight of her gaze and looked back down at her hands. She bit down on her lower lip nervously.

_( "I believe you, Lady Galadriel." )_

_( "Do you believe that you have no need to fear me?" )_

Karalynn hesitated and decided to tell the truth. She had a feeling the radiant elf could see into her heart and know if she told a lie.

_( "No." )_

_( "Why is this?" )_

_( "Because they told me not to come here." )_

_( "Do you know who they are?" )_

_( "No." )_

_( "They are the voices of your servants. They obey your command and seek to protect you from the forces that they deem harmful. Yet they are not all-knowing and often mistake the unknown for things evil. They can not reach your mind now, now that you are within the circle of my power." )_

Karalynn raised her eyes once more and frowned deeply.

_( "What do you mean... they obey me. How? Why? I don't understand." )_

_( "Because that is the way of the elements. Wind, fire, earth and water. They obey who they must." )_

Her heart grew heavy, confusion darkened her mind and spirit.

_( "But I am no one. I have nothing.... Lady Galadriel, who am I?" )_

_( "Who do you think you are?" )_

_( "I thought I came here to find out. I thought you would tell me!" )_

_( "Is there need to tell you that which you already know?" )_

Karalynn's thoughts fell silent. 

But she didn't know who she was! If she did, then she wouldn't be going through this! None of this would be happening. Karalynn grew cold at the thought that all they had been through was in vain. If the Lady Galadriel couldn't tell her who she was, then....

_( "Sometimes, the things that we fear the most are our only salvation. We hide our secret fears in the darkness of our mind, locked inside a box that no key can open. Though we abhor them, it is the things we are most afraid of that can save us. What is it that you fear the most, young one?" )_

Karalynn did not reply, not trusting herself to think that deeply. Her greatest fear... no, she would not speak of it- even to such a powerful and glorious elf as the Lady. 

_( "What is your name?" )_

Karalynn frowned.

_( "Karalynn. I thought you would know that, Lady Galadriel! I don't know what my last name is but I know that is my first." )_

_( "Are you certain of this, young one?" )_

And suddenly she wasn't.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legolas was at odds with himself.

As Doláe told the Lady Galadriel of their travels, Legolas glanced at Karalynn. Despite the majestic and ethereal beauty of the royal chamber, his mind could not focus on anything or anyone but the mortal girl. She sat in her chair, set at an infuriating distance from the rest of them, and twisted around uncomfortably as if she could not stay still. The Lady of the Golden Wood was known for her wisdom but why she would separate Karalynn from them made Legolas doubt her reputation. Wasn't it obvious that the girl was nervous and frightened? Anyone with eyes could see the tense way she held her body... and the way she rubbed at her wrist.

I did that to her, Legolas thought miserably, I turned a blind ear to her pleading and inflicted pain upon her when I should have comforted her.

_( "Why do you berate yourself so harshly, Prince of Mirkwood? She is only your human charge, is she not? You were told to bring her to Lothlorien and you have done your duty well." )_

Legolas fought to keep his face and body still. The Lady Galadriel was also known for her powerful magic and abilities but he had not been prepared for this. To hear her voice in his mind as if she spoke in his ear. She was still speaking to Doláe and yet... and yet she was speaking to Legolas as well.

_( "Tell me, golden Prince, why does it matter whether or not she is afraid? Is that not your concern?" )_

_( "It is." )_

_( "Why?" )_

_( "Because I am responsible for her." )_

_( "But why do her feelings mean so much to you- to an immortal First Born such as yourself? Are you not above all creatures of Middle Earth? Able to distance yourself from others' worries and troubles?" )_

Legolas felt wonder at her words. 

Were the Lady Galadriel's words meant to sound so cold? Was she not a lady of great kindness or was that kindness only towards their kind?

_( "Perhaps, Lady Galadriel, I am to be considered different from the other elves of this world. I will not and can not deny that I care deeply for Karalynn. I will not push her away from me if she needs me and I will not harm her." )_

_( "And yet you have already done so. Did she not beg you to bring her back to your wood? Did tears not fill her eyes as she pleaded with you to understand her pain and take her to your home? Did you not, in your determination to keep my advisors from noticing her, press your fingers down on her fragile hand to keep her quiet?" )_

Legolas felt a rush of intense shame flood his body and he lowered his eyes, unable to reply even with his thoughts. He felt as if he had been stripped naked and humiliated. How utterly cruel and thoughtless of him to harden his heart towards Karalynn and force her to follow him. He was a brutal hypocrite.

_( "Dear Prince, why do you continue to berate yourself so harshly?" )_

_( "Because you are right. I have hurt her even though... even though I care so much about her. I turned my back on her when she asked for my protection." )_

Legolas raised his eyes once more and stared at Galadriel, though she did not look at him.

_( "I love her, Lady Galadriel. I will beg her forgiveness for a thousand lifetimes for what I have done." )_

_( "Ah, dear Prince- do you know why elves seek always to keep themselves apart from other creatures? It is because we feel so deeply the sorrows and fears that other creatures experience, we can not pull our own thoughts apart from theirs. Their pain is our pain- tenfold. Their many sadnesses become such a great and heavy burden that it often blinds us to the truth. Examine your thoughts carefully, Legolas- she is but a few feet away from you and yet you react with such great revulsion at that short distance." )_

_( "Do you doubt the sincerity of my emotions?" )_

_( "Love is a word that signifies the willingness to sacrifice, Legolas. To choose another's happiness over your own. When the time comes, will you be able to do so? To follow her wishes instead of yours?" )_

_( "Yes." )_

Galadriel turned away from Doláe and looked at Legolas with a piercing stare.

_( "You answer without much thought, dear Prince. I do not doubt that you love her- though you are fully aware of the folly of your choice, but I do doubt the quality of your love." )_

_( "What do you mean?" )_

Galadriel turned her eyes towards Karalynn and it seemed that Karalynn grew still, staring back at the Lady with wide eyes. She looked down after a moment, biting her lip.

_( "Legolas, the hardest decisions to make are the ones that go against what we want." )_

_( "My Lady, I do not understand." )_

The Lady Galadriel did not answer him. 

He glanced at Karalynn and blinked in surprise. She was sitting up straight, rigid and still and her expression was one of deep and profound shock. Confusion. But something else... something that worried Legolas more than anything else that had happened before. 

It was a look of remembrance- faint but there.

_( "What have you told her? What do you whisper in her mind, Lady Galadriel? What...?" )_

So caught up in his thoughts, Legolas did not notice that Galadriel had finished speaking to Doláe. She smiled gently at the group and looked at Lord Celeborn, nodding once. He looked at Legolas, his silver hair glinting like satin in the bright moonlight, and then looked at Faran, Fortinbas and Nuratar.

And then he looked at Karalynn, studying her face with careful appraisal. 

"Elves of Mirkwood, kindred of my own heart, may you find rest tonight under the warm protection of the trees of Lorien. The Galadhrim welcome you all with open arms." he said, standing up. "You have traveled for many days over many miles to reach this fair wood and though I understand the urgency of your need to find the answers you seek, rest your worries for one night. You shall sleep in the royal quarters for as long as you remain here and food shall be brought to you as you so request it."

Lord Celeborn turned to Doláe and nodded once.

"Tomorrow morn, when they have arisen, I ask that Doláe fetch the Prince and the girl to be brought back to this place." he said. "As this meeting was of the Lady's wishes, she shall have say over the matters that concern you. Faran, Fortinbas, Nuratar, I give you free leave over this realm and you have my blessing to wander where you will."

He pressed his hands together and smiled lightly, a sight that caused the other elves to feel a stirring of mirth within their hearts. They were truly welcomed in Lothlorien and were finally to be set at ease. Legolas glanced at his friends and saw a look of relief on each of their faces.

For a moment in time, he was jealous of their ease.

Doláe walked away from the thrones and towards the two large doors they had passed through earlier. Two other elves walked in and one stood where Legolas and his company sat. The other moved towards Karalynn. Lord Celeborn gestured to the male elf that stood near Legolas.

"Tasarë shall take you to your rooms." he said and then looked at Karalynn and the female elf that stood beside her chair. "Nefernil shall take you to your room, young one. Rest well, all of you! I bid you all peace and clarity of heart till the next time we gather like this."

Lord Celeborn sat down and Legolas watched as Nefernil gently bid Karalynn to stand up. Karalynn threw a questioning look at Legolas and he smiled slightly at her in return. She sighed and allowed herself to be lead out of the chamber.

"Your Highness, come." Tasarë said, bowing slightly to Legolas and the others. "We have prepared food and clothing for yourself and your company. You may have your meals in your quarters or you may join a few of our kind in the royal dining room."

Legolas looked at his friends and smiled politely. 

"Thank you, Tasarë, but I think I speak for all of us when I say that we wish to dine in our quarters." he said. He watched quietly as Faran, Fortinbas and Nuratar got to their feet before slowly rising himself. He wanted to know where Karalynn would be staying, how far she would be from him and if she would be well taken of. Despite Galadriel's power, Legolas wasn't sure that the other elves knew how to deal with Karalynn's fragile state of mind. As Tasarë led them towards the doors leading to the outside, Legolas turned around and looked back at Galadriel.

_( "I will be allowed to visit with the mortal, will I not? Though I do not doubt the great hospitality of the Galadhrim, I would like to see her before I rest tonight." )_

Galadriel's lips curved softly in a kind and gentle smile and she nodded slightly.

"Yes, dear Prince." she said, her deep voice filling the chamber with its haunting sound. "Tasarë will take you to her room as you wish but I suggest that you rest first. You will find that your rooms are quite close together and it will take but a few footsteps to reach her, if the need so arises."

Legolas exhaled, releasing some of the tension that had been in his body. 

"Thank you, Lady Galadriel." he said. "And thank you, Lord Celeborn, for the kindness that you have shown us."

He turned around to walk to the door when the Lady Galadriel's voice entered his mind once more.

_( "But Prince Legolas, why do you assume that she is mortal?" )_

Legolas froze.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despite the Lady Galadriel's words, Legolas could not wait for Tasarë to take him to Karalynn. He slipped out of his room a few minutes after Tasarë left him and began to walk aimlessly down the length of the talan that he was on. He could feel her presence near him and it was not his elven senses that helped him either. He felt guided by some force unseen, as if a string had been attached between the both of them and he was following it. Perhaps whatever she had done to him- whatever had passed between them when she touched him was deeper and more profound than he had initially assumed. 

Now his need to find her and be with her was stronger than it was before- even stronger than it had been when he had declared his intentions for her before his family and friends. This feeling was more than just a physical desire to touch her or see her- he needed her. 

_( ...why do you assume that she is mortal?... )_

Was Karalynn not a mortal human then? She was not an elf, that was certain... but was she still somehow an immortal? The thought filled him with great joy- for if Karalynn was indeed immortal then their bonding would not end in sorrow! He could tell his father and his brothers that they had no need to worry for him! 

But... then what was she? 

Legolas closed his eyes and let his body move as it willed. He could feel her somehow, could hear the unique beat of her heart through the air, guiding him.

Was she a sorceress? Was her loss of memory due to some magic gone wrong? If that was the case then Legolas had no doubt that Lady Galadriel could help her- for the Lady too seemed well-versed in things beyond the understanding of most creatures. There was also no doubt in his mind that Karalynn was a being of right and goodness. She was too soft-hearted and kind to be capable of anything remotely evil. And she was obviously powerful- the incident with the spiders had shown him of that. But if she was indeed immortal...

_( "Legolas, the hardest decisions to make are the ones that go against what we want." )_

....what if she had bound herself to another? Would not her binding be eternal also? 

Legolas stopped in front of a small roofed house. Like his own room, there were small windows cut through the wooden walls to allow for starlight to illuminate the space inside. This was her room- he just knew it was. His space seemed larger than Karalynn's but not so much so. The Lord and Lady of Lothlorien had given him three rooms to himself- one for bathing, one for dressing and the largest- a bedroom. From the looks of it, Karalynn's quarters were probably the same.

The door was ornate and covered with delicate designs. Curling leaves and blooming flowers had been carved into the wood and Legolas reached out to trace them with a finger. He could feel Karalynn through the door- her warmth seemed to radiate across the barrier between them. Yet he could not bring himself to knock. Not yet. He had to think and gather his thoughts first.

If she were bound eternally to someone else then he had to let her go- there was no question of that. The union of two souls was a serious matter and Legolas had allowed himself to slip into a gray unconscious of that fact. But now he had to face harsh reality. He had never loved before, never given his heart to another and was always careful in matters that concerned such things. An elf's love was never frivolous nor easily given and yet what had he done so quickly in a matter of weeks? He had acted without thinking, felt without consideration and now here he was, standing in front of a door that separated him from the woman he had made his claim on. 

Without her consent. Without even her knowledge.

How could he have been so foolish? He was no longer a child, no longer like Lohr- his actions could not be excused by youth and inexperience. He had seen the power of what love could do- of what it could provide for those involved. Eternal happiness. Eternal companionship. Never to be alone again, in the bliss and warmth of the one you had chosen. And yet what had he done? The Prince of Mirkwood, the eldest son of the King, no less. 

What had he done?

Legolas stepped back, feeling the full force of his realizations hit his chest. He had bound himself to one that might already be bound, given himself so carelessly to a woman who had the mind of a child, a woman whose mysteries seemed endless and dark. He had been foolish and hasty and unwise and elves were not those things.

And yet....

Legolas reached out for the door again and laid his cheek against its cool, hard surface. Here now was his choice to make- to enter her room or to walk away. He needed to think clearly and rationally but his thoughts were too chaotic and his feelings too strong.

If given the chance to change his mind, he would not- could not, do it. She was his and he was hers. No thought needed to be involved in that fact. It simply felt right when he held her, he felt complete when she was near him. Legolas closed his eyes and sighed. Yes, what he had done was hasty and foolish but there was no other path he could have taken. Maybe she had been placed in the wood by the Valar for him to find. Maybe she was being given to him by higher beings. Maybe this was simply a trial to be gotten through and endured- something to look back on hundreds of years later by the both of them, together. 

It did not matter.

She was his and he was hers. Even if she belonged to someone else, his love would continue until nothing was left of him but a lost and wandering spirit with a broken heart. Maybe it was a mistake- to fall in love with her. Maybe it was not meant to be but he had already made his choice.

He would not let her go. 

Ever.

_( "Love is a word that signifies the willingness to sacrifice, Legolas. To choose another's happiness over your own. When the time comes, will you be able to do so? To follow her wishes instead of yours?" )_

Legolas opened his eyes and knocked on the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Galadriel looked into her mirror and felt a great and foreboding sadness enter her heart.

"Your course is already set, dear Prince." she said softly to the slim, proud figure that shimmered lightly in the reflective pool of water. "You have made your decision and there shall be no turning back for you. I can not help you from this moment on and I shall only bring you pain though I mean not to. Ah, Prince of Mirkwood, disaster is your choice and eternal longing shall be your destiny. What folly your heart has lead you to."

The water rippled lightly and the image before her watchful gaze changed.

"Elements, be patient." she said softly. "Be patient. She is safe. By sunset tomorrow, your queen shall be returned to you though she wills it not."

A soft breeze ran through the golden hair of the golden Lady and she closed her eyes, sighing.

She mourned deeply for the loss of happiness.


	17. One Night

**A/N: **I just wanted to address the statement about my use of Psalm 23 in previous chapters. It's not meant to be evil- really. It's a memory Karalynn has that floats in and out of her consciousness. Throughout the story, the only evil that I've thrown in was the spider attack. If you read closely, nothing about Karalynn is evil. Her memories, her powers, her thoughts- if anything she's afraid of what she remembers b/c she doesn't understand what she sees. The reason for her physical illnesses comes about in the next chapter.

Psalm 23 is usually read during a funeral or a service in honor of someone who has passed away. I give many, many hints about why Psalm 23 keeps popping up in her mind and it has nothing to do with anything bad. Believe me. I've always thought of that particular verse as a comforting one- something to help people say goodbye to a loved one. Now... why would Karalynn remember that verse? And why would she only remember it in connection to a large grassy field? (refer back to Ch. 5) Hmm...

I apologize if I've offended anyone with my use of that verse. There is a reason why it's in this fic and evil has nothing to do with it. However, thank you (Mendy) for reading so closely and for bringing up your concerns! I should have written a disclaimer or an explanation beforehand. 

And to everyone- thank you for reviewing! As for a happy ending, will you settle for a bittersweet one? Legolas does a lot of growing between now and the very end. Some of you may not like it but it fits the story the best.. and it leads up to the first book nicely. I should say now (and I should have stated so before) this is a semi-AU. Takes place before "The Fellowship of the Ring"- in fact the epilogue deals in that frame of time. 

Whoosh! This was long.... and so is this chapter. But I think the length is worth it.

**Chapter 17- One Night**

_( What is your name? )_

Karalynn drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. She was trying to make herself smaller, trying to take up less space in the grand room that Nefernil had taken her to. 

She wanted to disappear.

_( What is your name? )_

The question gnawed at her mind and the shadow that had loomed over her before now threatened to overshadow her thoughts completely. She had no protection against them. No wind to blow her thoughts away. No Kythe or Lohr to lighten her mood. There was nothing, no one that could help her.

_( "He is not angry with you, young one. He is angry at himself." )_

Karalynn shook her head and closed her eyes. Somehow the Lady Galadriel was wrong about that. Legolas would not help her anymore. She was left alone to fend off the fear inside of her. She was so alone.

_( What is your name? )_

She didn't know anymore. Karalynn? She had uttered it in a hasty moment, so many weeks ago and it had sounded right then. But now... now it didn't sound right anymore. It didn't feel quite so right anymore. Yes, it was familiar but was that because it was her name? 

She didn't know.

Tristan.

Matthew. 

Momma.

Daddy.

Who were these people and why did she feel such pain at the thought of them? She was struggling to keep herself from thinking too hard about those four words- those four names. Thinking about them made her...

They made her feel sad.

Unbearably sad and angry and torn and...

And so alone.

_( What is it that you fear the most, young one?" )_

The shadow. 

That thing that was in her mind, fighting with her to gain control. It was strange and unknown and she was sure that the voices came from that place. 

But the shadow was inside of her.

She was afraid of herself, of what lay in the farthest corners of her mind.

How could the Lady Galadriel have understood that? 

Suddenly, a loud knock on the door broke through her thoughts and Karalynn's eyes flew open. She didn't even remember closing them in the first place! She waited, holding her breath and then jumped when another knock pierced her ears.

C-Come in. she said, lowering her legs back to the floor. She sat on the edge of her bed and wrung her hands nervously at the thought of who might want to speak to her at this hour. Nefernil? Lady Galadriel? Doláe? Tharuial?

What would she say to them? What would they say to her?

The door opened and Legolas walked inside. Karalynn exhaled loudly in relief as he closed the door behind him and looked at her.

His blue eyes were dark as they studied her and she suddenly felt shamed by her appearance. As usual, he was radiant and almost eerily beautiful. Though he still wore his traveling garments, he seemed to shimmer before her. His bow and quiver were gone but a sense of strength still emanated from him. He was ethereal and she was....

She lowered her eyes, feeling her cheeks burn as she stared at her dirty hands. Nefernil had made her change into a clean sleeping gown and Karalynn just now realized that the color was a ghastly shade of light yellow. On a golden haired elf, the dress would have looked enchanting but Karalynn knew how her black hair and gray eyes would look against the bright material.

Drab.

Ugly.

Nefernil had tried to get her to wash her face and bathe but Karalynn had refused, not wanting her body to be seen by a stranger- female or not. She knew how she looked now to Legolas, with his keen elf sight and senses. She was dusty and grimy and she turned her face away not wanting to be stared at so. 

Hello, Karalynn. he said softly.

She nodded not trusting herself to speak. She was so ashamed of the way she looked- she should have listened to Nefernil! She felt tears sting her eyes as she reprimanded herself for being exactly what Legolas had called her before- a frightened child. She was frightened of the silliest things after all, of an elf seeing her body. What did elves care for appearance- she could not be perfect anyway so why would they think anything less of her?

Stupid, foolish child.

No wonder she had tested Legolas' patience.

Why do you turn your face from me? Legolas asked. 

Though she did not hear him move towards her, she could feel his presence grow near. 

She lowered her head and shrugged, hoping that he would remain at a distance.

Why do you hide your face?

Legolas stepped in front of her and she felt his fingers- his soft, _clean_ fingers under her chin. He gently forced her to look up at him and she moved accordingly but kept her tear-filled eyes down.

What is wrong, dear one? Why do your eyes fill with such sadness?

I.. I'm just tired. she whispered. I guess I just need some sleep.

You have not bathed yet.

A tear escaped and slid down her cheek. She nodded violently and pulled her face away from his touch. It wasn't a lie after all, she _was_ tired. So very, very tired. In fact, she felt as if she could sleep for days if given the chance. 

She sniffled and wiped her face with the back of her hand.

I'll take a bath. I promise. she said. Right now.

She wrapped her arms around herself and stood up, moving away from Legolas and stepping towards another door. Nefernil had told her that her quarters had two adjoining rooms- one with a bath and one for dressing needs. Karalynn took a step towards the door that led to the bath and suddenly her head felt light. 

Perhaps she had gotten up from the bed too quickly or maybe it was lack of food that had caused her to stumble for she suddenly found herself falling. She closed her eyes and expected to feel the painful sensation of the floor underneath her cheek when a pair of strong, sure arms reached around her and pulled her back onto her feet.

She opened her eyes and blinked in surprise. Legolas' scent enveloped her and she felt his chest press against her body and his warm hand on her face.

You have no strength left to make use of, Karalynn. he said. I should help you lest you collapse out of sheer exhaustion.

I'm fine, Legolas. Really. she said weakly. She struggled against his grasp but this time, he did not let her go. She looked up at him and frowned. Please. I'll clean myself up, I promise. Don't be mad at me anymore.

Was it her imagination or did an expression of sadness flit across his face? His fingers ran across her face tenderly and they lingered on her lips, tracing around them carefully.

I was never angry with you, my love. he said after a moment. I came here to apologize. I did not mean to hurt you- with my words or my actions. How I could act so harshly towards such a sweet and loving soul is unforgivable and I beg you to pardon me.

His eyes looked so earnest and so filled with... with intensity that Karalynn was at a loss for words. He was asking her to forgive him? But she was the one with fault.

Before she could form words, Legolas bent down and slid one arm underneath her knees while keeping the other behind her back. He lifted her up and carried her towards the bathing room with ease. 

Her eyes opened wide as they entered into the room. She did not expect it to be so large nor so lavish. Two wide pools, one empty, one filled with water, had been carved in the floor and Legolas set her down beside the filled one. Karalynn reached down and touched the water tentatively and found, to her surprise that the water was still very warm. A small vanity table and chair was set in the corner of the room and in the other corner, a large basin of water sat atop a live fire.

Small lit candles flickered against the windowless white walls illuminating the room as if it were daytime. 

Legolas moved away from her and picked up a small bar of soap and some lavender blossoms that had been beside the filled pool. 

The blossoms are for your hair. he said, answering the question she had yet to ask. They will clean the strands thoroughly but gently. The scent lingers for days.

Karalynn's hand flew to the top of her dress, where the small pearl-like buttons lay and felt her cheeks burn for the second time that night. 

Surely he would not watch her undress, would he?

I... You... I... Karalynn stammered. 

Legolas smiled slightly and nodded, rising to his feet. 

I shall prepare your clothes for when you are finished. he said. And call for Nefernil to bring a meal. If you need me, you need only whisper my name. I will hear you in the next room.

Karalynn sighed with relief and loosened her grip on the collar of her dress. Legolas' smile faltered as his eyes lowered down to her hand. Without warning he bent down and took her hand, examining the rapidly darkening bruises there. 

I have done this. he whispered.

It doesn't hurt anymore. Karalynn said truthfully. As long as I don't try to move my wrist around, it's fine. Really, Legolas. It's nothing. It doesn't hurt.

But Legolas looked stricken despite her assurance. He bent his head and kissed her injuries lovingly. He closed his eyes and she could feel his soft, thick lashes brush against her knuckles.

My love. he whispered against her skin. My love. I am sorry. I am so very sorry.

Karalynn wiggled her fingers and he opened his eyes. She drew her hand back and smiled at him.

He looked so sad and so full of emotion that she wanted to cheer him up. He was her friend and to Karalynn the incident was forgotten as if it never happened.

I'm hungry! she said, forcing a tone of light playfulness enter her voice. Perhaps you should call Nefernil now and you can feed me as I lay in the water!

Legolas smiled, and his face lit up.

Ah, that way I will not have to clean up afterwards. he said, standing up again. For the crumbs will be easily washed away.

Karalynn said. Legolas chuckled and moved towards the door.

Only whisper and I shall come. he said, looking back at her before closing the door behind him.

Karalynn's smile vanished as soon as he did and she began to undress herself with heavy fingers. A long bath sounded nice, especially now that her head was beginning to throb.

She was so tired.

Her eyes began to close even as she slid into the warm water and after a few minutes, Karalynn was fast asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legolas ran his fingers along the edge of the white nightgown that he had taken from her dressing room and set it down on the bed. The material was softer and the color more suited for her coloring. He had gotten the feeling that she had been uncomfortable in the yellow gown and he wanted to set her at ease- even with such a simple thing.

He looked around her room, making sure that everything she would need was within reach and pleasing to the eye. He walked to the small tray that Nefernil had set out earlier and examined the food there. A plate of meat and vegetables, a thick soup and water. He smiled and touched the small plate of sweet honeyed bread that he had also requested Nefernil to bring. Karalynn had an affinity for such things. He imagined her laughing in delight at the taste and smiled.

A sense of fierce protectiveness towards her tightened itself around his heart. 

She had looked so tired- even when she tried to jest with him, her eyes could not hide the shadows that lay underneath. She had forgiven him so easily. Too easily, he thought. He did not deserve such kindness, especially from her. Nevermind, he would strive to bring her joy for the rest of their lives together.

If they had that.

His simple joy faded along with his smile. Perhaps this would be the last night they would have _together_- ever again. Perhaps, after tomorrow when Galadriel revealed all, Karalynn would be gone from his life and from his arms for all time. 

Perhaps this was the only night they had left.

Just this one night.

A crushing, helpless sadness crept into his heart and he staggered under the force of it. Legolas forced himself not to cry out. 

No, it would not do to grieve for Karalynn now. Not when this night was so important. He would spend whatever time they had left together in joy, even though he knew pain was waiting at the door. 

No, tonight would be peaceful; happy and tender. He wanted to talk to her, to share his dreams and hopes with her. He wanted to watch her fall asleep in his arms, to study the lines of her face in peaceful repose for the last time. He needed this night to remember for however long he had left.

He had already accepted it. The possibility of his death was no longer just a dream. It would be reality come morning if Galadriel's words rang true of his fears.

Legolas reached out and touched the soup. 

He frowned.

It was getting cold.

How long had Karalynn been in the bath?

He walked towards the door, taking a thick piece of drying cloth with him. 

he said loudly, opening the door slightly.

No answer.

Karalynn, have you finished bathing? Are you ready to have dinner?

Still no answer.

Worried, Legolas opened the door all the way and walked inside. 

He blinked in surprise at the sight before him. Karalynn lay in the pool, her head rested against the surface of the floor. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was deep and steady. Her hair was fanned out on the floor, still dry and unwashed.

She had fallen asleep.

Legolas walked towards the edge and bent down. He touched the water and found that it was still warm but beginning to cool. He stood up, took a large container from the table and then walked towards the basin in the other corner. The water was hot as he dipped the container inside and he was careful not to burn himself as he moved back towards Karalynn. He slowly poured the hot water into the pool and the level rose slightly. Now the water was heated again.

Legolas sat down next to her sleeping body and cupped her cheek with his hand.

My love, wake up. he said. You have not finished bathing.

Mmm hmm. she muttered, frowning slightly at the intrusion of her sleep. 

Legolas sighed but a faint smile lingered on his lips. She made a sweet, endearing vision after all with her rosy cheeks and lightly fluttering eyes. Legolas decided that he would clean her himself and then put her to bed. He had wanted to talk with her more but her needs came before his wants.

He quickly removed his outer tunic and boots, setting them aside as he worked on his shirt and leggings. When he was fully unclothed, he went into the water beside her. 

He avoided looking at her naked form and kept his eyes on her face.

Legolas lifted her up against his chest and then dipped her hair into the water. She lay her cheek against his shoulder and murmured something unintelligible in his ear. He laughed softly and then began to rub the blossoms into her scalp, washing her hair. She made small sounds of contentment as his fingers moved through her hair and she nuzzled against him.

After he was done, he carefully set her back down and reached for the cloth he had brought with him. He rose out of the pool and wrapped it around his waist. He took some of the water from the pool with his container and poured it into the empty pool. He then poured more freshly warmed water into the bath.

Legolas went into the water again and took the bar of soap in his hand. 

This time he hesitated. 

Washing her hair was one matter, washing her body was another. Would she allow him to touch her in such an intimate way? Yes, they were both bare in the pool but Legolas' hands had not moved past her head and hair. Should he wake her and ask her permission?

After a moment, Legolas decided that it would be best to ask her permission though it would be a shame to wake her. Out of respect, he needed her consent to continue.

He shook her as gently as he could and moved his mouth towards her ear.

Karalynn, wake up. he said. Please, open your eyes.

He touched her closed eyelids with his damp fingers and she opened her eyes. She groaned and then frowned at him. 

I am sorry for waking you. he said quietly. But I do not wish to touch your body unless you give me your consent.

she asked, blinking sleepily at him.

You have fallen asleep in the bath. he said. He held the bar of soap before her eyes. I have washed your hair and I will wash the rest of your body if you wish me to continue. My love, I ask for your permission.

She stared at him blankly as if she didn't understand. Legolas was suddenly aware of how close their bodies were and how little stood between them. He moved back hesitantly.

I will not take advantage of you. he said quietly. I would never...

Why do you call me that? she asked suddenly. Legolas blinked and his mind raced through his past words and endearments.

Call you what? he asked. 

My love. she said. Why do you call me that?

Legolas stared at her, feeling a rush of emotion course through his body. Where would he start? Where _could_ he start? What would he tell her? What _should_ he tell her?

The answer was simple, really.

Legolas let the bar of soap float away and brought both of his hands to the sides of her face. Her gray eyes were wide and calm as she looked up at him and he felt himself being drawn into their depths. It was so easy to get lost inside of her gaze and Legolas was willing to let himself fall completely into her. 

If only she would allow him to.

Because that is what you are to me. he whispered. That is what you will always be to me. My love. I will always love you.

He never expected her to move forward, could not believe it when her lips touched his. He closed his eyes and felt the warmth of her tongue slide against his lips. It was like a dream when he opened his mouth and their tongues met. A kiss... a simple kiss. But it was proof finally that he was bound for all his life to this one creature.

He had never kissed anyone like this before; he would never again kiss another.

She was soft and warm and everything he had imagined her to be. She was everything he needed her to be. 

She was everything. 

Her fingers tickled his chest as she pressed her palms against him and his hands clutched at her almost desperately as the kiss deepened. 

One night, just one night- it was all he had left. 

All of eternity paled when compared to this one night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Those blue eyes stared at her as if they could see into her very soul._

_I take thee as my lawfully wedded wife._

_Til death do us part._

_I do._

_Such wonderful, beautiful blue eyes. Bright and so filled with love that it made her heart ache and her head spin to look at him._

_She loved him so much and she knew, she was certain that she would love him for all time._

_Forever and ever._

_Matthew._

_The eternal love of her life, the only man she had ever loved and the only man she would ever love._

_As he placed the cool, golden band on her finger, he smiled at her. Her entire body trembled with the vision of that smile. He loved her too- with as much passion and fervor as she loved him. There was no doubt in her mind that he did._

_His eyes told her._

_And then someone was shaking her lightly. _

_Someone was telling her to wake up._

_No._

No!

_She didn't want to leave him, didn't want to wake up from this comforting dream. As if from a distance, she felt her eyes open and- oh, the joy! _

_Blue eyes._

_Bright, wonderful blue eyes were looking at her. Nothing else mattered- she did not have to look at anything else to know who those blue eyes belonged to._

_My love.... my love...._

_Silly Matthew. _

_Why would he call her such a silly name and with such a serious voice. It sounded like something a prince would say in a fairytale._

_Why do you call me that?" she asked him. _

__

_His answer was... it took her breath away. So she kissed him. She needed to breathe him, drink him in and feel connected to him. She needed his air, needed his essence to fill her. The kiss was strange but nice- he held her as if she were fragile, made out of crystal and porcelain and all breakable things. And then he was clutching her body, pressing her closer to him until she could no longer tell where she ended and he began._

_His hands were soft, so soft and so strangely smooth. _

_Were Matthew's hands always that soft?_

_They were in water. She felt gentle waves lapping at her arms, at her back. And his body, lithe but solid, was in the water with her. _

_Nice, warm water._

_She wanted this dream to last forever._

_His lips on her neck, trailing soft tingling sensations down her body. Smell of soap and flowers in the air. Feel of his hands, so gentle and loving, on her waist, slowly moving down. Wet, warm tongue competed with the wet, warm water, against her skin as if worshiping her with his attention. It seemed to go on forever, each touch and caress. And then..._

_He was pressed against her leg, so patient and tender._

_Ah... she loved him so much. This was the man she would spend the rest of her life with. This was the love she had been waiting for her entire life- pure and good and whole. This was the love she had forsaken everything else for- the love that she sacrificed so much in order to find._

_Her Matthew._

_He was hers._

_She was his._


	18. Of Shadows and Names

A/N: Hm.. a short chapter. 

**Chapter 18- Of Shadows and Names**

_( `Oh, I've had such a curious dream!' said Alice, and she told her sister, as well as she could remember them._

_All these strange Adventures of hers that she had; and when she had finished, _

_her sister kissed her, and said, `It was a curious dream, dear, certainly: _

_but now run in to your tea; it's getting late.' _

_So Alice got up and ran off, thinking while she ran, as well she might, what a wonderful dream it had been. )_

Karalynn sat up gasping and drew her knees up to her chest reflexively. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her skin felt clammy and cold. She shivered for a few minutes before her breathing finally slowed down and her heartbeat was at a normal pace once more.

That dream was...

It was...

My love. a soft voice whispered into her ear. You are shivering.

Karalynn jerked forward, propelling herself to the edge of the foot of her bed. Her gray eyes looked back and she froze at the sight before her.

Legolas was sitting up, one arm outstretched for her. A single ray of sunlight illuminated his finely carved face and his eyes were a startling shade of blue against his pale skin. He was a vision of perfection, a sight that anyone would have been joyful to find in their bed.

But Karalynn stared at him, terrified and deeply disturbed.

He was unclothed from the waist down... which was as far as she could see. His torso was slender but strong and his arms were lightly muscled from his use of the bow. The sheet lay rumpled and wrinkled around his waist and Karalynn felt her stomach lurch at the thought of what lay underneath it.

What had happened the night before?

Karalynn looked down, afraid of what she would find and almost groaned in relief when she saw that she was wearing a white nightgown. She clutched at the material and then felt her blood run cold once more.

She didn't remember changing into this gown. In fact, the last thing she could remember before the dream was being in the pool...

My love, why do you pull away from me? he asked softly. 

What are you doing here? she asked suddenly, looking up at him. Who changed my clothing? What... what happened last night? 

A look of uncertainty flickered across Legolas' face and he slowly lowered his arm, blinking at her. Was she imagining the look of sadness in his eyes or was that the light playing tricks on her eyes? His delicate, pink lips trembled for a second and a small wrinkle appeared on his brow, just above the space between his eyes. 

You mean to say, he said slowly. That you do not remember... anything?

I fell asleep. she said in a small voice. 

She drew her knees up to her chest and shivered, but this time it was not because she was cold. The look Legolas was giving her... he was not angry with her. At least Karalynn didn't think so. He looked... he looked...

_( He is sad... ) _

Yes, he looked sad. But the word sad' could not convey the expression on his face. Karalynn didn't think she could even comprehend what that look meant nor what lay behind it. 

She only knew that somehow, she was the reason for it.

Did I... did I do something? she asked, choking on her words. Legolas, did I do something last night that I shouldn't have? I... I don't...

What is the last thing you remember? Legolas asked. His face was wiped clean of emotions and she lowered her eyes, unable to face the impassive face of an elf. Tell me, Karalynn. What is the last memory you have of the night before?

I took off the dress and went into the water. she said, staring at the white sheets. And it was so warm and nice that I... I lay my head against the edge and closed my eyes. After that, I...

She shrugged helplessly.

That's all I know. she said. And then the dream...

What did you dream, Karalynn?

Karalynn felt her cheeks grow hot and she bit her lip, trying to decide whether or not she should tell him the truth. It was a personal dream, really, a private thing and she wasn't sure it was right to tell Legolas of the things she had done... in the dream.

I... well, she began, blushing brightly now. It's hard to explain...

What were we doing in the dream?

Karalynn looked up, startled at his words.

Oh no, it wasn't you and me. she said quickly. It was me and someone else. Another man but his eyes were just like....

Legolas seemed to wilt before her and his blue eyes grew dark as he looked away. He drew in a shallow breath and Karalynn felt confusion at the sudden change in her friend.

Why are you in my bed, Legolas? she asked quietly. Was I ill last night? Is that why I can't remember?

It was not a dream. he said. 

Karalynn stared at him.

What do you mean?

It was not a dream to me. he said, slowly lifting his eyes to meet hers. It may have been so to you, in your mind, and it may have been another man you were with but it was not a dream.

Karalynn felt as if her heart had stopped beating. Her blood felt like ice-water in her veins and for a moment, all she could do was stare at Legolas. Surely he was lying to her! It was a dream and just that! How could anything in her dream be real?

You lie. she whispered before she could stop the words that fell out of her mouth.

Elves do not lie. Legolas said coldly. 

He lowered his eyes and Karalynn remained silent as he moved out from under the sheets. He wore loose fitting white pants, simple and neat, with a white cloth belt tied around his waist. He stood at the side of her bed and looked down at her, emotionless and blank. Karalynn drew her gown around her tightly and tried to make herself as small as possible on her bed. She suddenly felt horribly naked; exposed and vulnerable. Her arms covered her chest and she began to tremble violently.

The dream...

_( It was not a dream. )_

She had... they had....

Each caresss, each touch, each gasp and moan...

They had been real.

And it had been Legolas.

The thought made her feel sick and lightheaded. 

How could she have done something so stupid! 

How could she not remember? 

Why didn't she wake up when it started, when the dream began?

( How could I betray him? Matthew? My vows? My ring? )

Without being conscious of it, her right hand clutched at her left one, rubbing at the base of her fourth finger as if turning a ring there.

She began to rock back and forth, rubbing her finger and weeping softly.

She did not notice when Legolas walked out nor did she look up when the door closed behind him.

And that was how Nefernil found her, only a short time later.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Legolas turned his head to watch Tasarë walk out of the small garden. He was dressed in a tunic of silver and white and though he had protested against wearing it, a thin circlet of silver was placed atop his head.

A small crown, a symbol, to remind him of who he was and what he was.

Legolas wondered why he was being made to wear such a thing.

No birds sang though the morning air was clear and sweet. He was standing to the side of a small clearing, surrounded by trees, great and small. Gray elven statues rose out of the earth and to his side, a small fountain stood, bubbling water out of its mouth. 

In the center of the clearing was a stone basin, held up by a short column covered by delicate white blossoms.

He wondered where the Lady Galadriel was.

He wondered where Karalynn was.

_( Oh no, it wasn't you and me. It was me and someone else. Another man but his eyes were just like.... )_

He felt his body weaken at the memory of her words. 

The night before had seemed so perfect; so _right_. After they had finished in the pool, Legolas had carried her to the bed where they had...

_( Oh no, it wasn't you and me.... )_

She had clung to him tightly, whispering in his ear as he moved inside of her that she loved him, that she would always love him.

But he remembered, with a sharp pain to his heart, that she had not once said his name that night.

Their bodies had moved together, in perfect rhythm and harmony as if they were built for each other and no one else. Afterwards, when she had fallen asleep, Legolas had redressed her in the white gown that he had set out earlier that evening. He had watched her sleeping the rest of the night, held in a trance by her softly parted lips and slowly moving chest. Each breath had been like music to his ears, each gentle murmur had made him smile. 

For a few short hours he had been at peace. His mind had been settled on the matter between them and he had thought, he had been so sure that no matter what happened from then on, she had chosen him.

But when she had awakened that morning... when she had told him that it wasn't him who she had been thinking of....

He had left her then because to watch her cry, to shed tears for someone else was too painful to bear. He felt that if he did not leave her at that moment, his heart would surely cease to beat but that wasn't what made him go. It had been obvious to him that she did not want him to linger in her room any longer and so he left her though he would have willingly died at her feet to remain but a minute more.

_( "You are in pain, golden prince of Mirkwood." )_

Legolas looked up sharply and blinked in surprise. The Lady Galadriel stood at the fountain, wearing a flowing robe of white. A golden crown rested on top of her hair. 

When had she entered the clearing? Had he been so lost in his thoughts that he had not noticed her arrival?

_( "Calm yourself, dear prince, for this is a small matter compared to what lies ahead." )_

And what lies ahead, Lady Galadriel? Legolas asked out loud. And what do you know of my pain or its cause?

Galadriel gestured to the basin beside her.

_( "My mirror shows me many things yet I need not magic to see that you are burdened with matters of the heart." )_

You have already bound yourself to her, have you not, Prince Legolas? asked Galadriel.

Legolas said. I have spoken of my intentions but I have not acted yet in formal ways, no.

The heart does not need such formalities. she said. I see that your soul has already taken refuge in her arms- what need you now for ceremonies or formalities? You have made a choice and you shall stand by it despite the consequences it will bring, will you not?

Legolas felt his breath grow faint and he nodded once. There was something in her eyes that made him think she knew of what had taken place last night.

Aye. I shall. he replied. My future is bound to hers.

As is hers to yours. Galadriel said. But I warn you now, son of Thranduil, beloved of his people, that what you hear today will bring only more pain and sorrow. Not only for your charge but for yourself. You have still time to change your mind, to avert the course on which you now tread, to avoid the future that you have set out for. This is the first of two times that I give you leave to save yourself. You can still change the outcome of this day for yourself. Will you take it, Legolas?

If I turn away now, will she come with me?

No. She has her past to confront no matter where you go, dear Prince.

Then I will stay. Legolas said firmly. Despite the pain that he felt that morning, he would not leave without Karalynn by his side.

"Shall you stand by your choice despite the possibility that she belongs not to you, but to someone else?"

Legolas felt his mind reel but he pulled back his shoulders and held his head high, unflinching.

"Yes."

"Shall you stand by your choice despite the possibility that her path leads not with you but towards another life?"

"Yes."

This is your choice and so shall it be. the Lady Galadriel said. She looked as if she had already known what he was going to say and for a brief moment, she closed her eyes as if in deep contemplation.

Pity shone in her eyes when she looked at Legolas again and though it made him uncomfortable to do so, he did not look away from her. Did she think that he would be afraid to move forward with the girl? Into whatever bleak potential came their way? Did the Lady think that she needed to protect him?

Legolas' thoughts faded at the sound of footsteps coming their way. He turned around and saw Nefernil leading Karalynn into the clearing. 

Her tear-filled gray eyes met his for only a second before shifting away, in shame. Nefernil bowed to Lady Galadriel before leaving Karalynn at Legolas' side.

He could not ignore the tense way Karalynn held herself, the way her head was lowered down, nor the way she played anxiously with her fingers.

He reached out for her, meaning to tell her that he was not angry with her when he saw the Lady Galadriel shake her head at him.

_( "Prince Legolas, I have allowed you here as a witness not as a participant. Though I know you mean only good, to comfort her, I ask you now that you not speak to her nor touch her in anyway. From now until we leave this clearing, stand back and listen and do no more." )_

Legolas glared at the Lady, knowing that it was folly to do so but he could not help feeling resentment at her words. 

Did he not just say that he would stay with Karalynn- that it was his choice? 

But, knowing better than to disobey her words, Legolas lowered his arm and stepped back.

The elf queen's eyes moved from him to Karalynn and lingered on her face. A mix of curious study and sadness touched her porcelain features and the air seemed to hold his breath in anticipation of her words.

I asked you once what your name was, young one. Lady Galadriel said. And you did not know. But perhaps that was because the influence of your servants were still at work. Now that their influence over you is waning, perhaps the bondage that your mind was held in has been loosened."

Karalynn looked up sharply, her face growing bloodless. Legolas longed to reach out to her but forced himself to obey the Lady's words.

"B-bondage?" Karalynn repeated. "I...I don't understand."

"You are afraid, yet you have no need to be." Galadriel said kindly. "I speak of the shadow in your mind. It is what stands between you and all that you were, all that has past. It is a part of yourself that you fear the most, is it not?"

Karalynn glanced at Legolas, clearly frightened now and though it pained him to do so, he merely nodded at her, making his face a hard mask. She was looking to him for safety and comfort and this time, he could not give it to her. 

"Yes." Karalynn whispered.

"You push away that which you fear the most, the shadow, the darkness in your mind because you do not understand it." Galadriel said gently. "It is yourself, young one, the shadow is you. It is a single command that you uttered so long ago, sprung from your own lips and your own heart. The shadow is dark because you fear it- not the other way around. Do you understand?"

Karalynn looked at Galadriel and Legolas saw an expression of wariness and hesitation in her features. He felt them himself; confused about this talk of shadows and commands. 

"No." Karalynn said. "I don't understand."

The Lady Galadriel's eyes seemed to grow deep and dark, as fathomless and abysmal as the midnight sky. 

"I will ask you a question now." she said. "And you must answer me without hesitation. Do not think of the answer, young one. Instead, let the answer come to you without your bidding. Do you understand this?"

"Yes."

"What is your name?"

He saw Karalynn's mouth open and then close, her eyes clouded over with incomprehension.

"Do not think of the answer!" Galadriel commanded. "Answer me now. What is your name?"

"Alicia."

A look of pure fear crossed Karalynn's face and she took a step back, eyes wide with shock. She touched her lips as if unbelieving of the answer she had just given. The Lady Galadriel smiled slightly and walked towards her. Legolas watched them both in consternation. 

Alicia?

How could it be? How could that be her name? He knew her as Karalynn- had her mind been so confused during the first few days of their meeting that she had misnamed herself? It was a possibility, of course and yet Legolas could not believe it.

"Yes, young one." Galadriel said, reaching out for Karalynn's face. She touched her cheek gently and with great tenderness. "Alicia- the name given to you by your parents. And yet it was not often that they called you this, was it not? What did you father and mother call you? What is the name that the voices in your mind call out for- who is it that the voices speak to? What is the name that your beloved parents called you?"

Karalynn's voice was small and broken when she answered.

"Alice."


	19. The Pool of Tears

A/N: Warning: THIS CHAPTER SUCKS. The explanation sucks, the dialogue sucks... everything about it sucks. But I had to write it if I wanted to move the story along. I do hope everyone will forgive me for this- and thank you so much for all your reviews (though this chapter is decidedly undeserving of any sort of praise.) It does leave a few issues unanswered but... those will be resolved in the next chapters... this was merely a brief overview of Alicia's life so to speak.

This isn't the end- by far. I mentioned her parents vaguely because they aren't the focus of this story. Maybe they were witches. Maybe they were something else. In any case, this wasn't about them- it was about Alicia. 

**_Daphne:_**...funny- weird, perhaps? LoL

**_Silver-girl: _**Good guess! =) I was even thinking of going that route when I first started writing this but.... no, Karalynn didn't die in our world. Well... _she _didn't die, in any case. But I wonder who did? (whistles innocently)

**_Shalemni: _**Ack! Such a cool review... and such a crappy follow-up chapter! Hope you keep reading though!

:: Hangs head in shame :: I guess everyone should read the story now... *sighs*

**Chapter 19- The Pool of Tears**

_( ...Alicia...)_

Legolas stared at Karalynn, unable to move or even take a breath. As the name slipped out from her lips, her face froze into an expression of shock and disbelief.... but underneath it all, Legolas detected something else. 

Something deeper.

_Remembrance._

Her gray eyes grew dull and unfocused and she paled considerably as the Lady Galadriel passed her hand over her face. Legolas knew that he had been forgotten, cast aside, and the weight of importance that the moment held was not lost on him. Whatever was happening in that clearing was so much more than he could ever hope to be a part of.

There was a feeling of foreboding in the air around him. As if this was a moment outside time and place- a moment that would foretell all future actions.

And perhaps it would be. After all, whatever happened to Karalynn from then on would also involve Legolas- for better or for worse.

Who am I? Karalynn asked. Her eyes, though still glassy, looked up at Galadriel and remained on her face. Alice. Yes... it sounds so... but who am I....

Galadriel looked down at her face and tilted her head slightly, as if considering something. She lowered her hand and stepped back, gesturing for Karalynn... no, Alicia to follow her.

Alicia.

Somehow Legolas could not think of _his_ Karalynn being anyone else than who she was already.

The name burned him, though he knew the emotion was irrational- what was a name really?

A different name would not change his feeling towards the girl.

Galadriel lead her to the basin on the short column and stopped a few feet before it, without turning around..

Who one is, that is a question that many ask themselves even in the twilight of their lives. Galadriel said. Who you are, Alicia, Alice, beloved of the elements and all creation... who you are is something you have been fighting against your entire life. The shadow in your mind is of your creation, your own doing. It is a spell you cast upon yourself and it is a spell so powerful that even I can not undo it on my own.

Galadriel turned around and faced her.

No, you are the only one who can break the enchantment on your mind and I... I shall be but a mere guide.

Alicia glanced back at Legolas and her gray eyes seemed to plead with him to go to her. He parted his lips, tempted to say something, to _do_ something but he knew he could not.

Legolas, I.... she began but Galadriel stopped her.

No, Alicia. she said firmly. The prince can not help you now. You cast the spell, so shall you break it. This is your task. But fear not, young one, for you are not alone. The prince and I stand here as your friends.

Alicia's face fell and he saw her mouth tremble but she said nothing as she looked away from him. 

You are fond of tales, are you not, Alicia? Galadriel asked. 

Alicia lowered her head.

she whispered.

Galadriel smiled slightly.

Perhaps then I should tell you a tale... for this is how it all began, Alicia, with a single tale. A story of a young girl who one day, awoke to find herself in another world and met with creatures so foreign that she thought herself in a dream. said Galadriel. Yes. It is fitting then- for what began with a tale to end with one. 

Legolas saw Alicia's hands curl up into fists but she remained quiet as Galadriel spoke.

In a time that has yet to come, in a place that has thus far not been named, there was born an infant. A girl-child. Galadriel began softly. She was named after another little girl, with golden hair and eyes that were the color of the sky. Named after a little girl that existed only in stories and in the imagination of children of that time. She had been named Alicia, after her mother's favorite tale. Alice. Alice who fell into a land of wonder.

As the infant grew older and became a young child, it became clear that she had been blessed with many gifts- her great beauty being the least of these. The little girl was growing up into something that was no longer just a little girl. For her parents were not ordinary humans, they were not one of the countless souls who flickered briefly with life only to fade into the oblivion of endless time. No. Her parents were two of the last of the powerful and mighty Mages, two of the last existing creatures of magic in their respective time. They had chosen to relinquish their powers when their child was born, for they had grown tired of wandering the world for countless years untold. They had given up their immortality and their powers to live one mortal life in peace. They hoped that because they had freely released their bodies of magic, their child would be born as an ordinary human. A mortal.

Galadriel's eyes strayed to Legolas' briefly before settling back to Alicia's face.

For in their world, magic was no longer believed in. People no longer believed in magic and those who showed the least bit of difference from the rest were deemed as outcasts. They were tired of hiding themselves, tired of watching the world they lived in for so long fall into chaos- for how could they help if the people around them would shun them in fear at any sign of their powers? They wanted to live out one mortal life and then die in peace. They hoped that their child would be simply that- a normal, mortal child.

But it was not to be.

They chose their mortality but their child had not. She was born a Mage and not only that- in her veins was the blood of two of the most powerful beings to walk their earth. Because of this, she radiated power. As the years passed, the people around her began to take notice of her but they were not kind nor were they sensitive to the girl. Despite her soft heart and deep kindness, they pushed her away thinking her odd and knowing she was different. Children were cruel to her even though they could not say exactly why they acted so. Yes, she was beautiful but it only added the burden of jealousy on the girl's shoulders. Many people envied her and with that envy came fear and hate. She was set apart and isolated, even though she was surrounded by others. 

The girl, Alicia, was different and that was all they knew." 

Alicia's face had paled so that she looked almost bloodless. Her eyes were lost in a fog and her lips were softly parted, as if she longed to utter words that somehow could not be spoken. Legolas suddenly wished that the Lady Galadriel would stop speaking. He knew, absolutely, that the tale she was telling would not end happily- for how could it be so when the Lady's eyes were misty as if with faint tears?

And yet she spoke on, continuing the miserable story.

"The two Mages, who were now mortal and powerless, had no choice but to tell their daughter what she was. They knew that as more time passed, her powers would strengthen and already- in the midst of childhood, she could do things that they could not at the height of their power. For one, her mind had been born with the ancient spells they knew and without a sense of control, she would utter them in moments of intense emotion. For another, she could speak to anyone with ease- without previous knowledge of their language. 

But the most frightening of all was that the girl had in her possession the ability to control the four elements. Wind, water, fire, and earth were at her beck and call. Her parents had to help their child keep in rein all that she could do lest she cause unintentional harm to those around her. So they told her the truth which brought pain to the young girl's heart- she felt her very life to be a great burden. What good were her powers if she were to hide them? What good were powers at all if they only caused others to shun her?

Yet instead of lashing out in anger at those who had hurt her- the girl wished with all her heart that she could be as they were. She longed for others' companionship and dreamed of friendships that she had never had. She spent her childhood immersed in tales, committing most of them to her memory- especially her mother's favorite one. For years, she would sit reading in her room while other children played outside and by the time she began to reach the full extent of her beauty- her mind was filled with words of princes and princesses, far-away lands and of treasures unfound. And she never used her powers, never cast a spell in the hopes that one day she would somehow be normal."

Something sparkled in the sunlight and Legolas felt his heart drop as he realized what it was.

A single tear, slipping down the gentle slope of Alicia's pale cheek.

"Yet... not all men of that time were afraid of things beyond reason. Not all men believed in only appearances' worth. Some men were patient and wise enough to see beyond all those things. One day, one such man cast his eyes on Alicia, who was by then a young woman and saw her for who she was. A soft-hearted creature, too shy to even raise her eyes. He did not know her strength nor did he even feel a hint of the powerful being she was. 

He saw her heart which by then, was the only thing that surpassed the beauty of her face."

"Stop this." Alicia said suddenly. Her cheeks were now slick and shiny with tears and Legolas knew that she was finally remembering- that Galadriel's words had proved true.

Legolas knew his fears were now coming to life before his eyes and ears.

"Young one, you know that I can not." said Galadriel softly. "Once the tale begins, it can not be stopped until the last word has fallen."

"Please." Alicia begged the elf softly and it was all Legolas could do to keep from crying out at Galadriel to heed her pleading. "Leave the matter as it is, dear Lady. I... I can not... "

Lady Galadriel's face was filled with compassion and tenderness but her eyes were firm. 

"You are beginning to remember, Alicia, but it is not yet finished." she said. "You remember only a little part of what has passed and to completely break the spell, you must remember all."

"I have a feeling, Lady Galadriel... that I do not want to hear the end of your story." Alicia said quietly. Her eyes seemed to shimmer like stars in the bright sunlight. 

"It is not my tale but yours." said Galadriel. "I shall not lie to you, young one. It is a painful thing to hear and you shall re-live all before the sun sets this day. Be strong, Alicia, beloved of the elements, for the worst has yet to pass and still... still you may learn from the past. Take heart."

Alicia lowered her head and nodded once. Galadriel's eyes moved towards the pool and gazed at the playful beam of light on its still surface before speaking again.

"The man was kind to the girl, for somehow he knew that she was not like the others around her. And though it is rare to speak of, a true and deep love blossomed between them within the first meeting of their eyes. The reason or cause, any explanations as to how or why would be fruitless now for the true nature of love can not be explained. It is and simply exists. And that is how it was between the two- the mortal and the immortal. The transient and the eternal. In this man, she had found all that she had been yearning for her entire life. Acceptance, companionship and above all- love unconditional."

Galadriel looked up and locked eyes with Legolas. Each word she spoke burned his heart and the pain was terrible yet still distant and looming. His concern was not for himself but for Alicia whose face wore an expression of grief. As long as he could still place her above himself, he could still control his emotions. He still had strength left for her but for her alone.

And Galadriel seemed to know this.

"They bound themselves to each other in the ways of their time. With one ring, worn on the fourth finger of the left hand. And her parents rejoiced for they saw their daughter- their only child finally happy. And therein began the turning of the fates- for such happiness does not last long in the world of men and the girl, filled with magic as she was, did not understand this. For what was her world made of but powerful enchantments and tales of everlasting happiness? And the girl who had cast no spells, finally uttered one spell. One spell in the hopes to prolong her joy and heart's content. The one spell that would prove its strength in the years and tragedies to come.

It was a spell of darkness- of peaceful, blissful forgetfulness. A spell of eternal happiness. A blanket of shadow befell her mind and the years of loneliness that she had spent before meeting her beloved were cast away. All her knowledge of who she was and what she was- what her parents were- had been hidden from the surface of her thoughts. In truth, the spell covered all thoughts of sadness in her mind and with this, her knowledge of her own immortality. In her own way, she had given up any hope of future joy after the death of her husband- given up everlasting happiness to live one brief mortal life. Before her parents could stop her, it was done. Any tragedies, past or future, would be erased from her mind from that moment on. The girl now thought herself to be an ordinary human and the radiance that once enveloped her disappeared with her memories. 

The girl who had been born with magic now no longer remembered."

Galadriel paused and stared at Alicia with eyes that seemed to blaze with a blue fire. 

"Her parents were deeply hurt but what could they do? They had not the powers left to restore their daughter's memories and all of their pleas fell on deaf ears. She laughed as if they were in jest with her- when they tried to force her to remember. Eventually they stopped for they knew in their hearts that no power on earth could undo the spell, save the girl herself. She was still protected by her guardian elements for they loved her dearly but she could not call upon them for she no longer remembered the spells to do so. And still... the girl was happy. Finally, she had the life she had always dreamed of having- the kind of life she had read about in her old, battered books. Eventually, she bore a child- a son. A son who had inherited his father's blue eyes but not his mother's magic. The girl was overjoyed for her heart was filled with an abundance of love. Her husband and her son became her life and all that she lived for... but alas, nothing is unchanged by the passing of time and the girl would only have her son and her husband for a short time longer."

"Stop this!" Alicia screamed out. She tore her eyes away from Galadriel's gaze and clasped her hands over her ears. "I won't listen anymore! You can't make me...."

Galadriel stepped forward and grabbed Alicia's hands, pulling them away from her face. Alicia struggled violently but the Lady elf was far stronger than her, especially in her severely weakened state. Galadriel did not move and her face remained calm and tinged with sadness as Alicia tried vainly to pull her hands away from the powerful grasp. Legolas moved towards her.

_( "Stay where you are, Prince, lest I have the trees themselves hold you to your place." )_

Legolas clenched his jaw as he heard a faint rustling of leaves behind him. 

He stopped moving and remained still.

Finally, Alicia slumped forward, sobbing miserably and Galadriel, to Legolas' surprise, pulled the girl into a tight embrace, stroking her hair as a mother would to a little child.

"I know it is painful." she said sadly. "I can feel the anguish in your heart growing as my words continue. But you must be strong, young one. You must not turn away now. It tears into your heart and I can feel how it hurts you but you must continue, the spell must be broken."

"No, please." Alicia moaned, weeping into Galadriel's arms. "I beg you... I can't remember what happens next but I can't.... I don't think I can... Let me leave now, please."

"Young one, the spell you cast so many years ago is killing you now." Galadriel said softly. She drew away from Alicia gently and looked down at her face. "For your heart longs to have back what it has lost- your memories. It wants the chance to grieve for all that it once held so dear. It fights with your mind and your mind protects the treasure of your memories fiercely. As the battle wages on within you, you grow weaker. Each drop of your blood that has fallen is a sign of that battle and soon you will be no more. Nothing can kill you, Alicia. Not the passing of time or any mortal creation. Only you can be the cause of your own death and so the spell must be broken now."

"I would rather die then than remember the end of your tale!" Alicia wailed and Galadriel shook her head.

"No. That can not be." Galadriel said. Her eyes flickered up towards Legolas. "You must not die here, Alicia. Your fate is now intertwined with the fate of those around you and the hope of the future may one day lay in the breath of your soul."

"You keep me alive for your purpose then!" Alicia said angrily and Legolas found himself thinking the same thought. "You think nothing of how I feel or..."

"No, Alicia." Galadriel said firmly. She released her hold on the girl and stepped back. She stumbled a bit, surprised at the sudden freedom and glared tearfully at the elf. 

Galadriel gestured with her hand to the pool of water beside her.

"My mirror, young one." she said softly. "It shows many things and tells many tales- of things past, things that are and things that have yet to be. It may show one's deepest desire and sometimes, it shows things that are unbidden. For you, Alicia, last born of the Mages of Earth and beloved of the elements, it will show how you came to be here... and it will show how your tale in your world came to pass."

"Look in the mirror, Alicia, and hear my words no longer."

Alicia held one hand to her head and clutched at her hair. She looked back at Legolas and though she said nothing, he knew how she felt. He could feel the ache and pain emanating from her like a warmth and he felt helpless to do anything for her. The Lady Galadriel would surely stop him before he even took a step towards her and yet his love was begging him, with a silent entreaty, to come forward.

He finally decided to take the chance and go to her when Alicia shook her head and lowered her hand. 

"The mirror will tell me the truth." she said dully. It was not a question.

"Yes." said Galadriel.

"And then all of this will be finished." Alicia said. "Then I can leave here forever if I want."

"If you wish then you may."

Alicia drew in a shaky breath and walked slowly to the basin. A gust of wind blew through the clearing and Legolas felt a splinter of fear touch his heart. 

Was Galadriel's power enough to hold back the elements? 

Could she be able to stop them if Alicia purposely called on them?

Legolas wasn't so sure of the answer anymore.

"Look into the water, young one."

Alicia bent forward and Legolas could see the side of her face, illuminated by the reflection of sunlight on the water's surface. The wind died down and Alicia frowned.

"I don't see...." she began but then she was cut off.

To Legolas' horror, _something _came out of the water. At first it looked like a hand but then he realized that _it was the water itself-_ a hand created of water, reaching out for Alicia. A shrill scream of terror filled the air as she drew back, horrified. She held out her hands as if to block the sight from her view and Legolas cried out.

The hand _reached_ for Alicia and grasped her by the wrist. 

Legolas ran towards her, heart pounding and blood rushing to his ears but before he could reach the pool the hand had drawn Alicia into itself. It happened so fast that it was nearly an indescribable blur. It seemed to his shocked senses that the hand had grabbed her and then lifted her up into the air, pulling the girl into the water within the pool.

"No!" Legolas cried out and he nearly flung himself into the large basin when he felt the warm touch of the Lady on his shoulder.

"Legolas, calm your heart." Galadriel said softly. 

Legolas looked up at her, eyes wild with anger and fear.

"What have you done to her?" he demanded. "What has happened to her?! Where is she?!"

Galadriel shook her head.

"It was not my plan for this to happen." she said calmly. "I had yet to warn her not to touch the waters but her servant had plans of its own, it seems. Even I can not control the impulsive water. Fear not, dear prince, for the elements do not wish to harm her. Indeed, they are her guardians, those that would do her bidding and they would fly into a fury if she was hurt in any way. I believe that they wish only to save her life and now they will do so in their own way."

"Where is she?" Legolas asked, forcing himself to lower his voice. He knew that the Lady Galadriel would not lie to him but he also knew that she often spoke in cryptic riddles. None of this made sense to him- in fact, he wished now more than ever that he had ignored Vanalaith's message of the Golden Wood so many days ago. He should have kept Alicia in Mirkwood! She would still be his Karalynn if they had only stayed! She would be safe in his arms at all times in Mirkwood, instead of being here.....

"Hush your chaotic thoughts, dear prince." Galadriel said. "She is safe, of that I am sure."

A gust of wind blew through the clearing once more and this time Legolas heard a faint voice ride the air with it.

_( The pool... water... )_

Legolas looked at Galadriel and she lifted her hand from his shoulder. She turned to the water and nodded and he knew she had heard the voice too.

"Yes, I see." she whispered. 

"What do you see?" Legolas asked. Galadriel said nothing but moved to the side, allowing him a view of the water. He bent his head and looked down and....

And gasped.

"The spell is broken, my dear prince." Galadriel said softly. 

"Her grief runs free."


	20. What Once Was Lost

A/N: *Slight Spoiler Warning* Okay, some people have emailed me directly asking about the spell Alicia cast on herself. It's a forgetting spell. Alicia uses it to forget about her powers (which she believed to be the cause of everything wrong with her.) But the spell worked so that _everything_ that caused her sadness was erased from her memory. Which is why in the earlier chapters, she couldn't remember anything about her former life- or even who she was. At the end of this chapter, she forgets even her own identity because she thinks that she is at fault for... yeah. =)

And to clarify- I thought the last chapter was crappy because I felt that I deviated from the style of the previous chapters. I tend to write simply- with short sentences or phrases. I felt like the dialogue between Galadriel and Alicia was dragging and that there wasn't a clear path to meaning. Agh....

Okay, sorry for babbling. Read on!

**Chapter 20- What Once Was Lost**

_The sound of glass breaking._

_The screech of metal twisting against itself._

_A baby's cry cut off in mid-scream._

_The sight of blood flowing down onto the dark gray pavement._

_I love you, Alice... .Alice, wake up. Alice, open your eyes....I love you, Alice, don't close your eyes..._

_Dizziness, pain.... agonizing pain... and then...._

_And then...._

Alicia sat up, gasping for air.

It was a nightmare.

Just a nightmare.

For a few minutes she sat in her bed, in the dark, trying to calm her furiously beating heart. She touched her face and found that her cheeks and forehead were damp.

Tears and sweat- the elixir of the heartbroken.

Alicia closed her eyes and tried to shake off the images that burned in her mind. The horrible, ugly images that seemed to replay themselves over and over and over....

It was just a nightmare.

Alicia opened her eyes and looked down to the other side of the large bed she slept in.

The other side was empty.

The nightmare was nothing compared to what she faced now- in reality.

She touched the empty side, her face twisting up into an expression of pain beyond imagining and barely choked back a sob.

He was gone.

A pale shaft of moonlight from the window hit the surface of her wedding ring and made it sparkle. For a moment, Alicia stared at it, transfixed.

Light reflecting on metal.

Metal twisting against metal.

Alicia drew her hand back and flung the blankets off of her body. She flicked on the lamp and blinked at the sudden intrusion of light on her eyes. She stood up, shivering despite the warmth of the room and walked to the closet.

The house was so unbearably empty.

She couldn't stand it anymore- being alone in the large three bedroom house. A house that had once been filled with laughter and chatter and...

And the sound of a baby's happy babble.

She got dressed quickly- grabbing a red shirt, black pants and a long gray jacket without much thought. She grabbed her keys and then left the room, meaning to go straight down the stairs and into her car.

But of course, she could never just do _that_ anymore.

She paused at the last door in the hallway, before the stairs and lingered in front of it. With one trembling hand, she reached down and turned the cold, hard doorknob and stepped inside the room, flicking the light switch with one smooth move.

She hadn't touched this room since the...

Since The Accident.

_His_ crib still stood in the center of the room as if waiting for _him_ to come back and sleep in it. The rocking chair lay untouched and still, the book in the seat unopened for weeks. Her mother's favorite tale, which had became hers as well. Alicia had hoped Tristan would grow up loving the story as she did. Well, she had hoped many things for her son, hadn't she? Hopes that would never become realized. A light blanket of dust had settled on every surface and still... still she hadn't wiped it off.

There was no point, really.

Tristan would never come back.

He was dead.

They both were.

Tristan and Matthew.

Matthew and Tristan.

Both.

Dead.

Alicia stood in the doorway and felt the heavy, crushing grief bear down on her. It was familiar now but still not welcomed. Its touch was cold and almost numbing and she wished that the numbness would be complete. She did not want to feel anymore because feeling meant pain and pain meant remembering and remembering was...

It was horrible.

It had been almost a month since The Accident. The car accident that had claimed the life of her husband and seven month old son... the accident that was slowly killing Alicia herself. They had been driving home from her parent's house. It had been nighttime and Matthew had been tired. The other car came from nowhere and Matthew had swerved... but too late. 

It was too late.

Their car had been tossed in the air like a toy. Like one of Tristan's light plastic toys... Strangely enough, the crash itself hadn't been so bad. It was as if at the last moment, the car had been cradled in the air by a strong gust of wind and then set down. But by then the damage had been done. 

Tristan, who been awakened in the backseat by the sound of the impact, had started to cry and now... now the air was still and eerily quiet. 

She winced then as she stood in the room, remembering the pain she had felt as she tried to get up from the passenger seat. Her head throbbed painfully and the side of her face felt swollen and hot. One eye seemed to be covered with blood for her vision was slightly red and blurry. 

She remembered looking to the side and seeing that her window had been broken... shattered into a million pieces. The sleepiness came then... the impending darkness... and Alicia stopped struggling to get up from her seat, stopped trying to fumble with her seatbelt with blood-slicked fingers and started to let her eyes close. 

And then she was being shaken.

Matthew.

_( _

_Alicia slumped back in her seat and groaned as a shooting pain wove through her body, up her back and into her arms. She just wanted to let go... to let the pain envelope her and let the darkness...._

_No, Alicia, wake up! Don't close your eyes!_

_Matthew's desperate voice. _

_Matthew's hand shaking her shoulder._

_Alice! Alice! Stay awake! Don't close your eyes!_

_A bone-chilling gust of wind burst through the shattered window and the feeling was like an icy slap to the face, trying to keep her awake.. _

_I love you, Alice... Alice, wake up. Alice, open your eyes....I love you, Alice, don't close your eyes..._

_Another gust of wind, this time more powerful and even colder._

_Her eyes flew open and she turned her head to face her husband._

_His face was horribly scratched and bloody but his eyes..... his bright blue eyes seemed to cut through the fog in her head. The wind around her howled and she could feel the pain in the side of her face lessen._

_ Alicia muttered. Her mouth felt thick and she could taste a salty warmth on her tongue._

_Blood._

_Where is.... Tris.... tan... _

_Alice... Alice... stay awake... _

_Matt... where is Tris..._

_Alice, Tristan is.... Alice, he's....Oh God, I can't... he'll be okay, just stay awake! Just stay alive for me, okay? Don't close your eyes...._

_Sounds of sirens filled the air._

_Sounds of her husband's harsh, dry sobs._

_But Tristan wasn't crying._

_Where was her son?_

_As the sirens grew louder, the wind died down to a breeze and a soft, warm rain began to fall. The gentle drops were swept into the car and Alicia felt the blood being washed from her face. Her eyes fluttered as she felt her body being warmed by the rain._

_She felt Matthew's hand clutch hers and she squeezed it automatically. _

_And then she was being pulled away, pulled out of the car by unseen hands, being strapped down onto a stretcher and she finally closed her eyes.... )_

Her son had died in the impact and her husband, she found out later, had died en route to the hospital. Strange, how she was the only survivor. Strange how she had survived at all. Her injuries had been far worse than Matthew's and yet she had healed completely within a few days. 

But none of that mattered to Alicia. In fact, she barely even acknowledged it at all. How could she think of herself now- when her house was so empty and silent? When the bodies that once moved about in this house were now cradled by the earth below? She had been forced to place all of her hopes and dreams into boxes that would soon rot away with the years to come. Hopes and dreams that would rot and one day fade, just like the bodies within their coffins.

And yet there was something even more horrible than the loss of her husband and son. Something so terrible that she could not bring herself to tell even her father and mother, whom she loved and trusted with all her heart. It was so terrible that it gnawed on her thoughts, day in and day out, with no respite.

She was beginning to forget them.

Their faces... the sound of their voices... she beginning to forget all of it. Even now, surrounded by the things that Matthew and Tristan had once loved- she could barely feel their presence. In her memories, their faces were becoming blurs and their voices were distant whispers, genderless and emotionless. It was as if a great and all-encompassing darkness was slowly coming down on her mind. Only in her dreams did she see them clearly and even those glimpses faded the moment her eyes opened. Something was happening to her- something she could not explain. She was forgetting too quickly those who she had loved and lost and it was not right.

It was unnatural.

It was not fair!

Alicia uttered a small cry of surprise and touched her mouth. She hadn't realized that she had been biting on her bottom lip and now it was bleeding. Brought back to the present time and out of her thoughts, she turned around and walked out of the room, flicking off the light switch before closing the door. She walked down the stairs, jingling her keys so that the air was not too quiet. As she made her way to the front door, she stopped again.

Where was she going to go? In the middle of the night, where would she go?

Alicia closed her eyes briefly and sighed heavily. She knew what she had to do, she had been thinking about doing it for the last three weeks, ever since she had watched the coffins of her son and her husband being lowered into the ground. She knew that there was only one way out of her pain, knew it ever since the first night that she had woken up screaming because of a nightmare.

She let her keys fall from her fingers and drop to the floor. She wouldn't need them anymore. She would never need them again for she was not coming back to this empty, loveless house. 

She opened the door and walked out of the house for the last time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The spell was working even then." Galadriel said softly. "Even then did it work to erase the reasons for her sadness. Her memories of her son and beloved were fading from her mind and she was losing them for a second time."

Legolas dared not breath, afraid to create even a slight ripple in the water. What he was seeing... was... it was...

"So much pain." he said in a strangled whisper. "And anger and sorrow."

"And yet her grief was not as great as it would have been if it were not for the spell." Galadriel said softly. "Legolas, do you not understand the gravity of this moment? The spell has been broken and what once was lost has now been found- what once was bound has now been released. Grief, ten-fold, a hundred-fold- in her heart and mind. She remembers now, dear Prince, but yet she still feels as a mortal would."

Legolas tore his eyes away from the pool and stared at Galadriel.

"What do you speak of, Lady?" he asked. "What do you mean?"

"Do you think elves are the only creatures that can die of a broken heart?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wind seemed to pick up suddenly, as she walked on towards her destination. The house had been built about a mile or so away from a cliff. She had wanted a secluded piece of land when Matthew and her first started searching for a home. She had wanted trees and grass and fresh air and the moment she had laid eyes on the two story, brick house she knew it was perfect for raising a family. It was a fairytale-like house, a house that could be found in children's tales. With a white picket fence and a small pond in the backyard, it was a perfect place for reading stories and dreaming.

And the view was... it was incredible, to say the least. 

But now the house was empty and Alicia no longer saw it as her fairytale home. Now it was a dark and brooding thing, cold and hard and unfeeling and she hated it. She could not stand it anymore. Her parents had offered to let her come back home but for some reason, she didn't feel as if she could go back there. Her mother and father, Karl and Lynn, were the only two people left in the world that she loved. 

She hoped that they would understand- prayed that her parents wouldn't grieve too hard when they found out what she did. 

What she was about to do.

The wind howled and Alicia pulled her coat tighter around her, shivering as the icy air touched her face. It seemed as if it were trying to stop her from continuing on and Alicia gritted her teeth, determined to continue. She saw the edge of the cliff ahead of her, her path brightened by the stars above and she moved on, unwilling to let something as small as the weather change her mind. It took longer than she had expected, for suddenly it seemed that her path was blocked by various rocks and pebbles. She stumbled a few times but kept walking.

And then, she was there. 

Standing at the edge of a long fall down.

It would be fitting, wouldn't it? To hurl herself into the abyss. Just like Alice but instead of waking up in a wonderland, Alicia wouldn't wake up. She would be free of everything- all the pain and loss. If she were to wake up then it would be in a dream and she would be once more in the arms of her husband, holding her child.

Just like Alice... falling.... falling... falling down.

As if by magic (a silly thought, really, for there was no such thing), the wind stopped and the air was once again still and quiet. A million twinkling lights greeted her, the lights of the city below, and she smiled slightly. The world was perfect in that one moment in time, beautiful and kind once again and Alicia was glad that it was the last sight she would ever see. She closed her eyes and thought hard, trying to conjure the image of her husband and her son, the last time they had been together in joy. Matthew was not perfect, nor was he exceptionally handsome but he was... he was everything to Alicia. With his soft, brown curls and easy smile, his long lanky frame that seemed so awkward at first sight but moved with a hidden grace all its own. Matthew was everything to her, he could make her laugh with just a wink and one twist of his crooked mouth. His face, perhaps, would not draw a second glance from anyone else but to Alicia, his too-boyish features were beautiful. And his eyes were so bright and filled with life.... her son had been born with his father's eyes. That same shade of unbelievable blue. Tristan, with his father's brown hair and his mother's gentle features. Her perfect little baby boy.

All gone. 

Both of them gone. 

Alicia opened her eyes and let the tears that had collected in her eyes fall. The grief she felt was overwhelming now; heart-wrenching and all-encompassing. It was all she knew at that moment and her world was colored with its dreary brush. So much grief... and hate. Hate towards herself for being alive, for surviving. Hate and not pity or compassion- absolute and complete hate because it was her fault that she was suffering. Her fault that she was in so much pain.... her fault for not ending it sooner. She hated herself and....

And then she let out a startled cry.

She leapt off the edge of the cliff when she realized that she had forgotten her own name. 


	21. Rhyme and Reason

A/N: Ah, the joy of finals. Er... no, not really. =/ There are only a few more chapters left in this fic (plus an epilogue) and so I'm going to start slowing down with the updates. Plus, I'm starting a research project soon (yippee!) and hopefully that'll help me worm my way into grad school.

_GreyLadyBast: _So sorry you didn't like the latest chapters and thank you for wording your opinion in that way. Constructive criticism is always welcome, after all. To be quite honest, I agree with you but I didn't know what else to do with the character. I had written the epilogue of this tale before I even began the first chapter so I had to find a bridge between the start and end. I had originally intended for her past to be something else but.... that way seemed a bit dry. Hopefully you continue reading until the end- and that you won't be too disappointed by it. Thanks again for reading and reviewing!

_Orphelia Rose_ ( or something like _Winter-Rose_): I just now checked my yahoo account and saw your email! Thanks for dropping a note! I happened to read the start of your fic and tried to copy and paste it onto another email template but for some reason it didn't work. And then, horror of horrors, I accidentally erased your email! Ack! If you would still like me to read over your work, by all means email me again and I'll respond to you with my aol account.

Long chapter- be warned.

**Chapter 21- Rhyme and Reason**

She was falling through the air, a dark figure against the light of dawn, falling, falling down....

He watched with held breath as the figure was blown away from the cliff and then....

And then...

She was gone. 

Legolas pushed himself away from the pool and looked at Galadriel in a panic.

Where is she? he demanded, more out of fear than of anger. Where have they taken her? What have they...

Galadriel lifted one finger and shook her head once. Her dark blue eyes were stern but kind as she looked on him and Legolas felt the words die on his lips.

_( )_

And he did.

Unsteady footsteps to his left, leaves crackling underfoot.

The gait of a human.

Without another word, he rushed towards the sound, running out of the clearing into the woods. The space between the large trees were as large as the trunks themselves and it wasn't long before he saw her.

A slender figure, still draped in the white dress that Nefernil had changed her into that morning. Her long dark hair was wild and tangled and her cheeks were red- whipped by the careless wind in its haste. 

So unlike the first time he had found her.

Then she had been spotless, as if gentle hands had placed her in a cradle of leaves careful not to ruin her appearance. 

Legolas reached out for her, grabbing her and hugging her to his chest uncaring of how much force he used. After what he had witnessed in the pool, he was beyond overjoyed to see her. He dug his fingers into her flesh as if trying to make sure that she was real, that he wasn't imagining her in his arms.

It took him a few moments to realize that she wasn't responding to him. She stood in his arms like a lifeless sack and the only sound he could hear from her was her soft, steady breaths as they passed from her lips.

He frowned and pulled away from her- just a little.

he said the strange, new name carefully. Alicia, tomorrow we shall return to Mirkwood and bring an end to this. What you have been through is over. It is finished. There is no more need to....

Let me go.

Legolas paused, uncharacteristically unsure of how to proceed. Surely she was too tired, too overwhelmed by the events of the day to truly know what she was saying.

She lifted her gray eyes up and he noticed for the first time how red and swollen they were. Tiny lines marred the usually flawless skin of her face and the firm set of her lips made him loosen his grip on her.

He had seen humans angry before, seen many of them explode into a flurry of emotions but rarely had he seen this sort of barely contained, quiet rage.

And never in a female.

Let me go.

No, Alicia. Your mind is clouded by what you have just been through. You must return to your room for now and...

Let me go.

Legolas did not move, not wanting to break the gaze held between them. She lifted her arms and tried to shake off his hands. Her mouth jerked up when Legolas' grasp stayed firm and she blinked.

she said, a new and unfamiliar tone crept into her voice. I suppose you wouldn't want to let me go. After all, it is the only way left you have of touching me.

Legolas drew in a cold breath at her words. 

He knew what she was referring to and could not believe that she would be so cruel. The night before would not remain unspoken of anymore. Her words touched the part of him that felt guilt at what he had done. Even though he had not known at the time that another was in her mind as he held her, he felt ashamed at his actions. At his momentarily loss of control or what he thought of it as. Surely he had violated her, even though he had thought at the time that he was the one she wanted. Surely he was at fault now for the tension between them.

Her words had the effect on him that she wanted. 

He released her from his hold.

I apologize for my actions last night. he said, forcing his voice to stay smooth and unruffled. I should not have...I should not have....

His voice faltered as her gray eyes bored into his mind. Had her eyes ever been so cold before? So unfeeling?

It should not have happened. It should have never taken place at all. she finished for him. Her eyes shifted away from his face and her jaw twitched slightly. Then again, many things shouldn't have happened.

Before he could form a reply, she walked past him and he knew that this time, it was not his imagination when the earth below his feet began to rumble.

But this time the sound was different- it was not out of anger that the earth made sounds- it was out of fear. As if the ground was afraid of her tread.

What do you mean to do? he asked as they reached the clearing and the Lady Galadriel. When she didn't answer him, he reached for her arm and she whirled around before he could touch her.

Her eyes blazed and her teeth were bared as she held out her arm towards his chest.

Legolas felt _it_ before his mind could register her voice. It was as if a great unseen hand had shoved him off of his feet. He landed a distance away from her on his back, shocked but generally unharmed. The force that had shoved him away had been immense and he touched his chest gingerly as if expecting to still feel the pressure on his body.

He struggled to raise himself on his elbows, feeling soreness on his ribs and his back. He could understand her anger, he knew that she would be confused and frightened after what had just taken place and he understood that her feelings had warped themselves into a sort of rage. Still, he could not understand why she would strike out at him in such a manner. To physically hurt him was so unlike her gentle nature. Even Galadriel herself had described her as being a soft-hearted creature.

Yet he felt instinctively that she was not angry at him directly. 

Then who?

Who would her anger be directed at?

Stifling a moan, Legolas gracefully got to his feet. Alicia had stopped walking and now faced Galadriel. Legolas could see her profile and he watched her, wary of what she might do.

Surely Alicia did not blame Galadriel for what he had seen in the pool?

To go against the powerful elf was folly, no matter what kind of a creature Alicia was. Legolas made a move to walk towards her but Galadriel's eyes stopped him once again.

Legolas shook his head and stared at her in wonder.

The Lady Galadriel would not allow Alicia to do anything harmful, would she?

You should have let things lie as they were. Alicia said in a low voice. I begged you not to continue. You should have listened to me.

Nay, young one. Galadriel said softly. How much more pain would you be in now, if your heart was not allowed to grieve? You have your life returned to you- it is a gift. Remember yourself, Alicia, keep your anger in check for that is not what you truly mean to feel.

How much more pain am I in now that I know?! Alicia wailed suddenly. You should have let me forget! You should have left me in peace!

Her hands, which had been clenched into fists now stretched out. Legolas stared at her long, thin fingers and remembered how they had looked the first time he had seen them so- reaching out towards the heavens... 

He looked at Galadriel, trying to warn her but she did not meet his eyes.

Shall you take your anger out on me, young one? Galadriel asked calmly.

Alicia said in a hoarse whisper. Not you.

She raised her arms and glared at the sky.

she screamed.

And suddenly Legolas heard the earth rumble again, louder and more violently than ever before. It seemed to let out a great cry and shook with tremors as if in pain. The air grew cold and a mighty wind began to blow around them, picking up speed with each second. Legolas pushed his back against the trunk of a tree and held on tightly to the bark. 

_( ...we are sorry!... )_

Legolas felt his hair whip across his face and still he clung on tightly. He had heard the voices in the wind and realized that they were asking for forgiveness.

The voices were in pain.

Alicia screamed. You are sorry? My guardians? Bound to protect me and yet you allowed the ones I loved to _die_! You kept me from death and yet you allowed my son to die! My husband! Why should I show you mercy now?!

Legolas pushed against the wind in an effort to see. Only Galadriel and Alicia seemed unaffected by the powerful gusts of air. Though their hair was blown from their faces, they stood still; protected.

The earth gave another horrible shiver and Legolas was nearly thrown off balance once more. His feet began to grow cold and he realized that the ground was cracking open, as if frozen with ice. 

The wind howled with agony as it was hurled around by Alicia's hands. Everything around him- the trees, the leaves, everything of nature began to shriek with pain as a frosty touch settled upon the earth. All of nature was in pain and Alicia was causing it.

Suddenly, he saw a crystal clear, shimmering hand rise out of the water.

_( ...mercy, please... )_

_( ...so cold, so painful, please stop... )_

It stretched out like a long limb and reached out for Alicia.

_( ...we could not let you die!... )_

_( ...we could not let you kill yourself!... )_

Alicia fixed her glare on the hand and it began to harden in its place, slowly becoming ice from the tip of its finger down to its base at the pool.

Legolas could _feel _the pain of the world around him and his grasp on the trunk was threatening to loosen. 

_( ...we are sorry!... )_

But Alicia showed no sign of stopping. Legolas felt his strength weakening and he shuddered, knowing that he could not hold on much longer. The pain around him was seeping into his body and his head felt light and weak. He hoped the Lady Galadriel would intervene soon for he knew that if and when he let go of the trunk, his body would be whipped merciless by the freezing wind.

His left hand was losing feeling as the cold deepened and the screams intensified.

And suddenly all was stopped.

Legolas gasped for air and fell to his knees as the wind and the earth stopped moving. He heard a splash of water as the ice melted instantly and fell to the ground. The air grew warm again and the screams around him stopped.

No more, Alicia!

Legolas looked up and saw Alicia stumbling backwards, as if she had been pushed. Galadriel had one arm outstretched towards her and her eyes sparkled with emotion.

It is not enough! Alicia cried out and to Legolas' horror, she raised both hands towards the Lady elf.

Alicia, no! Legolas yelled out at her.

Startled by his voice, she turned her head and was thrown backwards onto the ground, like he had been. He looked at Galadriel, for he knew that she had been the one to act against the girl. 

Galadriel lowered her arm and shook her head at Alicia.

Your influence here is not greater than mine, young one. Do not think that you hold the same powers as I do in this world. Galadriel said sadly. You are not a child and yet still do you allow your emotions to get the better of you. You have now the full use of your mind. Use it to control yourself.

Alicia curled up into a small ball, not bothering to rise, and began to cry. At the painful sound, Legolas got his feet and walked to her, kneeling as he reached her side. She covered her face and wept bitterly into her hands, choking on her tears. It was a harsh, ugly sound, pitiful and heartbreaking. Despite what she had done, he still felt the urge to protect her. She was acting out of pure emotion- though her mind was now freed from whatever spell she had cast, her heart was still in control. He would stand between her and Galadriel if the need so arose. Legolas looked up and looked at the powerful elf, shaking his head towards the girl.

She knows not what she does, Lady Galadriel. Legolas said softly. She is confused... tired.

He bent down and slid his arm underneath her shoulders. The sharp bones underneath her dress pressed down on his arm as he lifted her up against his chest. 

You need not explain to me her actions. Galadriel said softly. She turned her gaze to the crying bundle in his arms. You have inflicted enough pain, Alicia. It is done and it can not be undone. Do not blame those that have no control over life or death for in truth, there is no blame to give.

Alicia dropped her hands and her head rolled heavily on Legolas' chest. She looked at Galadriel and her mouth trembled slightly.

They could have saved them. Alicia said in a thick, tear-filled voice. They should have let me fall. Die. They could have...

No, young one. It was simply their time to die, though at such an age, it is a tragedy. Yet you must not direct hate at those around you.

Galadriel tilted her head slightly.

Nor on yourself. she said. For even you, with all you can do, can not hold sway over the powers that direct the duration of a life. Your servants feel as much pain as you do over the loss, do not punish them again.

Alicia nodded once and then closed her eyes, pressing her damp face against the fabric of his shirt. Legolas kissed her forehead and then her cheeks, trying to will his warmth into her cold body. 

_( You thought her once to be as simple-minded as a child, did you not? )_

Legolas tore his gaze away from Alicia's face and looked at Galadriel.

He nodded.

_( But she is not, Prince. Yet because she has never faced her emotions- her sadness, her grief, she does not know how to control herself. They overwhelm her. She has never learned restraint nor does she know how to balance herself within. Now that the spell has been broken, her emotions run free and wild without rhyme or reason. She must learn to accept them or they will control her. Do you understand? )_

Legolas nodded again.

_( )_

Galadriel looked at Alicia again and closed her eyes briefly.

_( And what of your own emotions, dear Prince? Is your heart still the same? She could have hurt you if I had allowed her to continue her actions. Is there not anger towards her? Or indifference to her fate now? No one would speak against you if it were so. )_

_( You think my heart so weak that it can not stand the tests put before it? )_

_( So you believe that all that has happened are merely tests to strengthen your bond? Have you not considered truly, that she would choose to leave you? What if I were to tell you that in order for her heart to heal itself, she must be taken away from you? )_

Legolas forced himself to look away from Galadriel's eyes and pressed his lips once more against Alicia's forehead. Her grief was almost a tangible thing, something that he could taste like the sweat on her skin. Her eyes were closed and her face was set in repose. Yet even in sleep did she hold her mouth tightly; even in sleep did her brow wrinkle in sadness.

_( Then I would choose her happiness over mine. If it were to be so, if her heart were to be able to mend itself in another place apart from my arms, then I would place herself there myself and weep bitter tears until she is returned to me. )_

_( So shall it be, dear Prince. Remember your words and mine. )_

Perhaps you should take her to her room now, Legolas. Galadriel said out loud. I shall have Nefernil bring you both food and fresh clothing.

Legolas said nothing as he stood up with Alicia in his arms. Her eyes were shut and her face was still.

Was she truly sleeping or had the events of the day completely drained her of strength? Legolas was learning that he could no longer rely on pure reason and facts alone- he now had to deal in the gray realm of feeling and of things beyond his control. Yes, he was a Wood elf, filled with knowledge of the living things around him but Alicia had brought him to a place above even this. He was on unsure ground in her world, especially now after what he had just witnessed. She had told him before, insisted that she was not of Middle Earth and yet he had dismissed her because he thought her to be simply confused. Now he had to accept the fact that she truly was not of his world.

But she was here now, was she not? Wasn't that important to keep in mind, also?

Legolas could still see traces of the girl that he had watched playing in the fields of his kingdom. Somewhere in the tired shadows on her face, was a faint glimpse of the girl that Kythe and Lohr had played with. No matter what Galadriel said, no matter what Alicia's life had been before Legolas knew that her life now was _right._ She was an immortal- she would learn that the passing of time could heal all wounds. Why would she want to return to her home- if it was even possible? Why would she want to go back to a world that she had been so eager to forget about in the first place? 

Why would Galadriel even hint at such a thing?

Hadn't they been through enough?

All his fears had come true... and yet they had not. She did belong to someone else but that bond was no more. She was not of his world but he had seen with his own eyes how she had fled from her own home. She was not an elf but neither was she a mortal. 

Legolas felt that their stay at Lothlorien was at an end. He would wait until Alicia had enough strength, physically, to endure the trip back. Her soul and mind could heal fully in Mirkwood and he could devote more of his time to her recovery in the familiar settings of his own home. In time, she would recover. Perhaps it would take years, centuries even but she would heal.

This was her home now.

Legolas walked away from the clearing and towards the steps that lead up to her quarters. So immersed was he in his thoughts that he did not see the Lady Galadriel shake her head at his plans.


	22. The Fate of Ghosts

A/N: A sad chapter. A weird chapter. A long chapter.

**Chapter 22- The Fate of Ghosts**

_( "Do you think elves are the only creatures that can die of a broken heart?" )_

Many years ago, he had known an elf-maiden whose mate had died in battle with the spiders of Mirkwood. Her name had been Lhundoliel and her father, a court advisor, had been a friend of his father. He remembered her as a bright and sweet-hearted creature, soft and gentle in her ways, full of the radiance of the elves.

When the group that her mate had accompanied in the forest returned to the kingdom, she learned of the tragic fate that had befallen her beloved.

Legolas remembered that day as clearly as if it had taken place but a few hours before.

The smile that had so often wreathed Lhundoliel's face disappeared like a gust of smoke in the wind. After she had been told the news, Lhundoliel had walked out of the king's quarters, to the room that her and her beloved had shared in the palace. Legolas had seen the life slip out of her eyes as she lowered her head in silent grief. He remembered watching her from the end of the hallway as she slipped inside of her room like wraith, the joy that had once graced her body fading away with each step.

It was the last time he had seen her alive.

Because he was still young at the time, Legolas could not understand what had happened to the kind elf that had once indulged him in sweets and stories. He could not understand why she had chosen to lock herself in her room and refused to take all the meals that the servants had taken to her. His father had tried to explain it him then- that elves could die of grief but Legolas still could not grasp the concept. That something as simple as a broken heart could render one lifeless? 

Impossible.

He had only believed it when, months after she had walked into her room, the palace guards were carrying her body out.

Heartache was not a thing to be taken lightly for elves.

And now he was learning that it was true for other creatures as well.

Sometimes, the pain of loss was simply too great for one heart to bear.

"You must eat." he said, pressing the spoonful of soup to her mouth.

Alicia turned away, listless and wan as Legolas waited patiently for her to open her mouth.

"Alicia." 

"I'm not hungry."

"It has been two days since you have last eaten." Legolas said firmly but in a soft manner. "Surely you wish to partake of the wonderful food that has been prepared for you."

"No."

Legolas lowered his spoon and stared at the girl. 

It had been late in the afternoon when he had carried Alicia back to her quarters from the meeting with Galadriel and she had slept for all of the night and most of the next morning. Legolas had stayed by her bedside, ever-alert and watchful over his fragile charge. She had not slept well- the night had been punctuated by whimpers and tears and struggling in her bed. He had tried to sing to her, to stroke her hair and soothe her but she had pushed him away in her fitful sleep. Early in the morning did she finally settle on her pillow and even then her face had been twisted into an expression of agony. 

The next day when Alicia had woken up, Legolas had sent Nefernil to gather food for her. He had hoped that she would be willing to talk after eating but now it seemed that she did not even want to eat. She had stayed in bed, silent and glassy-eyed and unresponsive to his ministrations or soft words.

And because of this, he was frightened.

Lhundoliel had also stopped eating.

"This soup is like the one that Kythe prepared for you at the palace." Legolas said, tilting the bowl slightly so that Alicia could see. "You delighted in its taste, did you not? Even a few swallows, dear one, would be enough to give you strength. Please, a few spoonfuls. You did not even touch your breakfast. You must be hungry."

Alicia blinked and stared at the small openings in the wall across from her bed. Small windows to let the sun in during the day and starlight in the night. She gazed out at the silver leaves that waved slowly, back and forth, past her room. Soft sunlight illuminated the yellow blossoms that swayed along with the leaves and it was a peaceful, beautiful sight.

But Alicia was staring at it all with flat, dull eyes. Distant eyes. Eyes that looked to somewhere faraway, somewhere that Legolas could not go.

To the land of her memories, perhaps. 

Legolas hesitated for only a moment before he reached out with one hand and touched her cheek.

"It is beautiful, is it not?" he whispered. 

Her eyes moved back to him and she stared at him.

Or rather, she looked through him, as if he was not even there. 

His fingertips trembled slightly on her cool, smooth skin. She was cold, far too cold to be comfortable- at least for a human. He put the bowl down on the bedside table and drew her blankets up tighter around her waist. He kept his hands busy, his mind preoccupied with thoughts of making her comfortable. Anything to keep from looking back into her dull gray eyes. Her expressionless, hopeless eyes. He would have given anything to bring the joy back into her features, to make her eyes sparkle and shine as they used to before...

_( ...before coming to Lorien, we should have never gone here, I should have listened to Kythe... )_

Legolas pushed away his thoughts. It would not help him now to think through his regrets. He reached up and gently pushed her hair back from her face, carefully studying the tangled strands and her bright pink cheeks. He decided to call upon Nuratar later and ask him if he had anything to soothe her skin. She had been burned by the wind on her face, perhaps in her fall from the precipice but everywhere else her skin was pale. 

Palewhitecolorlessbloodless...

Lifeless.

Just like Lhundoliel.

She was dying.

Just like Lhundoliel.

Legolas had been preparing himself for the possibility of losing her. He had been prepared to fight for her, to show her that he truly believed in their union. He had been readying himself for the moment when others would try to claim her and bring her back to the life she had. What he had not been prepared for, however, was to fight against Alicia herself. He was not prepared to see her fade by her own hand- and it did seem as if she had given up on life.

In one swift movement, Legolas leaned forward and grabbed both of her arms, pulling her up from her pillows and closer to him. He forced himself to look into her eyes, forced her not to turn away. He could no longer bear the words that were being left unspoken in the air between them. He could no longer bear her silence.

"What can I do, my love?" he said, allowing a bit of his desperation sound in his voice. Perhaps if she could hear him, _feel _his emotions, she would understand. "What would you have me do, what would you have me give up in order to fix this? Happiness will be returned to you ten-fold, Alicia, as long as you allow me to give it to you. Give me the word, Alicia, and I shall follow it."

To his surprise, she stirred a little bit in his grasp. One slim hand rose up from its place on the sheets and settled gently down on top of his hand. A flicker of emotion moved across her face and Legolas saw, to his confusion, pity in the depth of her gaze.

Her dry lips parted and then she hesitated, her brow wrinkling with thought.

"What is it, Alicia?" he urged, feeling a faint stirring of hope. "What say you now? What will you have me do?"

Her hand dropped back down to the sheet and she frowned, looking faintly annoyed.

"Why do you still fight for me, Legolas?" she asked, weakly trying to twist away from his strong hands. "Why won't you just let things be... just let things happen."

"You can not mean to say that you believe this is your fate!" Legolas said. "To die like this. Like an invalid! You have been blessed with immortal life and yet you mean to starve yourself in this bed? This is not fate but your own actions!"

Alicia grew still and she stared at him with wide eyes. 

"Blessed. Yes, blessed." Alicia said slowly. A bitter tone crept into her voice. "Blessed with an endless amount of years to be spent alone. How blessed I am, Legolas, that I have seen my husband die. Indeed, how wonderful it was for me to witness the death of my son and how fortunate it is that I have an eternity of time to remember their faces and know that they are dead! Yes, I am so lucky that for an eternity of time, I will forever be haunted by their voices and the ghosts of their touches. I am so blessed!"

Her eyes grew shiny with tears and she looked away from him, no longer holding herself up. She was sitting up only because Legolas still clutched at her.

"You have an eternity of time to heal." Legolas said quietly, after a moment's silence. "That is what I meant. You have forever to cherish the memory of your lost ones. That in itself is a blessing. Heed what the Lady Galadriel has said to you. Do not allow your emotions to control you. For now, the pain may seem limitless and all-consuming but time mends all wounds. It is a balm to the weariest of hearts, to the most broken of souls. The grief you feel will diminish, in time, if you only allow yourself to heal. Do not let yourself be overcome by sorrow."

"Such wise words, Legolas." Alicia said, her gray eyes hardening. "So wise, in fact, that I would not even think you were the same person who went to bed with a mindless idiot only a few days ago. That's what I was really, wasn't I? Confused. Dumb. Did you even stop to consider that if I had been in my right mind, I would stopped you from touching me in... in that way?"

Legolas froze and then his entire body felt weak. His hold on her weakened and she shoved his hands away roughly. She struggled to push herself up against her pillow on her weak, stick-like arms and then glared at him as he leaned back on the edge of her bedside. 

"I am sorry." he whispered, feeling his chest tighten and his fingertips grow cold. "It was without your consent, my lady, and for that I will be forever ashamed. I did not... I had assumed that... that my... that my.... "

"Who has no control over their emotions now?" Alicia asked coldly. 

Legolas could not speak. It was a strange sensation really, and at any other time he would have been able to detach himself from them and study his reactions to her words objectively. But he had never felt this way before- the anguish of heartbreak was new. It was as if a sharp knife had been plunged into his chest and twisted so that his flesh was marred beyond healing. He felt the hot sting of tears on the surface of his eyes.

"Leave me be, Legolas." Alicia said, not taking her eyes away from him. For a moment, the coldness in her face broke and Legolas was suddenly faced with the once-innocent girl she had been. Except now she looked broken and lost. "I'm damaged, don't you see that? I will never be the same person I was. If I lived for a million years, I would still be scarred. It would be better for you if you just... if you just go now and not look back."

"I cannot." Legolas said, finding at last his voice. His hand slowly crept towards her hand on the bed but stopped when their fingers were only a short distance apart. "Do you think that I would abandon you now, when you are at your weakest? I love you. The love of an elf is stronger that that."

"Don't speak of love." Alicia said. Her face was now an open mask of pain; simple, concentrated pain. "And don't let yourself be tied to me because of pity or duty."

"That is not..." Legolas began but she shook her head and held up one hand to stop him.

"Legolas, you spoke of fate." she said. "Understand this- I did not choose to be born. I did not choose to be who I am. I did not choose to be alone or shunned or lonely. I did not choose to love and then to lose. But this... I can choose. A way out. Will you take away the only choice I can make? Will you deny me the right to rest? If you do indeed love me, then let me finish what I started. I am a ghost here- something that does not belong in the normal scheme of things. Let me go. Let me finish my fall."

He could no longer hold back the tears that threatened to overflow; a single tear slid down his cheek and then another. And then another.

What she was asking of him... he could not do it and yet he could not let her be in pain. He was helpless now- something that he had not been since he was a child. He understood that her earlier cruelty had been her defense. Bitterness, lashing out... she had not meant it though her words had stung and inflicted pain. But now Legolas would have preferred her bitterness, her cruelty to this- her hopelessness. To keep her alive, to force her to remain so would be selfish. 

_( "Love is a word that signifies the willingness to sacrifice, Legolas. To choose another's happiness over your own. When the time comes, will you be able to do so? To follow her wishes instead of yours?" )_

Is this what the Lady Galadriel had meant when she had first spoken in his mind? But death... how could Alicia be happy in death? How could she be anything in death? All she would be was gone.

And perhaps, Legolas realized, that was exactly what she wanted. To feel nothing. To endure nothing. To be nothing. 

How could he allow her death? 

But.... how could he take away her right to death?

_( "Legolas, the hardest decisions to make are the ones that go against what we want." )_

Did the Lady Galadriel foresee this? And if she did, did she also know what choice Legolas would make? 

Because he did not know.

"Did you ever love me?" he asked. His voice broke and faltered slightly."Was I ever in your heart?"

Alicia leaned forward, a bit unsteady, and pressed her fingertips against his cheek. She touched his tears, stopping their flow momentarily and he leaned into her hand. He wanted to feel her when she answered him, to know the truth as she said them. 

"You have protected me from the day you first came across me in the woods." she said. "For that I will always love you."

Legolas looked at her, his eyes asking the next question for him.

"But no, Legolas, I cannot love you as I love my husband."

It was then that breathing became painful.

Without a word, Legolas stood up and Alicia's hand fell back onto her lap. She looked at him sadly, almost apologetically, and he bowed his head out of respect to her words. 

He turned around and walked out of her room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_( "Look at the freak with the weird eyes!" )_

Alicia clasped her hands over her ears in an effort to shut out the voices.

_( "Oh, don't mind her, no one talks to her anyway." )_

But it was no good.

_( "Hi, I'm Matthew but everyone calls me Matt..." )_

They were all in her head.

Memories, furious and hurtful, were flooding her senses. Indeed, true to Galadriel's words, she was reliving every single moment that had been rejected or pushed away by the spell. The door in her mind had suddenly burst open and painfully bright images now filled her head.

People, things and places taunted her with their intense vividness and she felt as if she were being thrust into the events of her life all over again. 

But it hurt. 

Each separate event pounded itself over and over in her mind, as if fighting for her undivided attention. She saw herself at six, at seven, at ten, thirteen, eighteen....

_( ...Birthday candles burning bright... )_

So alone, so very, very alone for so many years. And then....

_( "...everyone calls me Matt. What's your name?" )_

The pain of loneliness was nothing compared to the pain of loss.

_( "It's a boy! We're having a boy!" )_

Gone. All gone. They were all gone. 

Dead.

_( "... I love you, Alicia... keep your eyes open..." )_

"Shhh!" she hissed, closing her eyes. Her fingernails dug into the fragile skin of her head, breaking the skin around her ears. "Stop it! Go away! Stop stop s-s-stop..."

Her legs kicked at the sheets and twisted them around into loosely coiled, white snakes. She clawed at her ears and squeezed her eyes shut until they ached with the effort.

So much pain.

She had been able to keep from flinching when Legolas was in the room. Controlled herself long enough for him to leave. For two days she had been in a state of shock, cold and mighty. She had dulled her senses by repeating old stories over and over again in her thoughts. Fairytales. Folktales. Myths and legends.

Alice in Wonderland.

Her namesake.

She said the words in her mind like a mantra, as if by the mere thought of them she could protect herself against the pain of remembering. But now it was no longer working. Legolas was gone and she no longer had the motivation to pretend as if there were nothing wrong with her physically. She was being eaten alive by her past, feeling the emotions that she had once felt as a little girl... as a teenager... as a young mother and wife...

A soft breeze swept into the room, embracing her in its surprising warmth and gentleness. It was a gesture of comfort, that much she could recognize. The pain lessened and Alicia opened her eyes, blinking away the tears that had formed there without her consent. The trees seemed to whisper a song for her, moving in the air like graceful dancers. She stared at them for a moment and then lowered her hands from her ears. 

Trembling, she struggled to get up from the bed. 

The floor underneath her feet felt like water, unstable and unable to support her weight. She stumbled towards a window, feeling her legs move shakily underneath her.

_( ...you must go back to bed! you must rest!... )_

Ah, wind. Out of all the elements, only wind truly had a voice. It spoke for the others. Water laughed, earth grumbled and fire crackled... but wind had words. Wind alone could speak. They were her friends and sometimes they acted like her parents, watching over her every move. They were strong but compassionate and she was sorry for hurting them before. However, she did not need to say the words outloud- they felt her apology and accepted it without comment. Of all the elements, wind was closest to her. It had been her source of comfort on the loneliest of nights and had whispered words of solace in her ear when she needed to hear a friendly voice.

It spoke to her now.

_( ...you can not die! we will not allow it! we can not allow it! you need rest! you must... )_

"Who obeys who?" Alicia said with gritted teeth. She reached the far wall and looked outside to the waving branches. Legolas was right, it was a beautiful sight. 

She wanted this to be the last sight she took with her when she left this place.

_( ...we obey you but we are also your guardians...)_

_( ...you must not die, you can not die!... )_

Alicia ignored the feverish pitch that the wind's voice had grown to and stared at the silver leaves flashing in the sun. Such pretty leaves, strange and unfamiliar. Why hadn't she noticed them when she was first entering this city? They were a wonder to behold.

"Why this place?" she asked suddenly. "Why did you bring me here? So far away from my home, from all I knew?"

_( ...you were not happy there. we knew you would find your joy here... )_

"You meant for him to find me then." Alicia said softly. She sighed and closed her eyes briefly, knowing what the answer would be.

_( ...yes, we placed you in his path. we looked into his heart and saw that he would not allow a helpless one to be left alone in the forest... )_

"Do you know what you have done by doing this?" she asked, shaking her head. "Foolish elements. Do you know what events you had set in motion when you put me across his way?"

_( ...why do you not love him as you did the other? they share so much! we wanted to bring you happiness, why do you turn away from it... )_

"Foolish but kind." she muttered. She lifted her head and stared into the air. "It was the color of his eyes, wasn't it? They remind me so much of... you chose Legolas for the color of his eyes. Such simple reasoning and yet what pain it has caused. Do not lie to me. He is kind and good and true.... but he was chosen for the color of his eyes. You brought me to another world, to another place, because you thought that could bring me joy."

Silence.

Alicia smiled faintly.

"So you hide now?" she said. "You can still hear me, this I know. Listen well to my words now. The moment I draw my last breath in this place, you will return me to my home."

The wind whipped the branches into a fury of motion.

_( ...NO NO NO... )_

"You will set me beside my husband and child." Alicia said, ignoring the impassioned pleas. "And earth shall cradle me as it does them. I want you to tell my parents, if they still live, that..."

Alicia winced and doubled over in pain, clutching her head.

_( "Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death." )_

No, not this memory... please, anything but this memory.

"N-not n-now." Alicia whimpered. She stepped to the side and fell heavily against the wall, no longer able to keep upright on her own strength. "G-go away. S-s-stop."

_( "I will fear no evil: for thou art with me." )_

"'Alice was beginning to get very tired of sitting by her sister on the bank, and of having nothing to do.'" Alicia spat out the lines, trying to stop herself from blacking out. She could not deal with this memory right now. She was not strong enough yet. She knew that eventually, this memory would resurface with all the vengeance of the others but she could not handle it now. She was not ready. 

And yet, it was coming.

"'Once or twice she had peeped into the book her sister was reading, but it had no pictures or conversations in it, `and what is the use of a book,' thought Alice `without pictures or conversation?'" Alicia recited in a low murmur. 

The throbbing was getting stronger.

_( "Thy rod and thy staff they comfort me. Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies." )_

_( A flash of brilliant summer sunlight on the glossy surface of the coffin. So small- this coffin, and yet so like the larger one that lay across the ground beside it. The preacher's words were monotonous and soft and yet each word pierced her mind like a scream. She closed her eyes and... )_

Alicia fell to her knees as the cruelest memory of her life threatened to burst through the muddle in her mind. Dimly, she felt warm liquid slide down her ears and down her neck and when she opened her mouth, a bitter, copper taste sped up past her tongue and past her lips. She pitched forward then, falling into the hard surface of the floor. It was coming now, before she was ready and she could not allow it to gain control of her thoughts. She knew, absolutely knew that once the memory finally burst open she would be forever trapped in that one moment.

She would not allow it.

She did not have control over the body- it was not within her powers to wield control over the heart or blood or limbs. 

_( ...do not do this do not do this DO NOT DO THIS!... )_

But she could control her mind. 

She had done so once.

_"In this hour of grief and sorrow  
I call on Heaven with all its power  
And Earth below in all its glory  
And the heat of the fire and the shade of the dark,  
And the powers of wind and air and storm  
Rain and snow and waters weeping,  
Powers now, I have in keeping-  
Hear me now...."_

The wind howled in protest but Alicia only heard it dimly through the blood in her ears. She whispered the rest of the spell... the forgetting spell. The one she had uttered so long ago. The one that had threatened her life. 

She would die anyway, would she not? She only wanted to die in peace. In blissful, unknowing peace.

_"Send a veil to cover eyes  
Send forth shadows to heal this mind,  
Threaten vision with darkness great  
All the elements- I implore.  
Send them away this very hour  
Place yourselves between thought and eye-  
I command it..."_

She closed her eyes as the darkness took over.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Lady Galadriel lifted her head, blinking slowly at the thoughts that were filling her mind.

After a moment she rose up from her throne, majestic and regal, and walked towards the doors of the great chamber. The girl had broken sooner than she had expected but Galadriel was not surprised. She was only sorry that the golden prince and the girl had passed but a few words between them. So much misunderstanding and hard feelings would be left. He would never truly get to know the girl's character- her wit or impulsive nature and all the other qualities the elements had whispered about in Galadriel's ear. He would not be able to say good-bye to her properly for Galadriel knew that the girl's mind was now broken beyond repair. So many questions would be left unanswered now.

But it could not be helped.

It was time for Legolas to make his decision.


	23. Choices

A/N: Long ass chapter. Take a break in the middle of it to stretch out your limbs. =/ Lots of issues I leave out but only because I think you fine readers should deal with them as you see fit.

Here's a question for everyone to ponder while they read this chapter- does Galadriel already know what Legolas will choose? 

****

**Chapter 23- Choices**

Galadriel placed her hand atop the girl's forehead and sighed. Her skin was dry and hot. She passed her cool, slender fingers over the girl's burned cheeks and felt the roughness inflicted there by the wind.

Alicia had been lying unconscious in a pool of her own wasted fluids when Galadriel reached her room. The wind had pushed at the elf's feet, urging her to hurry but Galadriel knew that there was no need for the panicked rush. 

Not really.

Alicia's fate no longer rested in her hands.

Galadriel herself had lifted the girl and placed her on her bed with ease. With her quick and gentle hands, she cleaned her face of the filth that had crusted there. The powerful elf had cradled the girl and felt the thin, weak body in her arms. 

So powerful and yet so weak. Galadriel said softly, staring down at the pale gaunt face. Would that you had the courage to wait but even a few weeks, your pain would have lessened and your memories grown kind. Ah, raised among humans only to gain from them their weaknesses and not their strengths. So very impatient, as they who serve you have told me and yet, though I knew the truth I had hoped that you would have learned from the past. The first time, you wove the spell for love, yes. And yet greed too- to wish for eternal happiness is not possible and yet you willed it. Greed and love, the failing of so many mortals.

Galadriel brushed a few strands of hair away from Alicia's forehead and closed her eyes.

But you are not mortal. said Galadriel. If you had only thought of time as your friend and not your enemy. Time as a bearer of wisdom and not something to be fought against. Yet you can not be blamed for your actions, young one, for that is indeed what you are- still a child. Time has not tempered your impulsive nature nor cooled your emotions and now it shall never be given the chance to do so. You have lost so much but if you had only controlled yourself, you would have gained so much more.

Galadriel's eyes opened and she sat up from her place at Alicia's bedside. Her hand drifted from Alicia's brow to her hand. 

Sad, foolish child. Pitiful soul.

Her blue eyes grew distant as she looked up into the air.

You are trapped, young one, for in this world your powers are weak. If you had but listened to me, listened to the ancient voice that you were born with, you would have known what would happen if you attempted to cast the spell again. You are halfway between this world and yours and the consequences for either path are great. Your only hope resides in one that, I fear, shall too be blinded by impulsiveness.

Galadriel rose up from her seat and set the sleeping girl's hands over her stomach. 

_( We are ready.... )_

_( Send for him... )_

Galadriel lifted her head and closed her eyes, nodding slightly.

She sighed deeply.

A child you are and a child you will be for as long as you live. Galadriel said, opening her eyes. But how long that will be remains yet uncarved in stone.

And with that, she turned around and called for a servant to deliver a message to the Prince.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How fares the girl?"

Legolas looked up from his place on the stone bench and found that he was looked upon by two pairs of bright blue eyes. Inquisitive but kind and above all- hopeful.

"She is..." Legolas paused, wondering if he should say a word about what had just happened between him and Alicia. No, his heart was too sore and the pain was too fresh to speak about. 

"She is resting." he said finally.

"Good!" Fortinbas said merrily. "I have thought of a new game to play with her that I am sure will bring her delight! When she awakens..."

"She will not want to play games." Legolas said, a bit sharply. Fortinbas grew quiet and Faran tilted his head to the side, his wide smile slowly fading from his lips.

"Why are you not at her side, my Prince?" Faran asked softly. "The garden of Lothlorien is beautiful to behold, yes, but surely you would rather be by Karalynn's bedside than here alone."

Legolas looked down and gripped the edge of the bench with his hands. Of course they would still call her Karalynn.. of course they would not know the added pain it brought him to hear the name of the woman he loved and of the woman who loved him. For that was who Karalynn was. The sweet, simple girl who trusted wholly in Legolas and would never ask him to leave her. Karalynn, who had shown him her love by wanting to stay by his side at all times, who asked of him simple requests though he would have given her everything he could within his power. Faran and Fortinbas did not know Alicia. They would be confused by the suddenly dark and sullen creature that lay in the bed, far above them. They would not understand the pain in her eyes, nor the heaviness in her heart. They would not understand the change that the soft-hearted girl had gone through.

Better for them not to know then. 

Fortinbas, Legolas knew, already had an affinity for the girl's laughter and because Kythe loved Karalynn as a daughter, so did Faran. To see her now, to know of the sorrow that she had now would only cause more pain and Legolas did not wish that on anyone.

"She is not well, is she, Legolas?" Fortinbas said, snapping Legolas out of his thoughts. "You wish to hide from us the truth about her condition."

Legolas slowly shook his head and forced himself to smile.

"Nay, Fortinbas." he said in a light tone. "She is merely sleeping. I have been by her side since entering Lothlorien and now that her mind is at rest, I wish to look upon the beauty of the flowers here."

And it was partly true. After Alicia had spoken... after Legolas left her room, he went to the garden, down at the base of the great tree where their quarters were. He wanted to lose himself in the beauty of the blossoms around him and had hoped that his pain would be eased, even if for a moment. But all he could think about as he gazed on each flower was how Karalynn.. no, Alicia, had once loved to play among the flowers in Mirkwood. Kythe had taught her how to make a crown of blossoms one day and Legolas had remembered how she looked then, dancing in the field with the blossoms in her hair, twirling around and around and around....

Once, he had tickled her cheeks with the petals of a pale pink flower and how she had laughed then! How happy she had been at that moment, as Legolas trailed the soft petals across her face, and how tight her arms had been around him when she hugged him. So happy and so bright and so...

She would never be that way again.

"She is sleeping? Fortinbas said, sounding surprised. He grinned suddenly. "Sleeping peacefully? Has the Lady Galadriel helped her then?"

Legolas smiled back and nodded, no longer trusting himself to speak. Yes, let them believe. Spare them the hurt that would come with knowing that all they had done was in vain. Karalynn...no, Alicia was not well, would never be well, and did not even wish to return home with them. Legolas hoped that they would believe him- it was for the best for the both of them if they just believed.

But Faran did not look convinced.

"The girl is better after two days, dear Prince?" he said, his face still and hesitant. "The powers of the Lady must be great indeed. By chance, your Highness, the tremors that were felt by all yesterday... were they related to the girl in any way? Or the swift and mighty wind that came upon us suddenly at that same moment?"

"Those were nothing, Faran." Legolas said firmly. "Think not of them anymore."

"Yes, brother, why dwell on such things when the girl is healed." Fortinbas said. Legolas envied him his faith and hated himself for causing Fortinbas to be happy in a falsehood. Fortinbas turned to Legolas and smiled. "My brother and I were going to the serving hall to meet some of the Galadhrim. One of the guards told us that he would introduce us to the fair maidens of this wood..."

"Brother go on." Faran said sharply, keeping his eyes on the prince. Legolas kept his face unreadable though he was wary of what Faran would say. "I wish to speak to the Prince about matters concerning the girl... and Kythe."

Faran had added Kythe as an afterthought, Legolas knew, to keep Fortinbas from suspecting anything else.

Fortinbas looked indignant at his older brother and frowned. 

"If you wish to send me away, do so and do not think that you need to blind me to the truth." he said.

Faran rolled his eyes.

"You may stay then." Faran said. "If you wish to hear about the bonding ceremony, then you are of course privy to the details. I wished to have the Prince's advice on where the ceremony should take place, what season, what his father would deem appropriate for my clothing..."

"Perhaps I should leave then," Fortinbas said, already walking away. Legolas could not help but smile at Faran who merely winked back. "Such delicate details take time and attention, both of which I have not for this."

When Fortinbas was gone and Faran was sure that they were alone, he sat down next to the prince and stared at him.

"We have known each other for countless years, have we not?" he asked quietly.

Legolas nodded.

"You were the first that I told when I realized my feelings for Kythe." Faran said. "Not even my brother knew of it- he was but a child then. I have trusted you with other secrets since then, have I not, my friend?"

"Yes, Faran, and I was always true to my word."

"Then why do you try to hide the truth about the girl from us?" Faran said. Legolas felt him place a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I see it in your eyes- it does not bode well for her. Is she still ill, Legolas? Did the Lady not help her?"

Legolas almost laughed. Faran's assumptions were so far from the truth.

"Ah, Faran." he said, slowly lowering his eyes. "I wished to keep you from this ill news as long as I could but I see now... you are right, my friend."

"The Lady Galadriel could not help her."

"Quite the opposite." Legolas said. A bitter smile stretched his lips tightly and his eyes grew dark with sorrow. "The Lady Galadriel has done plenty for the girl. In fact, so much has been done for her that only the four of us will return to the kingdom."

The shock in Faran's face was clear and bright.

"The four of us, my Prince?" he said in a whisper. "But five arrived here. How can only four return... you do not mean... the girl will stay in Lothlorien?"

"Kara... Alicia will go home." Legolas said. "Though in what way or in what condition, I know not. Do you not remember the fair Lhundoliel?"

"Lhundoliel ." Faran said, frowning. "Ciaran's betrothed? She faded so many years ago, did she not? What does she have to do with Karalynn? And why did you call her by that strange name? What..."

Faran stopped speaking so abruptly that Legolas looked up. His friend's face had gone pale and his eyes had widened- not in complete understanding but in guess.

"The girl is fading." Faran said softly. "Of a broken heart? Is that what you keep from us?"

"She belongs to a shadow in her mind." Legolas said. "And she does not wish to have that shadow release its hold on her. I can not compete against a ghost, Faran. Ghosts in truth, for she also has... had a child. A male child. Dead now, like her beloved- a mortal man. The Lady Galadriel brought her back her memories and with them has come the painful reality of her emotions. She is drowning in them, my friend, and she does not wish to leave such dark waters."

"Your Highness, perhaps if she knew of your intentions," Faran said, shaking his head. "Of your feelings towards her, then she would..."

"She knows." Legolas said softly. A soft breeze blew across his forehead and he shut his eyes briefly. "She knows for I have made myself clear to her. She has rejected me."

"She is confused, my friend, she was weak when she arrived in Lothlorien and the added stress of..."

Legolas jerked to his feet with a start and glared at the other elf.

"No more excuses shall be made for her." he said. "She is no longer the simple-minded child we took her for. Perhaps she was once but now no longer! She does not want me and I will not force myself on her again."

Faran looked at Legolas, questioning.

"Again?"

Legolas looked away and refused to answer.

"Will you not fight for her either?" Faran asked. He threw out his arms and gestured to the place around them. "We braved the dangers of travel, my Prince, and you have already set yourself apart to your father by pledging yourself to a mortal..."

"She is not mortal, Faran." Legolas said. His shoulders drooped and Faran blinked in surprise. "That is the crux of it. I claimed a mortal when I left my home and now that I have come here, I find that I have lost an immortal."

"There is much that you do not tell me." Faran said. "And perhaps I shall never know what has truly happened in the days that have passed. But I know this, my Prince, my friend- you have come too far to give up on Karalynn. Whether you know her now by some other name does not matter. Whatever has happened in her past does not matter. She is now who she has always been to you, since the first day we came across her- the one that you have given your heart to. Will you not fight for that?"

"She does not wish for me to fight any longer." Legolas said quietly. "She does not love me. She wishes to be alone with her thoughts.."

"Foolish words but only words." Faran said. He stood up and faced the prince. "I have seen the way the girl looks at you, as if you are the only one in her world who truly exists. She asks for you when you are not within a short distance and worries when your hand is not in hers..."

"All that has changed, Faran. You have not seen her now..."

"She wishes only for you to smile and for your heart to be light." Faran went on, as if the prince had not spoken. "She trusts you to keep her safe and protected and would willingly do what you asked. If that is not love, Legolas, than you are blind to your own actions for that is what you have done yourself."

"She does not love me!" Legolas spat out and Faran stared at the prince, never seeing him so quick to emotion. "You were not there, Faran, when she said the words. You did not see her face! You did not see her fall when she..."

"Fall, my Prince?" Faran repeated slowly. 

Legolas stopped and shook his head, lifting his hand up to cover his eyes. He had said too much. He should have never allowed himself to think that he could confide in Faran- the confusion on the other elf's face was clear. No, he was alone in this and even if he told his father everything that had happened, he would not understand.

No one would.

He turned his back on Faran and hung his head so low that his chin nearly touched his chest. He felt weak with sadness, with loneliness and with failure. 

"Leave me, Faran." he said in a broken voice that sounded alien and foreign, even to his own ears. "Please. Do not speak of this to anyone else..."

"No, my friend, you have my word. But there must be something that...."

"No, it is over. Leave me be."

"Prince Legolas! Prince Legolas!"

Legolas raised his heavy head and frowned at the loud, frantic voice of the young elf that was rapidly approaching them. It was a male servant, by the look of his clothing. He ran down the winding stairs that led down to the garden and Faran and Legolas watched him quietly.

The youth made his way swiftly to Legolas and bowed gracefully before him.

"What need is there for urgency?" Faran asked, walking up to where Legolas and the boy stood.

"The Lady Galadriel bids you to hurry to the girl's room." the elf said, staring fixedly at Legolas. "She said that there is now a choice to be made and that the burden lays on your shoulders."

"I do not need to be there in order to give the Lady Galadriel my choice." Legolas said calmly. "Tell her that I stand by the girl's wishes. Whatever her will is, then so shall be mine. If she would return to her home, then who am I to prevent her from doing so? I echo her wishes with my heart."

The young elf shook his head.

"No, Prince Legolas, you do not understand." he said. A tone of frustration crept into his voice. "You must go now to her quarters. The girl can not speak for herself. I have seen her with my eyes and I tell you now that she has no voice to speak with."

Legolas felt a chill run through him. The elf stepped back at the expression on Legolas' face and shook his head, eyes widening.

"She is not dead but that could easily have changed from then to now." he said and Legolas exhaled loudly. 

Without saying another word, he rushed for the stairs with Faran close at his heels.

-----------------------------------------

It was not Alicia.

It could not be.

The body that lay on the bed was absolutely still. Not even his keen eyes could see if her chest rose and fell with breath. It was simply a perfect copy of the girl he had spoken to only a few hours ago. A perfect replica of her- pale skin, bright pink cheeks and ashen lips. There was no movement behind her eyes.

Legolas pressed his fingers against the dry skin of her lips, hoping to feel moisture from her breath but there was none.

He uttered a soft cry and passed his fingers from her mouth to her cheek, pressing his face against the crook of her neck. She was so cold. No creature, mortal or otherwise, could be so cold and still draw breath.

"What choice would you have me make now?" Legolas asked, closing his eyes and raising his head a little ways from her skin. He did not wish to be separated from her again and the coldness of her body was spreading over to his own limbs. "Shall I bury her here or in the forests of my own home? What cruel matters would you have me settle now, Lady Galadriel, now that she is dead? Is this what you spoke of? Is this the choice that you would have me decide?"

Cold.

So cold.

Is this what it felt like for Lhundoliel? Is this what Alicia felt before she slipped away into nothingness- the spreading cover of winter over her body?

Is this what death felt like?

"Calm yourself, dear Prince, lest you fade away before my eyes." said the tall elf in the corner. Galadriel moved silently from her place and stood by Alicia's bedside. She looked down at the still girl and the crumpled elf that had thrown himself across her only moments ago. When Legolas had entered the room and saw what the young elf had spoken of, something in him broke. Some cold dam that had held back all his emotions had suddenly been overcome and he had fallen to his knees at her side, clutching her as if doing so would cause her to move.

He was not crying but there was something more terrible than tears on his face.

"I care not what happens before your eyes!" Legolas cried out. His fingers dug into Alicia's cold flesh. He raised his sore eyes, already reddening from the sight of the girl, and met Galadriel's gaze. "She is gone! Your riddles, my Lady, have done no good whatsoever! Leave us now in peace. I curse the day that you crossed my father's messenger. I am not afraid of your powers for you have done nothing with them to help us. Do not allow your shadow to darken her body, at the very least, grant me that."

"Hush now." Galadriel said. Faran gasped from his place at the doorway and looked at Galadriel in fear. She nodded at him and gestured with her hand. "You, Faran, faithful friend and warrior for your prince, this does not concern you and I ask you to take your leave."

"May I stand then, at the door, to guard over this room?" Faran asked, his face struggling with emotion. "I do not wish to leave my Prince alone to mourn over the girl's body."

"She is not dead." Galadriel said, looking back down at Legolas. Legolas drew in a cold breath and Faran blinked. "But yes, faithful one, you may stand guard until sunset this day."

Faran walked out of the room and Legolas remained silent until he heard the door settle back into its frame.

"Do the living not draw breath in Lothlorien?" Legolas asked coldly. He drew himself up but his hands remained on Alicia's body. "Tell me, Lady Galadriel, fair ruler of the Golden Wood, are all the living creatures in your realm as cold as she?"

"Still your rash mouth, my Prince." she said. Her pale cheeks colored slightly. "You are in pain, yes, but that bears as no excuse for your words."

"You send a messenger to me so that I may come here and what do I find but the cold, still body of my charge?" Legolas said in a tight voice. "And yet you tell me that she is alive despite all signs otherwise."

"Listen to me, young Prince, and still your impulsive mouth." she said. Her voice was steady but her eyes were bright. "The girl is alive but if you insist on not heeding my words then leave this wood ever unknowing of the truth."

Legolas lowered his head and closed his eyes briefly, forcing himself to slow his heated heart.

"I apologize, dear Lady." he said quietly. "I.. I do not understand how she can be alive and still feel as cold as winter."

Galadriel's stern eyes softened and she moved behind Legolas, brushing her soft fingers past his brow as a mother would do to a feverish child.

"You are forgiven." she said. "You strike out because you are angry but you must work to calm yourself for there is much to be done. Haste and emotion will only cloud your vision- remember yourself, Prince of Mirkwood."

"Yes." Legolas whispered. 

"She is alive and yet not so." Galadriel said carefully. "She is not in her own world and because of this, her powers are greatly diminished. Warped and twisted. Only the elements do as they are told and even then, her control of them weakens- for what servant could follow a master whose mind is no longer clear? Yet they would protect her for she is as their own."

"Can they save her?" Legolas asked. 

Galadriel stepped back from him and he turned his neck to look at her as she moved to the foot of the bed.

"No." she said. "They are powerless unless they are commanded. They act according to time and the seasons but for other purposes... _they must be told_. No, in truth she is lost completely and no power can bring her back to the person she was before."

Legolas stared at Galadriel with wide, dark eyes and she looked back at him gently.

"Legolas, the woman she had been is no longer. She cast a spell on herself, the same spell that marked the beginning of all of this. As one snowflake can trigger an avalanche, so did one simple spell erase an entire lifetime of sadness."

Legolas' lips moved but he could find no voice to speak with. 

"Her mind, as it was, is destroyed. Never to be found, never to be healed. With her mind, gone too are the spells that could have helped her. And with those spells, her complete control over the elements are gone."

A sob escaped his lips and he squeezed his eyes shut. 

He would be dying now too.

"Hold fast, Legolas!" Galadriel said. "I have spoken the truth and I shall continue to do so. There still is hope for her. And for yourself as well."

Legolas opened his eyes, gasping for air and looked at Galadriel.

"Hope?" he repeated in a hoarse voice. "I know not the word, my Lady. Its meaning is lost to me."

"Then re-learn its meaning and quickly." said Galadriel. She gestured to the body that Legolas still clutched at. "Hope for her life and yours. For she is alive now but soon may not be. Have you not heard my words, Legolas? Have you not listened carefully to my meaning? The woman she had been is gone- but not the girl you knew. For the moments of her greatest joy was in her childhood, pouring over the legends and stories created for the young. Those are not forgotten and the child she had been still remains. Have you not wondered at why she seemed so diminished in her mind during the days of her stay in Mirkwood? It was because she was a child- or so she thought she was. Sadness has been erased but happiness- her happiness still lingers. It is this part of her that can be retrieved. Yet it lays trapped now, between the boundary of life and death. The spell has been cast but now her body knows not what to do. This is where your part is played."

Legolas sat up, slowly gaining his strength and his spirit.

"A choice, Lady Galadriel." he said. "You spoke of a choice."

"Yes. I gave you a chance to save yourself before the truth was revealed and now I am giving you the second and last chance you have." she said. "Because of your love for the girl, the elements have relinquished themselves to your control- but only for a brief time. You have the power to send her home, to her world and you have the power to keep her here with you. You know of her wishes, Legolas, and you know that she no longer wished to live. It was her desire to die and be buried along side her husband and child. Send her home, Legolas, and all shall be done according to her wishes. She will not live for more than a second's time when she returns to the soil of her birth but she will die in peace. She will die in happiness."

Legolas tore his eyes away from Galadriel and looked at Alicia. Was it his imagination that her lips were now slightly parted? Was her hand growing warmer in his grasp or was that just his own warmth? Hope was such a elusive creature, quick to fade and fly away. Yet now Legolas clung to it as he clung to Alicia.

"And if I keep her with me?" Legolas asked, glancing back at Galadriel. "Will she live or die?"

"She shall live."

"You say I have a choice, Lady Galadriel and yet... there is only one possible path that I can choose!" Legolas cried out, sitting up. "Send her home and she dies. Keep her here and she lives. There is no choice!"

"Eldest son of King Thranduil and yet among the youngest still of our kind." Galadriel said. "You speak quickly but your thoughts do not act as quick. There are always consequences to our actions- even our best laid plans fall to ruin if we are blinded by our own desires.

She looked grimly down at Legolas' blue eyes and tilted her head.

Keep her alive, dear Prince, and what you will have is a child at your side for all time. She will forever be trapped in the stories of her mind. She will be a child with the face of a woman. If you choose to keep her in this world, then you shall be burdened with the weight of temptation. I see into your heart and your love is true and good and loyal yet there will come moments when you will look at her not with the eye of a caretaker but with the gaze of a lover.

Galadriel gestured to Alicia's face but kept her gaze on Legolas.

She will never grow old. Galadriel said, solemn. She will forever remain the vision you see here before you- and even more so. But her mind and body, Legolas, will not be able to give you what you will desire from her at times- physical fulfillment. She will be your temptation and your burden if she lives. Tis a heavy choice, dear Prince. Choose wisely.

Legolas looked down at Alicia's face and let the weight of Galadriel's words sink into his mind. He had been given the power of life or death over one creature and that in itself was a strange thing. But now he held that power over the one person he feared to live without. 

( "It was her desire to die and be buried along side her husband and child..." )

How could he put her to death? How could he continue on knowing that he had ended the life of this girl? Not only was she an innocent but she had once saved his own life and the lives of his friends. Yes, Alicia had wished to leave him, she had wished to die but she had not asked him to kill her! He could not even raise his hand against her and to speak the words of command for her death was incomprehensible.

( "Let me go. Let me finish my fall." )

She had been so hopeless though- her eyes had been so full of despair... was this what she really wanted then? Did she believe that she would be reunited with her lost ones? Was there a place in her world where the dead would exist forevermore together? Surely, she would not have wanted to end her life without some kind of belief that all she had lost would be found again. If he kept her in this world, would he be denying her the right to be with those she loved once? Legolas knew that she would cease to suffer when she died. To give her death would then give her peace, would it not? In some way, he would be bringing her happiness and that was all he had ever wanted for her- to be happy, to be in peace.

_( "Love is a word that signifies the willingness to sacrifice, Legolas. To choose another's happiness over your own. When the time comes, will you be able to do so? To follow her wishes instead of yours?" )_

Her wishes then- not his. 

He had to do what was right, what was honorable. 

He opened his mouth to speak but found that words eluded him. How could he tell the Lady Galadriel that he was ready to make his choice when his heart was screaming at him to keep quiet? His stomach churned and in some dim part of his mind, he wondered at the feeling of being physically ill. 

"I will give you some time alone with her to fully reconcile yourself to your choice, dear Prince." Galadriel said softly. "But you must make your decision before sunset."

"I..." Legolas licked his dry lips and closed his eyes. "I have made my choice."

"Still impulsive, Legolas?" she said. "Nay, you must give yourself time to speak. Make peace with your mind and your heart lest your misery and grief steal away your senses and thought. You have the gift of time and wisdom at your disposal- make good use of both before I return to hear your words."

Legolas opened his eyes and turned around to watch the Lady Galadriel walk out of the room. When she was gone, Legolas turned back to Alicia.

They were now alone.


	24. Midnight in Wonderland

A/N: Wow, thanks for all the reviews!... I have to admit though, some of them scare me with the intensity of their sentiments... just a lil. =)

Anyway, a chapter or two left- including the epilogue so... bear with me!

****

Chapter 24- Midnight in Wonderland

Legolas pressed his lips against her forehead and closed his eyes. He was trying to carve the sensation of her skin beneath his lips into his mind. His hands, which were still curled tightly around her fingers, struggled to memorize the weight of her hand in his grasp.

He was studying her with his body and not his eyes for the memory of all his senses would yield far stronger details than mere vision.

Memorizing.

Remembering.

She would be gone so soon, too soon and what would he have left? Images. Touches. They would all be stored inside himself for as long as he took breath.

Yes, he had made his choice though his heart and soul were rebelling against his mind.

Her wishes.

Not his.

"She spoke of a choice and yet there is none that I can make." Legolas said, opening his eyes slightly. "Your words echo in my mind like a spell. Would death be kinder to you than life has been? Would it be kindness for me to let you go? And yet it would not do for me to ponder on such things when you have already taken the choice out of my hands."

__

( Your hands, elf Prince... )

Legolas looked up, startled at the strange, eerie voice that spoke in his ear. He had heard it once before- that melodious silvery sound. Not quite an elf voice, not quite a human voice....

__

( You have the hands of your brother... )

Wind.

"How?" Legolas whispered in surprise. 

How could he be hearing them now? 

__

( We are heard by those who have been touched.... )

__

( We speak to those we wish to speak to, who we wish to hear us.... )

The words were overlapping and yet harmonious. They were no longer frightening but still... odd.

Legolas' mind whirled backwards..... _those who have been touched_. Alicia had touched him, hadn't she? His ear. Once, just before their meeting with the Lady of the Wood. 

"Lady Galadriel said I had until sunset." Legolas said, sitting up. He looked around the room, as if searching for the source of the voice. "Have you come now to hear my decision? It is too early!"

__

( We only want what you want... )

Legolas blinked and looked down at Alicia. The windows were closed and yet there seemed to be the faintest hint of a warm breeze around her face. The wispy strands of hair that had settled on her forehead were pushed back and suddenly Legolas felt something touch him on both hands.

__

( We want what you want... )

( What do you want?... )

"I want her to live." Legolas said softly. "I want her to be happy."

__

( Yes... )

"But I can not have both." he said. "She wants to go home... to her world. You know this. I must follow her wishes."

__

( Her power over us wanes with each passing moment, elf Prince. We have given ourselves over to your command but it will not hold for very long... )

( We work only for her happiness for we are her guardians. We feel that she will be happiest with you... )

"But the Lady Galadriel said..."

__

( We care not for the elf witch!... )

( We serve the girl.. )

( We warned her not to come here!... )

( We have given you the power to help her... )

Legolas felt a brief flicker of hope and joy at their words but then shook his head. What had Doláe said about them? The elements were all-seeing but unwise at times... yet strong and faithful? If that was the truth then of course they would do everything they could to keep her alive- even if it was the wrong thing to do. 

Is that why they had given themselves over to his control? 

Because they thought that he would use them to keep her with him?

But then another part of Legolas' mind spoke, furthering the temptation.

Why not do as they wanted him to do? Why not use them to keep her alive? He could not bring harm to an innocent like her and to refuse to give her death could not possibly disrupt any balance, could it? If he kept her with him, he would never hurt her despite what the Lady Galadriel said. To have a simple, sweet child by his side would not be a heavy burden at all. In fact, it would be a joy, would it not?

__

( "She will be your temptation and your burden if she lives." )

The Lady Galadriel's words...

But he could be strong against his longing, could he not? He had turned away from desire long before Alicia arrived and he could do so again if need be. 

There would be no downfall to her remaining in Middle Earth with him.

"I...I am not sure." Legolas said, his voice faltering.

__

( Use your hands, elf Prince... )

Legolas frowned and uncurled his fingers from her hands.

"What of my hands?" Legolas asked. "I hold no power in my...."

__

( Your brother is a healer... as you are... )

( He saw into her mind. Isn't that what you want too?... )

"I am not as powerful as he is." Legolas said, feeling suddenly anxious. "I could not possibly..."

__

( You can not heal her but you can see...)

( Do as he did....)

( See as he saw... )

Legolas reached up and his hands hovered over her head. He was trembling slightly, unsure if he should go on or stop. He couldn't deny the yearning he felt at their words. He did so badly want to see into her mind- to know her as he would never know her. Unlike Lohr, he would not be able to instill any change in her but...

...but he could see what her mind was like.

It was a part of his training as a healer. To look into the mind of another so that the ailment could be properly found and diagnosed. But never had he used it simply for the sake of knowing another's thoughts or feelings.

It was too personal, too private.

But once the wind had planted the seed of that idea into his mind, he could not shake it off.

__

( Elf Prince...)

( Do you love her?... )

Legolas lowered his hands and closed his eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ring around the roses, a pocket full of posies..."

__

Legolas gasped and whirled around.

The room was gone and everything in it had disappeared. 

It seemed Lothlorien was gone too.

He was in a field. Bright green grass against a sky of brilliant blue. The air smelled sweet and there was no wind to feel. It was a perfect picture of stillness and calm.

He looked around, not feeling anxious or afraid and he wondered at that. His elven senses seemed to be dulled in this place- either that or there was absolutely no danger to feel. In fact, he felt as if he were surrounded by Alicia's presence- not the frightened, angry woman he had brought to Galadriel, but the happy, lighthearted soul who had twirled in the courtyard of his home.

"Ring around the roses, a pocket full of posies..."

__

The voice of a small child.

Legolas raised his head and saw, in the distance, a tree. Not like the mallorn of Lorien but neither was it like a Mirkwood tree. It was a strong growth, nevertheless, with a thick dark brown trunk and rich, fragrant leaves. 

There was a small figure underneath the tree, sitting down in its shade.

"Ring around the roses, a pocket full of posies..."

__

Legolas walked towards it, curious but not in the least apprehensive.

As he drew closer, he found that it was a small child. Her legs were crossed and she was rocking back and forth as she sang, playing with something in her hand.

"Ashes, ashes, we all fall down."

__

In fact, it was a very pretty child. A little girl with dark hair that hung down past her shoulders. Her small, pink lips curved around the song and yet they seemed to tilt up slightly in a smile. She had the fair and unblemished skin of the very young- she couldn't have been more than six or seven by human standards. Her long lashes hid her eyes as she looked down at the object in her hand.

She wore a simple blue dress with a white frock tied over it. Her legs were covered in white stockings and on her feet were strange black shoes, each with a strap and buckle. Against the silky black of her hair was a white band, possibly to keep her eyes clear of loose strands. 

Legolas felt himself smiling at her, though she did not look up at him. It had long been since he had seen an elf child and though the girl before him was not an elf, she was delicate enough to pass for one. 

"Hello." _Legolas said, tilting his head to the side. _

The girl did not stop rocking nor did she look up. 

"Hello." _she said._ "Legolas."

__

Legolas paused for a moment. Yes, of course the little girl would know his name. He was in Alicia's mind, after all.

Had he stumbled into a memory?

But he thought that Alicia had had a son- not a little girl.

So who was this creature who sat before him?

"You have my name." _he said, in a light voice. _"May I have the pleasure of knowing yours, little one?"

__

The girl stopped rocking and closed her hands over her plaything, hiding it completely from his sight.

She looked up.

Legolas blinked, trying to hide his shock.

Her wide, almost round eyes were a startling shade of gray. Almost silver.

"Alicia." _he whispered._

She smiled and shrugged her thin shoulders.

"Not really." _she said. _"But if you'd like to call me that, then alright."

"Who... what are you?" _he asked._

"My neck hurts looking up at you." _she said, still smiling. _

Legolas bent his knees and moved down to her level. He could not stop staring at her- it was Alicia! Far younger, yes, but the features were the same. And those eyes... there was no other he knew with the same shade of gray.

"They told you to come, didn't they?"_ she asked, seemingly oblivious to his gaze._ "They thought that I would help you in some way. Or at the very least, convince you to let her live."

"You speak of Alicia as if you are not her." _Legolas said._ "And yet your features are... who are you?"

"I am who I am as you are who you are." _the girl said playfully. She ducked her head and grinned sweetly at him, showing off her small teeth._ "I was there with her when she was born and if she dies, I shall stay with her, never to pass from her body."

"Are you her memory?" _he asked._

She shook her head.

"No." _she said._ "I am not the possessor of her thoughts, dear Prince. What I am is part of no mortal or immortal in your understanding. I am the keeper of spells, born with each mage and passed on at birth. I have existed in others before and you would not even be able to fathom my age. I watch and I take in what passes before her eyes. I am Alicia and yet I am not, do you understand?" 

__

Legolas frowned, shaking his head.

"Passed on at birth?" _he repeated._ "So her son..."

"No, for the father of her son was a mortal." _the little girl said._ "A mortal body can not contain such ancient things. Only two of the same blood can pass on the powers of..."

__

The little girl stopped and giggled suddenly.

"But you didn't come here to hear me speak of rules and lineage, now did you?" _the little girl said, looking at him brightly._ "You came here for help."

"I do not know what I came here for." _Legolas said truthfully._ "Except maybe to see her. To know her more than I do."

"You came here because they told you to come."_ she said._

He hesitated and then nodded.

It would not do for him to hide anything from her. There was a strange sensation he felt emanating from the girl- nothing harmful or dark but it was odd. Her eyes suddenly seemed too old for her face, too deep and too bright for a little girl.

"Yes, they thought I would be more persuasive on the matter than they or the Lady." _the girl said. Her eyes drifted from him and her face grew pensive. _"They know they can not force your hand so they whispered in your ear to come here. They do assume much in their desperation. "

"So you do not wish for me to keep her alive." _Legolas said. _

"I didn't say that." _the little girl said, looking back at Legolas. _"In fact, I have nothing to say to you on that matter. Life or death. Death or life. Simply two sides of the same coin, you know. The elements relinquished themselves to you even though they rightfully belong to Alicia but they did so only because she is now too far gone to realize this. And now, you have the power to do what you will with her. Free will, Legolas. All creatures have it yet at the same time, all creatures are bound to fate."

"Then there is no free will if there is fate." _Legolas said, deepening his frown. _

Where was this conversation going? He wasn't sure if they were still speaking about Alicia or something else.

"Free will and fate co-exist in harmony." _the girl said._ "With each choice you make, you step closer to a fate that was pre-ordained for you. And yet, there are many fates and many choices."

__

The little girl smiled sadly and shrugged again.

"Alicia made her choice and thus doomed herself. Was it her fate to do so? Yes- obviously. And yet had she chosen not to use the spells at her command, her fate would been different. It is our choices, not our destinies, that carve out our lives, Legolas."

"I do not understand."

__

The little girl laughed, a high sweet sound, filled with sincere joy.

"I don't expect you to!" _she said, grinning. _"But you will one day. I promise. You have free will, Legolas. But what you choose now will mark you for a certain destiny. Alicia is part of that destiny, whether she is with you or not. The decision you make will affect your future in a heavy way."

__

Legolas lowered his eyes and touched the grass that he sat upon.

It felt slightly damp underneath his hand and smelled so clean.

Was this really just an illusion created by Alicia's mind or was this real? 

He was so confused.

"Can you not tell me what to do?" _he asked, wincing at the sound of his voice. He knew how pathetic he seemed but he was at a loss._ "You would do what is best for her, would you not? I am no longer sure what that is. I am afraid that I will hurt her somehow or fail her in some way..."

__

The little girl shook her head and her eyes seemed to glitter with pity.

"I do not deal in advice." _she said._ "And rare is it that I give voice to my thoughts."

"But I do not know what to do!"

__

She stared at him for a moment, and then raised her hand and opened her palm for Legolas to see what she had been playing with.

It was a golden ring, bright and shiny. A strange thing, for while it was only a mere object fashioned out of metal it seemed to Legolas that there was something not quite right with the ring. It seemed alive almost, as if it were speaking to him in the way it flashed in the sunlight.

"Sometime soon a ring, much like this will have a place in your destiny." _the child said. _"Remember this image, Legolas, in the years to come. That such a small thing, insignificant in size, will affect the lives of so many. And one person may affect the destiny of an entire world."

"A ring?" _Legolas said curiously. _"That ring, you mean?"

__

The girl smiled and closed her fingers around the ring, taking it from Legolas' sight once more.

"No, not this ring." _she said with a small smile._ "This ring belongs not in your world but in hers. It is her ring- a symbol of love, pure and good and long awaited for. She wears it not for in a few moments, the love that it symbolizes shall be erased forever in her mind. What need then would she have for such a ring?"

__

Legolas lowered his head and closed his eyes briefly. 

"What would you have me do?"

"Why do ask me when you have already decided for yourself what you will do?" _she said softly._ "You came here speaking falsehoods to me, my Prince. You made your choice the moment the Lady Galadriel spoke to you, did you not? You are only confused on the surface, Legolas, and you are playing games with yourself. You have known all the while what you would do when this time came. You did not need to listen to the Lady Galadriel nor to the elements nor even to me, now, for the time of deliberating is finished. What you seek now is acceptance, is it not? And maybe... maybe even forgiveness."

__

Legolas raised his head slowly and opened his eyes. His vision was blurred with tears and despite the happiness of the place, he was miserable.

"I am afraid I will choose the wrong thing." _he whispered._ "That I will disappoint her."

__

The girl reached out and touched him, her small fingers barely covering the expanse of the back of his hand.

"You have chosen what your heart tells you is right." _she said. _"You can do no wrong by listening to the voice of your soul. The elements... Lady Galadriel... they look out to the future horizons and speak from there. Sometimes, even the wisest fail to remember to remain in the moment. It is folly to think so far ahead that you lose yourself in the present. That was Alicia's downfall- she thought she could forsake all sadness in the future and forgot that the happiness she had was more important than its eventual loss. You are wiser than her, Legolas, and so shall your choices be."

__

She stopped and patted his hand.

"And who is to say that your choice does not have its place in the future of your world. Perhaps it does, Legolas. Perhaps it does."

__

Her gray eyes held his in such a strong way that Legolas wondered if there were more meaning in her last words than he had assumed. 

Then she smiled and the heaviness was gone.

For a moment they sat there in easy silence. As heavy as his heart was, her words comforted him in some odd way. It was as if she were giving him leave to do as he wished and offering him no warnings or threats in exchange. It was not so much that he felt she had faith in him- it was more a feeling of complete assurance that everything would work out for the best regardless of what he did. Death was no longer something to be feared and his heart grew light as he realized the true meaning of her words.

"I came here to know her." _Legolas said after awhile. Her hand felt warm and soothing on his and her touch made it easier for him to voice his feelings. _"Who she really was. Before she fell into my hands. You, who have been in her mind, would know her best. A few words is all I ask of you now, something to carry with me in memory of who she was."

__

The little girl beamed at him, her smile as radiant as sunshine and Legolas found himself smiling back.

"Better to show, than to say." _she said. She lifted her hand from his and gestured towards the distance behind him. _

Legolas turned around and blinked in surprise. 

He was looking into the interior of a dwelling place- but it was one as he had never before encountered. It was not grand or regal but nor was it inelegant. The walls were clean and white and the furniture was.... well, odd. 

But it was not the trinkets or furnishings that made him blink. 

Alicia, as she was when he had found her, darted happily across the polished wooden floor of the image. Her face and figure were full and her cheeks were a healthy pink as her mouth opened in laughter. She wore loose fitting clothing and after a few seconds, Legolas realized why.

She was pregnant. 

Her belly protuded in a graceful arc away from her body and she held her stomach protectively, even as she giggled into one palm. She said something to someone he could not see and Legolas frowned, not knowing what it was she said. He could not understand her words- they were guttural and sharp. So unlike the language of his people. And yet something in her voice made her speech sweet and melodious.

He found himself leaning in just to hear her intonations and inflections.

A man walked into his view and Legolas was surprised at the lack of jealousy he felt watching Alicia reach out for him. This was most likely her Matthew... and the child in her belly was Tristan then. Her dead son who had yet to be born.

"Her memories fade and yet some linger on, unwilling to be erased." _the little girl said into his ear. _"This too however, will soon disappear. Such a simple moment, it was, but one that was of great value to her."

__

Legolas watched as Alicia and Matthew spoke to each other. She seemed to be teasing him and an impish, mischiveous spark flirted about her eyes and her mouth. She shook her head and to Legolas' surprise, she stuck her tongue out at him playfully. Matthew laughed and tapped her nose, causing her to laugh even more. Even from the distance, Legolas could see the man's eyes.

Blue... so very blue.... like his own eyes.

Suddenly Alicia's face changed, her eyes widening and her mouth opening in surprise. She grinned suddenly and grabbed Matthew's hands bringing them down to her belly. She said something excitedly and Matthew's eyes widened at her words. 

They stood still for a moment and Legolas found himself holding his breath. What was happening?

Alicia and Matthew both gasped in surprise and the man began to talk quickly. His face was a picture of perfect joy and he reached for her, pulling her into a tight embrace as best he could. 

"It was the first time she felt her son kick."_ the little girl said._ "The first time they felt the life they had created reach out to them."

__

Legolas blinked and the image was gone. The green grass went on for miles ahead of him, showing no sign that anything had blocked his view of the field. He felt the small hand curl around his fingers and he looked back at the small girl who was Alicia and yet not.

"It is almost sunset in your world."_ she said. _"The time for your decision comes."

"Can I come back here?" _Legolas asked. The world within Alicia's mind was so warm and so filled with love that he did not want to leave just yet. He was not ready to go back to his world. _

"No, Legolas. I'm sorry." _the little girl said sadly._ "The spell has almost completed its task. In a few moments, all of this will be gone and I will be but a silent shadow in her mind, unnoticed and unwanted. What use does she have for spells if she does not even know who she is? Dark falls over her mind and midnight creeps in Wonderland."

__

Legolas nodded. He moved gracefully up to his feet and looked down at the little girl. She smiled at him, craning her neck to look up at his face.

"Then goodbye, little one." _he said. _"Thank you for your kind words. Thank you for your wisdom. I wish... I wish that..."

"Yes." _she said._ "As do I. Walk back from whence you came, my dear Prince. You know how to find your way back."

__

Legolas turned around, ready to walk away from the girl and this world when her small childish voice stopped him.

"Legolas, wait."

__

He looked back and saw that she was standing up now and staring at him intently. Her face was suddenly serious and her gray eyes dark as she spoke.

"A gift from me to you. A warning you may think, perhaps, but it is not meant to be so." she said. 

"Yes, my friend?" _Legolas said, feeling a chill run down his back. _

"The wind was her closest friend." _the little girl said._ "But water was her favorite out of the four. It is a playful creature but also moody and jealous of its place in her heart. In years to come, it will call for you, Legolas. It will beckon to you with the cry of the seabird and bid you to come to it. But it only does so because it knows that you hold a part of its queen within your soul and it will be drawn to that essence like a bee to a flower. If you harken its call, do not forget to bring her with you- it will do no harm to either of you for it wishes only to hold its queen and master in its arms for a short while. If you do forget, Legolas, then it will become angry and I need not tell you of the mighty wrath of the sea. You will stand no chance against its blows if you come to it empty handed."

__

Legolas stared at her for awhile, not really understanding what she meant, but he locked her words in his mind like a treasure. He nodded and she lowered her head and closed her eyes.

Legolas turned around and began to walk away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He sat up, startled and out of breath.

He was back in Lothlorien, in Galadriel's domain. He looked around, blinking rapidly, taking in the walls of the room. He looked down and saw that his hands were no longer holding the sides of Alicia's head. They lay on her pillow like strange extensions of himself. He pulled them close to his chest and drew in a cold breath, shuddering with loss.

How was it now that his own world was so very cold and hers had been so warm? He would have gladly stayed there if he could, surrounded by Alicia's presence and her child-like image.

Slowly, his own body began to melt away the chill that surrounded him and in a few seconds he was no longer trembling. He looked up and found that outside the window, the sun was slowly lowering itself down below the horizon. 

"Alicia?" Legolas said, testing out his own voice. He reached out for her and stopped a few inches away from her face.

No, the name was no longer right.

She was no longer Alicia, was she? Whoever she had been was gone now and the body before him had been purged of her past. No, Alicia was not the right name for her.

"Karalynn." Legolas whispered. 

His hand seemed to move down to her cheek of its own accord as if pleased by that name. Yes, Karalynn. That was who Legolas knew, who Legolas had gotten to know and that was how she was to be remembered.

Karalynn.

__

( Have you made your choice, elf Prince?..... )

( The elf witch comes now.... )

"Yes, I have made my choice." Legolas said, not looking up. "And I shall live with it for as long as I exist." 

__

( Speak now.... )

( We do your bidding... )

He heard footsteps approaching the door, footsteps only his own elven ears could hear. No other creature could detect such a light step, the almost silent gait of his people. The soft rustle of flowing robes over a smooth floor, the kiss of bare feet on the cool surface.

__

( Tell us what you will us to do... )

Legolas heard the door open but he did not turn around. He felt the weight of a heavy gaze upon the back of his head and he bowed down to its power. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, letting the warm breeze that had suddenly entered the room touch his face.

"I choose life."


	25. The Lives of Many, the Life of One

A/N: 

__

Syrenwytch: Heh, interesting question. The thing is, I don't think he really did change his mind. I think that was what he originally wanted to choose in the first place but couldn't because he was trying hard to do the 'right' thing. The little girl in Alicia's mind never told him what to do explicitly and I like to think that she knew what he _wanted _to choose and was resigned to it. She had no real stake in Alicia's future and in fact, I don't think she really cared much either way. Hm..

But as always, I leave it up to subjective interpretation. 

__

Iden's Garden: The spell might sound familiar because it's a twisted version of the spell in "A Swiftly Tilting Planet" by Madeleine L'Engle. Charles-Wallace uses an incantation of sorts in the book (St. Patrick's rune) and I took the basic gist of it and twisted it around for my own purposes. When I say gist, I mean that the rune was 'nature' oriented and the first line of Karalynn's spell is more or less the same. Here is St. Patrick's rune, as used in the book:

__

"In this fateful hour  
I call on all Heaven with its power  
And the sun in its brightness,  
And the snow with its whiteness,  
And the fire with all the strength it hath,  
And the lightning with its rapid wrath  
And the winds with their swiftness along their path,  
And the sea with its deepness,  
And the rocks with their steepness,  
And the earth with its starkness,  
All these I place by God's Almighty help and grace  
Between myself and the powers of darkness."

-"A Swiftly Tilting Planet" by Madeleine L'Engle

__

Zeriae: Heh, I just turned 22... I don't think anyone's ever asked me that in a review. =) 

__

To everyone else: How can I thank everyone enough for following me this far? =) I like including elements of other stories in my fics as a sort of tribute to my favorite authors. I love it when people pick up on the little side references that I throw out here and there (for example, names.) I was thinking of including something within the "The Dark is Rising" stories but somehow it just didn't fit. Same with "The Chronicles of Narnia" series. 

For those of you who haven't read Susan Cooper's brilliant five book series "The Dark is Rising"- go out there and check it out now! I read the entire series when I was 10 and the books are still very high among my favorites. It's just.... ah, just read it already! Hehehe.

****

Chapter 25- The Lives of Many; the Life of One

__

("Lastly, she pictured to herself how this same little sister of hers would, in the after-time, 

be herself a grown woman; and how she would keep, through all her riper years, 

the simple and loving heart of her childhood: 

and how she would gather about her other little children, 

and make their eyes bright and eager with many a strange tale, 

perhaps even with the dream of Wonderland of long ago: 

and how she would feel with all their simple sorrows, 

and find a pleasure in all their simple joys, 

remembering her own child-life, and the happy summer days.")

"The end." Karalynn whispered softly. She sighed and leaned her head against the windowsill, taking in the beauty before her. The thin, silvery branches of the trees swayed slowly in the air, as if waving goodbye.

Did they know she was leaving?

Were they trying to cheer her up by dancing for her?

She smiled slightly at the thought and waved back at them with one hand.

Too bad she had not the time to play among their branches or pluck their flowers and braid them in her hair as Kythe had once taught her. It seemed as if she had just arrived in Lothlorien and now she was leaving.

What a shame.

The fever had caused her to be bedridden for most of her stay here and Legolas had told her that she had been unconscious since they first stepped foot within the elven city of trees. She had no doubt in his words- she could not even remember the trip out of Mirkwood in the first place.

Strange... she must have been delirious for weeks then.

The last thing she remembered... or perhaps it was the first thing she remembered since her fever... was waking up against Legolas' chest. His arms had been wrapped around her tightly and his lips were pressed against her cheek. She remembered the feel of tears against her chin and the heartbreaking sound of his choked sobs in her ear. In that first moment of wakefulness, she remembered his heated apologies, his voice begging her for forgiveness and that was odd in itself.

For what had Legolas done to warrant her forgiveness?

It was the first time she had laid eyes upon the Lady of the Wood, in all her radiant beauty. She had been standing behind Legolas, looking down on Karalynn with an intense gaze. The Lady had smiled at her and Karalynn had been awed by the glory of her face and stature. At first she had been worried that the Lady would think ill of her for having been in bed so long, but there was only kindness in her eyes and sweet words on her lips when she spoke to Karalynn.

The way Legolas had clung to her made Karalynn think that indeed she had been very ill and she was thankful to the Lady Galadriel for healing her.

But now she was well and they were going home.

Ah, home.

How good it would feel to be back home, safely cradled by her friends and the things she knew. Lothlorien was a beautiful place but Mirkwood was home and would always be so in her heart.

"You look sad, dearest one."

She jerked back, startled by the sound of the smooth voice of her friend and then smiled.

"Legolas!" she said happily, sitting up in her chair. He stood before her, blue eyes sparkling down like twin stars set in his pale face and a gentle smile set on his lips.

"You scared me." she said, as he kneeled down before her.

"I seem to scare you a lot, my love." he said. "Perhaps I should teach you how to listen more carefully when we return home. The tread of an elf is quiet but not altogether silent. There is hope for your untrained ears."

She smiled and he picked her hands up from her lap and pressed her palms against his face.

"Your hands are warm." he said, sounding pleased.

"Why wouldn't they be?" she asked but he said nothing in reply.

Wondering at his sudden silence, her eyes wandered down to her hands, still clasped firmly in his grasp and she frowned. Traces of light yellow and purple marks marred her wrist, the signature of fading bruises. She moved her hand slightly so that the sleeve of her dress shifted up, revealing more of her hand and arm. Strange. It was the first time she had noticed the bruises around her wrist. They didn't hurt but that was to be expected- by the looks of them, they were mostly healed. 

"Where did I get these?" she asked, not moving her hand away. She stared curiously at her hand and waited patiently for his reply. Legolas, she knew, had all the answers she would ever need. He was such a good friend.

He lowered his eyes and followed her gaze to her slightly discolored wrist. She heard him draw in a sharp breath and she blinked.

"I... " he began softly. Karalynn looked at his face and saw that he had paled slightly. Oh, she was worrying him, wasn't she? No, that wouldn't do. She did not want him to be worried on her account.

"Well, nevermind." she said brightly. She smiled at him and shrugged, hoping to see him smile back at her. "It doesn't hurt anyway so why bother bringing it up? The cause is of no concern to me, Legolas."

Legolas lowered his head and nodded. For a moment they sat in awkward silence and Karalynn fidgeted about in her chair, uncomfortable with the scarcity of sound. She cleared her throat and looked around, biting her lip. 

"I heard you speaking to someone earlier." Legolas said after awhile. He placed her hands back on her lap and looked at her carefully. "It sounded as if you were telling a story but there was no one in the room. Who were you speaking to?"

Karalynn's frown quickly turned up into a grin and she looked out the window.

"I _was_ telling a story." she said. "To the trees. See how they wave in the wind like that? It looked like they were dancing. I wanted to thank them for dancing so prettily so I told them a story."

Legolas followed her gaze and to Karalynn's delight, they seemed to bend forward in a slight bow.

"See!" she said, clapping her hands together. "Did you see that, Legolas?"

A strange expression passed over his face and Karalynn's smile died on her lips as she watched him. His eyes became large with trepidation and she was too surprised to say a word when he drew her up from the chair, away from the window.

"The others wait for us at the clearing, dear one." he said, pulling her towards her bed. "I shall help you put on your cloak and we will be off."

Her dark brown cloak, the one that Kythe had made for her for the trip, lay on the bed, washed and mended, and Legolas picked it up with nimble fingers. With one swift movement he drew it around her shoulders and secured it with a small gold pin. 

His movements were gentle and tender and Karalynn did not mind it when he fussed over her for a bit. It was sweet really, his affection for her. It made her feel warm and safe to be so loved- she had no doubt that he loved her. She could see it in his eyes, the way they misted over slightly when he looked at her. And yet sometimes a look of sadness would creep into his gaze, like a cloud across the sun, and it made her feel sad too.

She caught a hint of his melancholy now, as he smoothed back her hair and she reached up and held his hand, squeezing it slightly.

"Why do you look that way?" she asked innocently. "As if you have lost something important to you. Why do you look that way when you look at me? The Lady Galadriel has healed me, has she not? You told me yourself that I am better now and it has been two days since I could get out of bed without help. I am no longer feverish and unless this moment is a dream, I feel well."

For a moment, Legolas' eyes grew shiny and she was frightened by the deep sorrow she saw in their depths. His mouth trembled slightly.

And then the moment passed and his face was once more smooth and perfect, as it had always been.

He smiled slightly and drew his hand from her grasp, touching her face with his fingertips.

"Do not worry yourself, Karalynn." he said. "I was only thinking back to the week or so when you were ill. There were moments when I feared that I would lose you; the fever was so terrible. But, ah, I dwell too long on things that I should no longer fear."

She smiled.

"You feared that you would lose me?" she said, incredulous. "But Legolas, I will always be by your side, whether you wish me there or not!"

She giggled and he smiled at her teasing.

"I will always wish for you to be by my side, Karalynn." he said. 

His eyes grew dark and his arms circled around her waist, drawing her towards him in a tight embrace. For a moment, she considered wriggling out of his grasp- he held on to her so tightly that it was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable. But for that very same reason, she remained still, allowing him to hold her.

There was something desperate in his touch. Something that Karalynn knew, in all her child-like simplicity, could not be said with words. It was a feeling really, some wordless thought that made her know Legolas needed to hold her. Needed to be close to her. Perhaps he was still afraid of losing her (which was silly, really, for she would never intentionally leave him) or perhaps it was that he was simply happy she was well. In any case, Karalynn let herself sink into him, melding herself against the firm lines and strong surface of his body. 

After an extended moment, Legolas finally drew himself away from her and stepped back, looking reluctant to do so. He straightened her cloak and pulled it over the simple green dress she wore, the one she had worn when she first entered Lorien. 

"Are you ready to leave, Karalynn?" he asked.

She nodded and smiled at him.

"The wood of Lothlorien is beautiful." she said. "But I can not wait to sleep in my own bed. I miss Kythe and Lohr. Oh, how happy they'll be when they find that I've been healed! I won't have anymore nightmares, will I Legolas?"

He shook his head and she sighed, relieved. Legolas had mentioned that she had suffered nightmares during her fever and while she couldn't remember any of them, she feared their reappearance. 

"No, my love." he said seriously. "There shall be no more nightmares for you. Only sweet dreams and visions lay in wait for you, Karalynn. No more sorrow for you- only bright skies and happiness."

She beamed, filled with joy at his words, and moved towards the door humming an strange tune to herself. She missed the look of deep pain on his face as he walked behind her; missed the chill that passed through his body and made him tremble with need and longing. 

Karalynn was happy after all, sure that Legolas was behind her, watching over her protectively. 

She had no need to look back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

( It is done... )

Galadriel looked up from her mirror of water and sighed at the sound of the whispers that touched her ear.

__

( The fate of the warrior has been sealed... )

"Yes, he will not be able to turn away from the duty that awaits him." Galadriel said softly. "With the girl at his side, in this world, he will not turn away from his destiny."

__

( He can still stray from his path, elf witch, his future choice is not yet set in stone... )

"No, it is not." she said. She lowered her head and watched the figures in the water. Four elves and one human on four horses. Riding across a field, far far away from Lorien. "But this is her world now and in his mind, it will be her world in danger. His love for her is pure and true yet his heart will be riddled with guilt. If there is even a hint of danger to the world in which he feels he has trapped her in, he will fight against that threat with every ounce of his strength."

__

( She shall live forever then... )

( She will be under his protection... )

"He loves her, my dear spirits." Galadriel said solemnly. "I told him of the sorrows that would befall him if he chose life for her. I warned him and yet he kept her here knowing that her presence would only bring him pain and sorrow in the years to come. Think you that his choice was made lightly? Nay, elements. He has resigned himself to your queen for an eternity of time. Lay to rest your fears about the creature that now holds her in his heart. She is in good hands."

__

( Your world has been saved and yet you seem sad... )

( Has his choice not worked in your favor also?... )

Galadriel lowered her head and closed her eyes. 

"Legolas will be one of the nine who are chosen. The balance that this world hangs on has been tipped in favor of light and not darkness. Yes, Legolas' choice has worked in favor of this world." she said quietly. "And yet it is with great sorrow that I watch him now, as he walks forth towards his home. To love someone that can not love him in return, not because of will but because of frailty of mind... there will come times when he will be driven to near madness at what is in his reach but far from his grasp. Yes, the lives of many in this world may be spared because of his choice and yet what of his life, spirits?"

For this question, the spirits had no answer.

Galadriel did not expect to hear one.

------------------------------------------

A/N: Epilogue soon to follow. Yes, this is the last real chapter of the story but it is most definitely not completed! 


	26. Epilogue: The Council of Elrond

A/N: I think this is an abnormally long epilogue. Heh. But that's just me. Just a bit of fluff in the beginning b/c this story has been very angst-ridden as of late. I'm so sorry for updating this a month after the last chapter but real life just would not leave me alone! When exactly did Legolas arrive in Rivendell? How long were Legolas and Karalynn there for? Make your own guess. =) I wrote this before I even started on chapter one so the editing was hell! 

But I digress.

Read on and enjoy!

**Epilogue: Of Temptation and Fate**

The halls of Rivendell were as breath-takingly beautiful as he remembered from his last visit.

White columns stretched up like marble hands raised in greeting towards the sky. A blanket of sweet smelling leaves and vines covered the outer walls of the center court and a large, finely detailed fountain stood proudly in the middle grounds, sprouting crystal clear water from a cherubian mouth.

Legolas smiled slightly, enjoying the feast of splendor with his eyes and the music created by the water in the fountain with his ears.

It was early in the morning, the sun was on the verge of rising up from its cradle below the horizon yet the land seemed radiant with a light all its own. The council was set for later on that day, after lunch, and he hoped that afterwards he would be able to better enjoy the glory of Rivendell. After all, it was only the second time he had been to Lord Elrond's realm and....

Legolas paused in his thoughts and raised his head.

_Click clack click._

The faint sound of feet clad in thin soled slippers. Legolas turned from his place at the fountain and looked towards the open hallway where he had come from. A soft _whoosh_ of fabric in the air accompanied the gentle footsteps and he tilted his head to the side, curious. 

_Click clack click._

The person was in a hurry. Most probably a female, since the footsteps were light and quick. The sound of clothing, well, that was most probably due to a long nightgown such as the ones that females wore, fluttering in the air. Not an elf, by the irregular sound of each step. 

Of course if it were an elf, the steps would have been nearly imperceptible in the first place. 

Ah, he heard soft breathing and Legolas now knew who it was that wandered about the hallways at this hour of morn. The sound of her breaths were familiar to him, as familiar as the feel of his bow in his hand. 

The footsteps were coming closer and Legolas turned back around, smile growing wider. He leaned down and let the cool water from the fountain wash over his fingertips. He would pretend that he didn't hear her coming, just to please her. It was a small thing really but she delighted in thinking that she could creep up on her guardian elf.

The footsteps paused a little ways behind him and Legolas knew that she was now most likely raised up on the tips of her toes. He pictured her smiling, trying to bite back her giggles and trying to walk as quietly as possible.

She was right behind him now, he could almost hear her heartbeat and....

"Surprise Legolas!" 

He whirled around just in time to catch the warm bundle that leapt into his arms. She giggled wildly, throwing her arms around his shoulders and he moved away from the fountain, clutching her tightly against his chest. He grinned and spun the girl around and around, feeling his heart soar as she laughed.

"I'm getting dizzy!" she exclaimed and Legolas immediately stopped spinning and stood still, setting her back down. His arms were still wrapped tightly around her waist though and she curled her fingers around a few strands of his golden hair.

"Good morning, Karalynn." he said warmly. 

Karalynn smiled at him, tugging his hair in response.

"I woke up and went to your room but you weren't there." she said, staring up at him with her large, bright eyes. She spoke on without a breath. "I wanted to find you and sneak up on you but you turned around and..."

"Ah, a coincidence." he said with a wink. "I just happened to turn around at the moment you were going to leap on my back. I did not hear you approaching at all."

Karalynn grinned, satisfied with his small lie, and hugged him again. The soft fabric of her nightgown moved like satin against his neck and he could feel the warmth from her body emanating through the thin cloth. 

He kept his face neutral and emotionless as she pressed her soft mouth against his cheeks, his brow, his jaw. 

Sweet, chaste kisses that still had the power to leave him feeling weak and helpless. Warm, slightly moist lips against his smooth, velvet cheek.... ah, no, it would not do for him to think of her kisses as anything more than innocent.

This was simply her way of greeting him, had been her way always. Legolas knew that she was a tactile creature, always needing to touch and feel the things around her. He encouraged it most of the time, mainly because of the smile that formed on her lips when she 'discovered' something new. Every morning Karalynn would rush to greet him in this manner, with hugs and kisses, giggles and caresses. It was a routine that he had not grown tired of, despite the many years that had passed.

Finally she stepped back and held up a small object for him to see. In the rush of Karalynn's 'unexpected surprise' Legolas had not noticed that she had been holding something all the while.

"Look what Elladan has given me!" she said happily. "When I woke up, I found this on the foot of my bed with a note from him." 

A doll.

Legolas took it from her hands and studied it carefully. The head, hands and feet were carved from a pale, lightweight sort of stone and the body was sewn of silk and stuffed to mimic the soft contours of a body. The hair was a shiny, black sort of fabric and the dress was in shades of blue and gray. The eyes were two small gray jewels, translucent and lovely to look at. Legolas held the doll up to the growing light of dawn and turned it slightly so that the eyes seemed to change colors.

Just like Karalynn's eyes.

It was a beautiful gift- a beautiful replica of the woman that stood before him.

"That was kind of Elladan." Legolas said, handing the gift back to Karalynn. She took it and cradled it in the crook of her arm as he had seen her do with many of her other dolls at home. 

She held it like a mother would a babe.

"It was." she said, smoothing down the long black hair of the doll with one hand. "He even gave me a box of clothes for her. In all colors but mostly blue. He said that he noticed I wore blue a lot and I told him that my mother chose the color for me."

She glanced up at him briefly and smiled.

"I like Elladan. His voice is so pretty when he sings." she said. "Elrohir is nice, too. He made me laugh all throughout dinner last night! But he is not as nice nor as funny as you, Legolas. Elladan says that Lord Elrond's garden has flowers that are blue! Blue, Legolas! I have never seen blue flowers before. How can such a thing be? Could you take me there after your council, please? Only if you're not too busy afterwards, of course."

"I will never be too busy for you." he said. He pressed his lips against her forehead and he closed his eyes, hugging her tightly.

He felt her mouth open and close against his neck, bathing his skin in warmth and he smiled slightly. 

She had yawned.

He drew back and raised one eyebrow. She rubbed her eyes with her free hand and blinked at him, her smile turning sheepish and slightly embarrassed. His eyes roamed over her hair, which was still tousled and tangled from sleep. Her long sky-colored dress was heavily wrinkled and when he looked down he saw that her slippers were on the wrong feet. She had a tendency to forget which slipper went on what foot when she was in a hurry.

"Perhaps you should go back to bed." he said, trying to keep himself from smiling widely. "There are others who might be awake now and it would not do for them to see a ragged human girl running about still in her nightgown. You are in the domain of Lord Elrond and there are many who have come here, like us, from across the land."

Karalynn's cheeks grew pink and the smile faded from her lips.

"Legolas, I didn't know that I looked that bad." she said, looking around worried that someone might indeed see her now. "I did clean my mouth. And I washed my face too- well, a little. Just a splash of water but... do I really look that horrible?"

Legolas knew that it was a worry to her that the other visitors in Rivendell would think less of her because of her appearance. She was so eager to make others happy that she did not realize she had no need to even try. The other elves in Rivendell had fawned and fussed over her almost immediately, surprised by her beauty and charmed by her seeming innocence. 

He tucked his finger underneath her chin and lifted her head up so that they were eye to eye. 

"You are as lovely as the sunset and as glorious as the dawn that approaches." he said seriously. "Perfect in every way. But I fear that you have stayed up too late last night and woken up too early this morning. Go back to bed, my love, go back to sleep. When you wake up, have Mithowen brush your hair and tie it back. You may play on your balcony this afternoon with your new doll, if you wish. After the council, we will take a walk in the garden of Lord Elrond but only if you promise to eat all of your vegetables at lunch."

Karalynn beamed and nodded.

"I promise!" she said happily. He tapped her on the nose and she kissed him on the cheek good-bye. She giggled and ran away back from where she came from, clutching her doll in one hand and the skirt of her gown with the other. Her long black hair trailed behind her like a banner and Legolas watched as she turned a corner and disappeared from his sight. A small smile lingered on his lips and for a moment, he stood still, feeling the ghosts of her kisses on his face.

"My brother spent half the night making that doll," a softly lilting voice said behind him. "He made the court seamstress sew a dozen dresses of silk and he picked the brightest jewels in his possession for her eyes. I am afraid that Elladan is determined on spoiling your charge."

Legolas chuckled softly and turned around to face Arwen, who approached him from a small distance. He had known she was there, watching his exchange with Karalynn. He had felt her presence as soon as she had come into the courtyard but said nothing to the girl about her elven observer.

Unlike Karalynn, she was already dressed in a day gown, beaded with pearls and gold thread. Her hair was drawn up in a simple yet elegant fashion and small jewels had been woven into the dark silken strands. Yet despite the finery and splendor of her clothing, it could not match the beauty in her face nor the kindness in her eyes. Though she walked with the grace and strength of Galadriel, there was a softer air about her. She exuded compassion and gentle wisdom. 

"Legolas." she said, gliding silently towards him. She bowed her head slightly in greeting and he nodded back. "'Tis a pleasure to see you once again, dear friend."

"And it is an absolute joy to be in your presence once more, fair cousin." he said. Arwen laughed and held out her hands for him to hold.

"You call me fair yet it was your visage that held the awe of so many last night during dinner." she teased. "I am almost envious of your golden tresses, Legolas."

Legolas shook his head and laughed. He had missed Arwen and her soothing presence. She was the only one who had not given him looks of pity or sympathy since he had arrived in Rivendell with Karalynn and for that he was very grateful. Those who knew of Karalynn and her past treaded lightly around the subject, afraid to cause Legolas grief and pain but he would have preferred words to looks and stares.

"You have nothing to be envious of, dear lady," he said, squeezing her hand lightly. "I am but a poor, humble admirer of the Evenstar."

Arwen laughed sweetly at the exchange and Legolas found himself chuckling in response. It felt good to be around an old friend again. He had not seen her since she left for Lothlorien to study under Galadriel and he was glad that whatever added knowledge she had gained from her stay there had not changed her laughter. 

"Legolas, you are still the charming elf I met so long ago." she said. "I am sorry that I could not speak to you in length last night. I am glad to see you but I wonder- my father was expecting Lohr to arrive, not the eldest son of the King."

Legolas' gaze became unfocused and distant and his expression was one of wistful thought.

Arwen watched him carefully.

"Aye, Lohr was the one whom my father had chosen to attend the council." he said. "But I have taken his place. Karalynn has not been out of Mirkwood since... well, for many years. As soon as she heard that Lohr was coming here, she begged him to take her along. Of course she could not go on such a long trip without me so Lohr decided to stay. There need be only one son from Mirkwood at the council after all and Lohr has his duties as a healer to attend to."

"So if it were not for her, you would not have come." Arwen stated quietly. Her dark blue eyes seemed disturbingly familiar to Legolas at that moment- they reminded him of Galadriel's eyes. Two fathomless pools of wisdom. Legolas looked at her strangely before nodding.

"You put it in an odd way, dear lady, but yes. I suppose it is true." he said. "If it were not for Karalynn's insistence, Lohr would be here instead of myself."

Arwen was silent for a moment but her expression seemed to be one of fulfilled expectance. Legolas found himself wondering what she was thinking and then decided that perhaps it would be best that he not ask. Arwen was younger than him, yes, but there was a sense of great power within her that he accepted. She had many gifts that Legolas knew of and he suspected that she had many more of which he was ignorant. 

Legolas had learned long ago that there were some things better left unknown.

"It is fortunate that you have come to the council, Legolas, though it may not seem so at first." Arwen said. For a moment her eyes seemed to burn into him, like identical blue flames. And then the look was gone and in its place, her gentle smile and kind gaze. "Is your charge as soft hearted as the others have told me? I have not yet had the pleasure of meeting with her." 

Legolas smiled, his face lighting up instantly at the mention of Karalynn.

"Yes, she is as gentle as a dove and as playful as a kitten. Without its claws, of course," he said. "And she would be delighted to meet with you, Arwen. I am sure that you did not miss the open-mouth look of wonder she was giving you all evening."

Arwen laughed and placed her hand on her chest, above the place where her heart beat.

"My brothers tell me that she is an angel of humans. In one night she has captured their fancy and I fear that she has taken my place in their hearts," she said, in mock horror. "Alas, your kitten has replaced me."

Legolas laughed, shaking his head.

"That will never happen, Arwen." he said. "You know this. You will forever be the lone jewel in their hearts."

"Yes, and she shall be yours." Arwen said.

The smile disappeared once more from his lips and he sighed heavily, looking away back towards the hallway where Karalynn had gone.

"Yes." he whispered, as he walked away from Arwen. "Forever."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legolas sat quietly, watching the proceedings before him. 

The Council of Elrond.

As Elrond spoke, Legolas' sharp eyes were drawn to a slim silvery figure, twirling about on one of the balcony tops in the distance. He almost smiled then but thought better of it. It would not do for the Elven representative to smile when such dire news was at hand.

Karalynn spun around on the balcony, her arms open wide and a sweet, endearing smile on her lips. Mithowen had dressed her in one of the dresses that Kythe had packed for her and as far as Legolas could see, Karalynn's newly plaited hair was slowly coming apart as she moved. In her delicate hands was her new treasure- Elladan's gift.

Legolas watched her quietly as she danced and his eyes grew misty at the sight of her. 

Nearly sixty years had passed since they had gone to Lorien and Karalynn had not aged one day. Her skin was as smooth as it always had been, her eyes as bright as ever and her form as young and slender. By all outward appearances she still remained, and forever would remain, a young woman, blessed with great beauty and elegance.

But her mind would forever be that of a child's. Aragorn had spoken with her and later told Legolas that her behavior was like that of a very bright seven year-old human child. 

Her immortality was a blessing and curse, dual sides of the coin. It was a coin that they both shared.

Legolas knew that he was bound to her for the entirety of his life. He could not leave her for more than a few hours at a time and even now, though there was great danger involved, he had taken her to Rivendell. He simply could not refuse her anything. Though he had told Arwen that Karalynn could not go anywhere without him, in truth, it was the other way around. The thought of sending her away with Lohr had frightened him terribly- not because he was worried about any attacks or other such things, but because of what would happen to him if she was gone.

Her presence was like a soothing balm over all his troubles and worries- a cool hand over his hot brow at night and a warm embrace when the world around him grew cold. Legolas knew that he needed her more than she needed him, for what was he to her but an older brother or a good friend? 

He was someone to merely watch over her when others would gladly take his place in her life. 

She was a child to the elves of Mirkwood. Once they had learned of her story, Karalynn had endeared herself to them and they pampered and spoiled her as one of their own children. It was not hard, after all, for she was lovely and cheerful and full of joy just like any other elf child.

Kythe and Faran had become her foster parents. What need had they to have their own children when they already had Karalynn? Arwen was the last of the elves to be born but in Karalynn, the elves of Mirkwood had for themselves truly the youngest immortal.

Yes, everyone had grown to accept and care for her and Legolas felt the same way too but...

But Galadriel had been right.

Karalynn had been both his burden and his saving grace. He had tried to love her as the others did- without the silly notions of romance and with the purity of parental affection but it was too late for him. The moment he had made his decision in Lorien, he had sealed his fate. He was doomed to be in love with a woman-child who could never love him in the same way. She would never understand, never comprehend how he felt for her. Even if he could find the words to say, she would not be able to return his love. What child would? She would often cling to him, or hold him in ways that made his heart ache with longing for a forbidden touch, a stolen kiss, but he never gave into the temptation to take what he wanted. She was so trusting, so willing to make him smile that there was no doubt she would follow whatever command he gave.

But no, he would never do that to her.

He would never force himself on her.

He would never hurt her.

As Legolas listened half-heartedly to Gandalf, he watched the girl on the balcony still dancing with a light step. Another figure approached her- Arwen! Legolas blinked in surprise and focused all his attention there. Karalynn paused and tilted her head, walking up to the elf with an inviting smile and sweet gaze. She seemed calm on the surface but Legolas could see the slight tremble of her pale hands. Her fingers clutched her doll tightly, so tightly that he could almost feel the pressure of her hands on himself.

She was nervous.

_( "Hello. You are Lady Arwen, aren't you? You sat a few seats away from me at dinner last night." )_

_( "Yes, I am. And yes, I did. You are Karalynn from Mirkwood, are you not?" )_

Karalynn nodded and curtsied a bit awkwardly. Legolas sat up and watched the exchange with new interest. Karalynn had listened to his tales of Arwen with wide eyes and it was clear that the girl had idolized the older elf long before she had even laid eyes upon her. Meeting Arwen was one of the reasons why Karalynn had begged to go to Rivendell.

_( "You are truly as beautiful as they say, Lady Arwen. Even more so. I… I am honored to be in your presence." )_

Arwen laughed and tilted her head to the side.

_( "I think the same about you, little one. I have looked forward to meeting with you since your arrival in Imladris." )_

Karalynn's eyes grew even wider and she smiled brightly.

_( "Really? Do you mean that? Legolas has told me so many things about you and… and… and now you're here in front of me. Is this a dream, Lady Arwen?" )_

Arwen laughed again and she turned her eyes towards Legolas and winked. Ah, so Arwen was aware that he was watching. He nodded back slightly, so as not to draw attention to himself at the council.

_( "Nay, little one. This is not a dream." )_

Arwen held out her hands to the girl and smiled in invitation. Karalynn put the doll down on the floor beside her and took Arwen's hands.

_( "But come, I have interrupted your dance. Let us continue it together." )_

And the two began to twirl around, like children but only one was truly a child.

_( "Legolas... he is... what is he to you, little one?" )_

_( "My protector and dearest friend." )_

Karalynn sounded so proud as she said it and Legolas allowed himself to smile. 

Just a little.

_( "And that is all? Nothing more?" )_

_( "Oh, fair lady, I know not what you mean by 'nothing more.' Is that not enough? He is my world and I, his. I trust him completely. What more could there be between us? Is there anything better than friendship? I think not!" )_

Legolas wanted to laugh- Karalynn was rebuking Arwen in her own way, not understanding the deeper meaning behind the other's words. His eyes slowly moved from the two on the balcony back to Elrond and Gandalf. It would soon be his turn to speak and tell his tale of Gollum and the escape. He needed to focus his mind on the things at hand though his heart longed to continue his study of the girl.

As Legolas listened, with full attention now, he realized what they were saying.

The whole of Middle Earth was in danger.

The world as he knew it was on the precipice of collapse.

His heart darkened with dread as all spoke on and at first he was unwilling to believe. Unwilling to even care. His eyes flew back to Karalynn, all sweetness and innocence, and a surge of guilt and pain washed over him. It was not only his world that was in danger- it was her world as well. 

The world he had trapped her in, in his moment of selfish need. 

Legolas knew- she did not belong with him but because of a moment of weakness and pain, he had forced her to become a captive to her own mind and to his greedy love. Legolas hated himself for binding her to him without her consent- for that is what he honestly thought he had done to her. And though she did not know what he had done (for the events at Lorien were also gone from her mind) Legolas knew and he carried the burden for the both of them. He remembered what she could not- he remembered Tristan and Matthew, he remembered the protection of the elements she had always, he remembered Galadriel's warning and most of all, he remembered their one night together. Their one moment of joining. The bond was real between them but he was the only one who knew of it. Legolas was her history, her memory, and her soul. He would be the container for all she had lost for that was what he felt he owed her. 

It was his eternal torture for keeping her in Middle Earth.

For making the wrong decision.

But... if given the chance, would he have decided differently? Would he have had the strength to let her go back to her world, to let her die in peace? Could he have chosen differently, knowing that he would never see her face again, hear her laughter, or feel her touch? It was this question that had plagued him, day after day, for so long. The question brought him pain because of the answer that his heart always gave.

No

He mourned for this one weakness in his spirit.

And now, Karalynn's world was in danger and Legolas would not allow it come to an end. It had not been her choice to stay but it was her home, nevertheless.

He would protect _her_ world or die trying.

He watched as Aragorn walked up to the strange, little halfing with the large, misery-filled eyes and listened as the man made his pledge. 

And Legolas knew what he had to do.

Though he could not bear to be away from her, it was a sacrifice he had to make now. A sacrifice he _should_ have been able to make years ago. This was the only world she had and if it fell into chaos then he would never be worthy of her. Never be rid of the guilt that he wore moment by moment. 

Atonement.

Salvation.

It all came down to this one moment. To this one choice. 

_( "It is fortunate that you have come to the council, Legolas, though it may not seem so at first." )_

He knew what he had to do. Legolas knew that Lohr would have never done what he was about to do. Arwen had known then as Galadriel had, all those many years ago. Was this what his fate had been leading up to? This choice? What forces had driven him this far and did he ever really have a choice at all?

None of these questions mattered much in Legolas' mind. Answers would bring him no peace- only Karalynn ever brought that. He would leave her now so that he could be with her forever. That was the only resolution he wanted.

He stood up before he could think twice and opened his mouth, speaking the four words that would finally bring into being the full price of the decision he had made in Lothlorien. 

"You have my bow."

**A/N:**

**Whoosh! **I can't believe it's finally over! I don't think I can thank everyone enough for sticking through this story with me. 

**:: Big hugs to all of you ::**

This was my very first LotR fic so I was incredibly nervous each time I posted a new chapter. I was seriously biting my nails every time I got a review, afraid that someone would scream bloody murder at me for getting some detail wrong. Thank you all for being so kind, so patient, and so supportive! While it would take days to write out specific thank you's, I think that the (very) least I can do is to point out those who have reviewed. Here goes!

Big thanks to: ElsalhirErestar, Lady Katanya, Jazz, LilOne, Dove6987, Orphelia-Rose, GreyLadyBast, ievandie, Yavanna, Nichole, Nunuariel, Nunuariel, Jac'Kee, Rissa Lyrelle, Star, Rune, T. Roma Baldwin, Starrose, C-Bear, Alexeika2222, Electra292, Chibi Chingo, zackzsilverangel, Fragmentor, Ray of Hope, Azure, Elentari, Leanna, Silver Hawk, Silelen, DragonQueen, Lady Alarien, Urebriviel, ruinamlug, schlechte-idee99, Fic-Chik, Aldis, Nevlomeien, CherryCola, Mornaj, schlechte-idee99, Broken Fae, Lady Alarien, Lady Celeste, Sandman, Mica-Trunks, Katie, Beatrice, RainySunshine, Elvengirl, Freakage, MidnightsFairy, Lady Viviane, starbright, melinzi, WinterRose Greenleaf, Freakage, Aldrea, Summer, gapofrohan, Relena Lupin, Daphne, Laicalasse, silver-girl, Shan, Pseudonym Sylphmuse, Mendy (who I hope I did not offend with my use of Psalm 23 =), K-Chan, Mornaj, Daphne, Bobbie, teen_ah, ola, darkfeather22, GrinningContrivance, Renegade, Melika, Lee, Shalemni, Lady Death Cat, Lady Tykeria, Goddess-Isis-112, Black Pearl, Aaahh!! (is that really your pseudonym? Heh), Lanfear, MK, Jade Goddess, Spiffy_One, aga_xris, Little Ray of Moonlight05, Baby JJ, Avarcaliel, Dominique, Kumiko Eharu, Reina, ola, Bina, Hana, mystic roses, Starbrat, Dog chases tail (love the name! LoL), Diana in Texas, Avianca, Im A Brandybuck, Merii, Bookworm12357, Syrenwytch, elv3n, Iden's Garden, Depth, JamieGirl, Crystal, The Elfin Child, Nova S., Jessica, Karen, Starlight, Deepy, Volcan of Dragonfire, Zeriae, Bella, Thiliaen, Horse.Crazed.Chik, Parallel Dreamer, doodlebug, hmsgirl, Liv, Princess Istawen, Swingkid, and last but not least, Aznchick- _who left the longest review I have ever had the pleasure of reading!_ =) 

( I may have written a few names twice but hey, I'm thorough! Heh….)

Some of you have been asking me if 'Fall' will be continued. Nope! It's a one shot fic which means that the first chapter is the_ only _chapter. Thanks for asking though! 

Will there be a sequel? Hmm… I don't know. I think "In Wonderland" stands alright by itself. However… I _have_ figured out a way to make this a relatively happy ending though it takes place after the 'Return of the King.' I'm afraid that if I do write a sequel, "In Wonderland" might be dragged out for too long a time. Does that make sense? 

I do have another story I'm trying to work out… but I might offend all the Bible purists even more, seeing as how I'd be using it heavily as a reference. I mean, hey, who said the Devil was _male_? It's definitely not a romance. It's actually a bit creepy… but I don't know. 

What do you guys think? 

Sequel or new story? 

I leave it in your hands.


End file.
